


Oceans Apart

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bambam is another brothel worker, Brothels, Extremely Slow Burn, He doesn't remember his past, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Jackson is a prince, Jaebeom turns into a pirate to try and find Mark, Jaebeom was his servant, Jinyoung is the governor's son, M/M, Mark is a prince, Mark was picked up by a brothel worker and put to work, Pirate AU, Pirates, Slow Burn, So smut isn’t gonna happen for a while I’m afraid sorry loves, Temporary Amnesia, Youngjae & Gyeom are pirates with JB, alternative universe, dub con, markbam are BFFs, more tags to come, their ship was attacked and Mark was lost, this is gonna be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 151,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Yien and Jaebeom were best friends. They were a prince and a servant, always together and never alone. Completely inseparable at the age of 7. Until one trip to visit Yien's future fiance` when their ship gets attacked by pirates. That night was the last the two ever saw of each other.17 years later, Jaebeom has become a scavenger of the seas to try and find his best friend, and lost prince, under the name of Defsoul. He's become one of the most feared pirates on the ocean. One day, he decides to dock at a small town, the furthest port from home. There he meets a young brothel worker called Mark who has something familiar about him that Jaebeom can't put his finger on.What is it about Mark that has Jaebeom coming back to port, month after month when he searches for the heart he lost to the sea mist? What is it about this Defsoul, the man with the fierce gaze, twin beauty moles and deep voice, that makes Mark think he's different from the usual captains he has to entertain?Secrets can only stay hidden for so long until the waves reveal the treasure.





	1. Flames of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks I know but I can't think of anything I'm sorry please just give this a chance!

Yien stared out at the wide blank blueness in front of him, his toes cramping from how long he'd been standing on them in order to see over the railing. He sighed, much too heavily for a 7 year old and rested his chin on the rail, nails digging into the damp wood. All around him were sounds that he had grown accustomed to over the past 6 months; seagulls cawing, yells from the fishermen, the creaking of ropes being tightened around wet timber and the crash of the waves lapping against the sides of the ship. He missed home. He missed the mountains and the chirping song of the birds, the breeze blowing on his face that lingered with the scent of freshly bloomed flowers and not fish or salt. He sighed again and pouted heavily, eyes squinting against the sun rising up above the line of blue towards the white sky.

“Why do you look so upset for?” Came a voice from his side and immediately Yien’s bright and famous smile was back on his face. He dropped back to flat feet and spun to find his best friend since he arrived on the shores of Ilsan, Lim Jaebeom. He was leaning against one of the posts, leg crossed over the other with his hands shoved into his pockets. His usual saltwater tousled hair was freshly washed and combed, sitting smoothly across his forehead. He had even put on his best white tunic shirt and the one pair of trousers he owned that didn’t have a hole worn through the knees.

It was nothing like Yien’s own outfit which consisted of his pale blue tunic belted with a gold sash, black trousers tucked into shin high boots and a white coat with brass buttons to accentuate the wealth he had.

It wasn’t hard to do, especially considering he’s a prince but Jaebeom looked good.

“I’m leaving home to go live with the person I’m suppose to marry,” Yien sighed again, face falling back into a pout as he brushed a strand of dark hair that had escaped from the low ponytail his servants had tied it back into with a blue and gold bow. “I don’t want to leave. I like it here.” He turned back to the sea as Jaebeom walked across to him, “And besides, all the stories my sister told me said a prince marries someone he loves.” He takes a deep breath and frowns further at the crashing blue waves. “I don’t love this person, I’ve never even met them.”

“So why do you have to marry him?” Jaebeom asks softly, resting his own hands on the railing besides Yien, struggling a little because the young prince was just a few inches taller than him.

“Mama and Papa said it’ll help the kingdom.” Yien sighs heavily, “They said I’ll understand some day but right now, I’m too young to understand _‘the politics of my royal duty_ ’” He says in a bad imitation of his father’s booming voice. Jaebeom snickers at his side and it makes him smile again. Jaebeom always makes him smile, that’s why they're best friends.

“Well, your parents are in love,” Jaebeom says softly, tilting his head to look at the frowning prince who shrugs his small shoulders.

“My sister says they weren’t when they first met but grew to love each other.” Yien rolls his eyes and turns his back on the sea, eyes scouring the deck as the crew rushes to get everything prepared in time for their departure. “I don’t want to have to make myself fall in love with this person. I just want to do it naturally.”

Jaebeom snorts and pulls himself away from the rail, “Yien, you're a prince. I don’t think you’ll have a choice.” Yien frowns at him but it’s all for play because five seconds later, Jaebeom is jumping back from a swipe the older reaches out to get him with. Childish giggles fill the air as the two of them chase each other around the ship’s deck, ducking and jumping over barrels, narrowly missing swooping poles and tripping over coils of rope.

“Yah!” A voice cries, making the children freeze in the middle of the deck. Yien turns to the person who yelled, the voice extremely familiar to him. He’s greeted with the sight of Jaebeom’s mother standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. “Yah Lim Jaebeom, what do you think you’re doing? Prince Yien could get hurt chasing after you.” She scolds, Yien having to bite down on his lip to keep his laughter at bay.

“But Eomma~” Jaebeom whines, clutching onto her skirt as she reaches them, “He started it.” Yien’s eyes widen and he feigns an innocent expression, delicately placing a hand on his chest as if to say _‘who me? ’_. Jaebeom glares at him and Jaebeom’s mother just laughs and ruffles his soft hair.

“He’s a prince Jaebeom-ah, it doesn’t matter if he started it or finished it, he shouldn’t be chasing after you.” She says lightly, now frowning at the both of them who have the decency to look somewhat sheepish. “Now, your majesty,” She bows her head to Yien and he can’t keep the grimace off his face as she does. He hates people bowing to him, it makes him feel like less of a boy and more of a toy people have to use. “Your parents are asking for you. They’re up by the helm, it would be a good idea if you saw them.” Yien huffs but nods his head.

“Come on,” Jaebeom groans, “I’ll walk you up there.” Yien stifles a laugh behind a fist as they start heading across the deck.

“As if you’d actually walk me out of the kindness in your heart,” He snorts once they’re out of earshot from Jaebeom’s mother, “You just wanna go to the helm and you’re using me as an excuse aren’t you?” Jaebeom flashes him a cheeky grin, hands grabbing a hold of the rope that’s strung down the edge of the stairs to help make the climb easier.

“Well, firstly, I’m meant to be your personal guard remember? So I’d have to go with you anyway-” Yien scoffs and shakes his head at the other who ignores it but he ends up feeling a elbow in his side that doesn’t seem so accidental, however it makes him smile brightly with a tiny laugh. “-And yes I do wanna see the helm so shut it.”

“Gosh,” Yien breaths, shaking his head, “Talking back to a prince, Lim Jaebeom what would your mother think?” He teases. Jaebeom spins around and being a step higher puts him at an advantage to the prince. The younger points down at him, eyebrows narrowed into a glare and they're standing so close, sharing the same air that Yien is able to feel the heat coming from Jaebeom’s body. He blinks quickly and swallows, his throat now suddenly dry.

“Don't tell that to my mother, she'll skin me alive and feed me to the shark when we get into open water.” Jaebeom hisses slightly before he's jumping up the rest of the stairs, leaving Yien on the steps laughing while trying to catch his breath.

It's becoming a normal occurance where Jaebeom makes him breathless by the smallest of things like looking at him or just saying his name. Yien isn't too sure what it all means but he has a feeling that it means he loves Jaebeom. But that's mainly because he keeps having dreams about marrying him one day.

“Yien, come here please.” The sound of his father’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he quickly runs up the rest of the stairs. Jaebeom is off to the side already staring out at the sea, pretending to ignore what the conversation about to take place but Yien knows that he's listening so he can chat about later. He stands in front of his parents and bows the way he's been taught to before standing up straight and running up to his mother for a hug. She laughs and wraps her arms around his shoulders, rubbing his head softly.

“Hello my pretty prince,” She laughed, her fingers stroking through the small amount of hair that he has in a ponytail at the base of his neck, “You excited to go on the trip?” Yien pulled away from where he has been nuzzling her dress with a pout. She frowns when she sees it, “Why the face?”

“I don't wanna go~” He whines, “Why do I have to go, why can't I stay here?” His mother frowns harder and sighs while turning to look at her husband who’s equally upset at their son.

“Yien, you're too young to understand right now.” His father said lowly, “Everything will be explained when you're older but as of right now, you just have to trust us in what we’re doing in order for us to protect our kingdom.”

Yien frowns at his father and pulls away from his mother’s hold, “I don't want to do this Papa,” he huffed, “Tammy said that princes’ get to marry for love! Why do I have to be the only prince that doesn't!?”

“Yien, control yourself!” His father snapped, no longer playing the role of parent but of a king. “You are the only son in our line, we need you to marry this man in order for us to gain stability and strength in numbers in case of a war.”

“What war?” Yien whined, looking around at the crew before him. Every single member of the crew had only shown him kindness and been extremely polite when he asked a thousand questions about the ship. “Everyone here is so nice why would they bother trying to fight us?”

His mother sighed heavily and moved away towards the head of the ship making Yien pout. He cast a look to where Jaebeom was and saw him watching with a small frown. It made Yien feel better knowing that at least someone was on his side. His father stepped forward and grasped his shoulders, “Look Yien, I don't want to fight about this with you. Your mother is already upset by this and you're making her feel worse.”

“I didn't mean to-”

“I know you didn't.” The king sighs heavily, “And that's why you're too young to understand what's happening.”

“But Papa it's not fair!” Yien cried, stamping his foot on the deck, he didn't care if it made him look immature or unprince-ly. He could feel himself growing frustrated, angry tears burning in his eyes as he grips his father’s tunic in his fists. “I want to marry someone I love! Why can't I do what I-”

“Because you just can't!” His father yelled, voice echoing loudly and causing the two children to flinch in shock. “Yien, please do not argue about this with me.” Yien took a shuddering breath and his father frowned at him. “I'm sorry, but this is no longer up for discussion.” Yien pulled away from his father with a whimper and glared at him with tears in his eyes.

“I hate you.” He whispered and felt a tear roll down his cheek. His father grimaced and tried to reach out for him, his name falling from his lips but Yien stepped out of his reach. “I hate you!” Yien yelled and turned away from his father, heading straight towards the stairs he had come up before. He heard footsteps coming behind him and knew that it was Jaebeom but he couldn't stop. He ran down the stairs, a sob building up in his chest as he landed on the deck. He passed by Jaebeom’s mother who looked at him with sad eyes, as he ran to the door under the helm that lead towards the sleeping quarters, prison cells, kitchen, the crew’s sleeping quarters and the armoury.

He threw open the fourth door on his left, eyes blurring with tears as he stumbled into his room. Yien let out a sob and tripped over his feet as he tried to find his way to his bed. An hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and Yien felt himself get dragged back towards a chest. He felt another sob slip past his lips as he fisted Jaebeom’s tunic.

“It'll be ok Yien,” Jaebeom whispered to him, rubbing his back as he cried heavily. “You’ll be ok. I'll be with you all the time alright?” Yien just held onto his best friend tighter until the weight got too much for the younger to handle and he fell into the cot against the wall. The young prince allowed his friend to tuck him close to his chest, cradling him softly like his mother use to and whispered sweet things as he sobbed.

He didn't want to leave. He knew that as soon as he arrived at the new palace, Jaebeom wouldn't be staying with him. So not only was he losing his wish to marry for love, Yien was also losing his best friend.

 

***

 

It was the second explosion that woke Yien up, the sound ricocheted all around them and the pure force of it almost sent the sleeping prince tumbling out of bed. He and Jaebeom had spent the rest of the day in Yien’s room, curled up together in his bed while the prince cried until he grew too tired and just stared blankly at Jaebeom’s chest, fingers twirled into the necklace he wore around his neck - a simple strap of leather with a tiny bird carved out of metal tied in the centre.

Jaebeom had asked for their food to be delivered to his room when it came time for lunch and dinner, the two of them not wanting to be surrounded by adults as they sailed towards the new place. The Queen had come by and tried to talk to her son but Yien had given Jaebeom one glance that said no, so he had to tell his best friend’s mother that her son didn't want to see her.

At night, after the sun had set, they had listened to the crew partying up on the deck, their boots thudding down as they danced about, singing drunkenly about ladies with big chest they'll never see again. Jaebeom had kept Yien occupied enough with stories of him being chased by the cook in the palace for stealing extra bowls of rice for him. He only managed to get the prince to smile a little but it was enough for Jaebeom.

The ship rocked side to side and the darkness of the cabin lit up with red hues as the sound of crackling filled the air. Yien fumbled from where he had almost slipped out of his cot, Jaebeom’s fingers curled tightly into his nightshirt to keep him from face planting onto the floor.

“W-what was that?” Yien whispered, eyes growing wide as another explosion echoed loudly making him flinch. Jaebeom shrugged and quickly pulled the blanket off himself and shuffled to the door when the sounds of screams filled the air. The 7 year old froze where his hand was outstretched towards the knob as the horrifying noises ripped through the silence. Mixed through the screams where the sounds of cackling laughter.

Jaebeom’s blood ran cold because there was only one group of people who could laugh in the face of such horror. He turned back to Yien and grabbed a hold of his hands, pulling him away from where the prince was looking out the window.

“Yien, Yien its pirates.” Jaebeom stuttered, “We’re being attacked by pirates.” Yien let out a gasp, eyes widening in fear as he brought his hand up to his mouth.

“I-I dismissed the guard before when I gave him our plates.” Yien mumbled, eyes flickering to the door that was now unmanned, watching the shadows move from the light underneath it. They were all alone with no protection. Suddenly above them, the ceiling broke with an almighty crack, the two boys dropping to the floor with shouts as fire started eating away at the roof.

“Let's go!” Jaebum cried, keeping a tight grip on Yien’s wrist and tugging him from the floor as cinders began floating down from the burning wood. He knew tonight wasn't going to end well for them even if they managed to escape the attack. They were two, 7 year old boys wearing oversized nightshirts with no shoes and no weapons. If they made it off the boat there was no way of knowing if they'd make it out alive because neither of them knew how to row a boat or how to navigate the seas. They'd be stranded until someone came along and who knows how that would end.

Yien gripped onto Jaebeom’s sleeve tightly as the bedroom door opened, the heat of the fire now burning hotter from the top floors. The screams were louder and sent chills running down Yien’s spine. Jaebeom tugged the prince out of the room and headed for the stairs, his best friend hot on his heels until a dark shape loomed in front of them at the entrance.

“Lookie what we got here!” The shape leered, another explosion echoing off in the small distance and a red flame lit up the shape’s back. All Jaebeom saw in the small flash of light was crooked blackening teeth, a hideous scar and sharp sword. It was a pirate. Jaebeom gasped and turned back around, tugging Yien with him the prince letting out a small cry when the pirate tried to reach for him. Jaebeom pushed Yien in front of him, making sure to try and protect his friend as best he could. It was his duty to protect the prince.

Jaebeom pushed them further into the corridors, passing by the other rooms and the kitchen that was already filled with either sailors fighting for their lives or pirates looting their goods. As they ran around a corner, the ship lurched dangerously to one side, throwing the two boys into the wall next to him. Jaebeom let out a curse that would've made his mother turn bright red when he felt his lower back sing with pain as he crashed into a door knob. He paid no attention to it, tugging Yien up from the floor he pushed the prince further. A whistling sound grew through the air and Jaebeom met Yien’s eyes as the prince turned to look back at him in confusion.

Then Jaebeom realised what it was.

“ _Cannonball!_ ” He shouted, throwing himself over Yien’s back just as the large metal ball flew through the side of the ship, completely obliterating the space they were just occupying. Yien whimpered and Jaebeom tried his to calm him while trying to keep his own emotions under control. But he knew they had to keep going.

At the end of the ship there was a small staircase that lead to the top deck - if they made it there they'd be able to get help or even grab a life boat. Then Jaebeom realised he probably needed a map and the only maps were in the armoury. He pulled Yien from the floor, attempting to brush the soot and dirt from his pale face and gripped him by the shoulders, “We've gotta get to the armoury!” He shouted, eyes scanning Yien’s face before he cast a quick glance behind himself.

“B-but I don't know how to use a gun or a sword!” Yien cried, tears brimming in his eyes as he grabbed a tight hold onto Jaebeom’s shirt. “Jae, Jae I don't wanna get taken by pirates,” he whimpered, “I-I want my ma-ma and papa!”

“I know, I know you do!” Jaebeom hushed him, beginning to tug the older along the messed up corridor. “I’ll get you to your parents ok? Trust me.” Yien just whimpered and struggled to keep up with Jaebeom’s quick steps. There was heavy footfall sounding behind them, cries of excitement echoing loudly as the wind whipped through the broken windows and shattered holes.

“Where are you two pretties going?” A voice leered at them from behind, Jaebeom casting a quick look over his shoulder to find three pirates walking after them with smirks on their faces. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, hands shaking as he pushed Yien into a run, heading further down the corridor. “Yah! Get back here you brats!”

“Go Yien!” Jaebeom shoved his best friend harder, pushing his legs as fast as he could to get them towards the armoury. He could just see it as well, the door left hanging open from a blast that had blown a hole through the wall opposite them. Yien ran for the room, jumping into it as Jaebeom followed quickly, “Grab the door!” He yelled, spinning around and reaching for the handle as he watched the pirates at the end of the corridor picking up their pace. Yien came to his side immediately and the two boys pushed with all their strength, shoving the door that was broken off it’s hinges back into its closed position.

An explosion rocked the ship again and suddenly, the two boys were thrown backwards from a heated force. Jaebeom felt himself land heavily against the metal door that held an assortment of rifles just as a piece of cloth burning softly with embers floated into the side of the room. Yien fell onto the floor next to him, crying out in pain as his head smacked into a bolt that was dislodged from the wall. Jaebeom groaned and struggled to push himself off the floor and he failed to notice the cindering cloth caught alight, burning all the parchment that was on the table to ash and fire.

“Y-Yien!” He called, reached down to grab his best friend, “We gotta get outta here!” Jaebeom coughed into his ripped sleeve, eyes scouring for an exit that wasn’t the way they just came. The door they had entered in was no longer there and neither was the corridor, a massive hole too far to jump across unless you wanted to risk taking a plunge into the deep blue, was taken out of the side of the ship.

“Jae,” The prince coughed, his hand flapping wildly around him as he searched for his best friend’s hand. Jaebeom caught his arm quickly and helped him from the floor just as a strange hissing noise echoed through the roar of the fire. Jaebeom turned around and felt his heart stop. The fire was growing higher and headed straight towards the barrels of gunpowder sitting in one of the stalls. Yien also saw the orange flames stalking the barrels and gripped onto his best friend’s arm for dear life. “Jaebeom, we need to leave now.” He said shakily.

The younger nodded and quickly ran his eyes over the room, a small opening between two wooden poles that separated the cells caught his attention. It’d be a tight squeeze and the metal of the cells could possibly burn them especially with how close it was to the fire but if they managed to get out, it’d would lead them to the kitchen which had a direct access to the main deck. Jaebeom shoved Yien towards the opening, coughing against the black smoke building in the room and squinted his eyes through the darkness.

Yien reached for the opening just as a plank from the ceiling fell down, cracking under the pressure of the fire from above. Jaebeom managed to push the prince out of the way just in time, covering the other with his body as the plank crashed down in front of him. The hinges of the cell door snapped under the weight and Jaebeom stood up just as one of them shattered under the heat, a piece flying off and hit him straight in the chest. The heat of the shard burned straight through the thin fabric of his sleep shirt and he cried out in pain as it branded his skin.

Jaebeom flicked it off but the bolt fell straight onto Yien where he had been curled into a ball. Yien screamed when the shard burned through his clothing and marked his skin, turning the pale white colour to an irritated angry red. Jaebeom quickly slapped it off his best friend and helped him from the floor, tears brimming along the edge of his lashes.

“A-are you ok?” He whimpered through the pain, biting on his lower lip to try and stop himself from feeling his chest screaming in agony. Yien could only shake his head as small sobs escaped his lips. Jaebeom took a deep breath and pushed the prince to the side as he shoved the plank away from the opening that was now much larger thanks to the fall. He quickly pulled Yien through the opening, making sure to help lift the length of his nightshirt so he was able to step over the wood fast enough.

“Wh-where are we going now?” Yien cried, crowding closer towards his best friend as they made their way through the trashed kitchen, stepping over utensils and ruined food. Jaebeom made sure not to look at the motionless bodies lying around them and was thankful that Yien didn’t seem to notice them.

“We’re going to the main deck, the guards can help us then!” He yelled over the roar that grew louder the closer the two of them crept towards the second stairway. There was a pile of apples knocked over in front of it and the stairs seemed suspiciously shiny like they were wet with something but Jaebeom didn’t want to know what it could be. Especially not when he saw the guard who was seated on the top step, head bent back at an angle that didn’t look comfortable and a dark line drawn across his throat. Yien let out a small cry and Jaebeom just tugged him closer, forcing him up the stairs.

Jaebeom didn’t even see the pirates as they stepped out from under the helm and onto the deck. All he knew was that one moment he was holding onto Yien’s hand as the prince trudged up the steps in front of him and then next, his best friend’s hand was ripped out of his and someone had a rough grip on his hair, yanking him off to the side.

“Jaebeom!”  Yien screamed as hands grabbed onto his arms and legs. He couldn’t see anything around him, everything moved too quickly and without the properly lighting of the lamps, the deck looked like a burning bonfire.

“Yien! Yien!” The prince could hear his best friend calling for him and he struggled against the grip on his limbs. “Let him go! Stop it! Leave him alone!” Yien just cried harder as he listened to his best friend’s cries. The grip on his legs lessened and suddenly, the ground came into view just before Yien hit the deck heavily. His forehead was the first to come into contact with the ground and he whimpered in pain as his vision blurred, hearing becoming muddled like he was underwater. He struggled to see properly, red blurring his vision at the edges. Pushing his head off the ground Yien looked up. He was only able to make out odd shapes moving around jerkily, voices murmuring all around him.

Yien’s vision cleared just as he saw one of the pirates jab Jaebeom in the head with the edge of his gun. The prince’s heart shattered when he saw his best friend’s body crumple to the floor, eyes shut and jaw slack. “ _No! Jaebeom!_ ” Yien tried to push himself up from the ground but a roar erupted from underneath him. Before he knew it, Yien felt himself fly backwards into the air, back hitting the railing of the ship before suddenly he was falling, tipping backwards and dropping straight into the dark waves. Above him, he could see the flames of his parents ship growing towards the sky, the clear sky showing a million and one stars.

A single shooting star shot across the sky and just before the young prince hit the frigid ocean water, a single thought ran through his mind. It was of Jaebeom, smiling at him as he told him the stories of wishing on falling stars. So with one last breath as the water crushed his tiny body, Yien made a wish.

_I wish I got a chance to marry you. I love you, Lim Jaebeom._

Yien felt the darkness surround him, splotches of orange and yellow bubbling in a warped image above him as he sunk further and further to the ocean floor. His eyes fluttered shut with the image of smiling lips and small eyes, two dots above one and soft dark hair.


	2. A Salty Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _16 years later, Mark still didn’t know a single thing of his past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of prostitution work & slight dub con situations

Dark eyes stared out across the vast crystal blue, a too long fringe fluttering in the soft ocean breeze as it hung in sharp eyes, covering them from onlookers. He looks back down at the map on his table, finger resting on the cove his ship has parked at for the night. In a 100mile radius around the ship are millions of red crosses, indicating they were not the place that held what he seeked. This was the 10th map he had crossed out since the beginning of his search. He sighed, irritated as he looked back up when the sound of footfall caught his attention. 

A dark head popped up on the stairs, red bandana tied around the dark strands managing to keep the long hair off the boy’s face. “We’re set to sail captain,” Yugyeom spoke, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword at his hip as he stepped up onto the helm. “Rations are running a little low.”

“On what?” The older asked gruffly, eyes turning back to his map. Another stupid map that wasn't going to help him one bit. 

“Bread is down to a slice per man and we’ve just had to toss the bananas overboard.” Yugyeom sighed heavily, his own eyes tracing over the map covered in more red than the actual picture of the island. “Still no leads?” He asked carefully. The captain looked at him through the curtain of his hair, gaze piercing and the younger flinched back, hands snapping back to his side from where he had been reaching for the map. “Sorry.” 

The captain huffed and shifted his oversized shirt back over his shoulder so his chest wasn't exposed by the deep v-neck he hadn't bothered to lace up properly. The movement however didn't stop the young first mate from noticing the necklace he had never seen off his captain’s neck in the 7 years he's known him - a simple leather strap with a metal carving in the shape of a bird. His eyes strained further when he saw something red and buckled on the captain’s chest, a mark like a brand on his skin in the shape of a crescent moon. Yugyeom had never know his captain to be captured by the navy, he always played by the rules and never did anything against the law - so why was he branded?

“Yugyeom-ah,” the captain growled lightly, “Get your head out of the clouds kid, get back on deck and pull the sails out. Storms coming.” Yugyeom huffed and rubbed the back of his head where the older had clapped him with his leather journal. 

“Aye-aye, captain.” 

The older watched as the tall boy galloped down the stairs, his long legs carrying him onto the deck where he barked orders to the rest of the crew. He watched with ease as his crew began scampering up the mast, loosening the ropes on the sails, the white sheets flapping wildly in the breeze until they snapped to full length. 

“Pull the anchor.” He called towards the four men standing at the wheel. The men nodded and grabbed the spokes that jutted out from the wheel, walking around in a slow circle to bring the chains up that were connected to the anchor. As soon as the anchor came free of either the seabed or coral reef, the ship was tugged along with a gust of wind filling the sails. 

The man sighed heavily as the all too familiar rocking began, swaying him from side to side as he looked at his map. So many places he had searched and yet came up empty handed. But he still had many more places to keep looking for, he wouldn't give up. He'd never give up. He had a duty and he needed to uphold it. He didn't care how many years had passed. 

“Captain!” Yugyeom’s voice cried from the main deck, the worry and surprised laced through his voice was something the older was not used to and immediately grabbed his gun while running down the stairs. 

He landed heavily on the deck, boots slipping slightly on the wet timber as he jogged to where his first mate walked out from under the ship, hands fisted into the shirts of two very skittish, very out of place, very  _ royal  _ looking men. He stopped in his tracks as Yugyeom struggled with the men, their legs were dragging across the deck but they wriggled like bait on a hook. 

“Found them hiding in the brig,” the younger grunted before chucking the two onto the floor. The smaller one, a muscular brunette gave a shriek that would've put a woman to shame. The other, less built and wasn't wearing a thick jacket like the brunette just yelled out when his elbow smacked into the wood. “My guess is that they're from our last stop.” 

The older sighed and knelt down in front of the brunette, using the barrel of his gun to tilt the other’s chin up. He felt a surge of emotion run through him as his eyes landed on a familiar face. “Wang Jiaer,” the pirate sighed before taking his gun away from the face. “What on earth is a prince like yourself doing on my ship?” The crew let out murmurs at the word ‘ _ prince _ ’ but the captain ignored them, eyes focused directly on the old friend he use to know. 

The prince glares at him, “I go by Jackson now.” He huffs and the captain simply raises an eyebrow at the royal before shrugging. He doesn't care what the other wants to be called. 

He noticed the man beside the prince and raised an eyebrow, “And you...you aren't one of my rats.” He said lowly, watching as the boy’s warm brown eyes flickered helplessly from his face to the prince’s. “Who are you?” He whispered, leaning in to getting a better look when suddenly a hand snapped out and pressed against his chest, keeping him from getting any closer to the boy with the beauty spot under his eye. 

“He's my servant and a close friend,” the prince spoke, “And I’m here to barter for safe passage and a chance to join your mission.” The pirate turned his eyes back onto the royal, eyebrow raised in question as he smirked slightly. 

“My mission?” He chuckled, “I was unaware I was even on a mission.” The crew chuckles along with him, believe his lie almost instantly. However, the narrowed eyes glare the royal gave him told him that someone didn't like his humour. 

“You are Captain Defsoul of the ship Paradise, are you not?” The prince spoke sharply, “And you are on a mission to find the lost prince to the Tuan line, Yien Tuan who was lost at sea nearly 17 years ago?” The pirate couldn't stop himself from cocking his gun and pressing it to the corner of the prince’s jaw as he grabbed him by the collar of his fancy jacket. 

“ _ Never _ . Say. That name.  _ Again _ .” He breathed heavily, a growl running in between his words. He heard the royal swallows thickly before he shoved him away with a grunt, smiling when he saw the prince stumble backwards onto his side from his strength. 

“I wish to join your mission to find the prince.” Jackson pleaded. “My servant, Youngjae and I, we've been studying everything about pirates and their ships!” The captain rolled his eyes and stood from his knees, he caught Yugyeom’s eye through his crew and shook his head.

“Tie them up and put them in the brig, we’ll have to turn around and make our way up the coast again.” Yugyeom nodded and made his way towards the two, Youngjae crying out something as Jackson scrambled backwards on his hands and feet. 

“Please!” The royal begged, the sheer desperation leaking through his voice is what stopped the captain, one foot paused on the steps leading back to the wheel. “Please, you're the only person I know who’s bothering to look for him after all these years.” Jackson said softly, pushing himself onto his knees as he stared at the broad shoulders facing him. “He was one of my friends.” He knows. He knows how close Yien and Jackson were when they were younger - in fact they had just arrived back from visiting the other before embarking on what would be their last trip together. He's not sure if Jackson can remember him or not as that was the last time he saw the other. 

Sighing heavily, Jaebeom turned around to face the prince, a quizzical glare on his face as he stepped towards the prince with calculated footwork. “Why now?” He asks lowly, tilting his head to the side making his hair fall into his eyes. “I've been on this search for 7 years and you're only deciding  _ now  _ that you want to join in?” Jackson shifts and stands up so he's no longer being looked down upon. The captain knows it's a power play, a rather obvious one at that but he doesn't back down. In fact he straightens himself up taller almost to his full height which is about a head taller than the prince. 

“I only heard about your search a year ago and since then I've tracked your movements to time when you'd be boarding at my dock. I've spent that time studying everything I'd need to know about working on a ship,” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and the prince sighs heavily, “I knew one of the only ways you'd agree to have me on board is if I didn't slack around and did some work - so I made sure I knew how to save you the hassle.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Jaebeom can't hold back his snort and he can hear Yugyeom snickering behind him as Jackson’s eyes narrow. 

“Just let me help you.” He pleads, placing his palms together. 

Jaebeom shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels, “Why should I?” He asks shrugging his shoulders, “What could you possibly know about the ocean that I don't know already?” Behind the prince, Youngjae makes a noise and the captain knows he's got the royal now. 

“How about the new trafficking laws between the northern border and west border? You aren't allowed to bring certain items across due to infection and some men born in the eastern territories aren't allowed in some ports.” Jaebeom freezes slightly, a movement no one would've really noticed - but Jackson does, immediately grinning like a cat who caught the milk. “I see. There  _ are _ some thing the great,  _ Captain Defsoul _ doesn't know.” Jaebeom growls lowly and steps forward, taking a tight hold of the prince’s collar. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you and your servant overboard right now.” He hisses into the other’s face. Jackson’s fingers curl around Jaebeom’s wrists and he tugs them away from his neck. 

“How about the fact that I'm a prince? And my parents have the biggest navy squad in the area?” Jaebeom huffs and reluctantly releases the prince’s fabric from his clutches. Yugyeom comes to side and places a single hand on his shoulder before glaring down at the prince. 

“No one would be able to trace us after we dump your bodies.” The younger threatens lowly, his innocent expression making the sentence seem more frightening than normal. Especially with the cute crinkled nose smile he gives the two. 

“B-bodies!?” Youngjae squeals and Jaebeom winces at the decibel his voice reaches. “Y-you're going to kill us?” The boys scrambles to his knees and hides behind Jackson’s legs, “Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything! It was all him! He made me do it!” The prince looks down at his  _ loyal  _ servant in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open as the boy clutches his pants. 

“Youngjae!” Jackson gasps and Jaebeom has had enough. 

“Cut it out, we’re not going to kill you.” He huffs, tugging the boy from the prince’s legs and dragging him from the floor. “The both of you can stay and work like the rest of the crew-” Jackson gives a cheer, jumping on the spot with a happy smile while Youngjae glares disapprovingly. Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and waits until the prince has finished his celebration to finish his speech. “ _ If! _ ” Jackson's mouth pops open with a squeak, “If, you can beat me in a sword match.” Jaebeom smirks at the scandalised noise that leaves the prince and his servant’s lips. “First to tap the other wins. I win, I’m sending you back home in a safety boat. You win, you get to stay on the ship.” 

Jackson frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, “Have you forgotten that I’m one of the best fencers in the southern isles?” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow because, no he didn’t forget because he didn’t even know. Obviously the other had been given a few important lessons since the last time they met. He wasn’t worried though, he knew he was pretty good with a sword, if not the best of his crew.

He shrugged at Jackson and withdrew his sword, watching as the royal’s eyes slide over it. “Yugyeom-ah, give Prince Jackson your sword.” The first mate huffed in annoyance but unsheathed his own sword, flipping the handle towards the royal who took it gingerly. He noticed how the prince flexed his hand around the handle, “What’s wrong prince?” He teased, with a smirk. “Not soft enough for your hands?” 

Jackson frowned at him before tightening his grip and widening his stance, “I’m not use to such heavy weaponry. I fight with sabres.” Jaebeom snorted and shook his head, motioning to the others to spread out and make some room for them. 

“If you can’t fight just say so and I might let you stay the night before I kick you off in the morning.” Jaebeom chuckled, spinning away from the younger before facing him. “It’s up to you, your majesty.” He bowed towards him, spreading his arms wide.

Jackson narrowed his stare and continued to fix his stance, stepping forward on light feet. Jaebeom just smirked and allowed the younger to advance towards him before he struck out with his sword, Jackson having to quickly block his attack. Their swords sung loudly as they clashed against one another. Jackson leapt backwards in surprise, his eyes widened as Jaebeom jabbed forward with another attack. Jackson spun around and let out a cry as he drove his sword upwards to stop Jaebeom’s sword from coming down on his head. 

“Looks like you’re not as good as you say you are, princey.” Jaebeom laughed, pulling his sword away from Jackson’s and stepped back to give the younger room to recover. He could tell Jackson wasn’t expecting him to be so good, the other was flustered and fumbled with the sword handle for a moment. 

“I-I’m perfect.” The royal hissed, “Now stand your ground.” Jaebeom just laughed and motioned for the younger to come at him. “I’ll beat you.” Jackson said as he steadied himself from a wave that rocked the ship. Jaebeom smiled again, the prince wasn’t use to being on the seas unlike Jaebeom who had basically lived on them for as long as he could remember.

“I’m ready to actually start fighting whenever you are, your majesty.” Jaebeom chuckled, twirling his sword around a few times as Jackson began circling him. The prince frowned and charged forward, letting out a cry as Jaebeom dodged his attack quickly, their swords ringing through the air as they battled.

Jaebeom had to admit, he and Jackson were pretty evenly paired. Every time he faked a step, Jackson was able to anticipate it and attack him. However, every time Jackson tried to fake a turn or an attack, Jaebeom was ready and waiting. They fought violently and roughly, not only using their swords but also with their elbows and knees.

Their swords clashed together and Jaebeom pressed his weight against Jackson the same time the other did so they were stuck at a stand still, both able to match their strength with one another. 

“Give up already.” Jaebeom grunted, his sword shaking with effort to keep Jackson off him. The prince just growled and shook his head, pressing his own sword harder against the pirates.

“Not until you surrender.” Jackson hissed, his own sword beginning to bend back towards himself as Jaebeom forced his weight onto the smaller. “Y-You will let me stay.” Jackson huffed, feeling the sweat trickling down his cheeks from his hairline. Jaebeom scoffed and took a step towards the other, their swords sliding and screeching. 

Suddenly, the ship lurched violently to the left, knocking both men off balance. Jaebeom however, having his stance narrow, lost his centre and fell backwards onto the deck. He saw Jackson scrambling after him once his balance was caught and Jaebeom immediately turned onto his stomach to crawl after his sword that had fallen from his hand when he hit the deck. Jaebeom’s fingers curled around the handle and he spun onto his back, sword raised and at the ready - only to find the tip of Yugyeom’s sword touching the bottom of his chin. 

Jackson smirked from above, his own chest heaving from the effort of their fight, “It seems,” The prince spoke with a smile, “You’ll be having two new crew members on board for the time being.” Jaebeom growled and knocked Jackson’s sword away with his hand. Some of the crew were laughing and clapping while others booed, Jackson didn’t care however, he just walked around and collected high-fives from whoever handed it out.

Jaebeom huffed in annoyance and pulled himself from the ground as Yugyeom walked over to him. “He beat you.” The younger sniggered, following the captain who was stalking away from the celebration. “He actually beat you.”

“Shut up.” Jaebeom snapped, “The wave caught me off balance. He got lucky.” He started up the stairs, only just managing to catch Yugyeom little ‘ _ yeah right _ ’ that was followed by childish laughter. Jaebeom just growled and threw his sword onto the table, scowling at anything that moved in his direction.

 

***

 

“ _ Yah! Wake up! _ ”

Mark groans softly at the loud screeching voice of the alarm he’s heard for nearly 17 years of his life. He tries to roll over in the small cot but thin limbs have wrapped their way around his torso, fingers twisting in the material of his nightshirt. He sighs heavily just as his bedroom door rattles violently with three loud knocks. 

“Get up! I don’t pay you to lie around all day!” The voice yells before Mark hears him stomping away, boots echoing down the hallway. He feels the hands tighten in his shirt before they pull him closer and a nose nuzzles the back of his head making him shrink away from the ticklish sensation, toes curling up as a giggle escapes his lips.

“Bam,” he whines, stretching his neck away from the hot breath panting on his neck, “Bamie we’ve gotta get up.” A voice groans behind him and he get’s released from the arms. 

“It’s not like he’s the one that actually pays us,” Mark turns around in the cot to face his friend, puffy eyes and static hair is the sight that greets him makes him chuckle. Bambam rubs at his face, plump lips forming into a pout as he peels his eyes open, “What? He doesn’t actually pay us, it’s the stupid pirates and rich ass holes who do when they’re finished with us.” Bambam huffs, voice cracking from disuse, thinking that Mark’s giggle was because of his sentence before. “And we don’t even get the money we make.”

Mark chuckles again and rubs a hand over the younger’s hair, “I know bud,” He sighs heavily. He knows more than his friend ever can, mainly because he’s older so he’s been on call longer than the younger has. Bambam’s only just started to be available for sessions in the last 2 years whereas Mark, being 24, has been available for a lot longer. “It’s just how it is.” His voice is quiet, laced with wanderlust and forgotten dreams.

He glances over Bambam’s shoulder, eyes staring out the window to where the blue sea shines brightly in the morning light. Mark sighs heavily, wishing he knew what it felt like to touch it again. It’s been years since he had left the inn. The last time he actually stepped foot off the property was to collect some bags of flour and even then, he was only a few feet away from the back door. He wanted to escape. He wanted to see the village he’s grown up in, he wants to see the pastries he can smell cooking every morning at the bakery across the road. He wants to see the flower fields that the governor sends on the worker's birthdays. He wants out. He wants to see the sea and not just from the view of his tiny bedroom. He wants to feel the breeze on his cheeks and the spray of the water on his skin. He wants to feel the sun warming his body and not as it streams through the window of one of the bigger rooms - no he wants to feel it beating down on his skin as he stands in the middle of a field, no walls and no doors trapping him. 

He wants to  _ live _ . 

Bambam sighs, drawing Mark away from his wishful thinking and sits himself up in their tiny cot they share. There’s a second cot across from them in the tiny room they share together, but they aren’t given thick enough blankets to fend off the cold nights, and they find it safer to sleep at night when they’re together. It’s been like this since the day they met when Bambam was only 4 years old and lost his mother due to illness and Mark had been dragged from the shore, disoriented and hanging onto his life by a fraying thread. Bambam was put on watch over Mark as he battled fevers and healed his wounds, the 4 year old unable to really do anything in the inn without causing more trouble. 

A month and a half passed when Mark finally opened his eyes long enough for the local doctor to clear him as healthy. Unfortunately, Mark didn’t know who he was or what he was doing that caused him his injuries - the doctor claimed one of the side effects of his fevers and the poison he had in his system was his amnesia and that he should regain his memories in time.

16 years later, Mark still didn’t know a single thing of his past.

“Hey,” Bambam said softly, “Were you dreaming of your past last night?” Mark frowns slightly and brushed his fringe away from his eyes as he tried to recall his memory from his sleep. Small images flashed up only for milliseconds but they didn’t make any sense to him; a hand wrapped around another hand, warm brown eyes, the open ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see and a muffled laugh. A sharp pain stabs his head and he winces, coming up to clutch at his forehead while Bambam frowns in worry. The younger tries to reach for him but Mark shakes his head. He always gets this pain after straining to remember something. But he never does, can never remember something to really tell him what had happened in his past. 

“No, don’t think so.” He mumbles to the younger, rubbing at his eye with a fist as he yawns. “Nothing really jumps out at me.” Bambam pouts slightly and his eyebrows furrow. 

“You kept whimpering and saying something in your sleep,” The younger says, eyes trailing over the older’s face. He brings a hand up and brushes a strand of Mark’s hair away from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “I couldn’t understand what you were saying but...are you sure you didn’t remember something?” Mark sighs heavily and shakes his head.

“No, it’s only small images and even those don’t make sense to me.” They both frown down at their laps, their fingers intertwined with one another until Mark takes a deep breath and smiles a little at the younger. “Sorry for waking you up.” He says softly, shaking their conjoined hands while Bambam just shakes his head and smiles back at him.

“Don’t worry about it Mark, I know you can’t control it.” BamBam leant forward and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled the other. Mark just chuckled and held onto Bambam’s shoulder, stroking his dark hair with one hand. They stayed like that for a moment, just soaking in each other’s warm presence until the door rattled violently with knocks again. They sighed, shared a single look before nodding to one another and hopping out of bed. 

Their routine remained the same since they were younger; they’d wake up and get ready for the day, go downstairs and greet the innkeeper, be given a small breakfast of rice porridge and an apple, then be sent to clean the rooms that were used the previous night. Sometimes they’d have to send for the guards to get the sleeping sailors out of the room, sometimes they’d walk in on a couple doing a second session and would send sad glances to the other worker. They all knew what the other was going through. They’d clean the rooms then after lunch they’d be sent to either the kitchen or the bar and clean there. 

Today, Mark was put on bar duty and Bambam was sent out the back to the kitchen. Mark hated it when they were separated for the day but obviously didn’t show it in front of the innkeeper. If he did he’d probably be slapped up the side of the head. There were times when Mark didn’t  _ hate  _ working at the bar, like the times when the old sailors would come and tell him stories of their time on the sea and the adventures they had, making him long for his own chance to travel. They’d always tell him he was pretty enough to be a siren and swore that they’ve seen him with a tail before on their late night watch on the seas. He’d just laugh at them and thank them for their sweet words. It was always these men that made him blush from their compliments - the younger sailors and navy officers weren’t as kind with their compliments. Most just asked how much he cost for a session, how tight he was or made comments about his body. But the older men, the ones who respected him enough to slip him an extra coin or two always made his day a little brighter.

Mark busied himself with cleaning the tables, wiping away the peanut shells and spilt liquid that made the surface sticky. There were a few people seated at the bar, one already asleep slumped over the counter but the rest nursed their beers and whiskeys, sighing heavily or humming a song under their breath. The sound of the door opening, a tinkling bell signalling the entrance made Mark look up from his fifth table. He smiled widely when he saw who had entered and immediately hurried to finish his table before heading over to the bar just as the other sat down at the bench. 

“Mark, how are you?” Jinyoung smiled, placing his books onto the counter and pulling his hat off his head then stripping himself of the heavy blue coat with brass buttons. Today, he had a light blue ribbon tied around his throat and his hair was pushed off his forehead, as though he’d been running his hands through it all day.

“I’m ok,” Mark replied, beginning to grab a glass for the other. “What are we going to be learning today?” He asked, looking up through his fringe as Jinyoung shifted through his books. Mark placed the glass of wine to the left of Jinyoung’s workspace and quickly wiped away the crumbs he must’ve missed. He would hate it if he was the one who dirtied Jinyoung’s pristine clothing. 

“I think we’ll just be doing some revision for today’s lesson,” Jinyoung spoke, letting out a small  _ ah-ha _ when he found the book he wanted. “You struggled quite a bit the other day with a few words so I think just going over them instead of learning some more would be a better option.” Mark sighed but nodded his head and leaned onto his toes to read the book Jinyoung twisted towards him.

Jinyoung was the governor's son and always came into the inn to chat to the old man who use to work in the governor’s house before his wife died. Governor Park had taken lead when Mark was 17 and it was during his birthday that Jinyoung and Mark had their first introduction that wasn’t particularly under normal circumstances. Jinyoung had been at the bar, celebrating a friend’s engagement when he noticed Bambam struggling to head up the stairs with a very broken and limping Mark. 

It was the night Mark was finally put up for to be available for sessions. Sold to the highest bidder, Mark could remember how terrified he was, standing on the stage in front of all the drunk men and sailors who wanted a piece of him. He had been completely untouched until that night. Not even another person’s lips had touched his own. The man who paid the highest amount was too drunk to care about Mark, not that most of them did anyway, and just had his way with the younger. 

The other workers tried to ignore the screams and crying with winces and silent tears. Some even asked if the band could play louder to try and cover the noise because sometimes, if they were too loud they’d be punished later on for disrupting the customers. If they moved to help him they’d be beaten and thrown onto the streets. Bambam had been hiding in the corner of the bar, watching the scene unfold and when he tried to run after Mark to help him, he was held back by one of the older workers, Kihyun who told him it was basically the ritual and soon when he’d turn 17 he’d have to go through the same thing. As soon as the younger saw the man heading back down the stairs, fixing his pants around his hips, Bambam took off to room and cried when he found Mark. 

Being smaller in height and weight, Bambam struggled trying to get the older from the bed, barely managing to get his clothes back on his wet body. Mark couldn’t help, too blinded by pain and fear, all he could do was cry into his best friend’s neck. Jinyoung had noticed the younger stumbling down the steps with Mark draped over his back and left the table to offer his services. At first, Bambam was apprehensive but once Jinyoung explained who he was, the younger allowed him to carry Mark and lead him to their room. 

Jinyoung helped Bambam clean Mark, washing away the white mixing with red with a gentle hand and rubbed soothing circles into the bruises that were forming on the slim hips. It was from there on that Jinyoung decided he’d ask his father if he’d be able to watch over the workers at the inn. 

Mark had been an absolute mess for a few days, only speaking to Bambam and occasionally Jinyoung when he finally got the courage to actually face him after such an embarrassing first meeting but Jinyoung never held it over the other. It was during one night when Mark had asked Jinyoung what he was reading, noticing the small leather book in his hands. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and had asked if the other could read the title to which he discovered Mark had lost all memory of his schooling when he was younger. 

Jinyoung was in shock, a 17 year old man who couldn’t read. It was right then, that night, that the governor’s son decided he’d teach the brothel worker how to read. Their friendship blossomed from there, small words exchanged lead to full conversations that made Mark late to his shifts. Jinyoung always tried to pay the innkeeper for Mark’s sessions but, it was too well known among everyone in the town that Mark was the prettiest and most beautiful worker the inn had so he was always requested. The innkeeper made profit off him, and Bambam too, their exotic looks scoring him expensive price tags that no matter how many zeros, the men were always willing to pay. Jinyoung did try to argue once that the amount the two of them were raking in would allow them a few days off but the innkeeper was too greedy. The two workers thanked their friend but told him not to bother, too many years in the job made them use to their treatment.

“Are we reading that fairytale story again?” Mark asked, pulling his thoughts away from his past. Jinyoung smiled and flipped the book towards him, tapping his finger against the first word. Mark frowns down at it, the vowels sitting on the tip of his tongue as he tries to remember what word it was. It had been a while since he and Jinyoung had time for a lesson as Jinyoung was studying how to take over his father’s job when the time came and the inn had been getting busier as of late meaning that Mark was constantly on call. 

“ _ Through~ _ ” Jinyoung says slowly, accentuating each syllable for Mark. “We learnt this one last time remember?” Mark huffs and throws his rag onto the counter with more force than necessary. “Hey, Mark don’t get upset.” Jinyoung grabs his hand and rubs his knuckles, the feeling making Mark blush slightly. Jinyoung always made him blush with his soft, lingering touches that reminded Mark that people can still be gentle. People can still be kind. He smiles shyly from underneath his fringe and nods his head. “You’ll get it eventually.” The other smiles and brushes Mark’s fringe away from his face, stroking his flushed cheek ever so lightly before sitting back in his seat and tapping the page again. “Now, try again.” 

Mark takes a deep breath and concentrates on the page, “ _ Th-through the yeee-ars _ ,” He glances up to the other to make sure he’s pronounced it corrected and smiles brightly when Jinyoung nods his head enthusiastically. 

 

***

 

“Are you trying to tell me we have no food?” Jackson huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled at Jaebeom. The captain sent him a single glare before turning back to his map while pushing his hair away from his eyes, he should probably ask either Yugyeom and Changkyun to cut it but he honestly couldn't be bothered. Maybe he'll steal a bandana from the maknae? 

“We have food just not a lot of it.” Jaebeom sighed, scratching at his brow, “We need to conserve our rations so they last us until we dock at the closest port.” 

Jackson snorted, “Do you even have money to pay for the new supplies or are you just going to steal it?” Jaebeom clenched his jaw and tilted his head to look at the prince. He saw the small flicker of anger and fear behind the large doe eyes but the prince didn't back down. Jaebeom leant away from the table and pulled himself up to his full height, fingering the sword handle and pistol sitting on his hips. 

“You got any money on you, princey?” He asked softly, noting the minimal step backwards the other made. “Cause if you did have money, you could buy yourself as much food as you want and wouldn't be complaining about our lack of resources. And just to clarify, I don't steal and I don't kill without meaning. My crew might but I don't. They just listen to my orders on the sea, what they do on land isn't my business.” 

Jaebeom knows of all the stories of him being a ruthless killer but the one thing they forget to mention is that he never kills without reason. Yes, he has killed people before without a second glance or a single thought of who it might affect. But he's never killed just for the sake of spilling blood. Just the sight of blood makes him queasy and unsteady on his feet, bringing horrible flashbacks of his childhood. However when he kills, an oddly calming sensation falls over his body when he notices the light disappearing in his victim's eyes. The same thing happened to him when he killed the pirate responsible for attacking the ship, all those years ago. He was only 14 when he made his first kill. Now, he’s become desensitised to the whole thing. Nothing makes him feel anymore. He has no emotions. He won’t.

Not until he finds  _ him _ .

“Now, unless you're willing to share any money you have on yourself, I’d suggest you zip that big mouth of yourself before I tie it shut myself.” Jackson let out a small squeak and jumped away from Jaebeom, taking the stairs two at a time to get away as Yugyeom headed up them. The first mate watched the royal leave with a raised eyebrow, his head tilted in question towards the captain who shook his head with a sigh. 

“Do I even wanna know what you said to him?” Yugyeom asked, striding over to the table his eyes already scanning the map. 

“He's complaining about food.” Jaebeom huffs before stepping away from the table and back to the wheel. “Thinks we’re going steal everything when we dock.”

Yugyeom snorts and Jaebeom can hear him shifting through the parchments probably trying to make sense of his horrid tracking plan that isn't much of a plan and more of a ‘ _ let me sail up and down the coast until I find some type of evidence _ ’ type of plan. 

“Does he not realise we have payment from King Tuan in gold? Sitting in your quarters?” The maknae asks and Jaebeom just chuckles, already imaging the shocked expression he’ll see on the royal’s face when he takes out his large trunk of gold coins. 

“That's for him to find out later on.” He sighs heavily, eyes scanning across the black waves. Even though the sun was setting, the water looked murky and dangerous, filled with the unknown. Jaebeom looked to his left and saw Jungkook beginning to light the lanterns around the deck. Soon it will be time for a debriefing on the course then dinner which was probably going to be rice cakes and the fish that might've been caught during the day and beer. As Jaebeom thinks about their food rations, he can't help but notice no matter how much food he gets, the beer always seems to last longer than the food. “Yugyeom-ah,” he calls out softly as a breeze rustles his hair away from his face, revealing the two moles above his eyebrow. “Tell me the nearest port to our current location.” Yugyeom makes a noise of understanding before flipping through the millions of maps he had scattered across the table. 

“Looks like the closest one is about half a day’s travel, North-West at 77 degrees. Port Bogsunga. Owned by Governor Park. It's a fairly new development, built within the last 20 or so years. It's the only place within our travelling distance.” Yugyeom sighs and brings the map over to the captain, pointing out the small port. “I don't think we can last much longer without food. I'd say we've got about 2 days tops?”

Jaebeom sighed heavily and nodded his head, already knowing that he'd have to dock at the port anyway. He was a little apprehensive because the port would be the furthest Jaebeom had travelled away from home. The further he travelled away, the more Jaebeom realised that there was no way  _ he  _ could've made it out alive when he almost didn't. And there was no possible way of  _ him  _ being able to travel such a distance being severely injured. 

A cool breeze runs over his body making him shiver. He looks down at the map and sighs before nodding his head.

“Alright. Port Bogsunga it is.” He took a deep breath and then loudly called out the new coordinates for his navigator. Yugyeom announced to the rest of the crew to set the sails up and ready anything loose for travel. 

“You seem off…” Yugyeom started after a few hours of bliss, just the sounds of the crew milling about and Youngjae’s loud laughter that they’ve grown accustomed to over the last 2 days. “These last couple off days, you’ve been...different.” Jaebeom hummed in interest, gnawing on a piece of stale rice cake as he stared at his co-ordinates trying to find information about Port Bogsunga in his index book. Yugyeom stepped away from the wheel, handing it over to Shownu, before making his way towards the captain. “These past few nights I’ve noticed you're not sleeping…” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow but kept his face tilted down to the maps.

“You’re meant to be asleep, Yugyeom-ah, not watching me.” He scolded lightly, flicking his eyes up at the younger who just frowned at him. “I’m sleeping fine~.” He sighed, waving his hand in front of him. “You’re just worrying too much.”

“I know you get nightmares.” Yugyeom said sharply, making the older pause as he reached for his glass of beer on the side of the table. Jaebeom looked up at the younger with an emotionless expression. Normally when the captain gave this look, the opposing threat would back down but Yugyeom had been around Jaebeom for far too long to be scared of a single look anymore. “I know that’s why you don’t sleep at night. They keep you awake.” Jaebeom drew in a silent breath, his hands shaking but he hid it by clenching his fists and drawing the long sleeves of his top down over them. “I hear you sometimes, waking up from them. Screaming sometimes. Mostly crying.” Yugyeom walked around the table and stood beside the captain, a gentle hand resting on his arm, “What happened?” He asked softly, voice barely audible over the crash of the waves. 

“I do not want to talk about this Yugyeom.” Jaebeom snapped, tugging his arm away from the younger’s grip. “Stop watching me sleep.” He huffed, stalking towards the back of the ship but unfortunately, raising a child since he was 14 means Yugyeom picked up on a few of Jaebeom’s traits - one of them being his stubbornness. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Yugyeom huffed, walking after him, “I know you wake up crying sometimes. When I’m on watch I can hear you.” Jaebeom let out a low growl and spun around to face the younger who stood resolute, determined expression on his face. “Tell me! Maybe I can help!”

“You can’t!” Jaebeom hissed through his teeth, “You can’t change the past Yugyeom, just leave it.” The younger whined but Jaebeom didn’t want to hear it. He growled again and shoved his way past the younger, knocking their shoulders together.

“You say his name in your sleep.” Yugyeom spat, spinning around and grabbing a hold of the other’s wrist, dragging him so they were almost nose to nose. Jaebeom sometimes forgot how long he’s had Yugyeom under his wing but times like these, he remembers that the little 14 year old he found picking through scraps along the dock isn’t a child but an adult. “I know what this missions means to you.” The younger hissed, tightening his grip when Jaebeom tried to reef his hand free. “You think these men would still follow you when you’re actually on a treasure hunt for something that might not even be alive?” Jaebeom growled and shoved the younger away from him, sending him flying into the railing. He drew his sword and pressed the tip to the centre of Yugyeom's chest, eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. 

It was when his captain wore this expression that Yugyeom could understand why people think Defsoul is the most feared pirate on the seas. It’s the fiery rage and burning passion behind his eyes as he fights that sends people running, the pure determination to get what he wants when he wants it without backing down. It was the frightening calm expression he wore as he cut down body after body that stood in his face. Yugyeom can remember losing him in a crowd when they hijacked a ship, he was stuck on the helm fighting pirate after pirate with a few members from the crew. He turned to his right and saw something he’d never forget; his captain completely surrounded by pirates, running each of them through like it was nothing. But it was his skill or stamina that had Yugyeom in shock - it was the emotionless expression he wore on his face as he took life after life. He didn’t even flinch when blood splattered across his skin. 

Jaebeom dug the tip of the sword into Yugyeom’s skin, not totally breaking it but applying just enough pressure to make the younger wince in pain. “Do not. Bring him up. Ever again.” He said lowly. “I never want to hear you speak of him again. Do you understand?” Yugyeom gave a shaky nod, hands turning white from how tight he held onto the railing. “You don’t know a thing about me, Yugyeom.” Jaebeom hissed, “I’ve been given this mission by the King and Queen. I’ve been preparing myself since the day I was fully healed.” By the widening of Yugyeom’s eyes, Jaebeom realised the younger mustn’t have known the completely backstory. “Yes, that’s right. I was on the ship when the prince disappeared. I was meant to be his protector and I  _ lost him _ .” He withdrew his sword from the younger’s chest and tugged him up by the folds of his tunic, bringing him close like they were before. “ _ That’s  _ why I have nightmares.  _ That’s  _ why I’m so adamant about searching every single island we pass.  _ That’s  _ why I’m on this bloody ship. Yes, this mission might mean more to me than I let on but I never forget what I’m doing this for and who I’m doing it for - who I was ordered by.” He watched Yugyeom swallow and shoved the younger back. He sheathed his sword and shook his head. “Get back on deck. Clean or something I don’t care just,  _ get out of my face. _ ”

Yugyeom nodding his head and scampered off, fleeing down the stairs to the crew who continued happily chatting with one another, completely unaware of the event that took place. Jaebeom took a few deep breaths, eyes scanning over the rough sea that bubbled and churned like his stomach. He could still hear that voice screaming for him, echoing through his mind. He could never forget the sight he saw when he looked up just as the explosion happened, watching as Yien’s body flew over the edge of the rail to where he fell into the sea, lost under the waves forever. 

“You shouldn’t be too hard on him.” Came a deep voice. Jaebeom turned to the wheel, Shownu the only other man at the helm. He sighed in annoyance and stepped towards the older, tilting his head in question. “He wants to try and help you.” The older says calmly, “You’re basically a father and older brother wrapped up in one to him. He worries and cares for you.” Jaebeom huffed and turned back to the sea, watching the moon’s silver light fall over the choppy waves before it was covered by large clouds.

“He was the biggest mistake I made.” Jaebeom huffed, flinching when he heard the older snort. 

“You know that’s a lie. You care about him just as much.” Shownu chuckled, casting a side glance at the captain. “If anything happened to him you’d be livid and probably go on a rampage.” Jaebeom let out a sharp breath and frowned at the landscape. He wouldn’t ever admit it but...the older was right. That little giant of a child had managed to weasel his way into Jaebeom’s cold and closed off heart. Shownu was right. He would most definitely go on a rampage if anything happened to the younger.

“Don’t steer us into any rocks.” Jaebeom huffed, stepping away from the older who just laughed and shook his head, watching as the captain stalked away with his jaw clenched and jutting out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this but I hope the length makes up for it? I want to try really hard on this story and kinda got myself into a tissy & suffered a little anxiety over but none the less I'm back to normal! (as normal as can be ya know?) I also had a full three weeks of work which was something new and I had a couple of night shifts as well PLUS my uni work as well so I was just too busy to sit and concentrate enough. But I managed to get it done!
> 
> But I will admit, I struggled what to think of for Mark's part which is normally not the case - especially considering he's the main of this story but I guess he was just being difficult with me -_-' BUT! Regardless, I finally liked how this turned out and I hope you all enjoyed the first proper chapter into this story! Just a heads up, this is going to be _long_ like very long. I have a lot of things planned so be warned that updates might take some time but I do promise I'm working on other things at the same time! (that's kinda why this is so late I got distracted by other ideas ehe ^^; sorry~) 
> 
> Anyway! Onto the story! We have everyone involved and we know their roles! Jinyoung & Mark are something hey *smug emoji* i actually liked writing them together, Jinyoungie is so sweet with Mark but I promise! This is Markbum and Markbum is end game ^_^ I knew I needed to write Markbam as BFF's I just love their dynamic and JackJae are just too funny not to write in a servant/royal dynamic haha! And I obvs had to put Yugbum together because once again their dynamic just fit perfect! Yugyeom would always follow Jaebeom to the ends of the earth - but he'll make it a living hell for his hyung haha!
> 
> Questions:
> 
> How are you liking it so far? Excited to see what's going to happen? Favourite part?  
> What do you think of everyone's relationships?  
> How do you think Mark and Jaebeom will react when they meet for the first time?  
> Do you think Jinyoung & Mark's relationship will become a problem later on?  
> Did you get the lil hidden item in the Fic? hehe
> 
> Thank you so much all for reading and waiting for this update, I'll try to be quicker next time but I can't really make any promises. I've got a new series I'm thinking of starting where I'll have all my markbum one shots that I'm not turning into full chapters. They'll be unrelated to one another obviously but I just thought it'll be a cool idea like I've got a spiderman one coming ^_^ and a bodyguard au one! And! A succubus one :O but that one I think I'll leave for Halloween? Unless I think of something else haha But I'll also think of some other one shots and stuff so yeah. Just thought I'd let you guys know that even if I don't update my fics I am still writing new stuff ^_^ I've got like 6 stories that I'm in the middle of writing hahahah! Maybe I'll finish them some day haha!
> 
> ANYWAY THIS IS TOO LONG! I'LL LEAVE YOU NOW BUT KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALL AND I LOVE READING EVERYTHING YOU WRITE <3 the lil hidden item is the name of the Port - Bogsunga is the romanisation of the hangul word for peach ^_^ peach = Jinyoung ^_^ I"M SORRY I"M SO CHEESY


	3. Look What the Tide Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, let me introduce to you and your men, my best boys I have.” He steps aside and Jaebeom hears the table grow quiet as the two boys step towards them.
> 
> Well. They're definitely not fucking ugly.

Mark groaned softly as he pulled the last bag of flour onto the shelf, the small amount of muscles he had aching in the process. He leant back against the shelf and wiped his sleeve over his brow. He really shouldn’t be working in the manual labor of the inn - he had no muscle compared to some of the other workers who were much more fitter compared to him.

A shuffling sound caught his attention and he leapt away from the shelf as quick as he could, not wanting to be caught by his boss for slacking off. However, when a small whine followed the sound of a door shutting he immediately relaxed with a relieved sigh and slumped back against the shelf. Bambam staggered in, a large sack of potatoes over his shoulder as he tripped over his own feet under the weight. Mark watched with an amused smile as the younger busied himself with finding a place to dump the sack. 

Mark stayed quiet, waiting as Bambam groaned when he dumped the sack onto the floor. The younger straightened his back, rubbing at his shoulder as he huffed and puffed. Mark bit on his lip to keep himself from laughing when suddenly, Bambam turned around and a screech left his mouth. Mark laughed loudly when his best friend jumped almost 6 feet into the air, screaming and flapping his arms wildly. 

“ _ MARK _ !” Bambam screamed before clutching his chest with his eyes closed, “Oh my gods, I seriously want to kill you right now. Holy shit.” Mark just giggled and wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulder, rubbing it to help calm him down.

“Sorry,” He chuckled before slapping the younger up the side of the head lightly. Bambam screeched again and clutched the back of his head, eyes glaring and lips pouting at the older. Mark just rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Don’t swear, you’re too young.” At that the younger released his head and scoffed. 

“I’m only a few years younger than you,” Bambam frowned and Mark just sighed before linking their arms together, leading them out of the stockroom. 

“I don’t like hearing you say it,” Mark sighs, frowning slightly when he notices how busy the bar had gotten in the last 10 minutes since he’d been gone. He can see the tables filled with 5 or more sailors, some have already grabbed a couple of the girls and boys, having them sit on their laps and spoon feed them the night's special roast. Mark hates walking through the bar when it’s busy. He hates how the sailors think they can just grab at him or say whatever they want to him. Sure, the guards that are posted in the corners of the room help a bit, but half the time they’re just as bad as the others. He turns his attention back to Bambam who tightened his grip, “Just stay as innocent as you can before it’s too late.” 

Bambam gives him a sad glance and he just shakes his head. He knows Bambam’s on call tonight and he doesn’t want to think of the bruises he’s going to be applying salve onto in the morning then covering it with powder that doesn’t match his skin tone properly. But luckily enough, they’ve been with each other long enough that even something as vague as what Mark said, still makes sense. 

Mark steers them towards the stairs so they can get changed into their evening outfits - just baggier shirts and tighter trousers that are clipped together to make it easier to rip off - when suddenly, his wrist is caught in a tight grip and he feels himself get tugged sideways, stumbling out of Bambam’s grasp. 

“Ello pretty,” The man breaths right into his face and Mark can’t stop himself from turning his head away from the man’s lips that land on his neck. He squirms in the tight grip the other has on him, hands grabbing his hips and squeezing his body. “You wanna come with me for the night?”

“N-no.” Mark grits through his teeth, trying to push against the man’s chest but he’s so broad and much taller than Mark that it’s obvious he can’t fight back. “I-I’m not available tonight,” He struggles, trying to put distance between him and the sailor. He can feel Bambam trying to pull him away from the man’s grip, a hand wrapped around his elbow trying to tug him free. 

“Let him go,” Bambam grunts, standing at Mark’s side, trying to pry the man’s fingers from his shirt. “He’s not on tonight, get someone else.” The sailor glares at Bambam and manages to shrug him off, the younger stumbling back as the man brings Mark closer to his body. He can smell the amount of alcohol he’s had and has to hold back the urge to throw up. 

“Eh, that doesn’t matter.” The man slurs with a chuckle, “I’ll pay extra just to have you.” Mark frowns and a whimper might slip past his lips as the man’s hands travel down his body and make purchase on his bottom. “You’re pretty,” He hums drunkenly and Mark winces away from him, tempted to shove a hand into the man’s grotty face. 

“I think you should be releasing him.” Comes a deep voice and Mark flinches at the sound. He turns and notices Wonho standing just a few feet away with Bambam hiding behind his broad shoulders. Mark visibly relaxes and thanks the heavens for his best friend’s quick thinking. Wonho is one of the few guards the inn has that actually cares for the workers and their wellbeing, but Mark thinks it might be due to the small relationship he seems to be having with Kihyun, one of the other workers. 

The sailor growls at the guard, lip drawn back into a sneer to reveal yellowing teeth and missing gaps, “Who are you to tell me what to do?” He hisses, drawing Mark closer with an arm snaked around his waist. Mark sends the two a pleading look as he tries not to breath in the man’s stench. “I’ll pay when I’m done with him.” Mark feels his shoes slip across the sticky flooring and realises the man is about to drag him off to a room without any queries whatsoever. He lets out a small yell, arms struggling to push the man off him as Wonho lurches forward.

Mark feels the guard grab his wrist and suddenly, he’s slipping backwards, falling out of the sailor’s grip and into Wonho’s arms. The sailor stumbled a little bit, loosing his balance due to the rough tug the guard used to pull Mark away. Mark held onto Wonho’s arm as it wrapped around his front, pushing him to stand behind his tall body. Bambam was quick to grab a hold of his hand and link their fingers together.

“I believe it’s time for you to go sir,” Wonho said lowly, keeping his hand outstretched towards the sailor to insure the distance stays between them. “They’ve told you he’s not available and you refused to listen. You won’t be allowed back here again. Leave.” The sailor glares before grumbling under his breath and stumbling out, one of the other guards follows him closely. The three of them take a collective sigh together and relax once the man exists the inn. 

“Thank you,” Mark breaths, dropping his head in between Wonho’s shoulder blades and grips the front of the other’s shirt as Bambam hugs him tightly. Wonho just pats his hand and sighs heavily. 

“You guys better go.” He says softly, eyes already seeking out the innkeeper before they get into trouble. Mark and Bambam sigh before thanking the guard once more and slinking across the room to the stairs.

 

***

 

Jaebeom looks at the port ahead of him, the warm red hues of the sunset creating a fiery glow along dark waves, small balls of light from lanterns that are hung along the docks look like they’re floating in mid air. The moon has already begun rising and casts a silver carpet for them to travel across. There are people fishing on the docks and some men cleaning their boats. It’s quaint. Small looking and probably filled with mainly farmers and sailors along with occasional naval officer stopping in on their way further down the coast. 

“This doesn’t look like much,” Youngjae says from his side, eyes scanning over the port. The servant looks up at the pirate with a confused expression, “Is it going to have enough food to feed us?” Jaebeom chuckles and shakes his head at the boy’s naivety. 

“It’s probably a farming port, meaning they’d be a trading town so they’ll have plenty of resources for us to have.” Jackson says suddenly coming up beside his servant. He turns his head to the captain who’s glaring lightly, “Right captain?” Jaebeom just huffs and turns away to tell the crew to lower anchor and ready the lifeboats so they can travel across. 

Jackson’s throw away comment about him and Youngjae studying up on ships and the seas have proven to be very much true as the royal continually corrects Jaebeom on certain things. It’s beginning to get on the captain's nerves, especially when Jackson just butts in with his own two cents worth of information that doesn’t do much to help their situation, but makes him look smarter. 

It doesn’t take the crew very long to get everything ready. Jaebeom and his crew are walking across the docks about 15 minutes after dropping anchoring, eyes scanning over the fishermen and cleaners. Jaebeom notices one older man, a brand burning red on his pale skin shining in the silver light. It’s a simple brand, just the letter ‘ _ P _ ’ burned into the skin on the inside of his wrist. He stops by him and lowers himself onto a knee to be closer to where the man is seated in his boat, untangling fishing line. 

“Sir, can you tell me where an inn might be available for my crew and I?” He asks, brushing his hair away from his face. The old man raises an eyebrow at him, eyes glancing over his pack of men and two odd people to the side. “I promise we’re not here to cause trouble.”

“I know you’re not.” The old man grumbles, “You would’ve killed me by now if you were planning on ransacking the town.” Jaebeom chuckles, nodding his head as the old man sighs and put his line down. He stands and wipes his hands on his trousers before pointing off ahead of them, “Head to the main square, there’s an inn with a bar and some warm bodies for you and your men to enjoy.”

Jaebeom follows his finger before nodding his head and thanking the man. He wipes his hands clean of the wet timber and stands, nodding to his men in the direction they need to go in. He has to admit, he’s slightly surprised by the inn having not only a bar but also a brothel. He mulls on the thought of taking one, something he doesn’t usually do but does on random times when he’s too caught up in his head. He’ll have to see if there are any that appeal to him. 

“Did I hear that man incorrectly or did he say there was prostitutes at this inn we’re going to?” Jackson hisses, jogging to catch up to Jaebeom’s fast pace. “Defsoul, you can’t honestly expect me to go in there can you?”

Jaebeom casts the other a glance before looking at Yugyeom who is already laughing. “If you don’t want to ruin your clothes, stay outside. Just because they’ve got some workers available doesn’t mean you need to purchase one for the night, princey.” Jackson splutters and Yugyeom lets out a cackle, clapping his hands together in glee. “They probably don’t even know who you are Jackson.” Jaebeom chuckles, noticing some of the other crew members laughing at the royal. “You’ll be fine, just don’t act like yourself.”

“ _ Act like my _ -” Jackson stutters and Jaebeom just laughs before walking away from the royal, Yugyeom snickering at his side while his loyal and trusted servant Youngjae laughs loud enough for it to echo around the town.

They reach the inn within no time and while the rest of the crew head in, Jaebeom takes a moment to look at the front of it. It’s a light blue colour on the outside, trimmed with white paint that match the stairs that lead up to the door. There’s tables on the deck at the front, already filled with sailors and farms alike, some with boys sitting on their laps and others with girls. Jaebeom’s eyes glance over them before he moves them upwards to where he notices that there are balconies on the third and fourth floors. 

One of the windows on the fourth floor, the smallest window he notices right in the corner of the inn, is opened and the lanterns that hang from the roof cast a warm orange glow over the body standing on the balcony. Their body is hidden by the sheer white curtain that flutters in the breeze but Jaebeom can tell from their silhouette that they’re looking out towards the port, probably seeing the Paradise docked on the reef. 

“Captain! You coming?” Yugyeom’s voice brings Jaebeom’s eyes away from the balcony and he sees the younger waiting at the front door. He nods and jogs up the stairs, clapping the younger on the shoulder as they enter. The inn is basically just a bar that has rooms on the upper levels, Jaebeom realises and chuckles at how busy it is. There’s a live band playing on a stage to the corner of the room and a small section of the floor cleared to act as a dancefloor. A few people sway to the steady beat but it seems like most people are either eating or drinking at tables or the bar.  

Yugyeom looks over his shoulder at his captain as they make their way to a table that’s at the back of the room up on a bit of a balcony that overlooks the floor, separated away from most of festivities taking place. Jaebeom can see that in one of the booths a little bit aways from them is a couple and he can only imagine that it’s someone at work. “You going to get one tonight?” Yugyeom asks, tilting his head to where there are a few boys standing to the side of the stage with prices written on small boards in front of them. A large man stands beside them and it takes Jaebeom only a few seconds to realise it must be the innkeeper. Especially with the way he’s talking to the small crowd, pointing out different aspects of the boys and the large set of keys hanging from his waist. Jaebeom turns back to his first mate and gives a shrug, unsure of his plan for the night. 

They sit themselves down, a waiter coming over instantly and asking what their drink order will be. Everyone answers beer and then the boy scampers off but not before Jaebeom notices him staring directly at him. He raises an eyebrow at the boy who realises he’s been caught and squeaks in surprise before running off to the bar. Jaebeom furrows his brows in confusion but sighs when he literally can’t be bothered and sinks further into his chair, tilting his neck side to side to relieve some of the tension he can feel at the nape. 

Their drinks arrive soon after and the crew drink happily, chatting amongst themselves and enjoying the lively atmosphere. Jaebeom nurses his drink in his hands, watching carefully over the glances some of the other customers are giving him. It’s almost like they know who he is. He sighs and tugs his gaze away from where he had locked eyes with a young sailor, not feeling up for a fight. He even considers telling Yugyeom he’ll be retiring early for the night when suddenly the innkeeper is wobbling up to them with a sick smile on his face. 

“Captain Defsoul,” The man greets and Jaebeom has to accept the handshake that’s thrusted into his face, “It’s honestly a pleasure to serve you tonight.” The innkeeper gushes, using a sickly sweet voice that makes Jaebeom want to grind his teeth but he keeps his lips shut in a thin smile and nods in thanks. “My name is Shuho and this is my inn. What brings you to our humble estate?”

_ Humble _ ? Jaebeom bites his tongue to keep the sarcastic snort hidden. He thumbs the lip of his beer bottle, “Just restocking and rest.” He says lowly, “We’ll only be staying the night.” Shuho commercial smile drops a little bit before it’s plastered back on, this time bigger and brighter. 

“Ah well if that’s the case! Allow me to offer you our best servers, just to make your short stay the most enjoyable.” Jaebeom’s eyebrows furrow slightly and he’s about to say no but Shuho is already continuing, “I promise you, my boys are the most beautiful out of all my staff and I’ll give them to you at a discounted price as well.” Yugyeom snorts into his beer beside Jaebeom and the captain kicks him lightly while the innkeeper babbles, “I’ll bring them to you in just a moment!” With that, the owner bounces away, as best as he can with his massive beer belly wobbling about. 

Jaebeom pulls his lip back in disgust and shakes his head, “Looks like we don’t get a choice.” he grumbles and Yugyeom snorts again in response. 

“Um, captain?” Jackson’s timid voice sounds and Jaebeom takes a deep breath before looking at the royal. “Are you seriously going to be taking those... _ courtesans _ ?” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow before sighing and leaning across the table to look at the younger. 

“Who said they were for sharing? From what I took, I believe they're only meant for me. So don't get your panties in a twist alright princey?” Jackson flushes bright enough that Jaebeom can see it in the dim lighting and Yugyeom laughs. The royal huffs and leans back in his chair with a pout as Jaebeom shakes his head with laughter before relaxing again.

“I bet they’re actually fucking ugly.” The first mate sniggers under his breath and Jaebeom can’t help himself but laugh as well because, knowing their luck, the workers probably are. It’s not the first time they’ve been caught in a scam before and it probably won’t be the last either. Jaebeom sighs and takes another swig of his beer, thinking of what he’s exactly suppose to do with a sex worker when he really just wants to sleep in a bed that doesn’t rock side to side.

 

***

 

“Mark? Can you do the laces up, I can’t reach the last two.” Bambam huffs, and Mark turns away from the sea view to see the younger stepping out from behind the changing screen in his outfit for the night. It’s one of his simpler ones, tight black trousers with a soft billowing top tucked into the waistband and a pale blue waist coat that cinches at his waist. Mark nods and pulls the door to the balcony closed behind himself before walking over to where Bambam has stood in front of their vanity, applying some rouge to his lips and cheeks in the mirror. Mark sighs as he grabs the silk laces that sit on the back of the waist coat and starts threading them through the last four eyelets before tugging them closed for the younger. 

“You’re quite plain tonight.” He hums thoughtfully, tying the excess into a large bow that rests at the base of Bambam’s spine. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Mark can already tell what the younger’s answer is going to be from the sad glint in his eyes. 

“I’m booked up tonight,” He sighs, placing the lid back onto his rouge and putting it onto the counter. “Back to back almost.” Mark glares down at the ground and Bambam makes a sad noise before spinning around and grabbing the older by the cheeks and forcing him to look up. “Mark, I’ll be fine ok? Wonho’s gonna be watch tonight.” It makes Mark’s heartbeat slow a little but still, his fear and anxiety is high. He hates the nights when he’s busy playing waiter and Bambam is stuck dealing with the evil men in the bedrooms. 

He opens his mouth to speak when their bedroom door is flying open violently to reveal their boss. They both flinch back at the intrusion and the innkeeper glares at them before pinning his gaze onto Mark, “Get dressed for a session.” He hisses and Mark’s brows furrow.

“I-I’m not on call tonight?” He stutters as Bambam already turns away to start grabbing his clothes from their drawers. Shuho growls and Mark flinches away, eyes blinking quickly as the large man enters further into the room. 

“You’re going on call.” He growls, “And Bam your night's been wiped clean. You’re working with Mark tonight.” The two cast a quick glance towards each other. It’s not normal for their boss to totally wipe clean a full night of customers. “We’ve got an extremely important guest downstairs and I need you two to entertain him and his crew.” The owner steps forward again and grabs the two boys by their collars and draws them close, “You do well tonight and you’ll get the night off tomorrow. You screw this up, you’ll be put on call for the next 2 weeks straight and have to clean the bathrooms.” Mark winces as the hand around his neck tightens and he hears Bambam whimper beside him. “Understand?” Shuho growls. The two nod their heads instantly and they’re shoved backwards when they’re released from his grip. “Now hurry up and get downstairs.” With that, their door is slammed shut again, echoing loudly through the small room. 

Mark and Bambam both take collective breaths before the younger moves to start helping the older dress. “I don’t understand,” Mark huffs as he tugs the oversized pink sleeveless shirt over his head, “How important could this guy be that he made old fatso wipe your night clean?” Bambam hums in agreement before shrugging and handing Mark a pair of trousers. As Mark takes them, he notices that they’re the ones that are extremely tight across his bottom and sends the younger a look.

“What?” Bambam huffs, “He said we had to impress them right?” Mark groans and shakes his head before heading behind the changing screen to swap his pants. “Did you want to borrow one of my waist coats?” 

“No, I don’t really wanna wear anything else but this honestly.” Mark huffs as he jumps to try and tug the trousers up his legs. “Jeez, did I put on weight or something?” he pants just as Bambam pokes his head around the screen. Mark looks at him through his fringe then down at where the trousers are clinging to his thighs. “Did you shrink these or something?”

“No?” Bambam pouts in confusion, “Although, I’m pretty sure you can’t wear your underwear with them.” he says pointing at Mark’s black briefs that he hadn’t stripped off. Mark just groans and pulls the trousers down again as Bambam slips back to the vanity. 

“Why the hell do we still have these?” Mark whines as he pulls his underwear off then struggles pulling the trousers back on. “Like seriously, how have these not been ripped apart yet?” He asks as he manages to get them over his thighs and then tugs them higher before slipping the clasp together. He huffs exhaustedly and tucks the hem of his shirt into the waistband then heads back to the room. 

“I don’t know,” Bambam sighs before spinning around to face Mark with a piece of jewelry in his hands. “Here, put this on so you’re not so plainly dressed.” It's a simple black choker with a blue diamond that hangs down between his collarbones that are revealed due to the low cut of his shirt. Mark sighs before nodding and allowing Bambam to put the choker on him. “I'll put some rouge on your cheeks,” the younger says reaching for the pink tub, “You're looking a little pale.”

Mark snorts and a laugh bubbles past his lips, “I never see the sun, that's why I'm pale.” Bambam just scoffs and Mark rolls his eyes before tilting his head to help the younger. They only last a few more moments until they both snort and fall into a fit of giggles, their eyes tearing up and their stomachs burning from the laughter.

“You're beautiful y’know, Mark.” Bambam says softly after a moment, once they’ve calmed down as he lightly applies a bit of red to the centre of Mark’s lips. The older looks up at his best friend and smiles a little. 

He reaches out and brushes his thumb along the bottom of the other’s lash line to wipe away the tears that didn’t fall from before. “So are you.” He whispers.

It's their ritual they have before going out and having to deal with all the lies and sweet words paired with harsh touches. They don't have to be kind to one another which is why they always saying these few words before heading out. Just to remind themselves that they are still human and that they are worth more than just a quick fuck. 

There's a knock on the door from one of the workers that alerts them they need to hurry and get downstairs before the boss gets angry. The two best friends share one last glance with one another before linking arms and heading out of their safe haven. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom just finishes sculling down his third beer when Yugyeom taps on his shoulder and points off to the side. He immediately notices Shuho walking towards him with a smug smile on his thin lips. Jaebeom looks away to grimace, Yugyeom sniggering at his side until he hears the innkeeper step up to their table. 

“My dear captain, I do apologise for the long wait.” Shuho bows and Jaebeom just waves him off. He just wants to get this over and done with as quick as possible. Once Shuho leaves he'll tell the workers to entertain his men and then he'll head to the bar and request a room so he can sleep until noon tomorrow. Shuho stands from his bow and Jaebeom sees movement behind his large build. “Now, let me introduce to you and your men, my  _ best  _ boys I have.” He steps aside and Jaebeom hears the table grow quiet as the two boys step towards them. 

_ Well. They're definitely  _ not  _ fucking ugly.  _

No, these two boys were beautiful and Jaebeom could see why they were Shuho’s prized possessions. They didn't look like the rest of the workers around the room that he had seen. They were softer and more delicate but also strong in a way Jaebeom couldn’t describe. They were obviously close with one another, arms linked together and hands squeezing onto each other's hands tightly. They were similar in build, slim and delicate looking limbs with soft facial features. Jaebeom’s traveled over the two, taking in the black hair and plump lips of one then the large doe eyes framed by dark lashes of the other. 

“This is Mark and Bambam, my exotic wildflowers as I like to call them.” Shuho chuckles falsely as he placed his hands on the boys’ slim shoulders. Jaebeom noticed how they tried to hold back a flinch and frowned slightly. Shuho shoves them towards the table and the taller of the two stumbles over the uneven floorboards. Yugyeom’s hand shoots out to steady him, fingers wrapped around the thin elbow before the younger retracts it immediately. Jaebeom watches as the boy looks surprised and scared all at once, hand reaching up to cover where Yugyeom had touched him. “They’ll entertain you for the night. Do whatever you please with them.” 

Jaebeom watches as the owner steps towards the one with light brown hair and tucks his chin over the small shoulder with a sick smirk and wraps his hand around the front of the boy’s body, bringing them close together. The captain sees the boy’s body tensing immediately, hands fisting together tightly and tilting his face away subtly to make distance between Shuho’s lips and where they land on the corner of his jaw. 

Jaebeom swallows thickly and not from arousal. “But do be a little gentle with them, I still need to them work.” Jaebeom wants to throw up and he can see the two boys want to as well. Shuho steps away with a cackle before he slaps the two boys on the behind like a rider on his horse with a whip. Not only do the boys flinch at the slap but so does some of the crew. “Get them food.  _ Now _ .” The owner hisses before smiling brightly when the boys bow and head off to the kitchen. “Enjoy~.” Shuho chuckles then leaves the table. 

Yugyeom waits until the man is out of earshot before turning to Jaebeom, “What the fuck are we going to do?” He hisses, his eyes trained on where the two workers slipped through the door behind the bar. Jaebeom turns to him with wide surprised eyes and Yugyeom’s face flushes. “Uh-I just. I meant-” He stutters, eyes frantically searching the older’s face, “They’re not ugly. Is wha-what I meant.” Jaebeom snorts and from across the table Changkyun cackles loudly. 

“I think Yugyeomie wants a taste, captain.” The other laughs and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle as Yugyeom lets out his own cry of annoyance before he results to his childish self and starts chucking peanuts at the other. 

“You want one, Gyeom-ah?” He asks softly, getting the younger’s attention almost immediately. He finds it adorable how the younger’s ears have turned bright red and he has a pink flush to his cheeks. The boy opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water and Jaebeom laughs a little before putting his beer on the table and leaning towards the younger. “Which one would you want?” Yugyeom ducks his head towards his chest shyly and softly mumbles, “ _ The one with the dark hair _ .” under his breath and Jaebeom chuckles before nodding because of course Yugyeom would want the one he helped before. “Alright maknae, you can have him for the night.”

Some of the crew around them laugh at how red their maknae has become while others go back to their mingling. Jaebeom laughs halfheartedly along with them, picking up his beer again and sipping on it while glancing off to the doors the two boys went through. 

_ They definitely aren't ugly _ . 

 

***

 

“Mark, Mark what are we going to do?” Bambam hisses as they pile plates with rice and marinated fish. “That man, that-that  _ pirate  _ out there is  _ Captain Defsoul _ .” Mark huffs as he brings over an armful of plates. “Mark, he's ruthless! His crew are said to fight like savages thirsty for blood! They said he feels nothing when he takes a life and-”

“ _ Bambam _ !” Mark snaps, dropping cutlery onto a tray as the younger flinches from his voice. He grips onto the counter to stop his shaking hands and takes a few deep breaths to settle his rapidly beating heart. “Just stop ok? You're not making me feel any better about this whole thing.”

“You? Why would you be getting scared for?” Bambam scoffs, voice cracking slightly as he tries to keep his hysterics at a low volume. His eyes look rapidly at the solid chefs hacking up pieces of meat with massive blades and he swallows thickly.  “I'm the one who's on call tonight not-”

“If you honestly think, I'm going to let you tend to that pirate captain, then you obviously don't know me at all.” Mark says fiercely, the younger's mouth popping opening. “I'll take Defsoul. You deal with whoever he appoints you to.” Bambam immediately started shaking his head and reached for Mark’s hand but the older pulled away. “Besides, you know for a fact that it's me who has to deal with more important guests.” It's always him. He's the purest flower in the crop. It doesn't make sense to him though. He'll never understand as to why Shuho favours him over the others but, if it allows him to save Bambam from a night of horrors with the bloody captain then he's going to use it. Mark picks up the tray of plates and cutlery before nodding to Bambam’s own tray of food. “Hurry, it's getting cold.”

“Mark I can't do-” the younger choked and Mark immediately turned to find the boy with tears shining in his eyes. He placed the tray down hurriedly and grabbed Bambam’s shoulders into a tight hug, squeezing them together and the younger gasped wetly into his neck. 

“Shh, you'll be fine.” Mark whispered quickly, soothing Bambam with a hand stroking his head. “You'll be fine Bamie ok? I’ll be fine as well. Wonho’s on patrol so if you get into trouble call out and he’ll be right there ok?” Bambam shook his head and tightened his grip on Mark’s tunic. 

“I don't want you getting hurt because of me!” The younger hissed, “The captain is the thing of nightmares Mark, I listen to what the sailors say. You can't be with him tonight, you can't!” 

“Bambam!” Mark cried softly, pulling the younger away from his chest, “Just because he kills people with no emotion doesn't mean he’ll hurt people like us! You saw how happy his crew was right? Right?” The boy gave a shaky nod, “Does a happy crew mean they fear their captain like we've seen in the past?” Bambam shook his head. “No, it doesn't. So it means he might be merciful.” Mark took a deep breath before continuing. “I promise I'll be careful-”

“No! Mark please let me do-”

“Bambam, no.” Mark said immediately, “I haven't protected you nearly all my life for you to throw it away like this if he ends up being horrible. I will never forgive myself.” Bambam takes a shuddering breath and Mark wipes a delicate tear that rolls down his cheek. “We will be fine ok?” The younger takes another deep breath before nodding his head and sniffling. Mark smiles a little and sighs, “Come on, we need to get the food out.” Bambam nods again then turns to grab his own tray. 

The two share one last look before heading out of the kitchen and back into the bar. The band is playing a happy tune that makes Mark feel sick compared to how his stomach is churning with nerves and he’s picturing how many bruises and injuries he’s going to walk away from tonight’s session. They reach the table quickly, passing by Shuho on the way who glares threateningly at them which makes them walk faster. 

  
The crew shout loudly when their food arrives, obviously hungry for some actual meat and food other than rice cakes. Mark knows his hands are shaking when he places the tray down and he knows it’s not from the weight of the tray he was carrying. He watches as Bambam walks to the opposite end of the table to start spreading out the food so he stays where he is to distribute the plates and cutlery. He can feel the captain’s gaze on him, along with a few other people, and prays that his nerves aren’t making an appearance on his face. Mark looks up just as he hands over a pair of chopsticks to the captain and freezes for a moment as their eyes meet before the captain looks away.

“What’s your name?” He hears a deep voice ask lowly as he places a glass in front of the captain’s plate. Mark glances up through his fringe and finds the captain looking at him again. He swallows and looks back down to his work, fingers trembling. 

“Mark, sir.” He answers softly, unable to stop a flinch when someone down the end of the table laughs loudly. Mark looks up, instantly worried for Bambam but relaxes when he sees the other  _ smiling  _ at the crew and it’s not the fake smile he wears when he’s working - no this one is his genuine smile because his eyes scrunch up in the corners and his nose wrinkles slightly. He seems to be laughing along with one of the crew members, one with a high pitched laugh that frightened Mark not a second ago. 

“You don’t have to call me  _ sir _ ,” The captain says lowly, drawing Mark’s attention away from the end of the table. He looks over the man’s face, the grim and salt that’s settled into his tanned skin and the way his long hair falls into his eyes. A tongue comes out to lick dry pink lips and Mark feels himself flush so he looks away. “Just Defsoul is fine to use.” Mark nods and swallows down his nerves that are blocking his throat. 

“Thank you for that sir, but if you wish to have a personal request from me it will have to wait until we’re in the bedroom.” He knows his ears are turning red so he busies himself with placing the napkins he spent hours folding two days ago onto the table. “For now I will just call you sir.” The captain makes an odd noise and Mark glances up to find him frowning a little. 

“Excuse me?” A voice from beside the captain get’s Mark attention and he looks across to find the boy who helped Bambam previously glancing at him shyly, “C-can we get another bowl of rice?” Mark blinks at him in surprise for a moment before nodding quickly and finishes placing down the last of the napkins then takes the tray from the table. He glances back to Bambam, unsure of leaving him alone to entertain such a large group by himself even if he is just going away for a moment.

“He’ll be fine.” The captain’s deep voice speaks again and Mark looks at him in shock before closing his mouth and nodding. He steps away from the table, making his steps quick to reach the kitchen in the shortest amount of time so Bambam isn’t left alone for too long. He knows how much can happen in the space of 60 seconds or less and sometimes the worst things always happen in the quickest amount of time. He opens to the door to the kitchen and puts the tray onto the counter, swapping it for 2 bowls of rice then heads back out. 

Mark can’t see Bambam standing around the table anymore and feels his heart lurch through his chest. He quickens his steps to reach the crew faster when a hand wraps around his elbow, forcing him to stop. He’s about to start calling for one of the guards when the person speaks and surprises him.

“Mark,” Jinyoung chuckles, shifting his books under his arm, “Where are you going off to in a rush?” The man’s eyes travel over his clothing and Mark knows he’s trying to understand why he’s dressed in his working outfit compared to his usual waiter attire. Jinyoung’s brows furrow and his hand loosens on Mark’s elbow, “Wh-what are you doing?”

“I-I got put on call for tonight,” He explains hurriedly, “Bam and I have to attend to these pirates,” Mark glances back to the table and notices the captain’s head turned in his direction, immediately making his blood run cold. He looks back at Jinyoung with a wince, “Look, Jinyoung I’m sorry but we can’t do a lesson tonight I’ve really got to get back I-”

“What do you mean? You’ve been on call the last 4 days straight!” Jinyoung hisses, grabbing Mark by the wrist again, “Mark, you need a break you can’t keep doing this you’ll end up getting hurt.” He whines, brows furrowed in worry as he pouts. 

“I know, I know but Jinyoung, I can’t leave Bambam and Shuho’s already said I’m working with them tonight-”

“Then I’ll go talk to him.” Jinyoung straightens himself up and his eyes are already glancing around the room to find the owner, “He can’t keep working you like this, it’s just not right.” Mark winces and lets out a small groan. He knows exactly how much Jinyoung hates it when he and Bambam are worked overtime because he always goes on tangents and lectures. 

“Jinyoung just leave it ok?” He pleads, “I’m sorry! We can talk tomorrow or something but I really have to go.” he turns to leave when the other’s hand wraps around his elbow again. He looks back to find Jinyoung’s eyes on him, furrowed with worry as his lips curl into a grimace. 

“No Mark! You can’t honestly go and work after-”

“Is something the matter here?” The sound of the captain’s voice makes Mark flinch and he’s surprised to see the other standing beside him. He swallows down a gasp when he sees how much taller and not to mention, broader, the pirate is compared to what he had thought beforehand. Jinyoung makes an annoyed noise and attempts to pull Mark closer to him, probably trying to keep him safe. 

“I’m sorry but we’re in the middle of talking right now so if you wouldn’t mind leaving us alone?” Jinyoung huffs, “You can ask for another worker by the bar, he’s not available right now.” his eyes scaling over the pirate’s build before sneering a little. Mark’s eyes widen in worry and he glances back to the captain who seems to be shocked at the rudeness Jinyoung just displayed. 

“Actually, I believe he’s been put to work with me for the night, seeing as I  _ am  _ Captain Defsoul,” The captain says, gesturing to where his crew is sat behind them before glancing down at how Jinyoung’s hand is still wrapped around Mark’s elbow. “So if  _ you _ wouldn’t mind releasing him and letting him get back to doing his job, I’d be very appreciative.” Jinyoung’s mouth pops open in shock and the captain just rolls his eyes from what Mark can see before he’s reaching forward and prying Jinyoung’s hand off Mark’s elbow, then pulling him along without a single word. 

Mark glances over his shoulder as he gets pulled away and finds Jinyoung still standing in shock. He sends the other an apologetic glance before looking back to the front to watch where he’s going. Bambam is there again, pouring whiskey into glasses and nodding to what the boy from before is saying. Mark relaxes when he sees his best friend isn’t harmed as the captain releases his elbow to sit in his seat again. Mark places the bowls onto the table before turning to the captain, bowing his head and kneeling in front of him, “I do apologise for the inconveniences sir.” He says softly, “Is there something you’d like me to do in order to make up for it?” 

Mark braces himself to be forced onto his knees and take the captain into his mouth under the table or to be bent over the table and spanked. He tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever horrors this bloody pirate is going to do to him to make him pay- 

“Do you guys have chicken on the menu?” The captain asks thoughtfully as he shovels a mouthful of rice past his lips. Mark blinks up at him once, twice then a third time before cocking his head to the side. 

“Wh-chicken? Sir?” he stutters and the captain glances at him, his hair falling apart to reveal an eyebrow that has two matching beauty spots beneath it, arched upwards in question.

“Yes, chicken. Do you have any meals with chicken as the main meat?” The pirate mutters, “Also, do you have rice water?” Mark frowns in confusion but nods his head because, they do have chicken meals and they do have rice water available but...that’s not exactly a punishment? “You do have them?” Mark nods again, confusion growing stronger, “Great, can you bring some out please?”

Mark frowns, “S-sure. I’ll go get them for you, sir.” He stands from the floor and bows quickly before stepping away from the table and notices Bambam carrying a tray of empty used plates so he waits until the younger is at his side before they walk down the stairs together. 

“Why do you look so terrified for? Is Defsoul really that bad?” Bambam hisses, eyes trailing over the older’s sweating face. 

“N-no he’s...he’s fine so far.” Mark says distractedly, stepping around a worker who’s wrapped up in a passionate kiss with a sailor. 

“Then why do you look so confused and worried for?” The younger asks as they open the door to the kitchen and he places the tray into the sink of dirty dishes. He glances back to the older who is stood still at the entrance. Bambam tugs Mark away from the door before he can be hit with it and shakes him a little, “Mark?”

“He-we-I bumped into Jinyoung,” Mark stutters, “And we got into a little argument because I was supposed to have a lesson with him tonight but obviously I can’t now,” Bambam nods in understanding. “And the captain had to come and like take me away because Jinyoung just wouldn’t let go of me and was going to try talk to Shuho about me working overtime.” The younger lets out a gasp and Mark just nods his head. 

“Shit Mark,” Bambam breathes, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. “Did he say what he’s going to do to punish you? For making him get up?” Mark let out laugh despite his confusion and worry bubbling in his stomach. 

“No he didn’t and that’s the thing!” The older hisses, running a distressed hand through his hair before it flops back onto his forehead. “I apologised for what happened and asked what he wanted me to do to make it up to him an-and he just,” Mark takes a second to get his words right but in the end he just ends up blurting out, “He started talking about chicken and rice water?”

Bambam jolts backwards as though he’s been slapped and frowns in confusion at Mark, “Ch-chicken and rice water?” Mark nods his head and Bambam tilts his to the side. “He wants to punish you with chicken and rice water?” 

“Oh my god,  _ no  _ Bambam.” Mark laughs, shaking his head, “No, he wanted to  _ eat  _ chicken and rice water. It was like he didn’t even care about punishing me.” Bambam snorts and then shakes his head in disbelief. Mark sighs and bites on his bottom lip, “I’ll be punished later...won’t I?” 

The younger shrugs and starts getting the plate of chicken ready, motioning to where the jug of rice water is sitting on the counter. “Guess it just depends,” Bambam says, grabbing the plate and heading to the door. Mark grabs a hold of the jug with a towel to catch the condensation on the bottom and starts to follow the younger out. Bambam holds the door open with his foot before glancing over his shoulder at Mark with a cheeky grin, “Who knows, you may enjoy his punishment.” Mark lets out a scandalised gasp, kicking his foot out to hit the younger as Bambam cackles loudly, exiting out of the kitchen. 

 

***

 

Once Jaebeom is filled with food and on the verge of being tipsy he decides to call it a night. He whispers this to Yugyeom who doesn’t really pay much attention to him as he’s too busy caught up in conversation with one of the workers, Bambam, who seems to have charmed not only Jaebeom’s maknae but the entire crew with his sassy remarks and funny jokes. He’s currently perched on Jooheon’s lap talking animatedly with his hands about a sailor he had to work with a few months ago and the things he wanted him to do. Jackson hasn’t stopped laughing since the boy sat with them and Jaebeom relaxes a little because he was slightly worried as to how the royal was going to be towards the workers. 

Speaking of workers, he glances up to where the other boy, Mark, is standing at the end of the table collecting the dirty dishes with one of the workers from the floor. The other worker is busy talking to him and he seems to be paying attention but his eyes constantly flicker up to where Bambam is, always keeping an eye on him. Jaebeom can’t mistaken the close bond the two have and for some reason it makes him smile, knowing that even though the two have many hardships to overcome, they always have one another. 

He shakes his head of his emotionally drunk thoughts and stands from the table, his chair scraping across the flooring gaining everyone’s attention. Jaebeom sees how Bambam’s smile slips off his face and how Mark’s grows totally emotionless as they glance at one another. 

“You heading to bed, captain?” Youngjae asks, cheeks flushed red from laughter and alcohol. Jaebeom nods his head, wiping his hands on his trousers before fixing his belt so his sword handle isn’t poking his ribs anymore. Mark moves then, handing over the tray of plates to the other worker and slipping down the stairs. Jaebeom doesn’t move, eyes watching as the slim boy moves through the crowd to where he reaches Shuho. 

The captain steps down the stairs as Mark talks to the owner, possibly getting keys for a room or something which proves to be right when Jaebeom sees Shuho hand over a key with a furious expression on his face. Mark nods his head to whatever the owner is saying and Jaebeom frowns when he sees Shuho grasp Mark around the behind and squeeze. Yes, he’ll admit he looked at the boy’s body, gazing longingly at his legs and behind that was showcased through the very fitted trousers he wore, but Jaebeom knows better than to just  _ grab  _ when he wants to. He learnt that mistake when he was younger and high off adrenaline from his first successful take over. 

He thought he could grab one of the courtesans as he had seen many other men do but it turned out to be the wrong thing when he mistakened a normal customer for a worker and got a lovely red slap across his face. Needless to say, he never grab another person again unless they approached him first - and he was sure they were single and available. Not checking before hand also landed him in a few punch-ups he could’ve easily avoided.

Mark looks visibly shaken as he heads back towards Jaebeom but he obviously tries not to show it. He shows Jaebeom that he has a key and then motions for the captain to follow him as he heads to where the stairs are to the side of the room. Jaebeom follows along diligently, casting a glance over to the corner where Shuho is stood with a smirk on his face. He turns back and steps up the stairs after Mark.

They pass by rooms, sounds of pure pleasure echoing loudly from each door as they climb higher up the stairs. Jaebeom makes note of how Mark’s shoulders are tucked up to his ears, how he flinches at each cry they hear from one of the rooms they pass by and simply raises an eyebrow at it before a yawn cuts him off from thinking further thoughts. He stops a few feet behind the other as he starts unlocking a door that’s on the top floor. 

Mark opens the door and stands aside, head bowed to the floor as he motions for Jaebeom to enter. He mutters a quick thank you as he slips inside, eyes scanning over the large room. Directly across from the door is one of the large balconies he had seen from outside the inn, the sheer curtains flapping loosely in the breeze that floats through the opened doors carrying in the scent of the sea with it. A large bed is put against one of the walls, filled with pillows and soft looking blankets that makes Jaebeom want to dive right into and sleep for eons. There's a desk to the other corner of the room and a lounge chaise that sits at the end of the bed, the deep pink and cream pattern of the lounge matching the pale pink of the sheets on the bed. 

It’s pretty, Jaebeom thinks, then as he glances back at Mark who closes the door behind him, he realises it matches Mark perfectly. The soft and delicate lines of his face and body correspond with the smoothness of the furniture and decorations around the room. Jaebeom sighs and removes his belt, allowing his weapons to fall from his waist where he catches them and places them onto the knee high table in front of the chaise before toeing off his boots. He groans a little when he gets the shin high boots off his body, having been in them for nearly 3 days straight. He places a hand on the corner of the bed and hums in surprise at the softness of the fur blanket that sits at the end of the mattress. 

He jumps onto it immediately and moans at how his body sinks into the softness that he hasn’t felt in god knows how long. Jaebeom closes his eyes, feeling sleep beginning to tug at the corners of his mind when he hears someone clearing their throat softly. He peels open one eye and turns to find Mark standing a few feet away from the bed, playing with the hem of his tunic. 

“W-what would like me to do for you sir?” He asks softly, beginning to pull his tunic out of his pants. “Would you like for me to start pleasuring you first?” Jaebeom frowns in surprise, sitting himself up then pushing himself off the bed. Mark tilts his head to the side, showcasing his pale neck and the pretty choker that sits between his collarbones. “Or would you prefer if I started to prepare myself?” Jaebeom blinks and suddenly Mark is tugging his tunic off his body, revealing a slim chest and lightly toned torso. There are a few bruises that litter the other’s body, obvious fingerprints framing the lithe hip bones and teeth marks around his nipples. He steps towards Jaebeom, letting his tunic fall to the floor from a finger that he brings to the captain’s chin and tilts it downwards. 

Jaebeom’s body tinglings with goosebumps as he feels Mark’s hot breath fan over his lips, shivering  _ ever so slightly  _ when the other’s hand skims over the skin of his chest that’s revealed from his tunic falling open. 

“What do you want?” Mark whispers and Jaebeom feels his fingers travel across his pectorals. He snatches the other’s slim wrist quickly, stopping it from reaching any further across his skin. He hears Mark’s sharp inhale and knows he must’ve frightened him so he releases Mark’s wrist and sits back onto the mattress to put space between them.

“Sleep.” Jaebeom croaks out softly, “I honestly just want to sleep.” He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face as it kept tickling his eyelashes. Mark takes a step back and struggles to think of something to say, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“I-uh-you-sleep?” He ends up stuttering out and had Jaebeom been anymore sober and awake, he would’ve found it cute. He knows that the other probably hasn’t had a captain, a pirate one at that, only request to sleep. “You-you wish to sleep? You don’t want to use any of the services I offer?”

Jaebeom yawns and shakes his head, shuffling back onto the mattress further before deciding to crawl up to the head of the bed where he starts throwing the million and one pillows off the bed. “I just wanna sleep. I’ll still pay you for your services but you don’t have to do anything.” Jaebeom yawns again and he lifts a hand to cover his mouth before glancing at Mark. “You can get dressed and retire for the night. I was your only client right?” Mark gives an unsteady nod and Jaebeom nods in understand, plumping up his pillow of choice before tugging the blankets down. “Right well, you can head to bed if you’d like I won’t be needing your services for the rest of the night.” He steps off the bed and places his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers, ready to tug them off his body but he pauses and looks up at the other who is still stood in the room, tunic clutched in one hand. “Mark, I said you’re free to go. Get some rest.” 

He had overheard what the rich boy had said to Mark when he was making his way towards the two. If he did decide to use Mark for the night, the boy would’ve been in pain the whole time no matter how much preparation he had. There was only so much the body could take. 

Mark blinked before stuttering out a quick thank you, bowing then slipping his tunic over his head and heading out of the room. Jaebeom waited until the door clicked shut behind him before he stripped himself off all his clothes and walking to where a basin sat with lukewarm water and a soapy rag on the edge. 

He wiped the rag over his chest and face, rising away the grime and salt that clung to his skin before quickly running it over the rest of his body. It wasn’t the best job but he honestly couldn’t care, his body was screaming in fatigue and he wanted to sleep. He threw the rag into the water and once he was close enough to the bed, threw himself onto the softness with a low groan, sleep immediately coming for his tired eyes.

 

***

 

Mark shut the door with a soft click but remained staring at the doorknob, unable to process what had happened. Defsoul didn’t want to use him, he only wanted to sleep and he didn’t even force Mark to stay. In fact, the captain had even ordered him to go and get some rest himself. 

Mark frowned and cast the door one last glance before heading back down the hallway, his thoughts running a million miles an hour. He noticed Bambam’s room was occupied and heard one of the younger’s moans echo from the other side that made him pause. It wasn’t one of Bambam’s normal moans - most of the time when they’re working they have to fake their pleasure so they’ve had to practise what sounds good enough to pass as real and they’ve grown use to hearing each other’s fake moans. But the one Mark just heard from Bambam’s room was not one that he’s use to hearing - in fact, he’s pretty sure he’s actually never heard that noise come from the younger. 

He tries to remember which crew member the captain had placed the younger with but unfortunately his anxiety and stress almost made it impossible for him to remember faces. He sighs and begins walking again, praying that Bambam is safe and having an ok time from what his noises are letting on.

As Mark gets himself ready for bed, he can’t help but find the whole ordeal odd. He’s never had an early night before, just himself alone in his room without having to spend hours attending to bruises or aching muscles or bleeding lips. Captain Defsoul was definitely not like the other pirates Mark has worked for and he almost wishes he could ask the other why he didn’t want to use his services but thinks better of it when he remembers Kihyun’s throw away comment about the captain’s said hot headed temper. He doesn’t want to say anything that could end up backfiring right in his face so he sighs and finishes tying the laces of his nightshirt up before crawling into his cot. 

It feels strange without having another warm body curled up behind him but Mark simply wraps the blanket around himself tighter and turns to look up at the moon as it shines through the glass doors of the tiny balcony. 

_ One day, I’ll see you without the curtains framing you. It’ll just be me and you and the sea. Please wait for me. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waahhh we have the first introductions!!! WHOOP!!! What did we think?? We like?? I do apologise if the back and forth POV gets annoying, I just think that it's the best way to showcase both sides of the story so if it gets a little repetitive I'm really sorry! Thank you all so much for waiting for this for like another 2 weeks, honestly I need to be better at writing but for some reason, I get in like weird slumps in the middle of writing chapters with this fic which is making updating very difficult -_-' (but i still manage to make this chapter fucking 10k what's wrong with me send help) I will try harder! But still, thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> QUESTIONS!  
> 1) How do we like the characters so far?  
> 2) Fav scene?  
> 3) Do you think Mark is going to realise who Jaebeom is? How do you think he'll find out?  
> 4) Do we think Jaebeom is going to notice Mark soon? Why do you think he stopped him from touching his chest?  
> 5) What do you think of Jinyoung and Mark?  
> 6) You all hate Shuho don't you? kkkkkk I honestly love making these chapters because I love seeing how much you guys hate on them haha you guys are hilarious when it comes to it hahahah  
> 7) Who do you think Bambam is with? (this probably isn't that hard to guess honestly)  
> 8) WILL MARK EVER GET TO SEE THE OCEAN/MOON OUTSIDE OF THE INN???????????
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Hopefully my next update won't take as long! I'll try harder! <3 <3


	4. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark glances towards the open door of the inn, the sun shining brightly from the outside covers the entrance in white light that it’s impossible to see what’s beyond. He takes a deep breath, anxieties beginning to fill his thoughts as he watches bodies after bodies enter through the white light. Jinyoung squeezes his hand and he releases a breath, nodding his head a tiny fraction he glances back to the other._
> 
> _“I’m ready.”_

When Mark awakes, he jolts slightly because when he went to bed he was  _ alone  _ but now that he’s waking up - there’s arms wrapped around his torso. He freezes, unsure of what to do until the person tightens their grip on his body. 

“Mark, stop wriggling.” Bambam’s raspy voice groaned behind him and Mark immediately relaxed back into his best friend’s hold. He linked his fingers with the younger’s and then rolled over to bury his face into the other’s neck. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered, “I thought you were working last night.” Bambam snorts softly then sighs and tightens his hold on Mark’s body.

“I was. I did. But we finished and I came back here.” Bambam shuffles a little and moves so Mark is lying with his head on Bambam’s chest. “You know I can’t sleep without you.” Mark chuckles and nods his head because, he’s exactly the same. “What happened last night?” Bambam whispers, “How come you’re like…” The younger trails off and Mark can’t help but chuckle at the way Bambam can’t think of what to say. 

“Alive and breathing?” He supplies for Bambam. “I offered and stuff...but he just wanted to sleep?” Bambam snorts and Mark laughs at him. “Yeah, he just said he wanted to go to sleep and sent me off.” 

“Wow,” The younger scoffs, “So much for the mean and scary Captain Defsoul.” Mark laughs and then rolls over so he can lie himself next to Bambam, their hands still entwined together as they look up at the ceiling. “First he asks for chicken and rice water instead of punishing you and then he just wants to sleep.” Bambam shakes his head then casts a look at the older, “You got lucky last night.” Mark scoffs and shakes his head before rolling onto his side so he can look at the younger properly. 

“How about you though?” He asks, noting how the younger’s cheeks immediately flush. He can see a few bruises on Bambam’s neck but they don’t look too painful. “I could hear you when I left the room.” Bambam splutters and Mark grins cheekily, “Sounds like you were having some fun. Who’d you have?” Bambam flushes again and brings his hands up to hide his face which makes Mark laugh. “Come on~ tell me!” Mark whines while trying to tug Bambam’s hands away from his face.

“It was Yugyeom.” Bambam mutters out from behind his hands, “The first mate.” Mark furrows his brows to try and remember who exact the first mate was. He could recall seeing someone sitting next to the captain at the table and figured that it would have to be the first mate - which would mean that it was the dark haired boy who caught Bambam before he fell. 

“Oh~” Mark teased with a smirk on his face, “So it was  _ him  _ was it?” Bambam let out a weird squeaking noise and rolled over away from the older who just laughed. “Did you have a good time? Sounded like you enjoyed it.” Mark also noticed how much livelier the younger seemed, not to mention how he was able to move around so freely. Normally after a session, Bambam wouldn’t be able to work for the whole morning because of the pain so seeing him able to roll around in bed and basically act like he was fine made Mark happy. 

“He was...he was alright.” Bambam stuttered, his eyes refusing to land anywhere but on Mark. The older snorted and continued to press him for more details - it was unusual for the younger to grow quiet or shy about his clients. Bambam was always one to either boast or complain loudly about the men he worked with. “Ah, Mark seriously?” He whined and Mark just giggled, sitting up so he could continue poking Bambam’s stomach relentlessly. “Ugh, he was good alright?” The younger huffed, “He took care of me which I’m not use to.” Mark pulled away and glanced down at Bambam.

“He was gentle?” Bambam gave a small nod, a blush dotting across his cheekbones. 

“Probably the most gentle I’ve ever been with. Including the virgins.” Bambam sighed and Mark gave a low whistle. He knew how shy the virgins could be but they always changed once they had their first orgasm. They became more demanding and rough, having gotten over their embarrassment and shyness. “It was the weirdest, yet best night I’ve ever had.” The younger whispered. 

Mark smiled down at Bambam and brushed a strand of hair away from his face, “Well, maybe you’ll see him again this morning?” He said hopefully but the younger shook his head causing Mark to frown in confusion. “Why not?” Usually after a long night, the pirates didn’t leave until well after lunch because they’d be sleeping. 

“They left early this morning.” Bambam said then frowned and turned his head towards the window, eyeing how high the sun was in the air before making a noise. “Mark? Do you know what the time is?” 

The older frowned and turned to the window as well before looking back at Bambam, the two of them sharing a horror filled expression before they started scrambling for their clothing. “I can’t believe we overslept!” Mark hissed to the younger as he struggled with his boots. 

“I don’t understand why Kihyun or someone has woken us up yet?” Bambam panted as he attempted to apply some colourful shadow on his eyelids while buttoning his tunic with his free hand. “We’re going to be flogged when we get downstairs,” He whines, “I just know we are.”

“Just shut up and finish your makeup.” Mark huffed as he pulled his tunic over his head. The two of them rushed to get dressed and ready to entertain the sailors, their fear and worry of being yelled at forcing them to go faster. Mark had tripped over Bambam’s shoes and Bambam had accidently spilt his rouge onto Mark’s sleeve while trying to reach for his choker. They had yelled at each other but it was all in good nature, just a few ‘ _ oh my god you idiot _ ’ and a ‘ _ can you hurry up before we’re flogged _ ’ followed by giggles and elbows shoving into one another. 

They managed to get out of their bedroom within a few minutes, attempting to race one another down the stairs. As they landed on the last step, one of the other workers, Jimin, was stepping up. The three of them all let out a shout of surprise, stopping suddenly before they ran into one another. 

“What are you two doing?” Jimin gasped, clutching his chest as he glared up at them, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?” Bambam snorted and shook his head before glancing around the corner. 

“W-where’s Shuho?” Mark asked softly, “We overslept and no one came to get us…” Jimin’s brows furrowed beneath his light brown hair and he glanced between the two other workers. “What?” Mark said tilting his head to the side in confusion at the other’s expression. 

“Y-you two don’t know yet?” Jimin asked, then gasping in shock when the two shrugged. “Those pirates you two worked with last night, they left behind a lot of money for you.” Mark’s brows furrowed while Bambam stepped down to Jimin’s level. “Guys I’m talking,  _ a lot  _ of money.” Bambam and Mark shared a look before thanking Jimin for letting them know and heading off to find Shuho. 

While it wasn’t normal for the crews to leave a lot of money, some of their clients did tip more than necessary which allowed the worker to have some perks like the night off or money to buy a new outfit. If the amount was anything like Jimin was talking about, Mark couldn’t wait to see if Shuho allowed him and Bambam some well deserved time off or if he’d keep it for himself. 

They wound their way through the tables, dodging the half asleep drunkards who reached out to them. Bambam was headed straight for the office at the back of the bar when someone’s hand shot out and grasped his wrist causing him to let out a small squeal in shock. Mark was about to step forward and try to rip the person’s hand off his best friend when they stood up and the two workers immediately relaxed. 

“Jinyoung~ why did you have to scare me like that?” Bambam whined, lightly hitting the other on the chest. The older just chuckled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, he watched the two of them with a worried gaze. Mark could tell he was trying to find some sort of injury on their bodies, those warm brown eyes scaling over every detail on their exposed skin. 

“Are you two alright?” He asked, stepping out of his chair and reaching to hold them both lightly by the arms. Mark tried not to blush under the other’s steady but intense gaze, Jinyoung’s hand burning a hole through the thin material of his sleeve. “I was stuck hearing all sorts of horror stories about Defsoul and his crew all night.” At that Bambam snorted and shook his head, causing the other to frown. 

“He’s not as scary as everyone makes him out to be apparently.” Is all the younger said, giving Mark a side glance. Jinyoung’s eyes flickered to Mark’s and gave him a quizzical look, as though he was trying to understand what Bambam meant. Mark just shook his head and gave a shrug. 

“He was fine.” He didn’t want to tell Jinyoung the full truth, out in the open area of the bar in case of other ears hovering around. He’s not entirely sure of the amount Defsoul paid but he’s almost certain that if Shuho finds out it was paid without him doing anything, he’ll be flogged and put to work like a dog. And usually, Mark’s mistakes end up getting Bambam punished as well so he keeps his mouth shut and gives Jinyoung a small shrug. 

Jinyoung frowns in further confusion and opens his mouth to probably ask a question when suddenly, the door to the office is thrown open loudly making everyone flinch at the suddenness, the abrupt noise breaking and disturbing the peaceful silence of the morning. A few of the workers let out squeaks of surprise causing Mark and Bambam to turn towards the door in surprise but then the both of them tense when Shuho walked out with a glare on his face. Jinyoung tightened his grip on their arms before subtly stepping in front of them as the owner made his way towards them. 

Mark and Bambam tried not to cower behind Jinyoung’s back but the urge to hide was too strong. They kept a tight hold on one another’s hand, fingers linked together and knuckles turning white from the grip. Shuho glanced over Jinyoung with a small snarl before his eyes trailed over Mark and Bambam. 

“Boys.” He greeted lowly. The two worker immediately dropped their heads into a bow and muttered out a small hello to their owner. Shuho looked back to Jinyoung and ran his eyes over the other with obvious distaste. “Park.” He hissed slightly. Jinyoung stood resolute though, folding his arms over his chest probably wrinkling the fabric of his expensive coat that had brass buttons. 

“Shuho.” Jinyoung greeted, voice cool as icy but fiery like a shot of whiskey. “I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you,” He started diplomatically, Mark and Bambam immediately growing angsty as Shuho’s eyes narrowed and flickered onto them. “Particularly about the treatment of a few of your workers here at the inn.” Mark tried to keep the shock from showing on his face by biting the inside of his cheek and staring directly at the back of Jinyoung’s head.

“If you have a problem with how the men are treating the workers, talk to them  _ not me _ .” Shuho growls lightly, stepping towards Jinyoung with a huff. “Now, why don’t you run along after your father and be the good little student you’ve always been.” The owner reaches out and pats the other condescendingly on the head. Bambam’s hand tightens around Mark’s. “If you’ll excuse me I have to speak to my workers.” Jinyoung opens his mouth to disagree but Shuho gives his shoulder a light shove to push the younger out of the way before stepping towards Mark and Bambam.

Subconsciously, the two of them take a step back to move away from Shuho but the owner reaches out and grabs them both by the front of their shirt. Mark gasps in surprise and stumbles a little at the tug. “What did you two do last night?” He hisses, “You two made more than what we’ve made in a  _ month _ .” Bambam lets out a squeak of surprise and he looks at Mark with wide eyes. 

“We-we didn’t do anything other than our normal routine.” Bambam stutters out, swallowing thickly as his eyes flicker from his best friend and his owner. “We swear, Master.” Shuho growls then lets the two of them go, Jinyoung stepping forward to grab them from falling. 

“If they’ve made that much money, don’t you think they deserve a break?” Jinyoung asks, eyeing the older male with a glare. “Surely you can afford that right? Seeing as they’ve made a month’s worth of money within one night?” Shuho glares down on Jinyoung and Mark attempts to swallow past the lump in his throat, his fingers curling into the fabric of Jinyoung’s thick jacket as Bambam huddles into his side. 

There’s an intense stare down between the owner and the governor’s son until the owner looks away with a growl, lips curling up into an ugly grimace as he glares at the other. “They get 2 days off.” Is all he huffs, “Take it or leave it.” Mark and Bambam’s mouths drop open in shock. 

They haven’t had 2 straight days off in probably over 3 months, if not more. 

“Thank you Master Shuho,” Jinyoung thanks with a false voice, “Would you mind if I take Mark out for the two days then? Seeing as he’s free?” Mark blinks in surprise, tugging on the back of the other’s jacket to stop him because he doesn’t want to push the owner any further. Shuho’s glare narrows on Mark over Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“And let you try to take him away?” The man scoffs and shakes his head, “Not a chance boy. You might be the governor’s son and have all that fancy education, but I’m not a stupid man.” Shuho shakes his head again, folding his arms over his chest as he stares down at them with a smug smile. 

“Fine.” Jinyoung huffs, running a hand through his hair, “How about lunch out of the inn for each day? Would you allow that?” Shuho rolls his eyes before throwing a hand up into the air and walking away with a grumble. 

Mark and Bambam stare at the owner’s back as he walks towards his office, their eyes wide as the words they’ve just heard wash over them. They’re free for 2 days. Jinyoung turns back to them with a smile on his pink lips and the two of them spend about 3 seconds staring at him before they’re throwing themselves at the other and hugging him tightly. 

Jinyoung just laughs at pats them on the back, “There’s no need to thank me.” He chuckles, smiling as Mark pulls away with a disbelieving look on his face while Bambam still holds onto Jinyoung tightly. “By the sounds of it, you guys did it all on your own.” At that Mark snorts because he honestly did nothing for the captain. Aside from waiting on him during dinner, Mark didn’t entertain Defsoul at all so when he thinks about it, it’s mainly Bambam who got all their money. 

Bambam and Mark are quick to thank Jinyoung for his help but the other brushes them off, waving away their words as though they mean nothing to him. Bambam doesn’t need to be told twice before he thanks Jinyoung one last time and then heads up to the room, claiming he’s going to sleep away the next 2 days until his skin has cleared and his dark circles are gone. The two older ones laugh at him but wave him off with wishes of sweet dreams. Mark is busy watching Bambam’s figure slipping up the stairs when a hand tugs on his fingers and he looks down to find lightly tanned ones holding onto his own pale ones. He looks up, a blush forming on his cheeks as Jinyoung smiles at him.

“Shall we get going?”

Mark glances towards the open door of the inn, the sun shining brightly from the outside covers the entrance in white light that it’s impossible to see what’s beyond. He takes a deep breath, anxieties beginning to fill his thoughts as he watches bodies after bodies enter through the white light. Jinyoung squeezes his hand and he releases a breath, nodding his head a tiny fraction he glances back to the other. 

“I’m ready.”

 

***

 

Jaebeom takes a deep breath and inhales the salty breeze as it washes over him. He looks down at his crew; Jackson and Youngjae are standing with Changkyun getting a lesson on what knots to tie for the sails while Shownu is busy carrying the crates of food so they can go beneath the brig. The open blue surrounds them and while normally the sight of the never ending sea makes him feel calm, Jaebeom can’t help but feel uneasy.

“You’re frowning again.” Yugyeom says from his side and Jaebeom, despite denying it, flinches at how the younger suddenly popped up out of nowhere. He’s quick to wipe the furrowed brows from his face into an expression that’s less emotional but Yugyeom still snorts. “What are you worrying about?"

Jaebeom huffs and leans his forearms on the wheel, “I’m not worrying about anything.” Yugyeom shakes his head and rests his hip against the railing while folding his arms across his chest. “Seriously hyung?” The first mate huffs then sighs with another shake of his head, almost as though he’s disappointed. 

The captain watches the younger’s display of attitude with a raised eyebrow. He’s use to seeing the occasional tantrum from the younger but the attitude is something that only happens randomly. Even when Yugyeom was going through puberty he never got mood swings, just the voice crack every now and then and the obvious acne that came with the hormonal change. Jaebeom narrows his eyes onto his first mate and cocks his head to the side, “What are you getting at?”

“You only frown when you worry.” 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, “I am not frowning.”

“You were before.”

“It’s just my face.”

“Well your face is saying it’s worried.”

Jaebeom groans in annoyance and glares at the younger who grins cheekily at his captain, “Aish...Are you trying to piss me off?” He huffs, “We’ve been on the water for a day and you’re already annoying me with stupid questions.” Yugyeom shakes his head and steps away from the railing and stands by his captain’s side. “You want me to throw you overboard? Because I feel like that’ll make me feel better.” Jaebeom refuses to look at him because he knows he’ll have to look up and he doesn’t want to give the younger that satisfaction. 

“Are you worried about not being able to find this guy?” Yugyeom’s voice is soft, almost inaudible over the crash of the waves against the side of the Paradise. Jaebeom’s eyebrows furrow and he glares off to the side, narrow eyes staring at the white caps on the top of the waves. A promise of a bumpy sail ahead of them.

Jaebeom had received some information about an old sailor who had found a child washed up on the shore of an old island about a week’s sail away from Port Bogsunga. Now while the news itself wasn’t exactly solid information, especially considering he had heard it from a very  _ very  _ drunk sailor who had told him about the night he spent with mermaids not 5 minutes beforehand but still. It was Jaebeom’s first solid lead, even if the child doesn’t turn out to be Yien. But on the other hand is the fact that the island is said to be inhabited after the old man supposedly died. No one knows what happened to the kid he saved or if the story is even true, but Jaebeom’s taking his chances. He promised he’d search every island on the planet until he found Yien.

“No I'm not worried,” Jaebeom says slowly, “But I am slightly concerned that this might lead to a dead end.” He sighs heavily and rubs his forehead. “I know what they're all thinking. All of them down there.” He nudges his chin in the direction of the crew and tightens his grip on the wheel. “I know they think he's dead. I know they think I'm stupid for even attempting this mission but I just-” he cuts himself off before he reveals too much. He doesn't need his first mate seeing how mentally unstable he is. Yugyeom’s hand curls around his shoulder and Jaebeom looks up in surprise at his action. 

“I believe you hyung,” the younger says softly with a little smile on his lips. “You only need one person to believe in you. I can be that person if you let me.” Jaebeom lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, trying not to show how affected his is by his maknae’s words. 

“Thank you, Gyeom-ah.” He says, smiling back at the boy. “But I'm good for now. I've been doing this by myself for years.” The younger frowns and Jaebeom simply pats his hand that's resting on his shoulder. “You're too young for me to dump everything on you.” Yugyeom’s face frowns harder and it hurts Jaebeom a little so he holds a finger up to silence him. “Wait a little.” He promises. “I'll come to you when I'm ready ok?” 

Yugyeom’s smile is honestly the brightest and biggest one Jaebeom’s seen in his whole life of knowing the younger. “Ok hyung.” He giggles, somehow changing back to his childish self. “I'll be waiting for you!” With that the first mate grabs his captain by the neck and presses a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. Jaebeom yells in disgust and frustration, shaking his fist at the overgrown puppy who leaps away before he can get hit. 

“You're dead Kim Yugyeom! Hear me?!  _ Dead _ !” Jaebeom screams while wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. He can hear the crew laughing at him and he scowls harder. 

Why can't he have a crew that loves him, not his maknae?

 

***

 

Mark sighs heavily, tilting his head towards the sun that shines down on him, warming his skin in a way he had never felt before. Jinyoung chuckles at him, running a hand through Mark's hair as he shifts his head into a more comfortable position on Jinyoung's lap. 

“Did you want something else to eat?” Jinyoung asks softly, “We’ve got more strawberries left.” Mark laughs and shakes his head, before patting his rather full stomach he can see poking out a little over his waistband under his tunic. 

“I’m pretty sure if you tried to feed me anything I’ll burst.” He chuckles and turns his head back to look up at Jinyoung’s smiling face. “Thank you though,” He casts another glance to the food sitting beside them. “I think I might take the rest of this home to Bambam.” Jinyoung hums in agreement and continues to stroke his fingers through Mark’s hair. 

Mark sighs and stretches his arms over his head as Jinyoung reaches for a book that’s sitting to the side. Mark watches as the other shifts so he’s able to put the book in his lap without hitting Mark in the face. 

“You gonna read to me?” Mark asks softly and Jinyoung smiles at him with a small nod before flipping the first page over. “Which story are you telling me today?” Jinyoung smiled and continued flipping through pages. 

“One that I haven't shown you before,” the younger supplied before letting out a small  _ ah-ha _ when he found what page he was looking for. He shuffled a little, Mark whining softly as the movement caused him to lose his comfy spot on Jinyoung’s lap. The younger laughed at him before helping Mark find the right spot again, carding his fingers through the other’s hair softly. “You ready?” Jinyoung chuckled, eyes scrunching up at the ends. Mark’s heart fluttered at the sight but he managed to keep himself calm and nodded his head. 

Jinyoung began reading, his soft and deep voice proving to be the perfect backdrop to the waves crashing against the shore and the breeze blowing through the trees. Mark let himself sink deeper into the blanket they had spread over the sand, his eyes fluttering closed each time Jinyoung’s fingers scraped over his scalp. 

The tale was one Mark hadn’t heard before, it was the story of a prince falling in love with a servant girl who had disguised herself as a royal. Mark let his mind wander with images of ballrooms and fancy dresses swirling around with the beat of soft strings. There was a man standing on a large staircase wearing an expensive outfit, glittering with jewels and gold. Mark couldn’t see who the man was or what his face looked like but, when he took a hold of Mark’s hand, he felt safe. 

Mark hadn’t realised how much time had passed until Jinyoung was tugging on his hair and whispering his name to wake him up. He sat up, disoriented for a moment before taking in his surroundings and Jinyoung laughing at him. As they packed up their belongings, a single thought crossed Mark’s mind when his fingers brushed along Jinyoung’s. 

“Would you ever fall for a servant?” He asks softly, unable to meet the other’s eye, “Like how the prince fell for the girl?” Jinyoung hums in understanding for a moment as he fits the unfinished bread and fruit into the basket they brought. Mark busies himself with dusting the sand off the blanket, trying to keep his anxiety from showing on his face.

“I think there could be a possibility,” Jinyoung says thoughtfully, “But I would never base my opinion on a person because of their job or their ranking compared to myself.” Mark looks up, finding the other’s gaze on his as he hands over the folded blanket. “I believe everyone is an equal individual, no matter what your job description is.” Jinyoung says seriously and Mark feels his cheeks flush as his mind betrays him with images of the other loving him. 

“Y-You’re going to be a really good governor, Park Jinyoung.” Is all Mark manages to say with a smile. Jinyoung chuckles and looks away obviously embarrassed before he’s standing from the sand, dusting his breeches off then extending a hand down to Mark. The other accepts it with a small laugh and flushes when Jinyoung’s fingertips brush over the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. 

“Let’s get you back to the inn.” Jinyoung sighs once they’re both standing, Mark nods with breath, already hating the fact that his 2 days of freedom are up. He looks up to Jinyoung and then laughs when the other offers his arm. Jinyoung walks Mark all the way back to the inn, making him laugh and smile with silly jokes just to keep his mind away from the dark place it goes when he thinks of the inn. 

It’s only when Mark is walking up the stairs to the inn, basket full of food hanging from the crook of his elbow, that Jinyoung tugs him back down the stairs making him gasp. His fingers are wrapped lightly around Mark’s wrist and his other hand resting on the dip of his waist, fisted into the material of Mark’s tunic to keep him steady. Mark has a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, nails digging into the other’s thick jacket to stop himself from falling down the stairs. Warm bright brown eyes searching his face for a moment before suddenly, Mark sees Jinyoung leaning in. 

Mark holds his breath, mind running a million miles a second as Jinyoung grows closer and closer to his face. Warm lips press onto his skin, just to the corner of his lips forcing out a small gasp as he feels eyelashes flutter against his cheek. Jinyoung pulls away with a smile then runs a hand through his hair and places his hat back onto his head with a chuckle before bowing deeply to Mark. 

“Thank you for accompanying me on lunch,” Jinyoung smiles and Mark can’t do anything but laugh in shock. The other laughs before waving a goodbye and stepping down the stairs, leaving Mark on the top step of the inn with his hand pressed to the corner of his lips and a pink flush on his face. 

 

***

 

“ _Fuck_ _! _ ”

Jaebeom curses aloud and kicks a lone coconut that’s sitting just to the left of him. The island echoes his distress and it only makes him angrier. He screams again, throwing his head back and dropping to his knees. The white sand burns through his clothes and his skin as he leans down and grabs handfuls of the grains. 

The island is empty. 

There is not a single person living on the tiny speck of land in the middle of the ocean. He just spent a week travelling across the ocean, fighting through three nights of storms and even running into a reef bed in order to even get to the island, all to find absolutely nothing waiting for him. 

No old man. No child. No Yien. There isn't even signs of human life on the beach as Jaebeom scans the shore with angry tearful eyes. He knew the trip was going to be a long shot, he knew it from the moment he had heard the story slurred to him. But that didn't mean he wasn't hopeful it could lead him somewhere or show him a sign that might've told him Yien was still alive somehow. 

“Captain…” Shownu’s voice sounds softly from behind him but Jaebeom is too full of fury to hear him. He glares at tree line ahead of him, the sun beating down on his neck makes his sweat drip down his face. 

He can’t believe it. There’s no possible way that this island is totally empty. He stands from the ground and stalks towards the tree line, his eyes scanning over everything but there isn’t anything in front of him. He’s able to see straight through the trees and onto the other side of the island. It’s totally bare and empty. 

Maybe he got the wrong island? Maybe he miscalculated his navigation and this isn’t the right island he’s meant to be on and the one he is meant to further away. If he got on his ship right now and traveled perhaps south or maybe north-west he’ll find another island that will have an old man waiting for him.

He growls softly and curls his hands into fists as no matter where he looks, he’s met with the sight of nothing. He feels his knees buckle slightly and he has to bend himself down to the ground again. It can’t be happening. He can’t have been so close to just have lost his chance. 

A hand rests on his shoulder and Jaebeom flinches slightly with a hiss before turning to the person. It’s Yugyeom and his face is already showing how pathetic he feels, eyebrows furrowed and lip drawn into his teeth. 

“Captain, we’ve gotta get back to a port.” Yugyeom says softly, his eyes flickering back to where some of the crew is scattered across the shoreline near the rowboat they used to get to the island. “When we struck the reef we got a hole in the hull and we’re beginning to take on water.” Jaebeom closes his eyes and sighs heavily before pushing himself up onto his knees. 

He can hear the water lapping against the shore and the side of the rowboat. He stares at the emptiness, the trees blowing in the breeze and the vast openness that he can see. 

“How long do we have?” He grits through his teeth as he stands from the sand. Yugyeom turns to look back at the crew to get the information of the hole in the ship. 

“We’re probably going to have to dock back at Port Bogsunga again before we take on anymore water.” Yugyeom says quietly. “If we leave soon we’ll be able to make it to port before we start to sink.” Jaebeom sighs and curls his hands into fists, the grains left over from the sand biting into his palms. 

“Fine. Get the oars ready.” 

“You got it, Captain…”

Jaebeom stomps back to the boat, hands itching to fire a round or throw a punch or something. He sees Jackson and Shownu frowning at him but it’s not in anger, he can tell by their worried gazes that it’s out of sympathy. He growls and motions for them to get into the boat, snapping his fingers to get them to go faster. He doesn't want to spend any longer than necessary on the godforsaken island.

Yugyeom huffs as he steps into the boat, shaking his head to the eyes that look to him for answers. He grabs an oar before passing the second one to Shownu who sighs and takes it before sitting beside him. Jackson frowns at the two of them before seating himself down on the bench just behind Jaebeom. The captain, stood at the front of the ship, scowling heavily at the blue waves that lap at the sides of the boat. Youngjae gives the boat a few pushes to loosen it from the sandbank then continues to walk it into the sea until it reaches mid thigh, then Jackson reaches out and lends him a hand to get into the boat. 

The row back to the ship that’s sitting roughly 100 metres from the shoreline is totally quiet. No one speaks or even dares to try. Yugyeom thinks that if it were at all possible, his captain would have a dark storm cloud of his head that grumbled with thunder and flashed thunderbolts if anyone tried to get too close. 

When they make it back to the ship, the crew can tell their captain’s in a bad mood. Yugyeom sees Changkyun and Jungkook scatter to the brig after seeing Jaebeom stepping on deck. Jooheon is looking between the captain and Shownu, fingers fiddling with a rope he’s in the middle of braiding. Namjoon fumbles with the mop and Minhyuk almost drops the fish he’s descaling over the edge of the ship.

Everyone knows Defsoul’s in a bad mood.

“Gyeom-ah.” Jaebeom’s voice is cold and harsh and Yugyeom tries not to flinch at it. He spins around to face his captain, keeping his face free of any emotion as Jaebeom motions for him to follow. Yugyeom takes a breath before nodding and following the older up the stairs to the wheel. 

Shownu is their navigator so he follows as well but makes himself busy by heading to the back of the deck to fiddle with the ropes or something. Yugyeom stands at a reasonable distance from his captain, one that’s far enough he’ll be able to get himself away if he says something to piss Jaebeom off but not super distance that it tells the captain he’s slightly scared. 

“Ok, look,” Jackson’s voice sounds and Yugyeom turns to see the royal stepping up the stairs with a small frown on his face. He tries to send a signal to the other, widening his eyes and shaking his head subtly but Jackson’s as daft as anything and just frowns in confusion at him before shaking him off and heading to Jaebeom. “Captain, I understand that you’re upset by...your findings on the beach.” The royal starts slowly and Yugyeom bites on his lip as the captain turns away from his map to look at Jackson. 

Jaebeom’s expression totally void of emotion, eyes blinking expectantly at the royal who steps towards him. “And I’m sorry to even ask this, but,” Yugyeom draws in a breath at Jackson’s pause. “Where you honestly expecting something to come out of this? You’d honestly expected to see Yien waiting on that beach?” Yugyeom inhales then chokes because he was already holding his breath. No one looks at him as he coughs to catch his breath. 

“It was the first solid piece of information I’d received in a long time.” Jaebeom says lowly. Yugyeom watches his hand flinch to his sword and gun on his belt. “I thought there might’ve been a chance so I took it. You understood this when you chose to stay on my ship, might I remind you.” Jaebeom’s eyes traveled over Jackson with distaste. “So if you have a problem with coming up short on leads, then I suggest you find another ship to take you back home when we dock at Bogsunga.”

Jackson frowns before rolling his eyes and turning his back on the captain, stalking towards the railing where he places his forearms onto it and leans against it. “I’m not complaining, I’ve just come to the terms already and know not to get my hopes up.” The royal says tiredly, eyes scanning over the setting sun, “It’s been nearly 17 years Defsoul, do you honestly expect him to be out there waiting for us to find him?”

Jaebeom tenses and curls his fingers around the hilt of his sword, “What exactly are you trying to say Wang?” He grits through his teeth before taking a step towards the royal, vision tinted red. Yugyeom makes the decision to save both their asses by stepping between them, placing a hand on Jaebeom’s chest. The captain glares up at his first mate but ultimate stays rooted to his spot. “Are you trying to tell me that you believe he’s gone?”

“Well it has been 17 years, Captain.” Jackson huffs before turning back to face Jaebeom, face grim, “Why hasn’t he contacted if he survived? Perhaps, if he is alive, maybe he wants to stay missing? Y’know how much he hated rules.”

That was true. Jaebeom can remember the last conversation he and Yien had before the attack on the ship happened. Yien was throwing a fit about marrying a duke from a neighbouring isle and refused to believe that he couldn't marry for love. He had gotten into arguments with both his parents over before they hid themselves in Yien’s quarters. 

“He wouldn’t do that.” Jaebeom gritted through his teeth, “I’m his  _ best friend  _ he wouldn’t have just left me like that.” Jackson frowns at him and Jaebeom takes a deep breath as Yugyeom stands slightly more in front of him. “He wouldn’t have just run. He didn’t back out of a fight.”

“B-but you have to admit something though…” Youngjae’s soft voice sounds from the side. Jaebeom looks at him, eyes hard and makes him flinch. “I-I mean. It’s odd right? How he just  _ vanished  _ from the face of the earth?” Jaebeom turns back to Jackson with a glare that pretty much reads ‘if you don’t shut him up I’ll kill him’ and the royal huffs before stalking across to the servant. “I’m just trying say that I find it weird how, even if the prince did die, his body should’ve washed up on his shores.”

“So what are you trying to get at?” Jaebeom growls, pressing against Yugyeom’s palm as Jackson starts to try and tug Youngjae away. “Are you telling me the prince is dead? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“No! No I’m not trying to say that at all,” Youngjae huffs, “I’m just trying to understand how he was able to vanish without anyone seeing him. Like if he survived, say he landed in the water,” The servant gestures to the ocean around them, “He would’ve swam directly for land which would’ve meant he’d be on his own shores.”

Jaebeom pauses for a moment, mind thinking over the possibility that Youngjae is bringing up until he remembers. Then shakes his head with a sigh. “No, no he couldn’t’ve.” Jackson makes a confused noise and spins around to face Jaebeom, his brows furrowed in what the other can only guess is a mix of anger and confusion. Jaebeom sighs again and runs a hand through his hair, “The prince didn’t know how to swim. He was never taught.” He can see Youngjae’s face slowly dropping from the small smile he had previously. Jackson lets out a breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Look,” Yugyeom sighs heavily, “You guys can continue to argue and fight over whether the prince is alive or not but being at each other’s throats isn’t going to help the search.” Jaebeom huffs and steps back to the wheel while Jackson rolls his eyes and looks back out to the horizon. “Just try to put aside the negative thoughts until we have proof.” 

“Since when did you become so wise.” Jaebeom snorts, casting a glance to the younger who frowns at him. The captain glares back before glancing down at his map, his markings showing the way he had come _and_ the way that he’s about to travel back to. He lets out a breath before looking to Shownu, “Raise anchor and set course back to Port Bogsunga for repairs.”

“Aye aye, Captain Defsoul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry everyone for not updating D: I lost motivation & then I got sick with not only the flu but also a stomach bug last week so I've just been resting and getting back to normal ugh I hate being sick. 
> 
> Also, I do apologise with how little this chapter has compared to the others I've posted but that's just because..well you guys...this fic/story/world is going to be huge. I was re-reading my outline I have and this is easily going to have a sequel and i already know everything that's going to happen so just the whole thought of this becoming bigger than I expected was a little daunting but I'm ready for it! I can't wait for you guys to read what I have coming up!
> 
> That being said, I hope you did enjoy this chapter, despite not much happening. We did get see a bit into Mark & Jaebeom's characters a little more so I hope you enjoyed those. If you did enjoy this lil chapter, what was your favourite moment? Let me know! Are you ready for the next chapter?
> 
> What do you think is going to happen when Mark & Jaebeom meet again? I can't wait for them to finally start getting together, it's driving me _insane_ not writing them talking or even interacting so do not fear, they will soon be together because your author has no self-control and needs to see her OTP together. haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry for taking so long! Just know that when I don't update, I'm writing lots and lots of Markbum for you all. 
> 
> I also just want to thank everyone for all of their lovely words that they've been leaving on here and on all my other works, you guys are honestly the reason why I wrote so thank you so much for inspiring me and giving me such sweet words <3 <3 <3 <3 I love you all and cherish you lots <3 <3


	5. A Burning Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He leant back against the door when he felt it click shut and shook his head in disbelief. “Defsoul…” he whispered into the quiet morning air. He brought his hand away from his side and looked down at the rag. “Captain Defsoul...you most certainly aren't like the others…” Mark shook his head but with a smile this time, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he pulled away from the door._

“This is just insanity!” Jinyoung gasps when he sees Mark and Bambam standing in front of the doctor getting poked and prodded behind the doors of the dressing rooms. “Wh-what happened? I came as soon as I heard the news! Shuho told me you guys were attacked?” 

 

Bambam rolls his eyes as the doctor gives him the ‘ok’ to pull his tunic back on. “Jinyoung, he’s just being dramatic to try and grab as much money from the donations as he can.” The other frowns in a way that tells the younger he doesn't believe that. Jinyoung frowns further at the bandage that's wrapped around Bambam’s wrist and the bruising he can see beginning to form across his chest. Bambam simply huffs and turns away to start lacing the front of his tunic again. 

 

“It wasn't  _ us  _ specifically being attacked,” Mark says softly then winces when the doctor applies some gauze to the corner of his split lip. The doctor gives a small apology before continuing on with his work. “We just happened to be caught in the crossfire is all.”

 

It's the same old story that happens once in awhile at the inn, something that's become the usual while working at Shuho’s. If you put drunken men together and give them only one person to share, people start getting grabby and jealous and start wanting their own toys. Once an argument breaks out, a fight soon follows because when you mix alcohol and raging hormonal sex drive, a punch up is always certain to happen. 

 

The same thing happened just an hour beforehand. Mark and Bambam were on waiter duty, their night busy with refilling drinks and grabbing more servings of rice. Mark had one customer he was suppose to attend tonight and was actually on his way to go and collect the sailor when the shouting started, making him pause halfway across the floor in the middle of the inn. He turned to find a few of the drunken men at one of the tables fighting over Jimin, each man having a tight grip on one of the boy’s arms as the tugged him this way and that. The closest guard was standing outside having his smoke break and Wonho wasn't on call. The sailors yelled at one another claiming who owned Jimin while the poor worker struggled to get out of their grip. Soon, one of the men who were higher up stood from his seat yelling he deserved the night with Jimin. This is what caused the fight to start. People began shoving and pulling one another, the alcohol fueling their anger. Guns were being fired and bottles thrown across the room - it didn't matter if you weren't involved in the argument to begin with - if everyone fights in the bar you fight along with them. 

 

Everywhere Mark turned there was someone grabbing another and punching them in the face or throwing them over a table to watch it break, sending timber flying everywhere. Workers were caught in the middle, having to try and fend for themselves until the guards finally heard the commotion and stepped in. Mark and Bambam had been just shy of the main fight and got their injuries trying to defend themselves. Mark had been hit across the face by someone dodging a punch and he'd been shoved into the counter of the bar by two men caught in a scuffle as they attempted to shoot each other. Bambam was grabbed by one of the sailors before that sailor was pounced on by someone else, dragging Bambam down with him where he was kicked in the chest by one of the workers running away. 

 

“I honestly cannot believe this,” Jinyoung frowns, his eyebrows narrowing as he looked at the bruising that's beginning to show down Mark’s side from where he was shoved into the bar. “You guys should have more guards on duty!”

 

“You don't think we know that?” Bambam huffs, spinning back around once his tunic was laced up. “You don't think we ask for more to be put on every time one of us is hurt?” Jinyoung opens his mouth but then closes it as though he thinks of something else to say. “Shuho says we don't have the funds to pay for them so don't even think about asking.” The younger one sighs, scratching at his brow then wincing when he accidentally touches his open wound. 

 

“What about the money that Captain Defsoul left for you like 2 weeks ago?” Jinyoung asks, “Surely he didn't finish it yet?” Mark buffs out a sigh but then gasps when his ribs scream in pain. He bites down on his lip to keep the tears at bay. 

 

“He bought new fabrics for costumes and sheets for the master suits.” Bambam informs him, “That money was gone within the first 24 hours.” Jinyoung shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose before suddenly scoffing. 

 

“I don't know why I'm surprised, it's not like it's something he wouldn't do.” The man says before shaking his head again and walking towards the window. The moon shines brightly through the thin curtain and Mark uses that as a distraction from the pain the doctor keeps inflicting on him.

 

“He’s back y’know.” Bambam says after a moment, turning his gaze to Mark who furrows his brow in confusion. Bambam opens his mouth to speak but the doctor is suddenly finished with Mark and letting him know that while his injuries aren't severe he should still take a day off just to rest. Both him and Bambam scoff because they know for a fact tomorrow they'll be put back to work almost immediately but they nod their heads to the doctor anyway and wish him well as he leaves. Bambam hands Mark his long sleeved tunic before assisting him in putting it back on, Jinyoung standing to the side with a frown etched onto his features. “He's back.” The younger continues quietly. 

 

“Who?” Mark whines, feeling his frustration kick in with his need for food and sleep. “Who’s back?” 

 

“Defsoul.” The younger says softly as he ties the ribbon around Mark’s neck to complete his look. “The Paradise docked at the port first thing this morning.” Mark frowns in confusion and worry, his heart already beating faster at the image of the captain. His wrist burns with the memory of the other’s touch, long fingers wrapped around his hand to stop him from touching. 

 

“How come he wasn't here tonight then?” Jinyoung steps away from the window, arms folded as he walks to lean against the table Mark is sitting on. Mark tries not to focus on the way his tunic stretches across his bare chest that's peeking out from the undone laces. Jinyoung really did rush over as soon as he heard the news. “If he's been here at port all day, why hasn't he come in?”

 

“Do I look like a pirate to you?” Bambam challenges and Mark snorts, kicking a foot out to try and hit the other who rolls his eyes and simply steps out of reach. Jinyoung just looks unimpressed and Mark can tell he's trying to hold back from saying something that could potentially hurt the younger’s feelings. 

 

“Who knows and who cares? Come on,” Mark sighs, slipping himself off the table, “We’re closed now so let's just head to bed.” Bambam follows that with a yawn and Jinyoung chuckles at him before walking the two of them out of the dressing room, one hand placed on their lower backs to escort them gently. 

 

The inn is completely empty now, something that always happens after a fight goes down. Shuho leaves the clean up for the morning as he knows it'll look bad for making the workers continue their services after the attack so the tables and chairs that have been smashed and the bottles that are shattered across the flooring are shoved apart to make a pathway to the front door. There's a few holes decorating the walls where people's heads were shoved through and a couple of windows have been smashed thanks to the sailors throwing people through them. Mark knows that his job tomorrow will be sweeping the entire inn for all the glass and timbre pieces. He says a small pray that tomorrow's weather will be on the cooler side. 

 

It's just as Jinyoung has finished saying goodbye to the two of them, the door closing shut behind him for a minute when a group of men suddenly enter the inn. Bambam taps Mark on the shoulder, making him pause from where his foot was about to step onto the first stair. He turns and looks at the people who entered, their eyes already scanning over the damaged tables and chairs that are stacked up on either side of the room. 

 

“I'm sorry sirs but we’re closed for the night.” Bambam calls out to them, already nudging Mark to head up the stairs. “You'll best find another place to-” he cuts off and Mark turns around to see the other stepping away from the staircase. “Yugyeom?” Bambam gasps, already heading down the landing to where Mark sees a lanky body step out of the crowd. 

 

“Bambam!” The boy cries out and Mark frowns in confusion, stepping down to follow his friend who meets the tall boy in the middle of the room. They throw their arms around each other, something that Mark wasn’t entirely expecting and he flinches back at the sight of it. Bambam pulls away from the boy and holds his face gently between his hands, Mark can see how his thumbs are stroking soft cheekbones. 

 

“I thought you guys weren't going to be stopping in here when I heard you'd been docked since this morning,” Bambam rushes and that's when Mark realises it's  _ Yugyeom _ , first mate to Captain Defsoul. He looks past the couple just as the captain himself steps out from his crew and walks towards the two. Mark quickens his paces and reaches Bambam’s side just as Defsoul arrives at Yugyeom’s. 

 

“We ran a reef and struck a hole in the hull, so we had to come back as this was the closest port.” Yugyeom explains softly, his hands holding on to Bambam’s waist so gently that Mark’s almost shocked to see it. “We’ve been working on it all day since we arrived.” 

 

“Is it possible to stay the night?” Defsoul asks coolly, his eyes staring directly at Mark who tries to hold back a flinch. He nods his head and clears his throat before speaking again. 

 

“The kitchen is closed so you’ll have to wait till morning for food but there's free beds available for you and your men to rest, sir.” Mark informs the captain, “You can pay for the service in the morning as our master is not here right now.” Defsoul’s eyes glance around the room before landing back on Mark’s face. Mark knows he's looking at the split lip and bruising under his cheek so he looks away in embarrassment. 

 

“You heard him boys,” the captain sighs, “Get to bed. We'll feast in the morning.” The crew grumble their response before one by one they start trickling past Mark and Bambam towards the lower floor rooms. Bambam looks at Mark once before taking a hold of Yugyeom’s hand and walking towards the stairs. Mark's brows rise in surprise before he remembers what Shuho told them the day after their mini rest was up. 

 

_ You two did something for Captain Defsoul and his crew, now I'm not asking what it was cause I don't want to know nor do I care but! If you continue to make money like that again from him, you'll get more days off whenever you want. So next time his crew come back to the inn, you two are officially their whores to look after alright? _

 

Mark lets out a breath then winces when his drying lip tugs apart. He looks back to the captain and clears his throat, “I'll take you to your room now.” Defsoul simply nods and motions for Mark to walk. Mark follows Bambam’s footsteps up the stairs, knowing that the captain is hot on his heels. He’s not sure what the captain is going to want him to do, seeing as he definitely doesn’t look as tired as the first time he saw him.

 

They reach the door to the bedroom just as the one across the hall shuts and Mark hears the lock click into place. He frowns slightly over his shoulder at the door but knows that Bambam can handle himself should something happen between him and Yugyeom but Mark has a feeling that the young first mate wouldn’t do such a thing. He opens the door and allows the captain to step in first, almost a completely mirror image of what he did more than 2 weeks ago. Mark follows the captain inside but stays by the door, watching the man’s broad shoulders as he walks to the basin and uses the rag and water to clean himself. 

 

“What happened?” His deep voice asks through the quiet air, Mark jolting in surprise at the sound. He stutters to speak and the captain turns to him, rag held in his hands before he’s dropping it back into the basin. Water sloshes out the sides. “The inn looked like a mess. You’ve been injured.” He points out before stepping to the lounge chaise and sitting himself down so he could start undoing his boots. 

 

“O-oh.” Mark chokes a little before clearing his throat and walking away from the door to the captain. “A fight broke out between some of the men,” He says softly, watching as the man’s fingers tug at the smooth leather of his boots. “I just happened to be caught in the middle.” Mark sits himself down onto the table in front of the chaise. 

 

“Have you been looked over by a doctor?” The captain asks, grunting as his boot comes off before he’s suddenly looking at Mark. Mark swallows past the lump of fear in his throat when the man’s hand moves towards him. He stays as still as possible as fingers curl around his chin, forcing him to tilt his head side to side. It’s an odd feeling having those sharp eyes trailing over his skin. “Are you feeling light headed at all?” Mark frowns in confusion as the captain releases his chin but manages to say a soft  _ no _ for him. The captain nods his head and stands from the chaise with a small groan. “Don’t looked so shocked.” The man scoffs with a laugh as he starts attending to his effects. 

 

“I-I-sorry.” Mark stutters, blinking away from the pirate to look out to the balcony. The curtains flutter gently with the night breeze, the salt of the sea wafting into the room making Mark long to feel the sand between his fingers. “I guess I’m not use to pirates being interested after my own safety.” He says it before he can catch himself and tenses when he hears the clinking of the captain’s belts stop. 

 

“Well I’m not like most pirates.” Is all the captain says and Mark turns back to look at him, his eyes running over the sharp features of the man’s face. He takes in the narrow eyes and the two dots that sit beneath one of his strong eyebrows, the thin pink lips that are slightly chapped from the sea wind and the tan skin, glittering with droplets like diamonds. 

 

“No...I suppose you’re not.” Make agrees quietly, feeling a flush to his face as the other man reaches for a towel that’s placed on the corner of the chaise. He watches through his fringe as the captain strips himself of his tunic and starts to wipe down his chest.

 

“I don’t enjoy seeing innocent bystanders get hurt because of someone else's stupidity.” The captain huffs, his eyes busy focusing on wiping away the water from his skin. “If it makes you feel any better.” Narrow eyes land on Mark and he turns away from them, knowing the flush on his cheeks will be very noticeable by now. “You won’t have to do anything tonight.” Mark furrows his brow in confusion and the captain shakes his head before putting his tunic back on. He throws the towel to the side of the room, “I won’t be needing your services for the night, you’re injured and you need rest. You can go sleep if you wish.” 

 

Mark blinks up at the pirate in shock, mouth opening and closing with nothing to say. The captain sighs before taking the glass bottle of whiskey from the table Mark’s sitting on then heads to the desk in the corner of the room. Mark follows him with his eyes before standing himself, fingers twisting in the fabric of his tunic. “I-I believe I may have to stay sir,” he says softly, the captain look up from the desk with a raised eyebrow. “If my master found out I did not stay with you for the night, I-I may be punished.” He’s taking a risk telling Defsoul the inn’s secrets. Rule one of working at the inn is that you don’t speak of what goes on behind closed doors - turns people off and loses business.

 

Defsoul’s eyes narrow before he nods and let’s out a breath, “Right. Well, stay I guess. Make yourself comfortable.” He sighs, waving his hand around the room, “You can use the bed if you’d like. I won’t be sleeping so don’t worry about me needing it.” Mark frowns a little at that before bowing his head in thanks and walking towards the large bed. 

 

It’s an odd feeling to be crawling into it without having someone’s hot breath panting in his ear and down his neck with hands gripping tightly onto his hips as he gets pounded from behind. But it’s certainly something that Mark wouldn’t mind getting use to. He squeaks in surprise a little when his hands are almost swallowed by the thickness of the blanket beneath him, making him lose his balance slightly. He takes the decoration pillows off one by one, placing them onto one side before tugging the blanket from where it was tucked in. 

 

“That’s new bedding.” The captain speaks up, Mark turns to look at him over his shoulder before back down to the sheets in his hands. Mark nods his head and flicks off his shoes over the edge of the bed before climbing beneath the covers.

 

“Bought with the money you left behind.” He tells the captain as he settles down into the mattress, the edges of the pillow coming up around his head. Mark takes a deep breath, allowing his body to relax into the softness that he normally doesn't get to feel. His and Bambam’s cots are made with straw mattresses and if he’s on call, he doesn’t usually stay with his clients once they’re finished because he always has more waiting for him. 

 

“Ah.” Defsoul says, “Did you still get a bonus of some sort?” Mark pats down the blanket to see the pirate a little better before nodding his head. Defsoul hums and looks back down to his desk. “Good. I’m glad.” Is all he says. Mark blinks a few times before realising it’s the end of their conversation so he rolls over to face the balcony. He looks to the moon, watching it as it glows brightly behind the clouds. He sighs wistfully, longing to know when he’ll be able to see it’s light without being stuck behind thick walls.

 

He feels sleep tugging at the corners of his mind so he closes his eyes and allows himself to succumb to the darkness. The last thing he hears is the soft crackling of the burning candle wicks and the occasional turn of parchment. 

 

***

 

When Mark feels himself wake up, he’s smothered by warmth and softness. He stretches his legs from where they had curled up and freezes slightly when he doesn’t feel the edges of his cot hitting his toes. Blinking his eyes open, the first thing Mark sees is a bunch of pillows. He frowns before realising where exactly he is. 

 

The morning sun is streaming through the balcony door, creating a patch of sunlight on the bed which explains why Mark feels so toasty. He rolls over slowly, smacking his dry lips together before running his tongue over them to wet them. He looks around blearily, eyes slowly focusing as he begins waking up. 

 

The sound of clinking glass snatches his attention away from where he was looking at the bedside table and he sits himself up a little to see the pirate captain standing over the desk. Whiskey glass in hand, the auburn liquid burning in the sun as it dangles from his fingertips while his other hand traces over a map. Mark watches as the captain’s eyes trail over the drawings, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he methodically brings up the glass to his lips and takes a delicate sip. 

 

“What are you looking for?” He asks softly, running a hand through his fringe to clear his vision before pushing away the covers to crawl towards the bottom of the bed. Defsoul looks up in surprise and regards him with a confused expression before his eyes move back down to the map. Mark tilts his head to the side as he watches Defsoul’s thumb stroke over the coast of one of the kingdom’s higher up. 

 

“I lost something precious a long time ago,” The pirate says lowly with a heavy sigh before shaking his head and placing the glass onto the table. He turns to face Mark, hips resting back onto the desk with his arms folded over his chest where he frowns, eyebrows narrowed and lip pulled into a tight line. Mark swallows thickly under the frown and opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong when the captain steps forward, “Come here.”

 

Mark feels his heart pick up speed, beating rapidly against his chest. He tries to cover his small inhale by shifting the rest of the blankets off his body before sliding off the mattress. He winces a little when his side sings in pain and refrains from grabbing it as his feet hit the cold wooden floor. He walks slowly towards the pirate, hands curled into fists at his sides. 

 

When he reaches Defsoul, the captain grabs him by the elbow in a surprisingly light grip and begins dragging him to the lounge. Mark attempts to swallow down the lump in his throat as the pirate pushes him to sit down on the table, much like how he was last night. The fingers burn through the thin fabric of his sleeve before their hot touch leaves his body. Mark watches as the captain steps to the basin, his hands reaching in for the rag that he squeezes of all the water. He shakes it a few times, droplets flying across the floor, shining like diamonds from the sunlight before he turns back to Mark. 

 

Hot fingers kiss the underside of Mark’s jaw and he flinches slightly under the touch, eyes flickering up to meet Defsoul’s gaze. He waits patiently, almost holding his breath as the pirate slowly brings the rag to the side of his face and begins patting his cheek softly, stroking the skin with delicate drags. 

 

“The coolness of the water will help stop the bruising,” The captain says lowly, “You might get a black eye, but if you keep the cool water or ice on the dark parts the bruising won’t be as bad.” Mark gives a small nod as best as he can with the pirate cradling his jaw in his hands. The last time he had someone holding him in such a position was only 2 days ago where he had a cock shoved down his throat. The stark difference between the treatment Defsoul has given him in the 2 nights they’ve ‘been’ together is almost hard to believe that the other is really even a pirate despite the rumours and horror stories. “Do you have bruising anywhere else?” 

 

Mark takes a deep breath. He knows that his side has probably blossomed with dark bruises over night but for some reason he can't bring himself to tell Defsoul. He doesn't really know how the other would react if he was to tell him. So Mark shakes his head a little, pulling his eyes away from the other’s to look out the window. The pirate’s hand slips away from his face, leaving a hot tingling behind in its path. 

 

“Then why did you wince getting out of bed?” Defsoul’s voice is harsh and deep and Mark feels as though he wants to shiver. However, what scares Mark the most is he's not sure if it's out of fear or arousal. He glances back to meet the captain’s eye, finding him glaring lightly with furrowed brows. “Did you hurt your side? Were you injured?” The captain stares at him, almost raising an eyebrow to challenge him. Shakily, Mark nods his head as he ducks his chin down towards his chest. 

 

“Y-yes sir, I was. I got pushed into the bar counter.” Mark whispered. Defsoul sighed heavily then blinked once before pointing at Mark’s side, silently asking permission. Mark nodded his head with wide eyes and lifted his arm slightly so that the pirate could pull the fabric of his tunic up to reveal his side. 

 

“Well, you certain bruise easily.” Defsoul mutters under his breath with a shake of his head. Mark swallows as he feels the pirate’s light fingertips trailing over his skin. He wants to move away because the feather like strokes are ticklish but at the same time, Mark wants to feel the other’s touch. Wants to know if the pirate’s hand burns like it did the first time they touched. A sharp pain bursts in between Mark’s ribs making him gasp and flinch away from the captain’s fingers. Mark looks up and finds Defsoul’s face merely inches away from his. He looks over the narrow eyes and traces the pout of the pink lips that shine in the morning light. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Suddenly Defsoul stands up from where he had been crouching over and clears his throat. “Didn't mean to hurt you.” Mark blinks at him and the other shakes his head before handing over the wet rag. “Keep the cold on it. Should help with the pain.” Mark takes the rag from him with a small bow of his head and watches as the pirate steps away from him. “And if that doesn't help,” Defsoul picks up his glass of whiskey and tilts it in Mark’s direction. “Whiskey’ll knock you out so you don't feel a thing.” 

 

A small surprised laugh bubbles out of Mark before he can catch himself and Defsoul looks at him with a shocked expression. Mark can feel his ears beginning to flush and knows his face would soon follow so he ducks his head and stands from the table. 

 

“Thank you,” he says softly as he walks towards the bed to collect his shoes. He keeps the wet rag pressed to his side just like the captain told him to. Defsoul nods at him once, fixing his tunic before heading back to the desk. Mark bites on his lip as his finishes slipping his shoes on then ultimately makes his decision and walks up to the pirate. “D-did you want me to bring you some breakfast?” 

 

The captain looks up from where he had been scanning a map. Mark glances up as well, unable to keep his eyes away from the other’s. It was the two beauty spots that continued to draw him in and make him stare. Probably didn't help that the pirate wasn't y’know...ugly in any sense. 

 

“Uh-ah yeah.” The captain stuttered, his eyes squinting in confusion a little. “Yeah. I wouldn't mind something to eat actually.” The captain rubbed the back of his neck with a small twist to his lips. Mark nodded his head with a little smile. 

 

“Alright, I’ll have some brought up for you sir.” He began to walk away, when he realised one thing that made him stop just as he reached the door. Mark let out a deep breath and held it for a second before turning back around to face the captain. “Would you like anything el-else, sir?” He hated how his voice cracked and hoped the pirate wouldn't be able to tell it was from fear. The captain looked up at him again and tilted his head to the side, Mark's eyes traveled over the chiseled jawline and the few beauty spots he could see running down the other’s neck. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Mark bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at the captain. “Did you want to use any of the other s-services I offer?” The pirate snorted causing Mark to flinch. 

 

“Mark,” the other said before stepping out from behind the desk and walking to him. Mark tried not to flinch away when the taller stopped directly in front of him. He also tried not to think of how hearing his name spoken in that deep voice made the fire in the pit of his stomach begin to burn. The captain placed a gentle hand on Mark’s waist, specifically his bruised side and squeezed slightly. Mark whimpered in pain and stepped out of the other’s grasp. “You are obviously in no shape to offer any type of service, love.” Mark gaped as the pirate patted him on the head, fingers sifting through the strands of his fringe. “Perhaps another time.” With that the pirate stepped away, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

 

Mark stood silently stunned for a moment, eyes trailing over the other man’s body as he walked away before blinking quickly to clear his mind then turning back to face the door. “If it's possible I'd like some pancakes? With jam as well as butter.” Mark huffed out a small laugh before nodding his head and looking over his shoulder at the pirate. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir.” Mark stepped out of the room just as he head the pirate’s small ‘ _ thank you _ ’ and shook his head to himself. 

 

“Oh wait! Mark!” 

 

Mark stepped back into the room discovering that the other had jumped out from behind the desk and was already halfway across the room. 

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

The captain frowned a little and his mouth sort of opened and closed with no sound coming out before he coughed and cleared his throat. “You uh, you don't have to keep calling me ‘sir’ all the time.” The pirate said, almost bashfully as he looked down at the floor before running a hand through his hair. “J-just Defsoul is fine.”

 

Mark felt his mouth drop open a little bit but closed it almost immediately in case the other got insulted. He nodded his head once, “Ok...Defsoul…” The name felt strange on his tongue but at the same time, Mark couldn't really wait until he got the chance to say it again. The captain nodded before motioning for him to leave, Mark bowed once then headed out, shutting the door behind himself. 

 

He leant back against the door when he felt it click shut and shook his head in disbelief. “Defsoul…” he whispered into the quiet morning air. He brought his hand away from his side and looked down at the rag. “Captain Defsoul...you most certainly aren't like the others…” Mark shook his head but with a smile this time, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he pulled away from the door. 

 

***

 

“So...what exactly are you and your crew doing again?” Bambam asked softly, tilting his head to the side as he ran his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair. The other’s head popped up from where he had been trailing kisses down the worker’s chest, darkening up the marks he had left the night before but also covering the bruises left from the fight. 

 

“Well…” Yugyeom said slowly before huffing out a breath and rolling off Bambam’s body to lie next to the other. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled when Bambam linked their fingers together. Their hands rested between their bodies on the bed, tan mixed with pale. An obvious reminder of who they were. “I wasn't exactly chosen or put on Defsoul’s crew because I wanted to be a sailor.” 

 

Bambam raised an eyebrow and Yugyeom sighed. “Defsoul found me when I was a kid, he was already on his mission so I don't really know the full details of what he's looking for exactly.  _ But _ ~” a cheeky smile began spreading across Yugyeom's face and Bambam chuckled at him before he couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and stealing a quick kiss. 

 

When Bambam pulled away the other was already pouting, a soft whine building up in his throat. The worker laughed at him to which the pirate frowned harder and tugged him closer, capturing his lips with his own. Bambam sighed into their kiss, Yugyeom’s lips pressing against his and the gentle swipe of the other's tongue across his had shivers running down his spine. 

 

Yugyeom pulled away with a soft moan but didn't move too far, he unlinked his hand from Bambam’s and slid it up to cradle the back of the other's head. The pirate sighed heavily as he pressed their foreheads together, “I wish I could take you with me.” He whispered, brushing his nose over Bambam’s, frowning as he felt the rough healing skin of the other's wound. 

 

Bambam whined a little and pulled away to look the other in the eye, “I've told you before Gyeomie,” He bit on his lower lip at the first mate’s sad gaze. Bambam cupped Yugyeom's face, trailing his fingers over the soft pouting lips. “I'm too expensive for you.” Yugyeom moaned and flopped back onto the mattress with a huff. 

 

“Why?” He groaned before turning his head to pin the worker with a narrowed gaze, “Are you sure I can't afford it?” Bambam snorted out a laugh before leaning over him, sliding his thin legs over the pirate's hips. His action caused the blue sheet to slide down his skin, revealing his bareness to the world. Bambam placed his hands over Yugyeom’s chest and traced his fingers over the muscles there. 

 

“Both me and Mark, we’re the most expensive workers at the inn.” He explained softly, sighing when he felt Yugyeom’s hands slip up and onto his thighs before resting on his hips. “It's because we’re both not from here. We look...different to the rest of the workers so Master Shuho likes to say that we’re  _ special _ and  _ unique _ .” Yugyeom frowns at the words and Bambam winces. “So he uses that as a way to get more money from the sailors and stuff.”

 

“But surely all the workers have like a debt they pay off right?” Yugyeom huffs, shaking his head so his hair falls away from his face to fan out across the pillow. “Yours can't be much higher than what you cost because it's already a crazy amount.” Bambam chuckles and shakes his head at the other. 

 

“Y’know you're kinda cute when you get all worked up,” Bambam giggles softly, reaching out to tap the end of Yugyeom’s nose. The pirate however just frowns which makes Bambam sigh in defeat. “Ok, yes. Some of the workers here have debts they can pay off and  _ ultimately  _ buy their freedom but...Me and Mark?” Yugyeom’s fingers twitch on Bambam’s hips. “Me and Mark we’re different.” Bambam looks away from Yugyeom’s gaze as he feels his eyes burning, “I don't even know if we have a debt we can pay off…” he whispers, “He's never told us.”

 

“But he can't keep you here!” Yugyeom scoffs, “He-he can't keep you forever!” Bambam doesn't say anything, simply bites his lip and looks at Yugyeom through his fluffy fringe. “He can't...can he?”

 

Bambam runs a hand over his face as he sniffs before placing his hand back on Yugyeom’s chest. “My mother died when I was a kid. She was a worker here.” Suddenly, Yugyeom sat up and cradled Bambam to his chest, running his fingers down the notches of the worker’s spine. Bambam took a shaky breath, burying his nose into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck. “Shuho basically took custody over me when she died. I have no idea how long I'm stuck with him as my legal guardian because he could've written down  _ any  _ age on the contract.”

 

Yugyeom whimpered and tugged the worker away from his chest and cupped his face between his hands. “I-I’m sure I can buy him out for you Bamie,” he huffs, “My captain he-he’s working for royals and they pay him a ton of gold.”

 

“Yeah I know,” Bambam snorts despite himself, “He left one hell of a tip last time. Bought Mark and I two days off.” Yugyeom lets out a small laugh before he leans forward and pecks Bambam’s lips. 

 

Bambam however snakes a hand up and around the other's neck and keeps him there. They both sigh into each other, Yugyeom licking across Bambam’s lip and the other nibbling. 

 

“I could get enough money together and buy you out,” Yugyeom breathes against Bambam’s lips. “We have to head back to the captain’s base in a few weeks to restock and navigate the next course but I'm sure we’ll be getting more gold.” Bambam pulls away to look at Yugyeom, “I could ask the captain if I can take some to get you out of here.”

 

Bambam starts to shake his head and Yugyeom splutters in shock. “No, no Gyeom-ah I can't.” He says shaking his head as he slips his way off the other’s lap. 

 

“Eh-what? Why? I could get the gold and we could-”

 

“No it’s-it's not just about the gold ok?” Bambam huffs as he starts slipping his trousers on then goes on a hunt to search for his tunic that's lost in the chaos of clothing and blankets that cover the floor. “You just won't be able to afford it and besides I doubt Shuho is going to let you buy out one of his best selling  _ flowers _ ” he scoffs as he throws a pillow onto the bed. 

 

“B-but I could  _ try  _ and I could get captain to-”

 

“No Yugyeom!” Bambam snaps, pausing at the end of the bed to stare at the other. “You  _ can't  _ ok?” He hisses through his teeth as a lump begins to form in his throat. Yugyeom's own eyes look suspiciously shiny and Bambam takes a shaky breath. “You can't afford me, I can't leave Mark and Shuho will  _ never let me go _ .” 

 

Yugyeom sighs and looks up at the ceiling, biting onto his lip. Bambam shakes his head and brushes away one tear that escaped down his cheek. “So that's it then?” Yugyeom sniffed, “We just.  _ Pretend _ that what we feel for each other doesn't exist?” Bambam winces as Yugyeom looks back at him. “I just...go on acting like knowing you'll be with other men doesn't affect me? That it doesn't  _ piss me off  _ the way they touch you?”

 

“Yugyeom please…” Bambam whispered, twisting his hand into the blankets. He squeezed his fist and blinked back the tears. “Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. You  _ know  _ I feel something for you - I  _ told you  _ I felt something.” Yugyeom whimpered and crawled across the bed to reach Bambam. He grabbed the other lightly by the belt loops of his trousers and brought their bodies together. 

 

“I don't know when I'm going to see you again.” Yugyeom whispered as he nuzzled Bambam’s nose, “This might be my last time I ever see you.” He reaches up and cups Bambam’s cheek, “I don't want to lose you, Bambam.”

 

The worker takes a watery breath, “You can't lose me if you never had me, Yugyeom.” He says lowly and Yugyeom shakes his head before tugging him into a deep kiss. 

 

They both try to ignore the taste of salt that slips past their lips and how wet their cheeks are. They hold onto one another a little tighter. Whisper promises they know they can't keep. 

 

There is only a few times when Bambam truly hates his life. The times when he sees Mark hurt, the times when his body is aching for a rest that he knows he can't give it, the day of his mother’s death. 

 

But this time, wrapped in someone’s arms that he truly feels safe in even though he knows he can't stay, will always be the worst reason why he hates his life. 

 

“Oh hey,” he says suddenly after him and Yugyeom have finished their…he doesn't want to call it a goodbye but that's all it feels like to him. Yugyeom looks over his shoulder from where he's tying his laces on his boot sat on the opposite side of the bed. “You never finished telling me what your captain’s mission was.” 

 

Yugyeom lets out a small surprised noise before shrugging then rolling onto his stomach to look at Bambam. “From what I can tell, he use to be best friends with this prince who went missing at sea like years ago and now the captain is trying to look for him and find him.” Bambam raises an eyebrow. 

 

“You serious?” Yugyeom gives a shrug and Bambam snorts with a shake of his head. “Wow everything I thought about the infamous and terrifying Defsoul literally just blew out the window.” Yugyeom scoffs and Bambam flops onto the bed in front of him. “He's spent years trying to look for this prince, why hasn't he given up? That prince is probably dead at the bottom of the ocean, like everyone else who goes missing at sea.”

 

Yugyeom chuckles and smirks a little, his eyes flickering between Bambam’s eyes and lips. “You don't believe in mermaids? Apparently if you die at sea they take you and turn you into one of them.”

 

Bambam laughs and shakes his head, “Never been to the ocean before but I bet any pretty girl in the water would be able to drag you in, no death needed.” Yugyeom huffs out a breath and smiles at Bambam before leaning into him. 

 

“I’ll just tell her I already found my mermaid.” He whispers against Bambam’s lips before capturing them between his. Bambam smiles into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cradle Yugyeom's jaw as the pirate deepens it with a few swipes of his tongue. 

 

Bambam will deny those words made him blush but he has to admit. He definitely likes the sound of being Yugyeom’s mermaid. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom sighs heavily as he finished swallowing the mouthful of pancakes drowned in syrup, the heavenly taste making him close his eyes in pleasure. Mark looks up at him from where he's busy piling up the empty bowls onto the tray and the small amused smile on his face makes Jaebeom flush a little. He ducks his head down and grabs the napkin to wipe his mouth clean. 

 

“Will you be leaving again?” Mark asks softly, walking to Jaebeom's side to take his empty plate. Jaebeom coughs a little and grabs his glass of juice to clear his throat. 

 

“Um no, no we’re staying a little longer this time. We've got some repairs on the ship that we need to take care of before we can sail out.” Jaebeom watches as Mark clears away his plates. The server had changed out of the outfit he was wearing the previous night and was now dressed in a light blue short sleeved tunic that had a low neckline paired with some beige trousers that hugged his legs tightly and a choker that had a clear jewel hanging in the dip of his throat. He was beautiful. Jaebeom would admit that, he'd be stupid not to if he was honest. 

 

“Then you'll be heading back home?” Jaebeom blinked away his thoughts and looked up at Mark, taking in how the sun shone through his hair making it glow a light honey blonde. 

 

“Uh, no.” Jaebeom sighed, looking away from the server, “I’ll be heading back out to sea.” Mark nodded his head and put the plate onto the tray before picking it up and holding it on his hip. 

 

“To look for the thing you lost?” The worker asked as he stepped away from the desk, head tilted in question. Jaebeom looked up at him in surprise before slowly nodding his head, watching the worker move across the room. He didn't look below the waist. Maybe once. Or twice. Ok maybe a few times but Jaebeom had to give it to the guy he had a good behind. “Well, I hope you find what you're looking for.” Mark smiles at him before slipping out of the room with a single bow of his head. 

 

Jaebeom sighs when the doors closes, slumping back into the chair while glancing down at the map in front of him. His eyes scan over the drawing of the kingdom of Ilsan; he looks over the drawings of the castle he grew up in, the beach he played at as a child and then later on when he stayed on the shore for hours on end watching the waves come in and out, praying for something to show up. He glanced at the coast line where he last saw Yien and sighed again. Mark's voice rings through his mind and he shakes his head with a small laugh. The way the other boy had spoken, the small hope in his voice that he could slightly hear had reminded Jaebeom of Yien when they were younger. 

 

There was one specific moment that stuck out to Jaebeom from his past. It was about 3 months before they'd sail away to meet Mark’s fiancé when Jaebeom had found a small kitten in the back alley behind the castle, just outside of the kitchen’s back doorway. He had snuck it in, clutching it to his chest underneath his tunic and immediately ran into Yien’s classroom, interrupting the prince’s history lesson. 

 

He can still remember the look of surprise on Yien’s face, his wide eyes and mouth open to reveal his sharp teeth. Jaebeom had almost been scolded by the professor until Yien had turned around, claimed that he was tired and if he didn't get a break he’d start throwing a tantrum. Now, while Yien wasn't the child to throw tantrums, he did have a rather angry streak and was known to throw a few items around when he became extremely upset. 

 

The professor had left with a single glare in Jaebeom’s direction before slipping out of the room. Yien had jumped down from his seat at the table and ran over to Jaebeom with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. 

 

_ “What is it? You've got something don't you?” Yien whispered excitedly. Jaebeom couldn't hold back his own giggle and nodded his head before slipping his hands out from underneath his tunic. Yien gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as Jaebeom revealed the tiny grey kitten sitting between the cage of his fingers.  _

 

_ “I found her in one of the alley’s when I was dumping the bread scraps,” Jaebeom says softly, stroking the kitten’s head with his thumb. She mewls quietly, her tiny high pitched cry melting Jaebeom’s heart further. “I just had to bring her in Yien, but you know how my parents are about animals!” He whines. “What am I going to do?” _

 

_ Yien pouts and looks at Jaebeom with sad eyes, “Surely they think you're old enough now to look after a pet right?” The prince asked, using his pinkie finger to pat the kitten’s head. “Why not try asking them?” Jaebeom furrowed his brow and looked up at his best friend.  _

 

_ “You think they'd let me?” He asked, hope laced through his words. Yien giggled a little when the kitten licked his thumb and Jaebeom laughed along with him. Yien took the kitten from the other and nuzzles his nose into the animal’s fur, totally disregarding the fact that it was probably covered in dirt and grim. Jaebeom watched, a smile on his lips growing wider and wider.  _

 

_ “I’d say give it a try,” Yien smiled before lifting the kitten up to hold next to his face. “It'll be a good chance to show that you can look after something.” Jaebeom snorted and rolled his eyes while Yien laughed. “What? I mean it'll be good practice don't you think? If you can't look after the kitten how do you expect to look after me?”  _

 

_ “You know I'll never let you get hurt.” Jaebeom says fiercely, Yien’s eyes flickering up to meet his through his fringe. “I will always be there to save you, Yien. Always.” The Prince smiles at him, cradling the kitten to his chest as he steps forward towards Jaebeom.  _

 

_ “I know you will,” Yien says softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jaebeom’s cheek in a soft kiss. He lingers there for probably a moment too long before pulling back. “That's why I know your parents will let you keep her.” He whispers into his best friend’s ear.  _

 

“Defsoul?” 

 

Jaebeom jolts awake with a sharp gasp, not realising he had fallen asleep at the desk as Mark stands at his side, brow furrowed in worry. “A-are you alright?” Mark’s hand rests on his shoulder and Jaebeom feels his skin tingle slightly. “I've been gone a while and came up to see if you'd like something for lunch...are you ok?”

 

“Oh-uh  _ yes _ , yes no I’m-I’m fine.” He stutters, running a hand through his hair then pushing himself up from the chair. “I just didn't realise how tired I was,” He coughs, pointing at the chair before looking back to Mark who looks confused and worried all at the same time. 

 

“Well, you didn't sleep last night,” The worker says before placing his hand on Jaebeom’s elbow and tugging him out from behind the desk, “Come, you should rest.” 

 

“N-no I shouldn't,” Jaebeom stopped walking and Mark turned to face him, “I should go back with my crew, help them fix the ship and stuff.” Mark’s brows furrow and this time, Jaebeom can tell it's not out of worry. 

 

It's irritation. 

 

“I’m fairly certain your crew will be able to do a few hours work by themselves while their captain takes a well deserved rest.” Mark huffs a little, folding his arms over his slim chest. Jaebeom doesn't notice how the movement drags the low cut of his tunic further down to reveal a single beauty spot the other has on his chest. He totally doesn't notice. “Your crew is definitely not like others I've seen so I have faith they'll be able to work without you for a few moments.” With that, Mark takes a hold of his wrist and starts walking him to the bed. “And besides, you've forced me to not work when I've been injured so I am simply returning the favour.” 

 

Jaebeom lets out a surprised laugh as Mark shoves him gently onto the mattress. “I'd never thought I'd see the day when a courtesan tells me to get in bed, only to  _ sleep _ .” Mark flushes, a pretty light pink forming over his ears and across his cheeks makes Jaebeom chuckle. 

 

“Yes well,” The worker huffs as he wrestles with the blankets, “I never thought I'd see the day when a pirate refuses my services so, I suppose we're even then?” 

 

Their eyes meet and for a single moment, Jaebeom is reminded of Yien. Not because Mark resembles his old friend or anything like that. No it's more...The  _ feeling  _ Jaebeom has. Bickering lightly with Mark like this reminds Jaebeom of how he felt whenever he was with Yien. 

 

Happy and carefree. Living like he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders or the grief of three people pressing on his chest. 

 

Jaebeom looks at Mark, trailing his eyes over the other, taking in his doe eyes and plump lips. He feels a small smile creep onto his lips, “Yeah...guess we are even.” 

 

Suddenly, Mark leans forward and Jaebeom feels his wet lips pressing against his cheek. The touch is barely there, lasting less than a second long but it's enough that Jaebeom lets out a small gasp. 

 

When Mark pulls away the tips of his ears are red and the flush has traveled down to his chest, the blood rising to the surface of his pale skin. Jaebeom lifts a hand and gingerly touches the place where Mark’s lips touched his cheek. 

 

“W-what was that for?” His voice comes out barely above a whisper. The spot of his cheek tingles and he can't pull his eyes away from Mark’s pink lips. 

 

“It was a thank you…” The other whispers, his eyes cast to the floor but Jaebeom can see him wanting to look up as his eyelashes flutter. “You aren't like other captains Defsoul, a-and I’m-I’m glad you aren't like that. So thank you.” Mark bows his head and starts to walk back towards the door, “I’ll let you get some rest and come back later.” 

 

Jaebeom heard the door open and he jumps off the bed, “Mark?” He calls out, much like how he did early on in the morning. The other stops at the opened door and turns around to face him. Jaebeom can tell he's nervous, especially with how he's nibbling on his bottom lip the way he is. He sends him a small smile, unable to keep the bubbling feeling from rising up in his chest. “You're welcome.” He says softly. 

 

Mark smiles behind his bitten lip and ducks his head down bashfully before glancing back up at Jaebeom. He regards him with one last bow of his head before slipping out of the room. 

 

Jaebeom sighs and runs a hand through his hair when the door clicks shut before he jumps backwards onto the bed, allowing himself to fall into the blankets. He brings his fingers up to his cheek and traces over his own skin, the wetness left behind from Mark’s lips now drying in the air. 

 

***

 

Mark wipes the sweat from his brow as he finishes pulling the chairs off the table and shoving them into their correct spots beneath it. He sees Bambam and Kihyun doing the same as him across the room and sends them a thankful smile for helping him. 

 

“Hey, have you eaten today?” The sound of Defsoul’s voice pipes up behind him and he turns to find the captain regarding him with a look he isn't entirely sure how to describe. In front of him is a large lunch despite it being almost dinner time but the pirate slept for most of the afternoon. The captain also said he was going to check on the repairs for his ship and also hang around to help so he didn't want to worry about eating dinner. Mark glances over the food, mouth already watering and stomach growling because no he hasn't had a chance to eat much today. 

 

With the inn left in a mess from the night before, Mark was busy cleaning the kitchen and bar while also attending to Defsoul. So he hadn't gotten enough time to sit down and eat something bigger than a piece of fruit or bowl of rice. He licked his lips and fixed his tunic so it wasn't slipping off his shoulder as Defsoul lifted two fingers and motioned for him to come over. 

 

“Here,” the pirate says as he lifts a spoonful of the soup he had in his bowl, “Eat some of this.” Mark frowns and shakes his head, waving his hands back and forth. 

 

“Oh no, I couldn't-I need to go and-” 

 

“Mark.” Defsoul speaks over the top of him and Mark swallows thickly, wringing his hands into his rag he was using to wipe down the tables. “Have something to eat.” The pirate says as he points to the food in front of him, “I can't eat all of this by myself and I wouldn't want it to go to waste so just sit down and eat it with me. Please.” Mark opens his mouth to protest again but Defsoul reaches out and grabs his wrist, stepping out of his own chair and walking Mark to the one sitting on the opposite side of the table. Mark feels the other’s hands on his shoulders as the chair gets tugged out from underneath the table. “Sit.” Defsoul shoves him a little and Mark drops down into the chair. 

 

Mark looked up at the pirate as he walked back to his seat, “Defsoul, I'm honestly fine I don't need-” A piece of bread was shoved into his mouth, making him squeak in surprise but also getting him to stop talking. Defsoul raised an eyebrow, challenging him to continue but Mark knew better. He reached up and bit off the mouthful between his teeth and tugged the rest of the bread out. “I can tell when I'm not suppose to talk.” He mumbled through the bread and Defsoul snorted. 

 

“Yeah from now on, no talking just eating.” The pirate pushed a plate of chicken noodles towards him, “Try some of that.” Mark let out a small breath but took the chopsticks the captain handed to him with a shake of his head before grabbing a mouthful. He'd deny it if anyone said he was smiling. 

 

He sat with Defsoul, nibbling at the food in front of him and taking whatever the pirate offered him with no complaint. Mark noticed Bambam in the corner of the room, watching with a look of surprise on his face as he leant on his broom. Mark gave him a small shrug and watched the other’s shoulders shake with laughter. 

 

Suddenly the door to the office slammed open and Mark almost choked on his sip of water. Defsoul looked up in surprise as well, thumb still in his mouth as he finished sucking off some sauce he had spilt. Mark leant forward and glanced through some of the chairs that hadn't been taken down off the tables yet before swearing under his breath. 

 

He jumped off his seat and grabbed a hold of Defsoul’s arm, “Do you want me to stay here and finish this with you?” He hissed quickly. 

 

The pirate’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion, “I-Well  _ yes  _ I mean I didn't ask you to-” Mark didn't wait for him to finish before he was shoving the captain’s chair back from the table and slipping his legs over the other’s. “ _ Whoa! _ Uh-I’m-Ah Mark what are you doing?” Defsoul stuttered, his hands rising to the air as though he didn't want to touch Mark. 

 

Mark shifted his legs before planting himself directly into Defsoul’s lap and throwing an arm around the other’s broad shoulders. “So far you've proven to me that you don't want me injured or hurt right?” He whispered, eyes scanning over the pirate's face rapidly. 

 

Defsoul’s brows furrowed again, “Uh-well  _ yes _ but-”

 

“Then please just play along.” Mark hissed before grabbing one of the pirate's hands and wrapping it around his waist. He made sure he sat so his bruised side was pressed against Defsoul’s chest. 

 

Suddenly Shuho appeared in front of them, his eyes narrowed as he looked over their position. Mark felt Defsoul’s hand tighten on his waist and then his other hand landing onto his leg, fingers gripping onto his knee, holding him tightly to his chest. 

 

“I see you've gotten yourself comfortable with me little flower?” Shuho smirks at the pirate as Mark avoids his eye by ducking his head into the crook of Defsoul’s neck. The captain gives a small chuckle and pats Mark’s thigh. 

 

“Yeah, you can say that,” Defsoul laughs, “We spent all night getting use to one another didn't we?” Mark feels him squeeze his side so he immediately nods his head, hoping he looks pitiful enough that Shuho believes the pirate’s words. “You've got them trained well, old man.” The captain praises. “Say, love why don't you pass me my glass.” Mark nods and reaches out to grab the pirate’s whiskey before passing it to him. He knows that his master’s eyes on him the entire time. 

 

Shuho laughs and shakes his head, “Oh, I assure you it's nothing I do that teaches them their charms.” He smiles as his eyes trail over Mark. “However I must say, you were very hard to hear last night.” Mark freezes in Defsoul’s hold and he hears the small inhale the pirate does into his whiskey. “So quite I’m surprised to hear you say you were busy.” Mark swallows thickly and turns his face towards Defsoul’s throat, hoping it looks as though he's kissing him. 

 

“Ah yes,” The pirate says slowly, sipping once on his drink before reaching and placing it back onto the table. All the while keeping a tight grip on Mark’s waist so he didn't slide off.  “Well you see, I had him tied up. Gagged and bounded, y’know the drill.” Defsoul chuckles while waving his hand nonchalantly and Shuho joins in with him. “I get a little possessive of my ah,  _ toys _ and with one as pretty as this-” Mark jolts a little when Defsoul’s hand comes down to squeeze his ass but he covers it with a small fake moan, forcing his body to relax further into the pirate's hold. “I just knew I didn't want anyone else hearing him so, gagged him with his ribbon and did my worst!” Defsoul’s laugh is loud in Mark’s ear but he knows it's all for show. He can hear how lifeless it is compared to the one he heard when he first met the pirate. “Told him if he made a single noise I’d punish him for it!”

 

Shuho’s loud cackle rings through the inn and Mark can't hold back a wince. He fists the fabric of the pirate's shirt and feels the other tighten his grip. 

 

“Well I'm glad to hear he's serving you well, Captain Defsoul,” Shuho laughs, “I can't wait to see the bruises you’ll leave on him to y’know, really stake your claim.” Defsoul just laughs along with the inn keeper until the old man walks away. Mark stays frozen in Defsoul’s grip, watch Shuho leave the inn over the pirate’s broad shoulder. 

 

It isn't until the door to the inn slams shut that both men sag in relief. Mark pants heavily into Defsoul’s chest from holding his breath and the pirate brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I’m so sorry for slapping you-”

 

“No, don't be.” Mark says quietly, pushing himself away from Defsoul’s chest to look him in the eye. “What you did just saved me, more than you can imagine.” Defsoul frowns slightly and Mark feels his fingers twitch on his waist. “Thank you.”

 

“Mark,” Bambam walks up to them, eyes narrowed with worry as he glances between their bodies. Mark quickly shifts himself off Defsoul’s lap and fixes his tunic. “We need some help getting down a new crate of beer.” The younger says. Mark sighs and runs a hand through his hair before nodded. 

 

“Sure thing,” he says softly before turning to the captain who immediately shakes his head and points at Bambam. 

 

“Go and do your job, I’m fine.” The captain speaks as he grabs his whiskey, “I’ll probably be back late tonight so…” Mark knows that the pirate is still putting on his act and realises that he should probably tell him that Bambam knows but nods his head along with what Defsoul says anyway because they're surrounded by other people. “Just be ready for me in bed.” 

 

Mark has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing and he sees Defsoul’s lip twitch and knows the pirate has the same struggle. He nods his head and bows a little to the other. 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

***

 

When Jaebeom sneaks through the door to his room later on that night he finds Mark laid out on the chaise with the wet rag placed over his cheek. A small chuckle escapes from his lip and Mark bolts upright, startled at the sound. 

 

“Glad to see you actually listened,” Jaebeom chuckles, pointing at the rag as he shuts the door behind himself. Mark visibly relaxes before he looks back up at Jaebeom, tugging the rag off his face and throwing it onto the table. Jaebeom walks over to him, picking up the towel hung over the bed frame before passing it to Mark. “Looks like you won't be getting a black eye.”

 

“Damn,” Mark curses, “I was hoping I'd get one.” Jaebeom let's a surprised snort as he plops himself down beside the worker and starts to unlace his boots. “If we get injured on our faces we don't usually get as many customers.” Mark explains softly and Jaebeom hums in acknowledgement. “How's the ship?”

 

“Good.” Jaebeom groans as he tugs his boot off, he wriggles his toes before dumping the shoe and moving onto the next one. “We’ll be sailing out first thing tomorrow morning.” He huffs. Mark makes a small noise beside him and Jaebeom pauses for a moment, glancing up at him. 

 

Mark has his fingers twisted into the towel and his head tucked down towards his chest. His hair is a little matted to his face from the water and it looks dewy in the silver light from the moon shining through the balcony doors. His lip is drawn between his teeth and Jaebeom frowns a little. 

 

“Something the matter?” He asks softly as he tugs his last boot off before twisting his body and lifting his knee so he can rest it on the chaise. Mark sighs heavily before running a hand through his hair. 

 

“It's just-” the worker cuts off and Jaebeom frowns again. He reaches out and takes a hold of Mark’s hand to pull the towel out of it. 

 

“Are you alright? Did you get in trouble while I was gone?” He still can't believe the things he had to do that afternoon in front of the old innkeeper. He'd admit that he was shocked when Mark forced himself onto his lap and even more shocked when the other arranged his arms to hold onto him. 

 

But Jaebeom immediately understood the situation the moment he saw Shuho walking towards them. With Mark’s few words, Jaebeom already knew that if he wasn't visually satisfied with the services Mark and possibly Bambam would be punished. It didn't sit right in his stomach at all which was normal, however, what wasn't normal was how much it upset Jaebeom. 

 

He was livid towards the inn keeper and wanted to do nothing more than run his sword through the old man for hurting Mark. Which was odd considering Jaebeom didn't really know him nor did he owe him anything but...after that first night when even though he was obviously tired and exhausted, Mark still continued to offer himself up. Jaebeom felt like he had to do something to make the other’s life better. 

 

If the king and Queen found out he spent nearly a quarter of his money on the tip he left after that first night he'd be in big trouble but, Jaebeom couldn't just leave without doing nothing. 

 

At least he was helping save someone. At least he could save this one.

 

“N-no I'm fine, I didn't get in trouble.” Mark said shakily before turning to look at Jaebeom, “But I think I might be if you don't leave some sort of mark on me for Shuho to see.” Jaebeom’s mouth dropped open in shock and Mark squeezed his eyes shut, “Look I know, you've already said that you don't want to use me but you're going to have to in-”

 

“Mark no!” Jaebeom gasped, “You're still injured you won't be able to do anything,” He huffed pointing at how the other was protectively holding onto his bruised side. “And besides I don't want to hurt you either or make you feel worse.” Mark sighed heavily and shook his head. 

 

“No you don't understand, he'll know that you haven't been using me if he doesn't see any results. He just knows.” Mark whimpered slightly and Jaebeom’s heart lurched in his chest. “I hate asking you for this, I honestly do because you've been nothing but nice to me and now I have to ask you to do this but I'm just so scared he’s-”

 

“I’ll do it Mark.” Jaebeom cut him off. Mark looked up at him with wide and tearful eyes. Jaebeom sighed heavily and before he realised it, he reached out to cup the boy’s cheek, swiping his thumb across the skin to clear away the tears. “I told you before I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt.” Mark took a shaky breath and nodded his head. Jaebeom released Mark’s face from his hands and wiped them on his trousers. “Right well I think I have an idea, one that won't have you injuring yourself and will leave you with Mark's to prove our time together.”

 

Mark sniffed and took a deep breath before looking Jaebeom directly in the eye. The captain could see the determination burning behind those large doe eyes and it made him smile a little. “Whatever you want to do.” Mark nodded and Jaebeom took a deep breath. 

 

“I can leave bruises on you with my mouth,” he said slowly, “But only if you want to I mean I know we haven't even like kissed-”

 

“Do it.” Mark said sharply. “That's probably the only option we have without me actually getting hurt.” Jaebeom nodded because he was right. Even if they tried to fake the bruises on his wrists from the supposed bondage session it would still required them to tie Mark with something and Jaebeom didn't want to use the fabric in the room because it would still hurt Mark. 

 

Jaebeom turned to Mark, “As long as you're sure.” He said and Mark nodded before shifting so he was sitting more towards Jaebeom. “How did you wanna go about this?” He asked, scratching at the back of his head. Mark let out a small snort and raised his eyebrows at the pirate. 

 

“Have you never done this before?” He asked, tilting his head to side. Jaebeom spluttered and shook his head. 

 

“N-no! I have done this but…” he glances away from Mark, staring directly ahead at the desk in front of him. “Usually every time I've done it I've been in the middle of-” he pauses, feeling his cheeks flush. He can feel Mark’s gaze on him so swallows and shakes his head. “Yeah ok. Anyway how did you want this to go?” 

 

Mark sighs and runs a hand through his hair before looking at Jaebeom, “H-how about I sit in your lap? That’ll make it easier cause I won't be too far away and you won't have to lean or anything.” He suggests and Jaebeom dumbly nods his head. He takes a deep breath as Mark lets out a small ‘ _ ok _ ’ before he's crawling across the chaise and slinking his slim body onto Jaebeom’s lap. Jaebeom tries not to think of how natural it came to the other as a pair of hands fall on either side of his neck and the other’s slim legs are bracketing his own. Mark wriggles a little on the top of his thighs and Jaebeom sends a small prayer upwards to thank the higher ups that Mark chose to sit away from his crotch. “Ready whenever you are.” Mark says softly. 

 

Jaebeom nods and places his hands on Mark’s hips, his hold only light as he remembers the other's injuries before he leans his chin up a little. He noses along Mark’s jawline, inhaling the sweet scent of his soap and feeling how soft his skin is. He take a breath before finally pursing his lips and pressing a small kiss on the side of Mark’s neck. Jaebeom feels a puff of air hit his ear as he opens his mouth slowly, breathing heavily to wet the skin beneath his lips then letting his tongue roll out and lap against Mark’s skin. He repeats this a few times before adding in his teeth and sucking. Mark’s hands fist the fabric around his shoulders and Jaebeom can hear and feel each little breath that the other lets out. 

 

Jaebeom just knows he's going to end up with a hard dick after this. 

 

He drags his lips down Mark’s neck, letting his teeth scratch the skin to leave behind red lines that run down the pale skin. Jaebeom feels Mark shiver slightly when he sucks on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He pulls off and looks at his work so far. 

 

The first bruise he left is already turning dark red around the edges and the teeth marks are prettily flushed against Mark’s pale neck. 

 

“How many did you want?” He whispered, sliding his lips back down the other’s skin. 

 

“T-th-three.” Mark exhaled unsteadily, “On each si-side. Make them big.” Jaebeom can't stop himself from smirking as he presses a kiss to his first bruise. 

 

“You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody~ I'm back I promise I'm not dead nor did I abandon this story. Remember how i said i was sick for a few weeks in my last update?? Yeah well I ended up pulling the rib muscles on my right side from coughing so much heh so that was really painful and I only got some painkillers for it this week so yeah haven't really been doing too well health wise but I'm on the mend now! I also suffered from lack of motivation until I got some comments randomly out of the blue and I just want to say thank you guys so much for commenting I know I haven't replied back to you guys but trust me I read every single one of them!
> 
> Now I hope you like this chapter! I know not much happened plot wise but a LOT happened between characters! Some of you may feel as though the Markbum is moving a bit quick but don't worry, you won't be getting any type of sex or kisses really between these two for a WHILE. I'm going to have to add the slow burn tag onto this because yeah. Also who liked the lil Yugbam scene? I really wanted to write their dynamic in this and felt like it needed to be shown because it comes in to play later on & we also got a bit more clarity on like Bam's & Mark's background. Plus I just love those two together they're my 2nd OTP. 
> 
> So, let me know what you guys liked about this chapter! Your fav scenes, your fav lines just basically anything I'd love to know! I promise I'm still writing the new chapter for Childlike, just suffering a bit with writers block. Who's excited for the boys 7 for 7 & You Are comeback?!?! I'm buying their album and I'm super excited ahhh! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love & support <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to get back into writing <3


	6. An Unforgettable Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite only knowing the courtesan for a few days, Jaebeom had found it slightly...difficult to leave the other in the morning. There was just something about the slim boy that made Jaebeom feel comfortable and at peace - which being out on the sea for so long without getting anywhere in his mission - peace and comfort was something he found hard to find. He remembers standing at the side of the bed, hand hovering over Mark’s sleeping face, his fingers trembling slightly as he ached to brush the strands of gold hair that shone in the warmth of the candle,to push them away from his face and tuck them behind his ear. But ultimately, Jaebeom knew he shouldn’t. So he curled his hand into a fist and pulled himself away from the sight of the other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the heavier side as we delve into the characters and their situations/personalities a bit more so here are some warnings.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Blood, pirate fighting/battle, almost attempted rape, slight panic attack/PTSD

  
Mark bites down on his lip to keep any sounds from escape his throat as he shoves his face further into the sheets of the bed. Another slap landed on his bare butt cheek that's followed by a low moan, slick wet noises sounding through the quiet of the room begin speeding up.

“Push that ass out, lemme see it.” Mark takes a deep breath to blink away the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he arches his back further to present himself more for the pirate behind him. He flinches slightly when a large sweaty hand grabs the meat of his bottom tightly and chokes on a pained whine as the fingers squeeze his heated and bruised skin. He curls his hands into the blankets fisting the material tightly as he fights the urge to pull his hips away from the rough touch. “Uh so beautiful, fuck.” The man groans and Mark grimaces at the sound of him reaching his climax.

Mark shudders at the feeling of the other man’s liquid spreading across his back, running between his cheeks and slipping down his thighs. He's just glad that this particular pirate was kinky one that just wanted to tie him up and spank him until he was bruised. He doesn’t think he could’ve lasted through the whole ordeal if the pirate wanted to actually fuck him, especially after going through 3 other men tonight. The man gives Mark’s ass one last slap, the hit stinging hard enough the worker wonders if it's broken the skin before the telltale noise of trousers being pulled up sounds through the room.

“Thanks.” The man huffs and Mark can't be bothered to say anything but look over his shoulder at the other and watch as he tucks his shirt back into his trousers. “Nice ass but you're too quiet.” Mark fights back the urge to roll his eyes as the pirate looks him over once more licking his lips before leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut Mark lets out his first pained whimper and drops his body to the mattress. His knees are a little numb from how long he was kneeling on them and his cock didn't even get hard despite himself not minding a few slaps here and there during sex. It's probably one of the worst sessions he's had in awhile and Mark spares a thought to wonder if the pirate was actually just using him to inflict pain on someone.

He moans when he slides his body down the bed, the tips of his toes reaching the floor before he slips down the rest of the bed. He whimpers when he sits back on his haunches as the sensitive skin of his ass touches his heels. He takes a deep breath before pushing himself up and waddles to the full length mirror that sits next to the bathroom door. Mark gasps a little when he turns to asses the damage.

His right cheek is already blooming purple in some spots and his left cheek is dotted with lines of blood from where the pirate’s hand managed to break the skin. His skin is already beginning to blister and bubble from each hit. White streams cover the redness and Mark frowns at them before reaching for the rag on the basin to start cleaning away the mess. He hisses and blinks back tears of pain as the water stings his heated skin.

It's just as Mark tilts his head to get a new angle that his eyes catch something that makes him pause. On his neck is the faintest of marks sitting below his ear, a bruise that's almost completely healed. Mark sighs heavily and pauses his actions. It's only been about 2 and a half weeks since Mark had been with Captain Defsoul and even though the two had only spent around 3 days with one another, Mark had gotten use to the pirate’s mannerisms and personality. To say he missed the other wouldn't be right but he had to admit, he had almost forgotten what it was like to serve a pirate that didn't care about him or his well being after spending most of his time with the captain. Being treated in such a way after all the bad times made Mark wish he hadn't taken Defsoul's kindness for granted.

He had never expected the other to agree to help him when he asked that night. He was taking a massive chance just mentioning to the pirate how he’d be punished if there was no ‘evidence’ to prove their time together. Mark shivered at the memory of Defsoul’s lips on his neck. He always had a sensitive neck and ears so if anyone ever touched or licked along the skin, Mark was bound to make some sort of noise but Defsoul’s lips and tongue…

Mark was extremely surprised he had managed to go through the whole process without it ending in him begging the pirate to take him right then and there. But the two of them seemed to almost, ignore their half hard crotches by the time the captain finished with his work. Mark wasn’t sure if it was the captain not wanting to use him because he was still injured or his own self not wanting to ask more of the pirate then what he was offering. In the end once the captain was satisfied with the bruises he had left on Mark’s neck, he patted the other’s thigh and told him to take the bed while he’d take the chaise. Mark was too oblivious to even argue so he nodded dumbly and stepped off the pirate before climbing into the bed, willing his aching crotch to leave him alone. When Mark awoke in the morning, the captain and his crew were long gone.

The sound of the door opening jolted Mark out of his memories and he spun around in fright, hands immediately reaching for the robe hanging off the edge of the mirror as someone stepped inside.

“I’m sorry sir but I’m unavailable at this-”

“It’s just me.” Mark glanced up from where he had been hurriedly tying the straps around his waist and sagged in relief when he saw Bambam shutting the door behind himself. The younger’s brows furrowed as he walked across the room, “I could hear him from the other room, are you ok?”

Mark sighed heavily and shrugged as Bambam placed a gentle hand on his elbow, “I doubt I’m going to be able to sit down for a while.” He huffs and Bambam winces before shaking his head and stepping away to the bathroom. Mark looks at him in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up,” Bambam calls back just as Mark hears him fumbling through the cabinet. “Go lie on the chaise.” Mark sighs before fiddling with the strap to untie it as he crawls onto the chaise, his backside burning at the stretch. He groans as he lowers himself down onto the lounge, grabbing a small throw pillow to tuck his head into as Bambam renters the room. “Did you bleed?”

“No, he just wanted to spank me not fuck.” Mark mumbles into his pillow, cheek squished from where he’s turned his head to look over his shoulder at the younger. “But I’m pretty sure Shuho just gave him to me as a punishment for something.” Bambam raises an eyebrow in question and Mark sighs. “Didn’t give me a safe word and didn’t ask for one.” Bambam closed his eyes in defeat, shaking his head as he sighs.

“Well, just let master know anyway. You better report it otherwise he’ll just come back again.” Mark rolls his eyes but nods in understanding anyway. Bambam huffs and sits himself down on the corner of the chaise, shifting Mark’s legs so he can fit himself in between them before he’s lifting the hem of Mark’s robe up.

Mark squeezes his eyes shut at Bambam’s horrified gasp. The boy doesn’t say anything but Mark knows he wants to. He sighs heavily, “Just get on with it.” He huffs before turning his face into the pillow. Bambam grumbles under his breath but proceeds to pull out special creams and oils to tend to the wounds that litter Mark’s backside.

“You haven’t been hurt this bad in a while.” The younger mutters after a few moments of silence. Mark frowns because honestly Bambam just can’t keep quiet. He hisses a little when the younger’s finger digs into his tender flesh, obviously trying to get an answer out of him.

“I haven’t had the regular people in a while is all,” He huffs before shifting himself onto his elbows so he can look over at the younger who raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been stuck on floor service and bartending since Lisa fell sick.” Mark explains and Bambam simply shakes his head.

“That wasn’t what I was really getting at if I’m honest,” the younger mumbles and Mark frowns further. Bambam wipes his skin down with a cool rag and Mark gasps at how the sensation manages to feel painful but also relieving at the same time. “You haven’t really worked since Defsoul and his crew were here.”

The younger’s words cut off the curse that was about to leave Mark’s lips. He turns his head and looks at the younger with wide eyes before narrowing them as he rolls himself onto his side, ignoring the burning pain of his skin as it touches the material of the chaise. “What exactly are you getting at?” He hisses lowly, watching as the younger’s brows narrow ever so slightly.

“I’m simply saying isn’t it weird that you, Shuho’s best and most expensive courtesan at the inn, doesn’t have any clients for about 2 weeks since a big bad pirate came?” Bambam cocks his head to the side while holding his hands up in defeat, “Look, I’m not saying that you paid him or asked him to say something or anything like that-“”

“Which I wouldn’t have done anyway,” Mark snaps, “It was hard enough to even ask him to put the bruises on my neck.”

“Wait, he left those on you _because you asked him_?” Bambam gasped as he pointed to the last fading bruise from Defsoul’s mouth on Mark’s neck. The older rolls his eyes before nodding his head. Bambam frowns harder as he pulls his finger back to himself. “Mark, this only proves my point further.”

“Point?” Mark scoffs, “You haven’t even made a point other than accusing me of using that pirate to make my life, that’s full of sex and abuse into something easier like being groped constantly at the bar.” Bambam frowns and Mark glared lightly at him before pulling his legs away so he can sit and face the younger properly. “What are you getting at, Bam?” The younger looks away from him and starts to pack up the bottles he was using.

“I’m simply saying that maybe Defsoul said something to Shuho on your behalf which is why you’re not getting any clients-”

“I’m sorry you what?” Mark gasps, eyebrows furrowed as he takes in the younger’s hurried movements. “I’ll have you know that the pirate I just finished working with was actually meant for you.” Bambam’s lips pop open in a small gasp before he licks over them and clamps them shut. Mark raises an eyebrow for him to continue but ultimately the younger clams up and retreats into his shell. He tucks his head down to his chest and curls his shoulders in on himself which makes Mark frown “What’s wrong Bam?” He asks softly, grabbing a hold of the younger’s hand and linking their fingers together. “You’ve been really different lately.”

Bambam takes a deep breath before he’s looking up at Mark with tearful eyes and his teeth biting a hole into his bottom lip. Mark gasps in shock, “Bambam, what’s wrong!” The younger takes another breath, this one more unsteady than the first before he tries to blink away the tears.

“I’ve done something bad, Mark.” Bambam whispers, “I messed up really bad this time.” Mark can feel the younger’s hands trembling where they take a hold of his own. “I messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.” His brows furrow in confusion because he has no clue how Bambam could’ve done something so terrible. Their eyes meet and a single tear slips from the younger’s lashes and traces a slow path down his cheek. Mark frowns and cups the boy’s cheek before wiping the tear away with his thumb.

“What’d you do Bam?” Mark whispered as more tears continued to escape from Bambam’s eyes. The younger took a shuddering breath and tightened his grip on Mark’s fingers just tighten enough it was on the brink of being painful.

“I-I fell in love, Mark. I fell for him.”

 

***

 

Jaebeom let out a pained hiss as the sword’s sharp edge scraped the surface of his cheek, blood began running down his face almost instantly. He grimaced at the pain but got his bearings and shoved back the man attacking him. He raised his sword in a large arc and it sung loudly as it clashed with the pirate coming at his side.

“Yugyeom-ah!” He called out, grabbing the pirate’s filthy tunic in a fist to drag him close before punching him directly in the nose. “What the fuck happened?” He feels the younger bump into him, his own attacker cornering him against Jaebeom’s back. Jaebeom growls and bares his teeth at the pirate squaring him up - he’s so not in the mood for this. His left leg hurts from where he fell down the stairs when the Paradise was run into by the lowlife pirates who thought they could overrun them. He’s covered in scratches from swords and had a dagger stabbed through his right shoulder.

Yugyeom doesn’t look much better, especially with the blood that’s running down the side of his face from a cut above his brow. He can tell the younger is tired but he fights until his last breath, so Jaebeom isn’t too worried about him.

Dodging the nozzle of a pistol shoved into his face, Jaebeom quickly kicks his attacker in the knee, forcing them to the ground before he slices his sword across their throat. He doesn’t wait to hear the sputtering. He jumps up just as Yugyeom gives a cry, the sound of a sword clattering onto the deck. He turns to see a great brute of a pirate from the other ship holding the younger by the throat, Yugyeom’s hands wrapped around the other’s wrist and his face twisted in pain, mouth parted as he attempts to suck in air. The man is almost the size of a mountain and his limbs are the size of tree trunks. He’s huge.

But Jaebeom doesn’t care. His vision turns red and it’s not from the blood.

Jaebeom runs for the pirate as the giant begins lifting Yugyeom off the floor, the tips of the first mate’s boots skimming across the deck. Jaebeom pulls his pistol out and clicks the safety off before firing at the giant, not particularly aiming but praying he hits something. A bullet lodges into the pirate’s bicep that’s the size of Yugyeom’s head and Jaebeom swallows thickly when a pair of beady black eyes land on him.

Suddenly, a loud war cry sounds through the screams and grunts of the battle and Jaebeom watches in awe as Jackson jumps down from the railing at the helm of the ship. The prince falls through the air, his body covering the bright light of the sun as he jumps almost in slow motion before suddenly landing directly on the giant’s shoulders. Jaebeom notices a rope held between his hands that the prince wraps around the pirate’s thick neck before Jackson leans backwards to slide down the giant’s body. The giant releases Yugyeom from his hold with a growl as he gets dragged to the floor by Jackson’s choke hold, his thick fingers wrapped around the rope on his neck. Jaebeom is quick to pull out a dagger from his belt, calling out to the prince before throwing him the dagger.

Jackson’s skilled reflexes catches the dagger as he jumps onto the pirate’s hips, lifting his arm then plunging the dagger into the giant’s chest. Jaebeom spares a single second to hope that the blade was actually long enough to reach the pirate’s heart before he runs to Yugyeom.

He doesn’t bother looking at the rest of the fight going on, knowing that his crew will protect him if he was in danger of being harmed. His first mate is pushing himself from the ground slowly, on his hands and knees as he holds one hand to the base of his throat. When Jaebeom reaches him he can hear the sharp breaths and choked coughing the younger is doing. He places a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, the younger flinching in surprise, fingers reaching for his small blade on his belt before he realises who's the one touching him. Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle as the younger’s body sags in relief before he’s plagued with another round of coughing as he attempts to get his breath back.

“You alright?” Jaebeom pants, helping the younger stand on shaky legs as Shownu knocks down a pirate trying to sneak up on them. He nods his head in thanks quickly and the older doesn't do anything before spinning around and firing off a round of bullets into another pirate who attempts to swing from their ship onto the Paradise. His body lands with a splash into the water.

“These guys came out of nowhere,” Yugyeom choked, voice almost stripped raw as he panted, leaning his body onto the captain’s. Jaebeom huffed in agreement before glancing over his shoulder to check for any attackers. He turned back to the younger and glanced over him quickly.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He calls over the scream of the fighting going on around them. Yugyeom shakes his head and manages to stand on his own two feet without wobbling or losing balance. “Are you sure?” The younger nods and pulls himself to his full height, wiping away the blood from his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. The motion of it makes the fabric fall down the younger’s shoulder and Jaebeom pauses for a moment at the sight of an almost faded bruise sitting just beneath the younger’s collarbone.

Jaebeom’s mind betrays him and sends him back to when he was with Mark about a month ago, the other perched on his lap as he sucked deep blooming bruises into his neck. He had never really been intimate with someone in such a matter without it being in the middle of sex, so the whole thing was an odd experience - especially being completely sober too - but Jaebeom kept telling himself it was going to help protect Mark in the long run. So he made sure the bruises he left were dark and long lasting because if he could save one person to make up for his mistake, he was going to do everything in his power to.

A brief thought crossed his mind; he wondered if those bruises would still be on Mark’s pale skin now. He let his mind wander a little more, further away from the bloodshed and pain. He could picture Mark, curled up in the large bed, drowning in the sheets and blankets and pillows with his golden hair fanned out from his face. Pink lips parted with each deep breath he took and the angel of his head tilted back to showcase the length of his neck, each bruise standing out dramatically against his pale skin.

Despite only knowing the courtesan for a few days, Jaebeom had found it slightly...difficult to leave the other in the morning. There was just something about the slim boy that made Jaebeom feel comfortable and at peace - which being out on the sea for so long without getting anywhere in his mission - peace and comfort was something he found hard to find. He remembers standing at the side of the bed, hand hovering over Mark’s sleeping face, his fingers trembling slightly as he ached to brush the strands of gold hair that shone in the warmth of the candle,to push them away from his face and tuck them behind his ear. But ultimately, Jaebeom knew he shouldn’t. So he curled his hand into a fist and pulled himself away from the sight of the other. He left the inn just as dawn broke over the horizon, his crew shuffling out past him as he dumped a small bag of gold onto the counter to pay for their stay, food and use of Mark and the other courtesan who Jaebeom couldn’t remember the name of. He had bumped into Yugyeom on his way out the door and noticed how his eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks suspiciously shiny. He wanted to ask but ultimately knew the younger would come to him in his own time.

The sound of cannon fire jolted Jaebeom out of his memories and he turned to see that the other ship was pulling away, claiming defeat but still trying to win the fight by sending cannonballs after them.

“Bring the guns to the ready! Starboard side!” He called out quickly, watching as Shownu repeated his words before he looked back to Yugyeom. The younger looked drained and probably needed a good night's rest with a decent meal but he was still breathing and still standing. He gave Yugyeom’s shoulder and pat, gaining a small smile in return.

“You’ll be fine, Gyeom-ah.” He sighed, nudging the younger softly before they were both greeted with Youngjae, who claimed he had some experience with the royal doctor so he would be able to patch up their injuries. Jaebeom pushed the younger to go first, ignoring the complaints that left the first mate’s lips and ordering Youngjae to take him.

He walked around the deck for a moment, assessing the damage of his ship and crew before heading back up to the helm. Shownu was already there, steadily coasting the ship back onto it’s course as the cannons fired at the opposing ship.

“Few more and it’ll sink.” The older said lowly. Jaebeom cast a glance over his shoulder and noticed the main mast of the other ship had been broken. Over the sound of the waves and the wind, he could just make out the crew screaming. He sighed and shook his head.

“Cease cannon fire! Return back to positions and start clean up!”

 

***

 

“ _And the co-couple shared a ten-tender kiss beneath the moonlight._ ” Mark read stiltedly, his voice soft and breaking every so often because he hated reading when the bar was quiet. His voice was able to carry further and he didn’t want anyone hearing him stutter over simple words.

“That’s good, you’ve been practising haven’t you?” Jinyoung smiled as he took the book from Mark. The other just shrugged and fiddled with the pencil in his hand as Jinyoung placed a notebook in front of him, opened on a blank page. “You wanna try to write it?”

Mark took a shaky breath and scratched the back of his neck before leaving his hand cupping his throat as he rested his elbow onto the table. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was missing from him. He wasn’t sure what exactly he felt as though he had lost but he thinks it may have something to do with the fact that the bruises Defsoul had left on him were now totally gone and his skin had gone back to the blank canvas it was before. Mark thinks that he’s not missing the bruises as such, but more so seeing them on his body because it took them quite a while to disappear so he feels as though he got use to seeing them and now that they’re not there, it feels odd when he looks in the mirror.

“You think I can do it?” He asks Jinyoung softly, forcing himself to focus on his study before he has to go and take care of one of the regular sailors he has. He’s not looking forward to it - not that he looks forward to working but this one particular sailor can get a little rough and cries when he’s finished before demanding Mark stays for cuddles afterwards.

Jinyoung’s hand curls over his own where it’s resting on the table and Mark feels himself flush at the touch. He looks up, finding the other’s face closer than before which makes him let out a breath of surprise. “I believe you can do it.” Jinyoung smiles, squeezing his fingers, “Give it a try.” Mark sighs and nods his head, peeling his eyes away from Jinyoung’s pouting lips.

He tightens his hold on the pencil and starts tracing out the words that appear in his head, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration when he gets to one of the harder words.

“It’s _L-I-G-H-T,_ ” Jinyoung mumbles from his side and Mark tries not to flinch when he feels the other’s breath hit his ears. “Not an E, but you were close.” Mark nods and licks his lips a little before turning his head to look at the other who hasn’t moved away. Mark swallows as Jinyoung’s dark eyes trail over his face. A finger brushes a strand of hair that fell across his face and Mark shivers under the touch. “Are you ok?” Jinyoung whispers and Mark furrows his brows a little in confusion. “Bam told me you’ve been having back to back clients recently.”

Mark sighs but nods his head because he has. Once the bruises on his neck cleared up, he was suddenly busier than he had been in a very long time. His body was aching and had been for weeks, there was bruises and marks covering his torso and chest - each of them hurting with just a gentle press to his skin. His muscles were stretched and sometimes when he woke in the morning he was worried he wouldn’t be able to walk because of how sore they were.

“I’m ok,” He says softly, “I’m use to it remember Jinyoung-ie,” At that the other frowns slightly and Mark can’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s my job remember? I’ve been doing this for years.” Jinyoung huffs out a breath, his lips drawn into a thin line that tells Mark he’s upset. Jinyoung’s hand cups his face and Mark inhales sharply, not use to the other’s demanding touch.

“I don’t like seeing you get hurt, Mark.” Jinyoung whispers fiercely, thumbs stroking the skin of his cheekbones “Those bruises that stupid pirate left on you looked painful and now-”

“Jinyoung,” Mark cuts him off with a soft voice, the other watching him with his thick brows furrowed in worry. “I asked him to put those bruises on me.” He whispers, bringing a hand up to curl around the other’s wrist. “It was so I didn’t get in trouble because Defsoul didn’t want to use me.” Jinyoung is looking at him like he doesn’t believe a word Mark just said which makes him sigh. “I wanted those bruises, Jinyoung-ah. He put them on me _because I asked_.”

“Y-You haven’t slept with him yet? The captain?” Jinyoung asked, voice thin and choked. Mark nodded his head and the other let out a low sigh, “I was so worried he hurt you Mark.” Jinyoung suddenly pulls Mark closer to him, one of his hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the other clutching his waist. Mark lets out a surprised squeak at the suddenness and hopes no one is watching him as Jinyoung holds him tightly. He freezes in the other's hold, with his face pressed into the skin of Jinyoung’s neck Mark is unsure of what he’s supposed to do. Jinyoung pulls back a little but keeps Mark close to him, golden eyes searching over his face, “I promise I’ll try and get you out of here.” The other whispers fiercely, making Mark’s heart flutter dramatically in his chest, “I’ll get you out, Mark.”

“Jinyoung I don’t-” Mark attempts to say but Shuho is calling out to him, signalling that his next client is waiting for him. He glances over his shoulder and nods his head to where he sees the Master watching him with a small glare on his face as he leans against the side of the bar. Mark turns back to Jinyoung with a sigh befitting pushing himself out of his seat, “I have to go.”

Jinyoung just frowns at him but nods and begins packing up his belongings. “I’ll be back tomorrow, try and practice writing if you get a chance.” Mark nods and swallows thickly as the other looks at him once he’s stood up. Jinyoung reaches for him, light fingers gently wrapping around his wrist and tugging him closer. Once again, Mark feels Jinyoung’s lips press into the corner of his mouth and he can’t hold back the gasp that’s punched out of his stomach. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, pulling away from Mark with one last look before he’s heading out of the inn with a glare sent in Shuho’s direction.

Mark is frozen in place, Jinyoung’s touch burning through his skin. An arm wraps around his waist and he feels a body press heavily into his. The stench of beer and sweat is almost over powering and Mark gags a little on the scent. Sloppy lips are plastered onto his neck and he wriggles a little in the too tight grip.

“You ready for me baby,” Mark can’t really answer but he knows the pirate is ready for him, especially with how he can feel the other’s erection pressing into his backside. Mark sighs before turning in the pirate’s arms with a small shy smile on his lips. The pirate smirks back at him before Mark links their fingers together and starts dragging him towards the staircase.

As Mark steps onto the first step he glances over his shoulder because he feels a pair of eyes on him. Shuho is staring him down, eyebrows drawn into a deep glare and his lips pursed into a thin line. Mark swallows before continuing up the stairs, hands gripping onto his bottom as he walks up.

 

***

 

Jaebeom frowns as he steps into the darkness of the inn, his eyes struggling to adjust as he walked in from the bright morning light outside. The inn is basically empty and he knows it’s a little early to be walking in but there are a few workers getting the floor set up for the morning rush. He even notices a few men who most definitely aren’t workers standing around the edges of the room. Jaebeom realises they’re probably the guards for the workers, especially if the bulging muscles have anything to do with it.

“This is the third time I’m stepping into a brothel,” Jackson huffs under his breath from his side as they walk down from the stairs. Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at the royal who seems too busy grimacing at the workers who don’t even bother with him.

“Jackson, the bottom floor is a bar.” Jaebeom explains lowly as they walk towards the counter where a young boy stands on the other side drying glasses with a rag. “The bedrooms on the top floors are the ones the workers use. Everything else is a normal inn.” Jackson gives him a sceptical look which has the older rolling his eyes. “You’re not being defiled, Jackson. Get over it because I’m not sailing for another 2 days to find a different place because you’re being a royal brat.”

Jackson glares at him and Jaebeom can’t even be bothered to retaliate so he steps up to the bar, tapping lightly on the wood to gain the boy’s attention. The boy jumps in shock, obviously not use to someone being at the inn at such an early hour. Jaebeom watches as the boy’s eyes grow wide when they land on him.

“We’re planning on staying for about 2 days, do you have room?” He asks lowly. The boy fumbles for a minute before stuttering out something then he’s running to where a large book is put on the corner of the counter. Jaebeom watched as the boy looks over it, flipping the pages then looking up to count the crew. He heads back over, eyes cast downwards as he speaks.

“We have plenty of room for you and your men, captain.” The boy bows his head and Jaebeom mutters out a thank you. “I’m afraid breakfast won’t be served for another hour or so…” The boy’s whispers shakily. Jaebeom looks at his crew and they all shrug at him, they don’t really want food they just want to sleep. They had sailed through a storm the previous night, a rather powerful one at that. There was even a moment where Jaebeom wondered if they’d make it out alive or not. But they did and now they were just tired and sore, ready to sleep in something that wasn’t a hammock hanging under a ship surrounded by other smelly men and the scent of the ocean.

“That’s fine, I think we’ll just be retiring from our travel.” He informs the boy who nods and lets the crew which rooms they can take. It’s just as Jaebeom was stepping away to follow his crew when the young boy tugs on his sleeve, making him stop mid walk. Yugyeom also stops at his side, eyebrow raised in question.

“I-I’m aware that you’ve been promised the services of Mark and Bambam during your stay,” the boy says quietly and Jaebeom looks to Yugyeom who seems to share the same confusion as him. He wasn’t aware they’d be given the two each time they’d visit Port Bosunga. “But I’m afraid they’ll still with some clients at the-“

A loud cry rang through the quiet of the morning causing everyone to flinch. Jaebeom’s hand twitched to where his sword sat on his hip and Yugyeom gripped his arm tightly. Jaebeom noticed the boy’s eyes filled with fear as he glanced up to the stairs that lead to the top floors. Where the bedrooms were. “ _Stop! I said stop it!_ ” The voice cries followed by the sound of a struggle, something heavy smacking into the floor or wall with a thud.

From the corner of the inn, one of the bigger built guards Jaebeom had seen took off from his post, sprinting up the stairs followed closely by one of the other guards. Jaebeom stood rooted in his spot, palms growing sweaty as the screaming continued before the guards voices carried over the top of them.

“ _Release them! Now!_ ”

There was grunts, another cry of pain before silence. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, he could feel how tense the air had become. Yugyeom at his side had his nails digging into into his bicep. Jaebeom glances around the inn and saw how each of the workers who were setting up beforehand where standing close to one another, clutching onto each other for support as their eyes filled with tears. His own crew had paused in the middle of the room, obviously frozen in shock just like himself.

The sound of scuffling brought Jaebeom back to the staircase where he saw the two guards dragging out a suspicious looking man. His pants were around his ankles and his tunic ripped at the shoulder. Jaebeom saw scratch marks running down the side of his face. Jaebeom felt his jaw clench tight as the man was dragged out of the inn, he attempted to escape by wriggling by the guards held him tight until they got to the front door where they threw him down the stairs.

“Don’t ever show your face here again.” The bigger guard growled, “And learn some respect for the boys.” The man just sneered before spitting at them. The guards rolled their eyes and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Wonho,” the boy from the bar called out softly and the bigger guard turned around, his face held in a grim expression. He left the other guard and headed over to the bar, Jaebeom watched as he eyed the two of them warily so he bowed his head. Wonho seemed fine with that, his shoulders dropping a little from where they were held tightly. “Wh-who was it?” The boy asks quietly. Wonho sighs heavily, resting his hand on the bar he opens his mouth to speak when someone stepped heavily from the stairs. Jaebeom inhaled sharply at the sight he saw.

Mark was leaning heavily against the wall, his tunic almost slipping off his slim body that looked like it had gotten smaller since Jaebeom last saw him. His cheekbones stood out more and Jaebeom could see bruises covering his entire chest and probably even lower. His lip was split, blood painting the corner of it bright red.

“M-Mark,” Jaebeom choked out before stepping towards him as he stepped away from the wall. Jaebeom grabbed him quickly, hands wrapped around the other’s wrists gently. “Are you ok?” He asks despite himself, eyes trailing over the other’s face, “You’re bleeding.” He lifts his hand, cupping Mark’s cheek and brushing his thumb along the bottom of the other’s lip. Mark shakes his head, pulling it out of Jaebeom’s hold.

“I’m fine he just slapped me,” Mark said shakily, his eyes not staying on Jaebeom as he glanced to the boy behind the bar. “Fe-Felix do you have the spare kit?” Jaebeom’s brows furrowed in confusion as the boy behind the counter nodded and ducked down to get something.

“Are you ok?” Jaebeom asked, looking back at Mark who nodded shakily. Felix popped up and handed Mark a box of what looked like medical items with bandages and gauze. Jaebeom’s brows furrowed further, “What’s that for?”

Mark’s eyes flickered up to meet his, “It wasn’t me,” he said quietly before Jaebeom saw his eyes flick to his side. Where Yugyeom stood. “It was Bambam.” Yugyeom flinched violently at Jaebeom’s side and Mark continued looking at him for a moment before glancing back at Jaebeom. “I’ll be with you later but I can’t-“

“No no it’s fine,” Jaebeom spoke quickly, “G-go help him. I’ll just, wait in the room?” Mark nodded and let out a small breath before glancing at Yugyeom then back to Jaebeom.

“Take him with you.” Mark said quietly, tilting his head in Yugyeom’s direction. “I’ll see you when I’m finished.” Jaebeom looked at Yugyeom, noticing his shiny eyes and heavy breathing before he looked back at Mark and nodded his head. The worker sighed before turning around to head back up the stairs. Yugyeom stepped toward Mark, almost as though he was going to follow him until Jaebeom grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

Yugyeom made an odd noise in the back of his throat that had Jaebeom frowning in even more confusion but he chose not to dwell on it too much. He turned to the boy, Felix, and said he’d be heading up to Mark’s room. The young boy only nodded, his eyes flickering between the two of them curiously. Jaebeom tugged Yugyeom along, a hand pinching the fabric of his sleeve as they walked up the stairs.

Mark’s room was open, the door thrown back against the wall as though it was opened in carelessness. The room across from it however, was shut tight. Jaebeom had never seen into it before but he had seen Yugyeom walking out of it previously and knew it must be the other worker, Bambam’s room. Yugyeom inhaled sharply and Jaebeom felt him step towards the shut door so he tightened his grip and pulled him into Mark’s room. He shoved the younger in first before closing the door behind himself.

The room looked the same as last time except the bed was a mess, sheets tangled into one another and pillows thrown onto the floor. Jaebeom frowns at the sight, the bruises along Mark’s body popping up in his mind. On the floor was also a pool of soft blue fabric. Jaebeom realised it must be Mark’s tunic which would explain why the one he currently wore was slipping off his shoulders - he must’ve borrowed one from Bambam and the younger was broader than him.

Yugyeom began pacing almost instantly, walking the length of the room as he nibbles on his nails, eyes desperately flicking to the door every few seconds. Jaebeom watches him from where he’s flung himself down on the chaise, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity.

“Yugyeom,” He tried calling out but the younger didn’t react, he kept his pacing and muttering words beneath his breath. “Yugyeom.” He tried once more but still no movement from the first mate. Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed and he sat himself up from the chaise, eyes watching as he stalked back and forth across the room. “Gyeomie!” He yelled just as the younger walked directly in front of him. Yugyeom flinched and tripped over his feet a little in surprise, eyes wide as he looked at his captain. Jaebeom frowned and he lifted his hand into the air, gesturing widely around the younger’s frame. “What’s-what are you doing?”

Yugyeom opened and closed his mouth, unable to form an actual sentence that wasn’t just a cluster of noises slipping past his tongue. Jaebeom watched him, eyes narrowed as the younger struggled to come up with something to say. He could tell the younger was stuck between lying to his captain or risking it all to tell the truth, whatever it maybe.

However, Yugyeom must’ve pleased the gods or something because the bedroom door was opening and Mark entered in, clutching the basket of medical supplies in his arms. Yugyeom immediately raced over to him and grabbed him by the arms, “Is-is he ok? Can I see him? How hurt is he?” Jaebeom quickly took a hold of Yugyeom’s shirt to drag him away from the worker who stood shaking like a leaf, eyes wide in shock at Yugyeom’s sudden outburst.

“Yugyeom, the hell is wrong with you?” Jaebeom hissed as he tugged the younger away from Mark. “Get a grip on yourself, boy.” Yugyeom wasn’t listening though, Jaebum watched as the younger’s eyes didn’t leave Mark’s form.

“Please, I have to know.” The younger croaked and Jaebeom gasped softly when he noticed the tears springing up in the younger’s eyes. “P-please just let me-”

“He wants to see you,” Mark said quietly, cutting off Yugyeom’s plea. “He’s asking for you.” Yugyeom let out a sob and immediately ripped himself out from Jaebeom’s hold, racing across to the door that he flung open before he bolted across to the other room opposite them. The door closed with a small click and Jaebeom stood in the middle of the room feeling more confused then he had been in a long time.

“What...was that about?” He asked slowly, eyebrows furrowed as he refused to take his eyes off where his first mate had disappeared to. Mark sighed and headed off to the bathroom with his box.

“That was something you don’t see very often. Especially around here.” Mark said lowly and Jaebeom’s eyes flickered to him as the sound of his voice. He wasn’t use to hearing such a weird tone coming from the other, he couldn’t quiet place what it was either. It was hard and cool but also sounded, sad in a way.

“That doesn’t really explain as to what went on just then,” he huffs as Mark walks back from the bathroom. The worker raises an eyebrow at him before folding his arms over his chest and regarded the captain with an amused glare.

“You honestly don’t know what that was? Are you actually serious?” Jaebeom frowned at Mark and stood himself in his own defencive stance, hands resting on his hips by his weapons.

“Are you saying I’m dumb?” He asked and Mark laughed a little, shaking his head as he walked over to him.

“No, I’m just very surprised you didn’t figure it out yet. They’re both very obvious, including your first mate.” Mark said his eyes trailed over the other’s chest. Jaebeom could feel himself grow almost shy under the man’s gaze before he realised what Mark was actually staring at.

“It’s nothing.” He says softly, pulling his coat across his chest to hide the blood stain. Mark looked up at him through his hair, obviously unimpressed, Jaebeom rolled his eyes and pushed his hair away from his face. “We got jumped by another crew and a fight went down. Nothing serious.” Mark huffed out a breath before he started pushing Jaebeom towards the chaise. “Mark I said I’m-“

“You helped me when I was injured.” Mark said quietly but fiercely as he gave Jaebeom a particularly hard shove that made him topple back onto the chaise, his legs falling apart enough that Mark slipped himself between them. Mark’s hands landed on Jaebeom’s shoulders, fingers slipping beneath the edges of the coat as he brought one knee up to lower himself onto the chaise. “Let me do this please. As a way to thank you.” He said softly, his eyes searching over the pirate’s. Jaebeom opened his mouth to refuse but Mark continued to speak over the top of him. With his eyebrows drawn down into a small glare he spoke, “You haven’t accepted any of my services so let me do this.” The two looked at one another for a moment, their eyes unmoving from the other. Jaebeom noticed as he looked up into Mark’s eyes, how the other’s eyes held a small amount of gold flecked through the warm brown colour and when the sun hit them, the gold shone brightly through the darkness. Mark’s eyes flickered shut once, his lashes casting a soft shadow across his cheekbones before he let out a small breath, “Please…let me do this...” Jaebeom sighed before nodding his head and shifting forward so the other could start his work.

Mark started tugging at Jaebeom’s leather coat that he wore. Jaebeom fumbled for a moment as Mark’s quick fingers managed to get the sleeves halfway down his arms. “There’s a hole in the chest,” Mark said softly, “I can patch it up if you want.”

“Do what you want,” Jaebeom sighed as he pulled his arms from the rest of the sleeves, letting Mark take the rest of the coat from him. Mark flopped onto the chaise beside him, knees curling up and tucking his feet beneath each other. “I obviously can’t stop you.” Mark gave him a small smile as he looked at the hole through the front of the leather. Jaebeom watched as the other’s eyes narrowed when his fingers poked through the ripped fabric.

“This looks like a knife hole,” The worker said softly before his eyes flickered up to Jaebeom’s then slid down to where his wound was. “You-you got hurt?” Jaebeom opened his mouth to protest when suddenly Mark was lifting his hand and tugging lightly at the laces on his tunic to pull them apart. Jaebeom couldn’t hold back a shiver when he felt Mark’s fingers brush against the warm skin beneath his collarbone, fingertips running along his chest to push the material away.

The captain swallowed thickly, his eyes unable to look away from Mark’s face as he felt his sleeve slip down his shoulder, revealing half his chest and the angry wound he had hidden from Youngjae. His breath was caught in his throat as Mark leant forward, fingers ghosting over the puckered skin and the dried blood that had dripped down from the opening. He felt Mark’s touch travel further down his chest and his hands twitched where they were curled into fists on his thighs as the worker’s slim fingers reached the very edges of the dark pink skin across his pectoral muscle.

“W—what happened there…” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper and had Jaebeom not been watching the other so close he wouldn’t have heard him. Mark’s fingers trailed across the puckered skin, tracing over the crescent shape burned into the tanned skin. Jaebeom swallowed, his throat tight as Mark subconsciously leant closer towards him. The captain couldn’t keep his body from breaking out in goosebumps when he felt the other’s warm breath hitting his skin. He had never allowed anyone to touch him, to touch this one spot on him - it was too special to let anyone near. But he didn’t know why he was letting Mark, the urge to stop him was sitting just below the surface and he was waiting for it to bubble over, despite having a feeling it wasn’t going to happen.

“I-It’s from-” His voice cracked and Mark’s head snapped up. Jaebeom found himself breathless at the sight of Mark’s eyes so close to his. “I-I was in a shipwreck when I was younger.” He managed to croak out, his eyes flickering over the worker’s face. “A bolt broke off in an explosion and hit me in the chest, burning through my clothes.” He could still remember the sting of the metal hitting his skin and the sharp sizzling noise that followed not a second after. Then he remembers how he flicked it off himself, only to make it land on his best friend. He had burnt his best friend in an attempt to save himself.

“H-how did you survive?” Mark’s voice brought him back to the present and Jaebeom found himself looking into the other’s eyes, the warm hue of brown calming his racing heart from the nightmares he had faced. “Is-is that where you lost that thing you’re looking for?”

Jaebeom blinked at the other, his throat closing as he began imagining Yien’s body flying off the side of the boat through his hazy and blurred vision. He had never felt like such a disappointment in his short life until that moment when he watched his best friend’s body disappear from his view. When he had woken up after healing from his injuries, Jaebeom had felt guiltily and responsible for Yien’s disappearance so he immediately found the grieving royals and asked for their forgiveness because he had failed his job as the young prince’s bodyguard. The Queen had stood from her throne and grasped him in a tight hug, not even caring about how he had stretched his wounds and was bleeding onto her dress. He told her then that he promised to find Yien and bring him back to his family.

“Defsoul?”

Cool hands touched Jaebeom’s cheeks, making him flinch. The pirate let out a choked gasp as he realised he had let himself get lost in his own memories. He didn’t like doing that because sometimes, he got stuck in them for too long and could never find a way back. His vision was blurred and he blinked quickly, shifting in the hold on his face. Mark’s hands however gripped him tight enough to get him to stop moving.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Mark said softly, his voice soothing and quiet as Jaebeom struggled to escape the images in his mind. His chest tightened and his throat closed up. He felt a sob building in his throat and he didn’t know how to stop it.“De-Defsoul it’s ok, you’re not there anymore.” Jaebeom gasped and looked at Mark with wide eyes, his breathing becoming erratic as tears slid down his cheeks. Mark’s brows furrowed a little with worry and Jaebeom tried to apologise, knowing that the other probably wasn’t use to dealing with pirates having emotional breakdowns - but he couldn’t open his mouth to speak. “Defsoul calm down, you’re safe and you’re alive,” Mark tried to talk to him but Jaebeom couldn’t stop seeing Yien in front of him.

The small 7 year old prince, coated in blood and skin pale blue from the cold water he would’ve frozen in.

_It’s my fault.  
 _I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.  
I’m so sorry Yien_._

__

Suddenly, Jaebeom felt a pair of lips covering his and hands gripping his cheeks tightly. Almost as though a candle was blown out, Jaebeom felt the breath he was holding onto, shoved out of his lungs. He let it out slowly through his nose as the lips pressed harder into his. Then, once he inhaled deeply, he realised what was happening. _Mark was kissing him._ Jaebeom felt a tear roll down his cheek before he was able to blink away the blurriness and open his eyes. He could see the side of Mark’s face, feel the other’s soft plump lips pressing into his own before he began relaxing a little, his body releasing the tension it held slowly, piece by piece. Mark pulled away and Jaebeom let sucked in a small gasp of air as the other let his face go.

“I-I-I’m so s-sorry I just-I-” Mark stuttered as he looked at Jaebeom with wide eyes, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock. “I-I didn’t know what to do you just started to-”

“Jaebeom.” The pirate spoke, effectively cutting off the boy from his rambled speech. Mark’s teeth came down to hold his tongue and he tilted his head to the side as he regarded the other with a confused expression. Jaebeom took a deep breath to collect himself before he cleared his throat and sniffed a little, wiping beneath his nose with his sleeve. “Defsoul is just a nickname,” He said lowly, his eyes flickering up to meet Mark’s. “Jaebeom...Jaebeom is my real name.”

Mark blinked a few times before he sat himself back down onto his heels, he flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips before speaking again. “J-Jaebeom.” He said softly, like he was testing out the word. The pirate smiled a little, hearing his name coming from the other’s lips was an unusual sound but he found that he didn’t mind it. “Jaebeom is your real name?” The worker as quietly to which the pirate nodded. “It’s nice,” Mark said with a smile making Jaebeom chuckle.

“You like it huh?” Jaebeom said softly, feeling his ears pinking so he turned away from facing the other who let out his own small laugh.

“Yeah. I like it.” Mark smiled when Jaebeom turned to look back at him. The two sat their for a moment, a soft hum falling around them as they took in one another. It wasn’t awkward or full of tension, it was calming. Mark was the first to turn away, his eyes flickering to the coat sitting between their legs. “I should get started on this,” He said quietly, taking the coat into his hands before looking back up at Jaebeom. “You can clean the wound out while I look for some needle and thread.”

Jaebeom sighed but nodded his head before standing up to strip his tunic off as Mark headed towards the bathroom. He was just about to grab the rag hanging from the basin when Mark’s voice sounded through the room making him pause.

“I know you’ve lost hope,” He said quietly, leaning out of the bathroom to be seen, “But you shouldn’t give up yet.” Jaebeom’s heart thudded rapidly in his chest as Mark gave him a small smile, lips bitten by his teeth. “You’ll find your precious one day, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom inhaled sharply as Mark gave him one last smile before he slipped back into the bathroom. Even though it hurt to think about Yien and how much he missed the other, Jaebeom realised that if he was speaking about it with Mark...it didn’t hurt as much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HELLO YES I AM ALIVE! I do apologise for being gone for so long and then end up bringing this crappy basically a filler chapter ugh I hate myself so much. Motivation was really hard for this chapter because I didn’t want to write Markbum getting close super quick because it’s not realitstic whatsoever so it was a little hard to keep them apart while also writing about their growing feelings towards one another so I do apologise for taking forever on this chapter that really isn’t good enough to be classed as an update but yeah. 
> 
> Even tho this is basically a filler chapter, a lot of important things happened!  
> 1\. We got to see what it’s like in a daily sort of situation for both Mark & Jaebeom  
> 2\. We got to see how Markbum think of each other and how their feelings are growing  
> 3\. Jinyoung is creeping in there - keep an eye on him peeps  
> 4\. Yugbam is going on a full speed ahead  
> 5\. Jaebeom suffering from Yien’s disappearance and the guilt. I hinted at his nightmares/PTSD about the shipwreck previously in the first or second chapter I believe and I knew that it would have to be a big part of his relationship with Mark. Now I know it may seem like he’s recovered super quickly from his mini attack here but I promise in the next chapter it’ll be explained further, I just didn’t want to make the chapter any longer than it already was.  
> 6\. WE FINALLY HAVE A KISS BETWEEN THE TWO - And yeah I was inspired by Stydia (sup teen wolf fans I haven’t watched the last two seasons but shushhhhhh) kiss so it probs doesn’t count as an actual kiss but I’M COUNTING IT ANYWAY!
> 
> So yeah, even though nothing really happened and there was only like 5 scenes, we still made some progress which is good. Please please please let me know what you thought! I didn’t get too much feedback my last few updates so I hope you guys are enjoying it? I love hearing everything so if you’re worried about leaving a massive comment - DO IT! I honestly love reading big comments, they make my day so much especially reading about the moments you fangirled or cried over so please leave me some feedback ^_^ Not only does it make me feel happy, it also inspires me and motivates me to continue writing! Not that I’ll need much motivation because HOLY LORD HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN SEEING MARKBUM LATELY?!?!!? THEY’RE FEEDING US SO GOOD I AM GONNA CRY! Their vlive was tonight but my stream kept lagging D: 
> 
> Anyway this is big enough so I’ll end it here - thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for me I honestly appreciate you all so much and to all the new readers thank you so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the newest update <3 I promise to try and get back to all your comments when I can <3 Childlike should be updated either tomorrow night or Tuesday night, depending on how much time I have but I promise I’m working on that too ok? 
> 
> Love you all, thank you for reading and commenting and giving this kudos <3  
> Don’t forget to vote for GOT7 on everything!!! LOVE YOU!!! <3


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom knows his heart is beating with hope but he can’t let himself caught up in his feelings.

_“Run! Come on keep-” The words blurred and broke off after an explosion. Mark could feel how exhausted he was, his arms and legs burning with adrenaline as he pushed himself through the darkness. He couldn’t see where he was going only that there was a tight grip around his hand, tugging him along and keeping him safe. He didn’t want to leave that person - but something told him he wasn’t going to have a choice._

_There was a sharp pain in his head making him cry out and he felt his world shift, something tipping it upside down. The hold on his hand wasn’t there anymore. He tried to look around through the darkness and the orange lights burning around him but he couldn’t find it. Mark didn’t know why but he started to cry. He needed that person in his life. He didn’t know who it was or why they meant so much to him but he knew he needed to be with them all at times - to be safe and happy._

_The orange grew brighter and suddenly Mark felt a hard force shove his chest forcing him backwards. His breath caught in his throat. He watched in horror as the orange grew darker and darker and he feel deeper and deeper into something cold. But no! No he couldn’t be here he had to be with that person, he had to always be with that person! He wasn’t allowed to be anywhere else but with that person so he needed to get back to him! The one who made him safe the one who made him happy the one-_

_The one he loves_.

***

Mark sprang up with a gasp, his hand flying to his chest as he panted heavily. He could feel how fast his heart was beating through his skin and wondered if it was going to burst out of his chest. His tunic was sticking to his body, damp with sweat as his hair dripped down his face. A sudden movement out the corner of his eye had him flinching with a whimper until he realised, as his eyes blinked away the sleep, it was just Jaebeom standing from the chaise and regarding him with a curious expression.

He looked up at the pirate who stepped to him slowly, a hand held towards him like how a farmer would walk to a spooked horse. “Mark...Are you alright?” Jaebeom asked softly his voice only a whisper. Mark blinked quickly, the sweat stinging his eyes slightly as he tried to regain his breath. He cast a small glance towards the bedroom door. He needed to get Bambam, he needed to tell Bambam that he might’ve remembered something from his past.

But before Mark had a chance to even speak to the pirate, the bedroom door was being pushed open and Bambam was walking through it. His hair was a mess and the black eye he had received the previous morning stood out against his pale skin along with the bruising on his cheek. The younger’s eyes hardened on the sight of his best friend sitting in the bed, sweaty and tears shimmering in his eyes before he began glaring, hands curling into fists ready for a fight. Mark stayed frozen on the bed as Bambam looked between him and Jaebeom who was standing at the edge of the mattress.

“Mark,” Bambam said slowly, his eyes never leaving Jaebeom’s as he stepped towards the older. “I heard you yell?” Mark slowly nodded his head, holding his hands out towards the younger and Bambam reached out to lift the heavy blankets off of him as Jaebeom stood off to the side watching the two curiously. “Did-did you have a nightmare?” The younger whispered to him as he started helping Mark out of the bed. Mark swallowed and shook his head, his throat closing around a sob.

He had never remembered anything solid enough to be called a memory, but what he saw in that dream felt far too real to be anything but a memory for him. He had finally remembered something. Mark looked at Bambam, feeling his eyes brimming with tears. The younger glanced at him for a second before quickly rushing them into the bathroom, passing by Jaebeom who stood in shock at the sight before the bathroom was shut tight and Bambam had Mark in a tight embrace.

“You’re ok Mark, whatever you saw it-it probably didn’t happen ok?” Bambam whispered hurriedly to him as he stroked the back of the older’s head. Mark let out a small sob and tightened his grip on Bambam’s tunic, letting his tears wet the skin of the younger’s neck.

“I-I remembered something Bam,” Mark choked out through his tears, “I remembered a piece of my past.” The younger’s hands tightened on his body and Mark felt another wave of emotion pass over him. “It felt so real Bam, it was so real.”

“What-what was it?” Bambam’s voice was soft and full of wonder as he stroked the back of Mark’s head in soothing motions. “Did you see anyone? Did you recognise anything?” The older heaved a heavy breath and shook his head before pulling away to look at the younger.

“I-It’s not like a solid memory I don’t think,” He said softly while wiping away the tears on his cheeks, “I couldn’t make out where I was, or what was happening but I was running away from something.” He could still feel the adrenaline and anxiety coursing through his blood as though he was there in his dream. “I was in danger, I think?” It would explain the anxious voice calling out to him to hurry his pace, but didn’t explain why. “There was someone with me,” Mark glanced down at his hand, the mysterious fingers still leaving their touch behind on his skin. He trailed his fingers over his wrist where he had felt the person’s hand holding onto him. Their touch had been so warm and comforting that even though Mark could feel his fear bubbling higher and higher, he knew that as long as he was with that person he’d be safe. “Someone keeping me safe. I didn’t see there face or hear them but-” He looked back up to Bambam, “I-I think I loved them.” Mark whispered, bringing his hands to his chest as he looked at the younger. “I can’t explain it Bambam, but it felt so real there was no way it was just a dream.”

“Ok,” The younger said slowly, “Ok then…” The two stood quietly for a moment, Bambam holding onto Mark loosely as the older took deep breaths to calm himself. “How could you love someone that young?” Bambam asked softly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto Mark’s hips but being mindful of the bruises he knew would be beginning to show after the fight he had with the man from the morning before. “Do you even know about love at the age of...what...how old were you?”

Mark gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he wiped his sleeve under his nose, “I don’t know. 6 maybe 7?” He sighed and shook his head as another wave of emotion came over him. He blinked quickly and tilted his head back to try and stop the tears from falling. “I don’t know how to explain it Bam but the feeling, what I felt in that dr-dream or memory - whatever it is - the only thing I can describe it as...is love.” Bambam’s eyebrows furrowed a little and Mark instantly knew what he was thinking of. “I know I haven’t been in love before and I don’t know what it feels like but Bam-ie, what I felt-” He took a breath to calm himself and shook his head. “It’s how I imagine love feeling like. I felt safe and I felt happy even though I was surrounded by danger and I knew that person wouldn’t leave me alone. I wanted nothing more than to hold onto that person’s hand for forever.”

Bambam stared into Mark’s eyes as he bit down on his lower lip, obviously trying hard to believe in the older’s words but finding it slightly difficult because - even though Mark wanted it to be - it was unrealistic.

“How do you feel when you’re with Yugyeom?” He asked the younger softly, glancing back down to his hands and imagined the person’s touch on him once more. “Do you feel safe and happy? Feel like nothing can hurt you?” Mark looked up at the taller who gave him the smallest of nods with a hint of a smile tugging at his bruised lips.

“Y-yeah...yeah that’s how I feel.”

Mark exhales slowly and nods his head, “That’s what it felt like with that person Bambam,” Mark knows he sounds like he’s begging the younger to believe him but he doesn’t really care at this point. He remembers someone and something about a past that he’s forgotten for most of his life. He isn’t going to let it get away from him, no matter how outrageous it may seem. “I knew I loved that person and they meant a lot to me…” Flashes of his memory pop back into his mind, the strong force pushing him away and seperating get him from the person. “Something happened to me...to us...and we were forced apart.” He mumbles when suddenly a sharp pain courses through the back of his head to his eyes. Mark hisses at the discomfort and grabs his head while Bambam holds him tight.

“Don’t overdo it Mark,” The younger chastises, pressing his lips to the older’s temple in an attempt to comfort him. “Just be thankful you’ve remembered one thing that can help you remember the rest ok?” Mark whimpers a little because he really doesn’t want to stop. He wants to try as hard as he can to get his memory back, to try and get his life back. He doesn’t know who his parents are, he doesn’t know if he has a family that’s looking for him somewhere, he doesn’t know anything. He’s been alone for all these years, thinking that he’ll just be a random nobody. Someone who lives a false life. But now? Now there’s hope.

Bambam sighs and hugs Mark tightly, rubbing his back in slow circles, “Come, you can’t leave the captain alone for much longer.” Mark blinks quickly when he realises how he just left Jaebeom standing in the room, probably extremely confused at the sight he must’ve seen. He pulls away from the younger with a nod and turns to check his appearance in the mirror but Bambam’s hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, spinning him back around. “You look fine, just go.” He smiles and Mark rolls his eyes before opening the door and stepping back into the bedroom.

Jaebeom was perched on the end of the bed, looking down at his fingers until the sound of the door opening alerted him and he jumped up, eyes wide and curious. “Are you alright?” He asked, stepping towards Mark who nodded his head.

“I’m fine, it’s just something that happens sometimes.” He mumbles under his breath as he feels the captain’s gaze on his. Jaebeom’s stare is something Mark doesn’t know if he’ll ever get use to.

It was hard trying to patch up the captain’s stab wound, touching his warm and bare skin while knowing the other’s eyes were following his every movement. They had done it on the bed, making it easier for the both of them as Jaebeom wouldn’t have to sit through the pain but could lie down and Mark had more room to move. Mark was kneeling over Jaebeom the entire time, one hand resting on the pirate’s tanned chest as the other cleaned then stitched the wound back up. Through the whole thing, Jaebeom hadn’t made a single noise, despite Mark asking multiple times if he was ok or if he was pressing too hard. Mark’s hands had shook so much under Jaebeom’s predator like gaze and he knew for a fact that his ears would’ve been bright red at that point. But the pirate said nothing, staying quiet for the whole thing until Mark finished up the last stitch when he said his thanks.

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom asked, his eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression as he ran his eyes over Mark’s body. “You didn’t look ok.” Mark swallowed and shook his head before he finally managed to pull his head up and look at the other.

“I promise, I’m ok.” Mark said softly, clutching his hands together in an attempt to be able to hold onto Jaebeom’s gaze longer. In the end he couldn’t, his breath catching in his throat until he looked off to the side at Bambam. “Sh-should we get some breakfast?” He winced when his voice caught in his throat and how Bambam’s eyebrow rose at his hiccup.

Bambam’s eyes flickered between Mark and where Jaebeom stood, eyebrow still raised before turning to step away, “Sure~,” He said slowly, “I’ll go ask Yugyeom if he wants anything.” The younger turned back and looked Mark with an expression the older couldn’t place before he shook his head and left the room.

Mark turned back to Jaebeom, “Did you want something to eat?” He asked and the other simply shook his head.

“I’ll go down when I’m ready.” The pirate said before his eyes left Mark’s face and travelled down his body. “You go eat. You look like you’ve lost some weight.” Mark blinked up at him in surprise. He hadn’t realised he had lost weight. “You won’t have any clients while I’m here right?” Jaebeom asked, his eyes glued to Mark’s chest. The worker looked down and realised that his tunic laces had become undone and was now showing a large portion of his chest and torso - that was covered with bite marks and bruises. He swallowed and tugged the sides of the fabric together to cover himself.

“I won’t have anyone.” He replied, pulling his gaze away from the pirate as he felt a blush work its way to his face. “Whenever you’re here,” He paused, trying to think of the right words to say but failed so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “When-when you’re here...I’m only yours…” Mark heard Jaebeom shift but couldn’t bring himself to look up at the captain so he quickly cleared his throat and nodded his head. He started walking towards the door, still refusing to look back at the captain, “I-I’ll be back later. When I finish. Eat-eating of course.” He reached for the doorknob and quickly out of the room before his embarrassment ended up freezing him on the spot.

_I’m only yours - what the hell am I thinking?_

***

Jaebeom snorted into his drink when he saw one of the workers try and seduce Jackson, touching his chest with feather like strokes as the prince tried to make his way back to the table. He had his drink held tightly to his chest and his eyes were wide with fear as the pretty boy battered his eyelashes at him. He heard Jackson mutter out an apology before the younger slipped around the boy and make his way to the table.

“Could you be, _any more obvious_ that it’s your first time in a brothel?” He chuckled as the younger sat himself down across from him. Jackson simply glared at Jaebeom and muttered something under his breath while the captain rolled his eyes, sipping on his glass. He heard Yugyeom laugh from the other side of the table and glanced down the end to see the younger smiling with Bambam perched on his lap. Jaebeom trailed his eyes over the bruises he had seen earlier when the younger came running in after Mark screamed in his dreams.

Jaebeom knew what it was like to have nightmares, having grown up with them since the shipwreck but he had never known what it was like to watch someone having them. Watching Mark have his made him feel sorry towards Yugyeom having seen him each night. He could still remember the small whimpers Mark was making, tossing and turning in the sheets as he cried softly. At first, when Jaebeom heard the other making those noises he thought Mark had been having a rather sexual dream, until he had looked up from his map and found the other’s face twisted in fear, not pleasure. He wasn’t sure what he should do, stuck between waking the other up or letting him awake on his own but soon enough just as he was making his decision, Mark had woken up with a gasp.

Jaebeom was curious to know what the other had dreamt of, but could tell it was something personal and important to him so he chose not to pester Mark too much. He turned to look for the other and found him standing at the bar talking to Felix while getting drinks for the table. Jaebeom saw the eyes that were lingering on Mark’s body and frowned at the men and their sickening gazes. His mind went back to what the other had said before he left the room.

_When you’re here...I’m only yours._

The words had affected Jaebeom more than he could imagine, which frightened him a little if he was honest. He had never felt particularly attached to anyone before, especially in the sense of romance or lust and he wouldn’t say he was lusting after Mark as such...The appeal was definitely there but the connection he felt for the other was stronger than that. And the fact that it was created in such a small amount of time the two had spent together is what frightens and confuses Jaebeom the most.

Hearing Mark say those two words, ‘ _only yours_ ’ not only made Jaebeom’s heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat but it also caused an overwhelming urge to protect the other to rise up, seemingly out of nowhere. Jaebeom wasn’t entirely sure what to do with these new found...emotions he was having towards the other.

He wasn’t in love with Mark, he knew that for a fact because he loved Yien. Still loves the young prince. He hadn’t known it until it was too late, but Jaebeom realised he had been in love with Yien from the moment he saw the other. However, he knew that with himself being a servant and his best friend being a prince, they’d never be together. So he kept his feelings hidden and tried not to blush every time the other would brush their hands together or kiss his cheek.

Jaebeom sighed and shook his head, trying to rid his old memories from his mind before he got too caught up in them like last time. Jaebeom smiled to himself at the memory of Mark kissing him the morning before to stop him from panicking. He smiled at how the other was so apologetic for doing such a thing. Jaebeom hadn’t really wanted to make it a big deal, especially considering Mark was a flushing embarrassed mess over the situation so he chose to ignore it and simple distract the other by telling him his name.

He’s not sure why he felt like revealing his true name. Perhaps it was the way he felt so comfortable with Mark he didn’t want to hear his alias’ name being spoken between them. Defsoul was just a constant reminded that Jaebeom had to lie about who he was and that hadn’t found Yien and that he was failing in his search. Defsoul was his way of escaping from his thoughts and his anger. He knew that if Yien found out what he was doing now, the killing and the pirating - even though it was all for him - the prince would be rather upset.

“Sir?” Jaebeom flinched a little when the sound of Mark’s soft voice sounded beside him and looked up to find the worker standing next to him, a glass of whiskey held in hand with a small smile. “Your drink, sir?” Mark said again, holding the glass to him. Jaebeom blinked a few times before taking the cup from him and nodding his head in thanks. “Did you need anything else?” Mark asked and Jaebeom could see the small smile on his face threatening to break wider because they both know he’s going to say no and probably send him away so he can ‘rest for the night’.

Jaebeom chuckles and shakes his head before gesturing to the left over food he made sure to leave for the other. “No. But finish this for me will you.” He orders, watching as Mark’s eyes grow wide at the amount of food left. Jaebeom may or may not have ordered an extra bowl of each item he had so he could feed Mark. The worker stood there in shock for a moment and Jaebeom noticed Shuho lurking in the corner of the inn so he quickly slapped Mark’s ass, the other jolting with a gasp and turning to him with wide eyes. “Are you disobeying an order?” He growled, flickering his eyes to where the innkeeper was standing off to the side watching them.

Mark’s eyes followed his gaze before they turned back to him and nodded the tiniest amount, letting Jaebeom know he understood what was happening. He shook his head and reached for the food, “No sir, I’m sorry sir.” He mumbled, pretending to be shy and scared. Jaebeom just nodded his head before dragging Mark onto his lap, cautiously so he wouldn’t upset any injuries the other had. Mark had tensed a little in his grasp as Shuho walked closer to them so Jaebeom tightened his hold around Mark’s waist, keeping him steady as he handed Mark a pair of chopsticks. “Feed me, quick.” He muttered just as Shuho stepped up onto their area. Mark grabbed some chicken and immediately placed it into Jaebeom’s mouth when the innkeeper finally made it to the table.

“Everything going alright over here?” He asked sweetly, his eyes travelling over Mark and Bambam as he stood behind Jackson’s chair. Jaebeom noticed as Jackson had frozen a little, not moving a muscle as the innkeeper stood behind him. “The boys behaving?”

“Yes yes, they’re fine.” Jaebeom chuckled, once he had swallowed the chicken, patting Mark’s leg as he watched Yugyeom draw Bambam closer to him. “Absolutely perfect for us.” The innkeeper laughs while clapping his hands together.

“Lovely! Glad to hear they’re doing their jobs, I would hate to know they weren’t satisfying you enough.” Shuho’s eyes narrow into a glare and Jaebeom feels Mark tense in his hold. Despite the sickening smile on his face and laughter, it was blatantly obvious there was an underlying threat in his voice. Jaebeom swallows and shifts where his hand is resting on Mark’s waist to his hip.

“You can trust me, good sir,” Jaebeom sighs while patting Mark’s leg, “They’re being put through their paces.” Shuho nods his head, laughing a little as he glances over the two workers and their pirates.

“Good. I should expect nothing but the best from my top workers,” The innkeeper smiles again, clapping his hands together before he lets out a gasp. “Why don’t we have them put a performance on for the rest of the crew?” Jaebeom almost chokes on breath and he feels Mark’s nails dig into his shoulder. The captain glances over to where Yugyeom is seated and sees the younger clutching the boy on his lap so tightly, he wonders if it’ll leave bruises. Bambam himself is already sending scared glances to Mark from where he has his face tucked into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck. “Surely you wish to show off what they can’t have right? Make them a little jealous?” Some of the sailors around them join in with cheers, throwing their drinks into the air as Shuho laughs. Jaebeom fakes a laugh along with them, nodding and smiling at the others. He catches Jackson’s horrified eyes and Youngjae’s pale face before shaking his head and sighing.

“I’m afraid my men aren’t into the same things as my first mate and I,” Jaebeom says, pretending to be upset, “They don’t know what it’s like to have a good ass sucking their cock up.” The crowd cheers as Jaebeom grabs a handful of Mark’s ass and squeezes. “No offence to the ladies of course!” The crowd laughs loudly and Jaebeom simply nods his head before turning his head towards Mark. He has to close his eyes and bury his face into the crook of Mark’s neck as he feels a hot flush of shame run over him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers quickly before he pulls away to laugh with the others.

“Ah, well perhaps another time then?” Shuho laughs gleefully, “We’ll have the boys put on a show and maybe we can turn them onto the good stuff ay?” Jaebeom just nods and tips his glass up to the other before swallowing down half his drink with one gulp. The crowd finishes their applause and Shuho steps away with loud laughter. Jaebeom grimaces as he grabs the closest boy to him and gropes him in front of the men.

“I’m so sorry Mark,” Jaebeom quickly breaths, ducking his head close to the other so no one else would be able to hear their conversation. Jaebeom tries not to notices how close their lips are as he speaks in hushed tones to the other. “I didn’t know what to do I just-” Mark places a single finger over his lips and Jaebeom freezes slightly at the touch.

“You did what any other pirate would’ve done.” Mark cuts him off softly. Jaebeom pulls away from him a bit and glances into the other’s eyes, finding them staring back. Mark’s fingers twist the hair at the back of his neck, “You know what actually?” He says as he tilts his head to the side like a dog hearing a noise. Jaebeom tries not to notice how adorable it makes him look. “I’m pretty sure any other pirate would’ve loved to see what he was going to make Bam and I do, so you did what a _good man_ would do, Jaebeom…” Mark whispers, “You’re saving us from a lot, captain.” Jaebeom swallows thickly as he feels the worker leans in.

For the second time since meeting each other, Mark places a small kiss to the corner of Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom knows his ears would be turning pink beneath his hair and that his eyes would be wide with shock. He catches Jackson glancing at him before Mark pulls away, taking his plump and soft lips with him.

“Thank you…” Mark sighs, nudging their noses together, making Jaebeom inhale sharply before he slips off the captain’s lap, bows his head and starts piling up the dirty dishes. He slips away without saying another word, Bambam sliding from Yugyeom’s lap to follow the other. Jaebeom takes an unsteady breath before filling his glass and taking a big gulp.

“You seem awfully comfortable with him.” Jackson remarks from across the table, his eyes narrowed as he takes a sip of his own glass. Jaebeom raises a eyebrow at him and takes a slower sip of his glass before placing it on the table and leaning his forearms onto it. Jackson’s eyes flicker from Jaebeom to where Yugyeom is sitting at his side. “You too. Especially you, Yugyeom. How did you get to become so close to him?”

Yugyeom frowns at the royal, his hands curling into fists on top of the table. Jaebeom watches as the youngest jaw clenches and how his eyes change to a dangerous glint. He sighs and quickly leans across the table, grabbing Jackson’s fluffy ribbon that’s tied around his throat before dragging him halfway across the table.

“I’d _shut_ , your royal fucking mouth before I do it for you.” He hisses in the prince’s face, squeezing the man’s throat. Jackson whimpers a little and Jaebeom knows there are hundreds of eyes on him. Jaebeom growls at him, squeezing once more before shoving the royal back into his seat. He looks at Yugyeom who still looks pissed off but nods his head in thanks to the captain. Jackson coughs and splutters, hand wrapped around his throat as he tries to catch his breath while Youngjae is attempting to flag down one of the workers.

“You can’t just do that to him!” The servant hisses across the table at the captain, “He’s a fucking prince.” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at the other who flinches a little, having lost his confidence once he realises who he’s actually speaking to.

“Sorry to say this but he lost his royal privilege the moment he decided to stay on the Paradise.” Shownu chuckles as he takes a piece of bread from the basket in the centre of the table. “He’s nothing but another lowlife as far as the rest of us are concerned.”

Jackson glares at the older as best he can while coughing with tears streaming down his face and Youngjae manages to look rather impressive with his own glare. Jaebeom chuckles and nods his head to his navigator’s words just as Bambam arrives back to the table. Jaebeom watches as he holds out a hand towards Yugyeom, wriggling his fingers a bit before the younger sighs and takes a hold of it.

The captain’s eyes linger on his maknae as the younger brings Bambam’s hand to his lips and presses a tiny, delicate kiss to the host’s knuckles. It’s such an intimate gesture that Jaebeom never thought he’d see, especially in such a place as this. Yugyeom stands immediately after and whisks Bambam away without a single word to anyone - however, he does manage to send a narrowed eyed glare towards Jackson’s head before leaving.

Jaebeom watches as they leave, his eyes never leaving their conjoined hands as they make their way up the stairs. There was something there, something that was more than just Yugyeom getting laid on the regular. Something that Jaebeom wasn’t so sure was a good idea.

“Captain?” Jaebeom turns away from watching Yugyeom and finds Jooheon standing at his side. He raises his eyebrow in question before turning his body towards his crew member, he can see Mark making his way back up to him from the kitchen and realises it must be time to head up to the room. “Captain, there’s a man who wishes to speak to you.” Jooheon whispers, “Says it’s something important?” Jaebeom furrows his brows and glances over the boy’s shoulder to see a rather sketchy looking man draped in a black cloak with a hat pulled over his face. The captain reaches for his gun at his hip just as Mark passes by the man, the worker’s eyes trailing over him before turning back to the captain. Jaebeom nods to Jooheon and stands up as Mark reaches.

“Everything alright sir?” Mark asks, his eyes flickering between the two pirates. Jaebeom just nods his head and grabs the host’s waist, pulling him close and he gestures with his head to show Jooheon away.

“I’ve just got some business to see through first.” He tells Mark, his body shivering a little when the other’s hand grips the front of his tunic and his fingers brush through the holes to touch his skin. He turns Mark in his arms, knowing that almost every man’s eyes would be on them, he drags his hands down until they rest on the curve of the other’s ass. Mark blinks up at him and slightly quirks his eyebrow up, obviously not used to being touched in such a way by him but he doesn’t give anything away. “Meet in the bedroom. On all fours.” He adds on the last part for the group of pirates who walk by them and hears their approving chuckles as their eyes rake down Mark’s body. He watches Mark’s lip twitch in amusement before he bites it and nods his head.

Jaebeom stays rooted to his spot as Mark leaves, slipping past the man in black before he heads up the stairs. The captain turns his gaze onto the man, taking in his dark and heavy cloak which seems rather unfortunate to be wearing in the tropical weather here on Port Bosunga and his hat is big enough that it keeps his appearance hidden from view. Jaebeom taps Shownu on the shoulder before making his way down the steps to the man, hearing the chair behind him get pulled out. “We may talk in private but I won’t be alone. That enough for you?”

“As long as you’re willing to let them know your mission.” Is all the man says and Jaebeom can’t help himself from narrowing his eyes at him. Not many people know who he is or what he’s been travelling the seas for. Most say it’s for buried treasure or seeking the mythical creatures of the waters. Some are able to guess the truth if they come from the shores of Ilsan but most stories about him are rumours. He wonders briefly what story this man has for him. Shownu stands at his side and Jaebeom gestures for the man to lead them away. The captain glances back, making sure that Namjoon has noticed his leave and isn’t too intoxicated to take charge. The other raises his glass as a farewell and Jaebeom nods his head before following the man to a room off to the side.

The sound of rhythmic banging echoes from one of the walls and there’s loud moaning coming from the other side of the room but ultimately, they’re alone. Jaebeom keeps his distance as the man walks further in, holding his hand out to Shownu to keep him back. The man strips his hat and cloak off, revealing himself as a handsome young man, probably about Jaebeom’s age with light brown hair and small but pouty lips in the center of his face. He’s broad just like Jaebeom and probably the same height - if it came to a fight, the captain thinks they’d probably be evenly matched depending on weapon skill.

“I trust that you are Captain Defsoul of the Paradise?” The man asks, as he places his cloak and hat on the bed. “And you’re currently on a mission to find the lost royal, Prince Yien from the shipwreck almost 11 years ago?” Jaebeom clenches his jaw at the sound of his best friend’s name slipping from the other man’s lips. He knows that Shownu wasn’t fully aware of his mission but he’s pretty certain the other, along with some members of the crew, have already guessed it thanks to Jackson and his royally huge mouth.

“Yes. That’s me. Why do you wish to meet?” Jaebeom asks as he folds his arms across his chest at the other, “We sail out tomorrow and I need to get some rest.” The man nods his head quickly.

“Yes of course, apologises captain. I’ve come to tell you that I may have some news on the whereabouts of the young prince.”

Jaebeom feels his heart skip then possible stop in his chest. He hears Shownu shuffle beside him but he pays no mind as the man’s words replay in his head over and over again. “I-I’m sorry but what?” He splutters out, hands falling limply at his sides.

“I’ve just come from an island that’s further out to sea, almost halfway to the coast of the Eastern Isles and I heard a few rumours from the locals.” Jaebeom’s brows furrow at the words. The Eastern Isles is almost a 2 week sail away from Ilsan. It’s actually where he was headed to with Yien the last time they were together because Yien was engaged to a duke of one of the islands off the coast. But the journey to the coast of the Eastern Isles is out in open water for miles and miles. There wasn’t any way Yien could make it to the shores there if he couldn’t swim - or even if he could swim at the time it would be too much of a travel for an injured 7 year old. “Apparently there’s a boy, a young man, on one of the neighbouring islands that has a birthmark on his chest, just like the young prince is rumoured to have.”

Jaebeom frowns harder. He knows what mark the man speaks of, but it’s not a birthmark. Yien just happened to have a mole in the center of his chest and not many knew of this mark. The captain folds his arms once again and shifts his weight to either foot, “How do you know this? Do you have any proof this could be the prince? Or do you honestly expect me to believe you and send my men on a journey that may be for nothing?”

The man hums then shakes his head, “I fully understand you captain, but you see, my father was a governor for one of the ports in the Eastern Isles before he stepped down. He actually met the young prince before his disappearance at a feast held in the Tuan kingdom.” Jaebeom’s brows furrow but he motions for the other to continue. “My father has a marvellous memory, captain and he never forgets a face. He said he was walking along the coast with the king when they came across the prince and his young friend splashing about in the watering holes. That’s where my father noticed the prince’s birthmark.”

Jaebeom’s heart clenched at the memory. He knew exactly which royal the man spoke of because, if he’s remembering the right time, he actually made fun of the governor for how he walked with his big belly. Yien had laughed so hard he actually slipped off one of the rocks and landed into the water, totally soaking the both of them before they were caught by Jaebeom’s mother.

“H-how did this boy arrive on the island outside the Eastern Isles?” Jaebeom asks, voice croaking at the emotions tugging at his heart. He takes a breath and blinks to clear his stinging eyes. “The Tuan’s ship was barely a quarter of the way to the isles before they were attacked. You can’t expect a 7 year old boy to swim that far and not either drown or be eaten by predators.”

“No captain, I don’t expect anyone to last that long.” The man sighs, “But apparently after the distress signal was answered the men were rowing back to the island and found a boy floating on some draft wood. They thought he be dead but brought him aboard anyway and somehow he managed to survive.”

Jaebeom knows his heart is beating with hope but he can’t let himself caught up in his feelings. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself and places a hand on the desk in front of him before looking at the man. “His name. Did he tell you a name, or his parents or anything? Did he say anything that could prove his identity?”

The man shook his head, “The boy was half frozen to death when they fished him out of the water and due to his injuries he lost a lot of blood. His memory hasn’t been good since then and he forgets a lot. My father however, noticed him while he was visiting the island before he stepped down as governor and recognised the birthmark on his chest.” Jaebeom looked to Shownu.

This was probably his first piece of actual proof that Yien could be found and just waiting for him on one of those islands. He hates himself for not thinking to check their earlier, having waste almost 7 years of his life searching in the wrong places.

“I shall take your findings into consideration.” He says thickly, pulling his eyes away from his navigator who had only shrugged at him. “Let your father know that I thank him for thinking of me and my mission.” The man nodded his head then wished them well on their travels before he picked up his hat and cloak, heading out of the room while Jaebeom and Shownu stayed behind. Once the door shut with a click Jaebeom lets out a breath, his hands sweating and his eyes blurring.

“What did you want to do captain?” Shownu asked softly, “Shall I tell the crew we leave now?” Jaebeom opened his mouth to say yes but remembered Yugyeom and Bambam up in their room. He couldn’t pull the youngest away from the host so quickly without letting them say their proper goodbyes. Just from watching them interact over the two days they’ve spent on land, Jaebeom can tell that there is something happening between the two and while he knows it’s going to make it harder on Yugyeom being away at sea all the time - he’s still a soft hearted person.

“No,” he croaks slightly, “No, we’ll sail out first thing in the morning. Tell the men to get a good night's rest. We head back to Ilsan before going to the Eastern Isles.”

***

Mark swings his legs a little over the edge of the bed, his eyes wandering to the door that still hasn’t been opened. He looks back to the clock sitting on the table and sighs heavily when he notices it’s been quite a fair while since he left Jaebeom downstairs. He flops back onto the mattress, throwing his arms out by his side as he looks to the ceiling.

Jaebeom seemed very stressed when Mark had left him last and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him. Jaebeom had been doing things for him, simply out of the kindness of his own heart and so far, Mark hadn’t really had a chance to repay him for it.

He thinks he might be able to get the captain to agree to a session seeing as he’s not as injured as he was the previous time they were together. Mark tries to think of the different things he could try for the pirate to repay him.

So far he doesn’t really know too much about the other’s personal preferences but he did seem to take an interest in his ass so maybe he could could persuade the captain with that? Mark chuckles a little to himself, he’s never had to think of how to pleasure someone before because usually they just ask him to do what they want. Not to mention the fact that he has to somehow persuade this captain to use his services is something else he laughs at.

Mark sighs and pushes himself up again before he decides to start unlacing his tunic. He takes his time slowly with it, never really getting much of a chance to because it’s either getting torn off his body or he’s too tired and falls asleep in it. He tugs on the laces and watches as the bow becomes loose before it falls apart and the fabric flutters open to reveal his chest.

He sees the bruises peeking out from beneath the fabric and sighs. Jaebeom didn’t look happy about the marks on his body and he almost reaches to tie the laces again when the door suddenly opens.

Mark jumps in shock and looks up with wide eyes as Jaebeom enters the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. The captain glances at him for a moment before he heads across to the desk and starts filing through the different maps that are scattered over the top. Mark furrows his brow and knee walks his way across the mattress to watch the pirate from the end of the bed. He sees how the other’s hands shake slightly and how his breathing seems to be almost erratic. Mark frowns and slips from the bed, making his way over the captain.

“Jaebeom?” Mark asks softly, watching how the captain flinches slightly at the sound of his voice. “Is something the matter?” The pirate freezes a little and Mark places his hand over Jaebeom’s, feeling it tremble ever so slightly. “Did that man say something?”

The captain takes a deep shaky breath and Mark leans forward in an attempt to see the other’s face but Jaebeom turns away from him, still keeping their hands touching though. “I-I’ve ah. I’ve just gotten a rather important piece of information that could, potentially lead me to finding the-the thing I lost.” The captain mumbles, before he tugs his hand away from Mark’s and starts filing through the maps again. “I need to start setting a course before we sail out tomorrow morning.”

Mark frowns a little and takes a step back as the captain reaches past him for the leather bound notebook he always seems to carry. He watches from the side as the captain seats him in the chair and flips through pages of his book before calculating distances on the map he chose. “How long will you be gone for?” Mark asks quietly, playing with the hem of his tunic before glancing back up. He meets Jaebeom’s eye as the captain turns his head to look at him.

“Around a month, I think.” Jaebeom says, and Mark has to try to not let the words feel like a knife plunging through his chest. “Possibly more depending on weather and things like that.” The captain places his pen down onto the desktop before he stands up from his chair. Mark glances back to the floor as he hears the other’s footsteps grow heavier and closer towards him. “So it looks like it’ll be a while before we may meet again.”

Mark doesn’t know why, but he feels like crying. He takes a breath to steady himself and nods his head to Jaebeom’s words. “Do you plan on coming back here after your journey?” He asks and listens to how the pirate’s breath catches ever so slightly. He knows the answer to his question and it just makes him bring his arms up around himself, the air suddenly becoming chilly and cold.

“D-did you need more?” Jaebeom’s voice is quiet but it still makes Mark look up in surprise and confusion. It must be easy enough to read on his face because the pirate sighs and brings a hand up to cup Mark’s cheek. He swallows thickly as the captain’s gaze rolls over his face then down his neck. “Did you want me to leave bruises again? Did they help at all last time?”

“Oh,” Mark gasps softly. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that to come out of the captain, especially after what he had been thinking previously. He blinks away from Jaebeom’s gaze and looks over the captain's shoulder as he struggles to think of what to say. He doesn’t really want this man to leave without getting a single piece of his service, especially after helping him so much. “Oh, uh, yes. Yes they did help a bit b-but wouldn’t you rather-”

Mark wasn’t prepared for Jaebeom to grasp the back of his hair and tug his head back to reveal his neck then plant his lips directly onto his vein. He gasps loudly and feels himself fall backwards into the wall he was leaning on previously as the captain’s tongue laps over his skin. “I-I wanted to- _Ah_!” Mark squeaks a little when he feels Jaebeom’s teeth dig into the bruise he’s making and it sends shivers running up and down his body. Mark grabs a hold of Jaebeom’s bicep as the other wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him closer.

The host has to bite down on his lips to stop any sort of noise from slipping out past his lips as the captain moves his lips further up to just beneath Mark’s ears. However, a single suck on the skin makes whimper sigh out and his hips to jump into the other’s a little. Mark feels his cheeks pinking and he knows his ears would be turning almost a bright red too. Jaebeom’s hands on his body almost feel like a hot poker touching him, they’re hot and almost holding onto him so tight he feels like he might pop.

The pirate’s hands slide down Mark’s body and his lips follow the motion, tongue licking down a thick stripe until he reached the crook of Mark’s neck. The host couldn’t hold back a moan when a pair of hands made purchase on his ass and he felt himself get tugged into the air. Mark gasped when teeth dug into his shoulder as he felt Jaebeom press into him harder, trapping him against the wall and his upper body as he licked and sucked deep purple bruises into his neck.

“I-I-J-Jaeb- _beom_.” Mark gasped shakily as the captain dragged his lips across his shoulder that was revealed thanks to his tunic sliding off. Jaebeom sucks hard and Mark’s hands scramble to make purchase on the pirates broad shoulders that he digs his nails into in an attempt to be quiet. “ _Oh f-fuh-!_ ” Mark couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips when he felt Jaebeom lick up the back of ear and his body shivered in response, cock twitching in his briefs. It came to Mark then, just as he could feel himself getting wet with his own precome that it had been over 48 hours since he last had an orgasm.

Suddenly Jaebeom let out a growl and Mark felt his body sag a little when he was tugged away from the support of the wall. He clung onto the captain’s body tightly, squeezing his thighs around the other’s waist and keeping hold as the pirate dumped him onto the bed.

“Jae-beom.” Mark panted as the pirate crawled on top of him. Mark couldn’t stop the urge to drag him back down so he wrapped his fingers into the other’s hair and lead him back to his neck, tugging on the strands as the sucks and nibbles on his sensitive skin started. Every so often he would hear a strange breathing noise that sounded similar to a growl or a moan and their hips kept brushing over one another so Mark could feel how the other was becoming turned on by it.

It was just as Jaebeom had taken Mark’s earlobe into his mouth that both of them rolled their hips into each other’s and moaned out loud. Mark dragged his nails down the other’s back and he was pretty certain that Jaebeom was going to leave bruises from how tightly he was holding onto him.

The bedroom door opened loudly, Jaebeom pulling off Mark’s neck and the host gasping both at the loss of contact and the sound of the door. Mark glanced over the captain’s shoulders and found Jinyoung standing in the center of it looking rather confused and angry at the same time. Mark sat himself up a little on his elbows while Jaebeom still stayed perched in his lap, one hand gripping his jawline while the other passively held onto his hip bone, the material of his tunic tucked up around his hand.

“J-Jinyoungie?” Wh-what are you doing?” Mark panted heavily, watching as the man’s eyes trailed over him and then moving onto Jaebeom. “I-I’m working, Jinyoung.” He tries, noticing the twitch in the other’s hand before he nods once and sends Jaebeom a glare.

“He’s special. You hurt him you answer to me.” Is all he hisses at the pirate before he slips back through the door, face furrowed with both anger and something else Mark can’t quiet place.

“Jin-Jinyoung!” Mark calls out but he knows the other is already long gone by then. Mark lets out a groan and flops back onto the mattress, “I-I’m sorry, he’s not usually like this.” Jaebeom shakes his head however and slides his legs off Mark’s hips and sits himself at the other’s side.

“Don’t worry. I’m glad you've got someone who wishes to protect you like that.” Is all the captain says before he sighs and slides his way to the edge of the mattress, “Apologise for getting a little carried away.” Mark flushes when he feels those eyes on him again. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Mark instantly shakes his head and Jaebeom nods. “Good. Hopefully they help.” The pirate sighs as he points to Mark’s neck. Without even looking in the mirror, Mark knows they’re going to be super dark by the time he wakes up in the morning. Jaebeom sighs and slides off the bed, stalking back to the desk, “Get some rest.”

“B-But what about you?” Mark pants, “I-I wanted to-“

“Mark, just sleep. I’m fine.” Jaebeom sighs as he sits himself down in the chair but Mark doesn’t want to listen to the other right now. He wants to pay him back for everything he’s helped him with because it’s all he can do.

“No,” he says resolutely and slips off the bed to stand at the pirate’s side. Jaebeom watches him with wide shocked eyes, obviously not use to Mark displaying such behaviour. “I want to do something for you. Please!” He didn’t want to resort to begging but it feels as though it may be the only way to get what he wants. “You’ve helped me so much every time your here and I never get to repay you.”

“You do,” Jaebeom say with a roll of his eyes, “You fill my drink every time it gets low.” Mark narrows his eyes into a glare before dropping onto his knees and tugs at the other’s pant leg.

“Let me do something for you please!” Mark can’t help but find himself annoyed at the captain. He glares up at him as the pirate frowns disapprovingly back at him. Jaebeom reaches down and takes Mark’s hands from where they had been clutching at his legs before he stands from his chair and waits until Mark is up standing before he walks back to the bed, dragging Mark behind him. “N-no, Jaebeom please I want to-“

“I’ve already said no Mark.” Jaebeom huffs before he turns around and gently pushes against Mark’s chest with enough force that it makes him fall back onto the mattress. “I am fine. I don't need to be rewarded for doing this.”

“But I want to thank you and this is the only way I know how.” Mark sighs, glaring at the pirate lightly before folding his arms to show his distaste. Jaebeom simply chuckles and pats Mark on the head, stroking the strands with his fingers.

“Perhaps the next time I’m here I’ll let you thank me properly?” Jaebeom sighs while Mark rolls his eye because he knows the other won’t be back anytime soon if he finds his precious. But he nods anyway and untangles his fingers from where he was trying to tug Jaebeom’s tunic from the waistband of his trousers. Jaebeom chuckles before patting Mark once more then heading back to the desk.

Mark glared lightly at him as he slips beneath the covers of the blanket, once again alone without anyone with him. He hears the flip of parchment and heaves out a heavy sigh.

_Of course he doesn’t want anything. What a stupid pirate. Perhaps he has no - oh no he does have one. I’ve definitely felt it._

Mark glances up at the pirate once more before rolling his eyes and sighing. 

_Bloody pirates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost 10K and legit only 3 scenes why am I like this I’m so sorry ugh. ANYWAY! Thank you guys so so so so SO much on all the feedback I got last time, you all literally inspire me and motivate so much that look! WE HAVE A NEW CAHPTER AND YOU DIDN’T WAIT LONGER THEN A WEEK WHOO! So please, let me know what you think of this chapter even tho I feel like nothing happened even though I know big things did happen?? Also, if there are any mistakes lemme know cause I’m uploading this at midnight and I’ve only JUST finished writing it as well so I haven’t edited it yet whoops. 
> 
> So yes! Lemme know what you thought and how you think things are gonna go cause there are definitely a few points in here that can be discussed and I love talking about my story to ppl so pls lemme know!


	8. The Absence of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark glares up at Jinyoung and pulls the man’s hand out of his. He shakes his head at the other when he calls his name. “Get out.” He says softly, “I-I don’t want to hear anymore.” He can’t. He refuses to believe Jaebeom would turn out to be that kind of pirate. Everything he’s shown Mark since the moment they met has just proven to the host that he’s not like every other pirate and he believes in respecting people. Mark can’t see him using his kindness as an advantage over people. He just can’t see it. He won’t.

Jaebeom rubs his face as he nods to the guards posted outside of the throne room, his black polished boots click through the quiet hallway. The guards nod back to him, dropping their spears and allow him to pass through. He feels hot and stuffy in his royal outfit but he needs to dress up to see the rulers of his kingdom. The tight black trousers cling to his legs compared to the baggy ones he wears back on the ship, the jacket that clinches his waist is almost too small for him over his blue tunic that’s laced all the way to the bottom of his throat and his belt feels too light without the weight of his multiple guns and swords. He only has one blade hooked onto the loops because even though his job is approved by the royals, he’s still not allowed to walk around the grounds with more than one weapon.

He looks up and sees the faces of the king and queen, sitting in their respectful thrones as the sun shines brightly through the glass stained window behind them. Jaebeom stands in the centre of the room, the light casting a square of multicoloured shapes across the floor. He bows his head before dropping himself onto one knee and stays there. It’s been nearly 4 months since he last saw the two and he hasn’t made any progress since then. He still hasn’t brought their son back to them.

There’s a rustle of fabric and the sound of heels clicking across the marble flooring but he doesn’t look up from where his head hangs in defeat. A gentle and soft palm rests on his cheek, heavy gold and silver rings are cool against his skin. He swallows thickly as his chin is tilted up. He’s met with the sight of his queen, her tired and sad eyes still hold a little light in them as she smiles sweetly at him. 

“You know you’re far too close to us to bow.” She whispers as she brushes his hair away from his face. Jaebeom can feel his tears burning his eyes and the sob in his chest stopping him from swallowing. The queen’s own eyes shine with water as she leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Stand Jaebeom.” 

He lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head, “I’m afraid I cannot your majesty.” His voice comes out barely above a whisper. The queen makes a noise of confusion and Jaebeom sighs, “I’ve failed you too many times that I no longer deserve the kindness you’ve given by treating me as an equal.”

“Jaebeom.” The king’s voice is deep and it reminds the young sailor of thunderstorms rumbling in the horizon. “Rise child. You are the only friend of my son. You will be treated like family until the day you die.” Jaebeom swallows past the lump in his throat and drags his head up, seeing the queen’s tears eyes and his best friend’s father staring at him from his throne. “You have not failed us yet, boy. Not until the day you bring us Yien’s body and even then,” The king takes a breath and stands from his throne, “Even then you would not have failed this family.”

Jaebeom chokes on a sob and feels the queen’s arm wrap around him immediately. He knows he shouldn’t but he’s missed the feeling of a motherly touch so he clings onto her, fisting the fabric of her skirts as he sobs into her chest. He feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and knows that it would be the father, who squeezes his body in comfort while he cries. 

After a while, he finally pulls himself together enough to tell the royals his plans for searching the Eastern Isles for the boy that’s supposedly meant to be Yien. He can see the hope gleaming in both their eyes but he tells them to merely pray because he doesn’t believe this is their boy. It’s heartbreaking to say such words but he has to be realistic. He’s been sent on a wild goose chase before and ended up being hurt. He doesn’t want to put the already grieving couple through anymore pain. The king nods his head and says he’ll be given whatever supplies needed for his journey. Once he’s given the list of things to one of the king’s servants, he takes his leave.

He bows once before hugging the queen and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She keeps a tight hold of his arm before he’s able to pull away, “Be sure to see your mother before you sail out. You didn’t last time.” He has to hold back a groan but forgets about rolling his eyes so he gasps in shock, not so much pain, when he gets slapped up the back of the head with the queen’s blue fan. She glares lightly and Jaebeom nods his head,with a sheepish smile letting her know that he will go. 

The two bid him goodbye and he leaves the ballroom. He says his goodbyes to the guards and rounds the corner to the left to start making his way down to the servant halls when he suddenly bumps into the body of another man. They both grunt at the impact, the two of them having been moving at a rather quick pace and reach out to steady one another. 

“Apologise,” Jaebeom grunts as he fixes the belt that runs across his chest, “I’m still getting my land legs after being on the water.” He steadies the taller man, taking in the pristine white coat with glittering gold buttons and matching trousers that have gold piping down the leg. There are a few medals pinned onto the man’s chest and Jaebeom strains his eyes to read them without being obvious.

“Oh not to worry,” The other chuckles, dusting off the sleeve of his coat, “No harm done.” Jaebeom sends him a small smile and is about to start walking again before the man suddenly thrusts a hand towards him, “Hyungwon. Duke of the Seungnyangie Isles.” Jaebeom freezes slightly mid-hand shake with the man and his eyes widen slightly. The man chuckles and grips his hand, shaking them together. “I know, you’re probably wondering what I’m doing here right?”

Hell to the fucking yes is Jaebeom wondering why he’s here and what’s he’s doing. He’s about to ask when a servant comes up beside them, saying the duke is running late for his meeting. Hyungwon nods his head and says his apologies to Jaebeom before he let’s the young servant lead him away. Jaebeom stands in shock, watching as the tall lanky man takes his leave before he hurries down the corridor to the servant hall.

He passes by the old ladies who use to chase him with their brooms when he was younger and the old carpenter who taught him how to chip wood into little shapes. The first time Jaebeom had met Yien he had given the prince a carving a bird that he had spent almost a month on. The prince had kept it on his pillow for three weeks until he had rolled on it during his sleep and broke it, ending with a splinter in his cheek. Jaebeom made him a new one within 2 weeks. 

He runs into the kitchen, the air hot and humid with the steam from the pots he can hear boiling soup and the sounds of meat being cut. He walks past racks of flour and herbs, winding his way through the shelves until he reaches the main preparation area. He can’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face when he sees her, standing at the table with her elbows deep in dough with flour smudged across the bridge of her nose. She looks like she’s aged 10 years but Jaebeom isn’t sure if that’s because it’s been close to 5 months since he’s seen her last. He stalks in, making his feet fall heavy to gain her attention. 

“Sorry young man, but you’ll have to wait for supper just like the rest of the men from the crew. Just because you’re a duke or prince doesn’t meant you get special treatment round here.” She huffs without even looking up from the table and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle because she says the same thing every time. She looks up at the noise he makes and he watches amusedly as her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. “J-Jaebeom!” His mother squeals and attempts to pull her hands out of the dough quick enough so she can hug her son.

Jaebeom laughs as she screams once she’s set herself free and flings herself at him. He hugs her tightly, gripping at her small waist and ducking his head into her neck to inhale the scent he longs for. It’s the aroma of flour, firewood and spices mixed with the unmistakeable scent of the sea. It’s the smell of home. 

“Oh my boy you’re finally home.” She sighs and squeezes Jaebeom tighter. The boy chuckles and tightens his hold on her just as much. His mother pulls away after a moment and grips his face between her hands, her eyes scanning across his face. Her eyebrows narrow into a small glare, “You could’ve shaved properly before coming to see me. You went and saw their majesties looking like this?” Jaebeom rolls his eyes and she pinches the skin beneath his jaw before sighing and squishing he cheeks. “My god you grow more every day. You almost look like a man now.”

“Eomma, I am a man.” He groans softly, lifting his hands to take her’s away from his face. “You grow more beautiful with age I see.” He says with a smile. His mother raises an eyebrow at him before tugging her hands away and folding her arms. 

“I see you were taught some manners while you were gone.” Jaebeom’s mouth pops open in shock as his mother simply rolls her eyes at him. “What do you want child? I know for a fact the only time you use flattery on me is when you want something so out with it.”

Jaebeom huffs out a breath and walks towards the bench, picking up a random potato from the pile of them sitting on the edge before grabbing the peeler. “After I had the meeting with the royals, I bumped into someone.” He seats himself down on one of the stools, ignore his mother’s protests about his clean clothes with a wave of his hand. He’ll be changing out of them the moment he leaves the royal quarters and heads to his own chambers.

“Who’d you bump into?” His mother sighs, knowing there’d no point in fighting her son so she leaves him to peeling the potato while she kneads her dough. “Someone important?”

“Hyungwon. Duke of the Seungnyangie Isles.” His mother’s head pops up at the name and Jaebeom pauses his peeling to look at her. He tries to keep the emotions off his face. “Why is he here?” She sighs heavily and that’s when Jaebeom knows something’s wrong. He puts his peeler down and walks around the table to her side. “Eomma, what’s happened?”

“It’s been dealt with for a while now so there’s no point in stirring up trouble Jaebeom,” She says softly before she grabs his hand and holds it gently between her’s. They’re similar, their hands. Both worn and rough with their life’s work but gentle enough to feel love and kindness that they’ve been brought up with. “It was the week after you left the first time. Almost 4 months ago.” Jaebeom’s brows furrow because he didn’t remember anything happening after he left and he certainly wasn’t told anything either. “Apparently the deal had been set for years they just needed to wait for the right time.”

“Eomma, what deal? What has this got to do with Hyungwon suddenly being in the kingdom? And how did he seem to know me?” Jaebeom presses as he feels his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest. His mother snorts and shakes her head at him. 

“Everyone knows who you are Jaebeom. Despite their majesties wanting to keep your mission a secret everyone knows of the royal pirate scouring the seas for the lost prince.” She huffs, brushing her hands through his hair. Jaebeom grumbles beer his breath at her. 

“I’m not a pirate,” he mutters, “I just happen to act like one is all…” She just chuckles and tugs on the strands of his hair. Jaebeom takes a deep breath and looks up at his mother. “But there’s something you’re keeping from me, I know there is. Just tell me, I can handle it.” Her eyes flicker up to him and Jaebeom worries for a single moment that no, he might not be able to handle it when his mother looks back down in defeat and squeezes their hands. 

“It was the princess, Jaebeom. Tammy.” His heart lurches in his chest and he may have squeezed his mother’s hands too tight. “They were arranged to be married. The duke and Tammy.” Jaebeom gasps and his mother nods. “It was a quiet ceremony, not many knew as she had become reclusive after the 10th anniversary of Yien’s disappearance as you know.” Jaebeom nods. The princess could only hold on for so long before the constant remind her little brother was gone became too much. Jaebeom hadn’t seen her in over a year as she decides to stay within her chambers. The only ones who see her are her handmaidens and servants. “Within the week after you left she had already moved across the the isles to be with the duke.” There is a weird tone to his mother’s voice that has Jaebeom’s brows furrowing. “A month later, news came that she was pregnant. Twins.” His mind doesn’t pick up on her words properly because all he can think is that Yien has two little kids to play with once he finds him. “Another month later we received a crow carrying a letter with a black bow.”

Jaebeom’s legs almost give out but his mother is quick to catch him and place him on a stool beside her. He grips her arms tightly and looks at her with wide pleading eyes as he shakes his head, “No...Eomma no, please tell me you’re lying.” He whispers, feeling tears beginning to build behind his eyes as his mother shakes her head. 

“Jaebeommie, you know I don’t lie sweetheart.” She says softly, stroking his hair much like the queen had done in the throne room. “She passed from influenza, her body gave out and they lost the children too.” His mother’s words are like two gunshots to the stomach and he lets out a sob that tears up out of his throat. She gathered him up in her arms and holds him as he cries, his voice echoing off the metal around him. 

Tammy was like an older sister to him and they had grown up together, bonding over the loss of Yien and the pain that came with it. Jaebeom didn’t like any of the other royals apart from Yien and his family, everyone else seemed too fake and pretends to like you just to get something. Tammy was always real with him, letting him know if he should practise his sword skill more or study the maps before he tries to ask the navy general for his test. She was always there for him, pushing him forward until he was able to sail by himself, captaining his own crew on his search for Yien. She had personally come to see him off, waving from the port as his ship sailed away. 

Many of the crew thought they were married or expecting a child but Jaebeom told them who she was and once they were out in the open water, told them his plans and what their journey would entail. He had given them an option; they could stay with him on his ship and help him with his mission and if they found the prince, once they return back to Ilsan they will be rewarded a position on the Royal Navy fleet. If they wished to leave, they’d be dropped off at the closest port and given money to find a way home. Jaebeom only lost 2 people the next time they docked.

But now that Tammy was gone, Jaebeom wasn’t sure how he was suppose to move on from that. He hadn’t seen her before she left because she refused to speak to anyone once she had withdrawn herself to her chambers. She had always been one of the things keeping him alive with hope that he’d find Yien. 

“W-why do I keep losing people?” He croaks and his mother only tightens her hold around him, stroking his head as he cries into her dress. 

“You’ll be ok, my boy. You’ll be strong.” She whispers to him and even though he doesn’t feel like, he nods his head to her words anyway. But she’s right, he does have to be strong. He sniffs and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, ignoring her scandalised gasp with a shrug before he rubs his face. 

“Tammy’s death doesn’t explain why Hyungwon is here though.” He grumbles and his mother only sighs before she runs her fingers through his hair. Jaebeom looks up at her, eyes puffy and tired. “Eomma, why is he here?”

“He’s the crowned princess’s husband, Jaebeom. He’s here representing her and his kingdom for the public. He’s the princess’s consort.” She huffs before she pulls away from him, “I know you don’t like him but once you return you’ll have to get use to him.”

Jaebeom snorts, “Oh of course, just casually be in the lovely company of the man who was betrothed to my best friend.” His mother pins him with a glare and Jaebeom can’t help but have the fire to burn so he frowns right back at her. “So because he didn’t get Yien, he chose to go after Tammy? Eomma, you can’t tell me that’s not in the least bit disrespectful?” His mother rolls her eyes and puts down the peeler she had picked up.

“Jaebeom it’s royal politics.” She explains, “The duke has more crop and farmland than we do being a coastal kingdom and after the long winters we’ve had the last few years the crops aren’t doing well.” She sighs and shakes her head before reaching to grab the peeler again, “Everything the royals do is for the better of the kingdom. It doesn’t matter to them if it’s distasteful to you or not.” Jaebeom glares off to the side, staring into the fire pit that cooks loaves of bread. 

“Y’know that was the first time I’ve met him.” He says quietly, “Almost 17 years have passed and that was the first time, I’ve seen the man responsible for my best friend disappearing.” He curls his hand into a fist, unable to stop the anger from bubbling below the surface. “My best friend was only 7 and he was getting married off to a man that was 10 years older than him.” Jaebeom glared into the fire, unable to not picture the ship burning in the flames and the screams echoing around him. “He didn’t get a chance to live.”

“Jaebeom!” His mother gasps. “Sweetie, I understand you’re very upset right now but you can’t blame the duke for a freak accident that happened all those years ago.” His mother charities softly, she places her hand over his and squeezes their fingers together. “It was a horrible accident, a truly terrible one that lost you a dear friend...but you’ll find him again.” Jaebeom looks up at her and for a moment, she’s reminded of her young 7 year old waking up from his rest still covered in injuries telling her he’s going to find the prince and won’t stop until he dies. She cups his cheek and brushes her thumb over the stubble that’s scattered across his skin, the only indication that he’s aged. “I’m sure he’s waiting for you to come save him. He always waited for you.”

 

***

 

Mark gasps and fists the blanket in his hands as the nails on his hips dig into his skin hard enough that he knows he’s going to be bleeding. He bites on his lip to keep his screams in as the sailor behind him continues to thrust into him, hard and fast without letting him breathe for a moment. It’s too dry and he’s not stretched enough but he tries to hold on, he squeezes his eyes shut and wills his body to relax to relieve some of the stress on it as soft grunts are forced past his lips. 

The sailor pulls his cock almost all the way out before ramming it back it. 

“ _ AH! _ ” Mark screams and drops himself onto his elbows, “N-no stop! Stop it hurts!” The thrusts pause for a moment and Mark whimpers at the drag on his entrance. “I-it hurts please stop.” He whispers and the sailor behind him sighs before pulling out suddenly which makes Mark cry out as the drag stretches him further. He hears the sailor tugging up his trousers before the door slams and Mark is left alone. 

It hurts. Everything hurts and it’s been hurting for a while now. For some reason Shuho had dropped his base rate down so some of the lowlifes who couldn’t afford a single session with him were now able to get one 3 times a week. Mark hadn’t been put through this much work in a long time, since his first time taking clients almost. In 20 minutes he’d be taking another customer but luckily this one was just a handjob, the young sailor was blowing his first pay on a session with Mark. The host could think of a million other things he’d rather spend money on. 

He takes a moment, to breathe and to gather his bearings when suddenly the door opens again. Mark flinches and lets out a tiny whimper, “P-please don’t I can’t-“

“It’s me.”

Mark’s head snaps to the entrance and he finds Jinyoung pushing the door shut behind him. The host gasps and is quick to grab the sheet to cover his backside, “J-Jinyoung what are you doing?” He hisses as the man walks across the room towards him. Mark pushes himself up into a sitting position just as Jinyoung reaches him, “You can’t just-“ Jinyoung grabs his face and tilts his head to the side so his neck is stretched. 

The bruises haven’t gone away yet and it’s been nearly 2 weeks. Some have faded but Jaebeom had done a pretty nasty job at making them dark. Mark shivered slightly as Jinyoung’s fingers brushed down his neck, sending goosebumps rising onto his skin. 

“I haven’t been able to see you since last time and I want to apologise.” Jinyoung says quietly before sighing and releasing Mark’s face from his hold. The host frowns up at his friend a little and clutches the sheet to his chest. “They look painful.” The other says, pointing at the bruises along his neck. Mark feels a flush creep onto his face so he looks down at his lap.

They aren’t painful and they certainly weren’t when he was receiving them either. He can still remember how it felt when Jaebeom’s tongue had lapped against his skin, his teeth tugging and biting while his hands squeezed and grabbed. It was probably the most naturally aroused Mark had been in his life, especially after working so many times when he’s had to pleasure himself in order to go through with a session because his client never knew how to. Jaebeom was able to get him into a moaning panting mess just with a few swipes of his tongue. 

_ Imagine what he can do if he wanted all of you. _

Mark coughed as his own thoughts surprised him. Jinyoung spares him a glance but the host is quick to brush it off. He takes a breath and stares down at his feet with wide eyes because he’s  _ never  _ thought that of someone before - he’s never wanted someone to take him in such a way. 

“They’re fine. It’s just for show.” He mutters under his breath before glancing up at Jinyoung, “He wouldn’t hurt me.” His words get the younger’s attention and Mark wills himself not to flinch away from the sight of Jinyoung’s harsh stare. He takes a breath before continuing, “Jinyoung, what were you doing that night?” Jinyoung turns away from him, scratching at the back of his neck. Mark’s eyes trail over the way his jacket stretches across his back and he can’t help but compare them against Jaebeom’s own broad shoulders. “You never disturb me when I’m working and then you just come barging into my room?”

“He’s not like the normal clients, Mark.” Jinyoung hisses, spinning around to face the host with narrowed eyes, “He’s different and you know it.” Mark’s brows furrow and he feels his temper beginning to rise a little at how the other points a finger at him. Jinyoung is glaring at him slightly from where he walked away in his little outburst. “That captain isn’t like everyone else, Mark.”

“Yes I know, he doesn’t treat me like shit.” Mark snaps, narrowing his eyes onto the the other as he clutches the sheet in his hand, drawing it higher up his chest. He suddenly feels super exposed only sitting there with a sheet to cover his bruised body while the other stands in front of him with a perfect outfit, covered from head to toe in gold and silver. It only reminds Mark of how different they are. “He’s the first person I’ve worked with that’s made me feel  _ safe  _ while I’ve been here. I haven’t even slept with him yet.” He huffs and runs a hand through his hair as Jinyoung sighs heavily. 

The two stay quiet for a moment and it’s during this time that Mark realises he’s never fought with Jinyoung before. Granted, they don’t usually get to spend time alone with one another because Mark is usually busy or Jinyoung has parties to attend to for his father but still. But Jinyoung has never been like this about Mark and his work before.

“He’s keeping me safe by doing these things for me and he hasn’t let me thank him properly in return,” Mark says lowly, “So I think you getting angry over him doing all of this, is a little rude if I’m honest.” Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock and Mark only narrows his at the reaction. “Speaking of which, why are you being like this? You’ve never been this worried about one of my customers.”

“Because they’re not like him Mark, he’s the total opposite to them.” Jinyoung sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. “He’s different and he treats you different, so you think of him differently.” 

“And what is that suppose to mean? You think I  _ enjoy  _ being treated the way I do by everyone else?” Mark gasps and Jinyoung lets out a groan, shaking his head before he’s walking back towards the bed.

“No, no that’s not what I meant.” The other sighs and places his hands on Mark’s shoulders, “You know I don’t like seeing you hurt and you know I’d try to take on anyone who does.”

Mark snorts at that and looks down at his lap, “Yeah, you and Bambam would make a really good team.” He says sarcastically because they both know that the two have no fighting talent whatsoever. Mark sighs as Jinyoung’s fingers dig into his shoulders, feeling out the knots in his muscles before he starts rubbing at them lightly. “I still don’t understand why you don’t like Defsoul.” He says quietly after a moment, Jinyoung’s fingers pressing into his jawline. The other sighs and slides his hands up to cup Mark’s cheeks, tilting his face up so Mark can’t look anywhere else. 

“Because he treats you differently I don’t want you getting…” He pauses for a moment to think of what to say, “I don’t want you getting caught up in him. He’s very charming and obviously handsome but at the end of the day Mark, he’s still a pirate.” Mark’s face falls into a frown at the other’s words. “I’m just worried that you’ll get wrapped up in your feelings and he’ll use that to take advantage of you somehow.” Jinyoung sighs and Mark pulls out of his hold a little.

“You think I have feelings for him?” He asks, blinking up at Jinyoung who gives him a little shrug. “You’re worried I’m going to  _ fall for the captain? _ ” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to one of you,” Jinyoung explains, “It’s how we get babies living in the inn because the girls get wrapped up in the way different men treat them. If one man is making her happy compared to the 7 others that just fuck her, of course she’ll end up falling for him.” Mark’s brows furrow and he shakes his head at Jinyoung’s words.

“I’m not a woman, Jinyoung.”

“I know you’re not Mark, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t affected in a similar way.” Jinyoung shakes his head before he reaches out and takes a hold of Mark’s hand that’s not holding onto his sheet. “I’m just worried that he’s going to abuse your feelings for him to get something.”

“How?” Mark gasps, “He hasn’t allowed me to do  _ anything  _ for him yet!” Jinyoung’s eyes narrow and he looks at Mark with an expression that the host can’t quite place.

“And then when you’re finally able to do something, he might turn around and treat you the same way the others do. He’s probably trying to get you comfortable so you won’t think of it any differently.” 

Mark glares up at Jinyoung and pulls the man’s hand out of his. He shakes his head at the other when he calls his name. “Get out.” He says softly, “I-I don’t want to hear anymore.” He can’t. He refuses to believe Jaebeom would turn out to be that kind of pirate. Everything he’s shown Mark since the moment they met has just proven to the host that he’s not like every other pirate and he believes in respecting people. Mark can’t see him using his kindness as an advantage over people. He just can’t see it. He won’t.

“Bu-Mark, I’m just trying to look out for you!” Jinyoung cries and Mark can’t handle it. He grabs his robe from where it was thrown on the floor and quickly pulls it on as Jinyoung babbles about wanting him safe. 

“That pirate has been nothing but kind to me and you’re going around saying all these things about him and I just can’t understand  _ why _ . Especially considering you haven’t even tried to do anything like he has.” Mark hisses as he throws one of the pillows back onto the bed before spinning around and looking at Jinyoung who doesn’t look happy. He knows he shouldn’t be getting mad at Jinyoung and he knows that the other can’t do the things Jaebeom does to help him because he’s the governor’s son but, Mark can’t help it. “I don’t want to hear your little stories anymore. I-I am strong enough to take care of myself and I don’t have feelings for the captain.” The last sentence comes out softer than Mark was hoping but he doesn’t change his expression or stance as Jinyoung looks at him. “I don’t just fall for someone who treats me kindly Jinyoung.”

The other twitches and Mark knows he’s seen through his bold faced lie because it’s true. He does fall for someone who treats him nicely. He fell for Jinyoung when he was younger before until he realised what a stupid idea it would be to fall for him, especially working as a host while the other was going to be a governor someday. So he simply sat from afar and allowed his feelings to hurt him each time the other looked at him or touched him. He’s pretty sure Jinyoung knew of his feelings.

He’s also a little curious to think that the other may have feelings towards him as well, especially with how he’s been treating him the last few months with the kisses he leaves on Mark’s cheek.

“I just want you to be safe, Mark.” Jinyoung whispers.

Mark can’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth as he looks at the other, “He’s keeping me safer than you ever could.”

Jinyoung reers back like Mark has just physically slapped him across the face and it makes the host flinch as well. He wasn’t expecting the words to make him react in such a way. He watches with bated breath as Jinyoung nods his head slowly, jaw clenched and hands curled into fists. 

“Fine.” 

Jinyoung slams the door behind him as he leaves and Mark bites his lip to keep his tears at bay. He knows he shouldn’t have fought with him, knows that the other was just being worried about him like he always is but as soon as Jinyoung started badmouthing Jaebeom, Mark couldn’t stop himself from trying to defend the captain.

There’s a knock on the door and Mark quickly wipes his face before crawling back onto the bed and untied his robe so it slips down his shoulders. He glances in his mirror, trailing his eyes over the pirate’s bruises hoping they last long enough until he sees the other again. He turns away from his reflection as he clears his throat. 

“Come in.”

 

***

 

“ _ Land ahoy! Reef on astarboard side! _ ” 

Jaebeom craned his neck and looked out onto the water, noticing the dark colour just on the right of the ship, “Give another 2 degrees, clear us out of of the coral. I don’t want the hull getting scratched just after we’ve careened her.” He mutters to Shownu who nods his head and turns the wheel. Jaebeom steps away from the helm and makes his way down the stairs, Yugyeom following along silently, to where his crew is fighting with the ropes on the sails. He looks up to find his main mast sail tilted from where the ropes have been tangled around the pole. “Minhyuk!” He calls out, eyes searching for the light haired man. 

“Aye captain?” Comes his cry from the front deck of the ship. Jaebeom narrows his eyes as he rounds the mast to find the man sitting on the railing holding a dead fish in his hands while he descales it. Minhyuk looks up with a smile, eyes squinting into the bright sunshine that’s rising higher behind Jaebeom. “You look nice today captain, feeling a little fancy?” He chuckles and Jaebeom tightens his hands around his pistols handle. 

“Minhyuk, do you care to explain to me why my main sail is currently stuck?” He asks lowly, “Because I believe I asked you, two days ago, to check the ropes in case they were tangled did I not?” Jaebeom watches as the man swallows thickly and gives him a shaky nod, tanned face beginning to grow paler. “Hm. So why is it, that my sail is stuck to the mast because of some ropes?” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and Minhyuk flinches slightly.

“Ah-uh- c-cause the r-ropes are tangled, cap-captain?” Minhyuk stutters. 

Jaebeom hums and nods his head while taking a step towards the man, “Right. Cause the ropes are tangled.” He places his arm around the other’s slim shoulders with a sigh, “And why, exactly, are they tangled? Minhyuk?” The other stutters but Jaebeom hasn’t finished, “Because if you had listened to me, like I asked, they wouldn’t be tangled right?” Minhyuk nods quickly and Jaebeom goes along with him. He points up at the sail, “So...why is it tangled now?” 

He can hear the other gulp. 

“C-cause I didn’t d-do my job cap-“

“ _ Then get up there and fucking do it _ !” Jaebeom screams, shoving the man off the railing and onto the deck. “I don’t just speak for the sake of wasting my fucking breath on you!” Minhyuk scrambles away while everyone else immediately speeds up their actions as Jaebeom stalks around the deck. “I wanted to be at the Eastern Isles by the time that storm hits.” He points to where the dark clouds that flicker with lightning grow steadily closer towards them and have been doing so for the last 3 hours. “Our first fucking stop is 5 hours away and that storm is getting closer and closer by the  _ fucking minute _ !” Jooheon flinches at his side by Jaebeom pays no mind. “The Eastern Isles is another day’s sail and by the way you’re running the place it’ll be another 3 days before we get there!” Jaebeom glares down on each of his crew members. “ _ Get your fucking act together before I send you off my fucking ship _ .” The crew is silent as Jaebeom’s voice echoes around them. The only sounds is Jaebeom’s harsh breathing and the creak of the ship. “Am I clear?”

“Aye Captain!” The men shout. 

Jaebeom lets out a heavy breath, narrowing his eyes on all of them, “Good. Get back to work.” He growls before stalking back up to the helm. He feels like he wants to crawl out of his skin. He’s been on edge for the last week and he still has another of sailing before he reaches the island he needs to be at. For some reason every thing that could go wrong on this journey has. 

Firstly, they ripped a sail so their departure was extended an extra day while he waited for the canvas to be replaced. Secondly, they had to reorganise the food holding because a rat had gotten into the rice and fruit when they were docked. Then they’ve had no wind, only rain and thunderstorms. Three of the men went down with some stomach flu and had to be quarantined to the holding cells so they didn’t infect the rest of the crew. A normal 2 week journey has taken Jaebeom nearly a week and a half just to get across 4 days of sailing.

It’s almost as though the gods don’t want him heading off to this island. But he can’t give up and turn around. Not if Yien’s waiting for him.

“You seem stressed.” Yugyeom’s voice is soft and had he not been standing directly beside Jaebeom, the captain probably wouldn’t have heard him. 

He snorts and looks down at his map, “Do I now?” He huffs and flips through his log book, jotting down his hourly comment before slapping it shut and folding his arms. He glances down onto the deck, watching as Jackson and Youngjae get a lesson in untangling ropes. “I have  _ too much  _ riding on this.” He hisses, digging his nails into muscles. “This is some of the first solid pieces of information we’ve gotten.”

“I know that,” Yugyeom sighs, “But I also know what this means to you.” Jaebeom glares at the younger’s words. Yugyeom walks across the deck to stand at his side. He leans back onto the table and glances up at the older, “Hyung, tell me what’s wrong.”

Jaebeom shakes his head and the younger sighs heavily. The captain watches his crew struggle getting the ropes untangled and feels his anger spiking even more. Adding onto the fact that he hasn’t gotten much sleep and he hasn’t eaten anything since the morning before, he knows it’s only going to be a little while longer before he blows. He turns his gaze onto Yugyeom, looking down at the boy who seems caught up in his own thoughts, fingers twisting around a piece of fabric he has tied around his wrist. Jaebeom’s eyes narrow onto the pale blue colour of it and notices a small embroiled flower on the end of the lengths. 

“How are you coping?” He asks softly getting the younger’s attention. Yugyeom looks up at him with furrowed brows which makes Jaebeom roll his eyes. He points to the fabric and Yugyeom sighs. “You miss him?”

“Everyday.” The younger whispers, “I thought I’d be ok because I managed last time but it feels different this time.” Jaebeom sighs and pats the boy’s shoulder. 

He can’t help but agree with him too. 

Leaving the inn had felt definitely harder than the previous time. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him feel almost sad to be leaving the port. Perhaps it was the fact that once he found Yien, he wouldn’t be travelling on the seas anymore. Perhaps Yugyeom had realised this as well and knew that his feelings for Bambam would never be able to go anywhere.

Jaebeom’s mind lead him back to the morning of his departure. He had already spoken to Yugyeom previously, once Mark had fallen asleep in the bed he had crept out and walked across the hallway to the other room. Yugyeom had answered, skin littered with bruises and hair a mess as he frowned in confusion at his captain. Jaebeom had only told him they’d be heading back home in the morning and be prepared to leave at sun up. Yugyeom’s face had dropped from the small smile he was wearing to an emotionless mask. Jaebeom had spotted Bambam over his shoulder, seated in the large bed and clutching a sheet to his chest. He could only muster up a small and sad smile for him before he turned back to his own room. 

He didn’t get much sleep that night. Caught between wanting to set a plan of action for the journey and watching over Mark as he slept, Jaebeom couldn’t calm his mind. He had tried lying down on the chaise but the moonlight wouldn’t leave him be, constantly flittering through the sheer curtains and flashing him in the face. He had a thought to sleep beside Mark on the bed, but ultimately chose against it because he hadn’t discussed it with the other. 

He hadn’t expected himself to get so caught up with Mark, he really didn’t know what came over him when he was placing the bruises on the host’s neck. It was after seeing the way Shuho and all the other men in the bar leered at Mark that made Jaebeom want to protect him. He could tell the other had potential, potential to do great but he was trapped behind those doors. A random thought of attempting to purchase the host had weaved its way through Jaebeom’s mind at one point. He could pay off the host’s debt and set him free to do whatever he wanted. 

Hell, if Mark wanted to come and work on the Paradise, Jaebeom would gladly accept him. He could just tell that the other was destined for greater things than getting used by evil men; he could tell from the gaze in his eyes when he caught the boy glancing out the window longingly. And he couldn’t help but wish he was able to set Mark free when he had glanced down at the boy’s sleeping body, seeing his hair falling across the pillow and blanket tucked under his chin he looked years younger and more fragile. 

Something had struck Jaebeom then as he was watching over Mark’s sleeping form. He had an inkling that the journey he was going on, would be one that could potentially be his last ever if he found Yien. Once Yien was found there would be no need to return to the ocean. That meant he wouldn’t be arriving back at Port Bogsunga, meaning that he wouldn’t be seeing Mark again. So maybe that’s why he made his bruises so dark, why he let himself get carried away a little because he wasn’t going to get another opportunity to.

Even at night when he tosses and turns, he can’t escape the memory of the other. Mark had been haunting his dreams since the night he left the inn and he didn’t know how to run away - or even if he wanted to run. He can still remember the way Mark’s hands had felt on his body, the way his body had arched and curved up into him and the sounds that slipped out of him with each press of Jaebeom’s lips to the pale skin. He shivered at the memory...The way their lips had felt against one another…

Jaebeom hadn’t taken a host in almost a year so it was obvious that at the slightest bit of arousal he was going to become hard but the way Mark made him feel was unlike any other host he had been with before. There was something about Mark that made him...he couldn’t think of the right words for it.

But there was something about that host that made Jaebeom feel different. Mark was different - he was special.

The sound of wood cracking loudly brought Jaebeom out of his memories just as the ship jolted heavily enough both him and Yugyeom were knocked off their feet. Jaebeom groaned as he felt his sword handle digging into stomach and pushed himself onto his knees as the crew cried out. 

“If we’ve run into a reef Shownu, I swear to fucking god...” He growled as he walked up to the wheel where the older seemed to be struggling with the steering. The wind began picking up and the sun grew dark. Jaebeom turned his gaze to the storm and noticed it was almost on top of them. That sail was their only way of escaping the weather and now they were caught by it. “What’s going on?” He yelled, glancing down to the deck. 

“The pole’s come loose captain!”

Jaebeom looked up to the mast and sure enough, the pole the sail was tied to had become loose from the ropes that secured it to the main mast. He clenched his jaw and looked back down at Minhyuk, “Well? Get up there and fucking fix it unless you want us all to die!” Minhyuk nods his head and lets go of the rope he was holding with Youngjae and Jackson before scrambling up the net. Jaebeom watches as the two royals struggle with the weight of the pole, their rope being the only one holding the pole onto the mast. “Jooheon! Help the two brats!” He calls to the other who was helping Changkyun and Jungkook with their own ropes. 

Jaebeom turns to Yugyeom, the boy’s face already showing signs of determination as the wind picks up and blows cool air at them. “Get down there and help them secure the pole. I don’t want to be wasting anymore time out here if we’re going to be sitting ducks. We need to get to the coast.” Yugyeom nods his head and jogs down the stairs. Jaebeom looks back to the dark storm clouds and frowns, “Shownu, steer us for the rocks, I don’t want to be sitting out in the open when that finally hits us.” 

The older just grunts and Jaebeom turns back to find him still struggling with the wheel. The older has almost his entire body weight pressing against the left side of the wheel in an attempt to turn it. “We’re stuck in a current captain,” He grunts, “The storm is pulling the water and we’re getting dragged into the reef. I think it’s gathering the water.” Jaebeom lets out a curse before looking back to the sail. 

“We need the extra wind power.” He mutters before shaking his head and stripping off his jacket. He feels the beginnings of rain starting to fall and growls in annoyance because of course he’s about to become wet and cold when he’s angry and pissed off. “Namjoon, Yoongi I want all sails opened and pointed due east, get that wind behind us!” He calls out as he jumps down from the stairs, the two pirate nodding their heads before they scramble to the nets to start their climb. “Changkyun, get up in the crow's nest and keep an eye on the reef, I don’t want her getting any closer to that.” Jaebeom takes the rope from his hands and passes it off to Yugyeom who helps Jungkook keep the rope steady. “Minhyuk! Where are we in getting that pole secured?” 

Jaebeom walks to the middle of the deck so he’s able to look up at the pirate, his tunic sticking to his chest from water. He holds a hand over his eyes so he can see through the rain pouring down on them. Jackson slips a little on the deck and Jaebeom is quick to grab his elbow to hold him upright before moving on so he can watch Minhyuk. He can see his light coloured head bobbing up and down as he clutches onto the mast holding pieces of rope between his hands. “They’ve been chewed through captain! It’s the rats! We’ll need to re-tie the entire pole! The ropes are gone!” Jaebeom curses again just as a wave hits the side of the ship, knocking everyone sideways. The pole above them swings heavily into the mast and Jaebeom watches as Minhyuk tries to dodge it. His eyes narrow onto the ropes that hold it onto the pole just as the ship rocks with another violent wave.

“The ropes on the pole! They’re going to-“ He doesn’t get a chance to finish his order as the ship gets rammed with a heavy wave that breaks the ropes. Minhyuk slips from the mast and someone calls for him. Everyone yells in fear as the pole snaps free from the mast and Jaebeom turns around just in time to see Jackson and Youngjae tugged across the deck from the pole as their rope was the only one keeping the pole tied to the mast. Thunder claps around them as the pole falls through the air and Jaebeom is frozen as he watches Jooheon dive for Jackson’s foot but misses Youngjae. 

The ship rocks with another wave, the port side dipping down towards the waterline as everyone slides across the deck at the steep angle, all scrambling for something to grab onto before they slip into the water. Jaebeom slips and falls onto the wet timber just as the pole with his sail tied to it lands in the ocean. Jaebeom just manages to grab a hold of Namjoon’s leg as he slides down the deck from the angle but watches in horror as he sees a body slide after him before he’s able to grab onto it. 

Youngjae hasn’t let go of the rope. 

“Youngjae!” Jackson screams as he watches his servant get dragged over the edge of the ship and into the dark water below. Thunder crashes overhead and lightning strikes the waves that steadily grow higher.

Jaebeom’s heart lurches in his chest and all he can see Yien getting blow backward off the ship from the explosion.  _ No. No not again. _ “MAN OVERBOARD!” He screams, scrambling up from the deck, “Man overboard, get the life preserves now!” He whips his head to the side, looking for Yugyeom to take control as he starts stripping his belt off.

“Captain you can’t! The waves and the current they’re too strong!” Jungkook calls over a clap of thunder. Jaebeom sends him a murderous look and the younger cowers back. Yugyeom slides his way to his side and Jaebeom hands the boy his effects, before sliding down to the railing. 

“Captain!” Yugyeom calls out, “Hyung, you can’t!” Jaebeom looks back at his crew member, wet hair flicking him in the eye as the sky lights up with a flash. 

“I’m not letting someone else die on my fucking ship!” 

Jaebeom hauls himself up onto the railing, ignoring his crew calling out for him as he takes a deep breath. He waits until the ship gets rocked with another wave and dives into the dark water.

 

***

 

Mark sighs heavily and stares out to the shore, white sails filling the port but none of them carrying a flag he recognises. The cool breeze blows through the trees and once again Mark is able to smell the salt from the ocean and the sweetness of the bread cooking from the bakery across the street. He leans his elbows onto the balcony railing and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to let the sun warm his pale skin. 

It’s been 3 and a half weeks.

Almost the longest time he’s gone without seeing Jaebeom since he met the captain. He knows he shouldn’t be dwelling on the fact because the pirate already hinted that he wasn’t going to return if he found the item he lost but Mark can’t help but wonder. Can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever feel the gentle touch of the other on him again.

His bruises are almost completely faded, covered by new ones that hurt more and don’t hold the same meaning or feeling. Once again, Mark feels as though something is missing from him. His heart clenches in his chest and he’s reminded of the way it hurt when Jaebeom left all those mornings ago. 

 

_ He had woken up to a small grunt echoing softly around the room and rolled over in his blankets to see Jaebeom attempting to pull his jacket on. It was obvious that his wound was giving him some trouble even though it was almost totally healed. Mark had sat up, getting the pirate’s attention who looked a little sheepish at being caught.  _

_ “Did you want me to check it?” He had asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet morning air. Jaebeom had simply sighed and nodded his head, stripping the jacket back off his shoulders as Mark slipped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to grab the supplies. He came back to find the captain pouring himself a glass of whiskey, his tunic thrown into a ball on the desk beside his pistols he had yet to replace onto his belt.  _

_ Mark couldn’t help it when he trailed his eyes over the tanned skin, picking up each scar and mole the other had on him, the urge to run his fingers over the smooth and rough skin bubbling inside of him. The shoulders he thought that were quite sturdy seemed much broader without the material hanging off them and the muscles that covered the pirate’s body twitched with every move he made. Jaebeom had looked up suddenly and Mark flinched, snapping his eyes down to the basket in his hand as he walked up to him.  _

_ Jaebeom had turned so he was leaning against the desk, dropping his height so Mark wouldn’t have to reach so high. The two didn’t speak as Mark wiped cream and oils over the puckered wound, clipping the stitches so the skin could grow back smoothly. Mark’s eyes continued to flicker down to the scar that ran across Jaebeom’s pectoral and the necklace he wore. Once he was done with the captain’s wound, he had picked up the small metal carving, turning it in his fingers until he realised it was a tiny bird. _

_ “Why a bird?” He had asked, unable to look up at the other. The pirate had sighed and gently taken the pendent from Mark’s fingers but held it between the two of them.  _

_ “Because they’re free.” Jaebeom had sighed, “They can go wherever they please but also know how to find their way back home.” Mark felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of home. “My mother had this made for me before I went on my first sea travel, claiming if I ever got lost all I needed to do was just find a bird and I’ll be lead back home.” Jaebeom had chuckled and Mark looked up at him in surprise, “She had also said I was allowed to go anywhere as long as I came back. Like a bird always comes back to it’s nest.” _

_ Mark had sighed and nodded his head, pulling away from the other to pack away his tools. “It’s lovely.” He muttered, mind unable to let go of the fact that he didn’t have a home. Or a mother. Or even a family. He was just about to walk away when a hand closed around his wrist, he gasped in shock at the tight hold and glanced up to find Jaebeom staring down at him.  _

_ Mark had watched the captain with silently curiosity as he withdrew the necklace from around his neck, holding it gently in his hands before he reached out and dropped it over Mark’s own head. “Wh-what are you-“ _

_ “You’ll be free soon Mark,” Jaebeom had said softly, his fingers pressing the small bird into the center of his chest. Mark’s breath had caught in his throat as the captain looked down at him. His body shivered at the touch of the metal against his bare chest. “You’ll find a nest soon. You can be a bird as well.” _

_ Mark knew his eyes would’ve been filling with tears so he glanced away from Jaebeom, eyes catching on the bottle of whiskey sitting on the desk. He placed the basket down and reached for the bottle and two glasses. “Have a drink with me?” He asked, “After all the time we’ve spent together I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of sharing a drink.”  _

_ Jaebeom had chuckled while nodding his head, “I suppose I can spare time for a drink.” He had smiled before he took the bottle from Mark’s hands, the host holding their glasses steady for the pirate. They had clinked their glass together, the soft noise echoing through the room before they both took a sip of the auburn liquid. Mark had wrinkled his nose at the strong taste which made the captain laugh at him. _

_ Once their drinks were finished, Mark had left the captain to re-dress himself as he put the tools away. Mark didn’t know why the thought of not seeing the other hurt so much and vaguely thought of the argument he had with Jinyoung. Perhaps he was falling for the pirate? He had looked at himself in the mirror then, his eyes trailing over the multitude of bruises Jaebeom had left on his skin and his memory replayed the way the man’s hands had run all over his body the previous night.  _

_ It had felt like a fire was burning through him. _

_ It was true. He was going to miss Jaebeom. _

_ The sound of metal clinking against metal drew Mark out of his thoughts and he had spun around to see Jaebeom headed towards the door while fixing his sword to his belt. Mark ran out of the bathroom, “You’re just going to leave without saying goodbye?” he gasped out, the breath leaving his lungs as his throat burned with tears. Jaebeom had turned in shock, eyes wide and long hair falling into his eyes.  _

_ “I find sometimes that goodbyes are better left unsaid.” The captain said lowly, voice gravelly and Mark felt his heart clench. He took a steady breath and walked the rest of the way to the pirate, blinking away the tears that blur his vision ever so slightly. _

_ “C-can I at least thank you? For everything you’ve done for me?” Jaebeom was already shaking his head but Mark was quick to backtrack his words, “I’m not offering myself to you, I know you must leave but...Can I give you something? To repay you?” _

_ Jaebeom sighed and laid his hands on Mark’s shoulders, “I’ve told you before, I don’t need you to give me anything.” The pirate reached up and brushed a strand of Mark’s hair away from his face. It reminded him so much of what Bambam would do that he felt his heart break a little. “And I don’t have much time anyway,” Jaebeom huffed out a breath, his head was already turned towards the door as if he can hear someone calling his name. “I need to be at the docks-“ _

_ “Please?” Mark whispered, catching a hold of the other’s tunic between his fingers to hold him. “Stay a little longer?” He pleaded, as colour rose onto his cheeks at how intensely Jaebeom stared at him. “For Yugyeom’s sake? Let him say goodbye properly…” Jaebeom blinked down at him and for a moment Mark thought he might’ve lost his opportunity but then the pirate nodded his head ever so slightly. Mark breathed out a sigh of relief and Jaebeom’s’ hands slid off his shoulders. “Can I thank you now?” He whispered. _

_ Jaebeom’s brows furrowed, “How do you wish to repay me?” Mark couldn’t help but smile at that and he took a small step closer towards the captain. _

_ “Close your eyes.” Mark whispered, “I promise not to hurt you, but I do want this to be a surprise for you.” Jaebeom’s eyes had narrow down on him and Mark tried to keep his anxiety from showing on his face by giving the captain a small smile. The pirate sighed with a roll of his eyes before his eyelashes flutter close. Mark took a deep shaky breath, his own eyes trailing over the two beauty spots that sit beneath the captain’s brow. He reached up with trembling fingers and brushed over the skin, Jaebeom flinching a little bit but he kept his eyes closed. Mark took another breath and stepped closer towards Jaebeom, having to tilt his head up to look at the other as the pirate’s boots give him an extra few inches over Mark. _

_ “Mark what are you-“ _

_ “Shh,” Mark whispered and placed a finger over Jaebeom’s lips. “Just trust me.” The pirate didn’t say anything so Mark took his finger away and left his hand to rest on the captain’s chest. He inhaled slowly as he pushed himself onto his toes, his hand curling into the material of Jaebeom’s tunic. As he pushed himself up he brought his other hand to the side of the captain’s neck, resting it gently on the warm skin. He could feel Jaebeom’s pulse through his fingers and it reminded him of what he’d imagine a tiny bird’s heart would be like; fluttering and strong. _

_ His chest bumped into Jaebeom’s and for a moment, Mark thought that the other was going to realise what he’s doing but he blinked in surprise when the hands that grabbed onto his waist stay still, no pushing away. He took it as a sign to continue so Mark breathed in deeply before he leant up the rest of the way and tilted his chin so he could reach Jaebeom. _

_ At first when their lips brushed, Mark waited for the other to pull away, giving him an opportunity to refuse the gift but when nothing happened he went back in again, eyes flickering between Jaebeom’s parted lips and his closed eyes. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut just as he pressed their lips together softly, slipping his bottom lip between Jaebeom’s and rests them together for a moment. _

_ The hands on his waist squeezed a little before Mark felt the lips beneath his own, part wider with a heavy sigh. Mark opened his mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he pressed himself further into Jaebeom’s chest while the captain brought his hands around to his lower back where they held him gently. _

_ Mark sighed into the kiss, never before having such a gentle one that almost leaves him breathless as shivers ran up and down his spine. Jaebeom’s lips moved against his almost seemingly, parting and closing naturally along with Mark as though they had been kissing each other for a long period of time. At the first swipe of the pirate’s tongue against his lips, Mark let out a small whimper and immediately allowed Jaebeom entrance. _

_ It was one of the first kisses Mark had had in a long time and it was the first time he had ever felt happy to be kissed. The way Jaebeom held him reminded Mark of the way Jaebeom touched him the previous night, but the way the captain kissed him was totally different. He was gentle, never moving too fast and never pressing too hard. _

_ Mark was the one to pull away first, mainly because he needed air but also because his body was going into overdrive at the sensations the captain was giving him. He had shivers that ran up and down his body, head to toe and his knees felt like they were going to give out at any moment. _

_ He let out a little gasp, Jaebeom following him with his own small inhale and exhale that Mark felt against his own lips. He blinked at the pirate before letting himself drop down to his feet, his cheeks beginning to pink in embarrassment. _

_ “Th-thank you,” he whispered, eyes unable to leave Jaebeom’s as the other stared at him. “For everything.” _

 

Mark shook his head of his thoughts, bringing himself back into the present. He glanced down at his chest, the metal bird glinting in the sun as it hung from his neck. He picked it up and rubbed his fingers gently over it, smiling to himself. Maybe he will be free one day. And maybe he’ll be able to find Jaebeom and meet him as a free bird.

He looked out to the sea again, smiling at the blue horizon in the distance. He’ll make it one day. He’ll be able to feel the salt on his skin and the water on his face as the sun bears down on him and tans his skin to a warm caramel. His muscles will be sore but not from the pain of taking 20 men in one night, it’ll be from hard work and dedication of the ship he’s sailing away on.

He’ll be a bird one day.

 

***

 

“This-this can’t be right.” Jaebeom chokes out as he looks at the three old men in front of him, “Y-You have to be kidding me.” The old governor sighed and shook his head before standing from his chair and making his way over towards Jaebeom. “Please tell me you’re joking right now.”

“Captain, I know you must be upset by this but I can tell you we’re just as shocked as you.” The man says slowly as he wraps an arm around Jaebeom’s shoulders, “It happened too quickly for anyone to help nor did we know what to do.” Jaebeom heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face, finding his eyes becoming suspiciously wet.

“Is-is there a way I can still see him?” He asks softly, “I still need t-to check if it’s the prince or not.” He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to go and see what’s left but he knows he has to for the sake of the 2 parents and entire kingdom waiting to hear his reply. 

“Of course captain, we’ll have the doctor bring you down to the grave. We kept him ready for your arrival, knowing you’d still need to see him.” The governor says quietly, squeezing his shoulder as he sends a servant boy running off. Jaebeom nods his head and stands from his seat, he bows to the three men before heading to walk out of the room until a thought stops him. 

“Governor Choi, how long ago did the accident occur?” Jaebeom can feel his heart beating faster as the silence dragged on while he waited for the old man to reply. 

“I believe it’s been about 5 days since he died, Captain.” 

Jaebeom closes his eyes and nods his head. Of course it has. He says his goodbyes one last time before heading out the door of the office. Shownu and Yugyeom are on the other side waiting for him, nothing jumping up from where they were leaning against the wall.

“So, where is he? Did you meet him? Is it the prince?” Yugyeom chatters excitedly, a wide smile on his face as he misses to take note of his captain’s downfallen features. 

“We will in a second.” Jaebeom croaks out, both crew member’s brows furrowing at the sound of his voice before the servant boy from before comes back with another old man, spectacles slipping down his nose from the heat outside the church. “Doctor?” The man gives a small. nod of his head before motion for Jaebeom to follow. Yugyeom and Shownu give the captain looks of confusion but he is too tired to explain so he simply tilts his head so they follow behind him.

The old man leads them out of the church and along the sandy road they walked up only a few hours prior. They pass by the tavern where the rest of the crew is either sleeping or eating after a long and tiring journey. Jaebeom notices Jackson walking out onto the deck and shakes his head with the other smiles at him hopefully. He turns away before he can see the royal’s face slipping. 

They head towards the shore, walking over grassy hills as the wind blows around them. It’s only when they pass the first headstone that Yugyeom starts making confused little noises in the back of his throat. Jaebeom ignores it as best he can, tightening his hands into fists to keep them from trembling as the doctor slowly begins to read each of the names. 

They reach the peak of a small hill and Jaebeom hears Shownu inhale sharply in shock. Around them is hundreds and hundreds of headstones and wooden crosses, all etched with names and dates. It’s horrifying to see and Jaebeom feels a cool breeze blow a kiss down his spine. He heads after the doctor, not caring anymore if his members are behind him.

Jaebeom doesn’t need to see where the body is, he can smell it from a few feet away. The closer they walk towards it, the stronger the scent of decaying flesh wafts around them. Jaebeom can see it lying on the ground beside a large hole and feel his heart launch into his throat. Yugyeom bows out moments after seeing the body, turning away and running a few feet before collapsing onto his knees and throwing up. Shownu leaves to help him while Jaebeom holds his breath as the doctor shows him the body. 

Even through the greying flesh and broken bones jutting out of muscles and the blood stains, Jaebeom knows it’s not Yien. For one, his hair is a deep red and his eyes, even though they stare out at the sky with no light behind them, they’re a bright blue. Jaebeom looks down at the boy’s chest and heaves a heavy sigh when he sees the red skin of the the birthmark. It covers almost his entire chest. 

“It’s not him.” He croaks and the doctor nods his head before motion to the gravedigger to despise of the body. Jaebeom turns away just as the sound of the body hitting the ground echoes pass him. He walks to Yugyeom, laying a hand on his shoulder as the boy groans. The younger looks up at him, eyes tearing and face pale. Jaebeom only sighs and pats his shoulder,, “Let’s go.” He whispers. 

They walk back in silence, a heavy cloud hanging over their head as they enter the tavern. Jaebeom heads to the bar immediately, requesting the strongest drink they had on sight and down 3 almost straight after one another.

“So it wasn’t him?” A voice says and Jaebeom turns to find Jackson seating himself in the barstool beside him. The captain sighs and shakes his head, nursing his glass of liquid fire to his chest as he feels the tears burn in his eyes. 

“I promised I’d find him.” He hisses through his teeth, not really caring if anyone was listening to him or not. “I promised I would find him and I’ve been searching for nearly 7 years.”

The prince beside him sighs again, “I suppose you’re just in denial of the inevitable captain. You don’t want to believe the truth.” Jaebeom snaps his head to Jackson, eyes narrowed in a harsh glare fueled by exhaustion and rage. 

“What are you getting at Wang?” He growls, hand tightening around his glass. 

Jackson shrugs and sips on his drink a few times, “I’m only saying that perhaps you need to realise what this means, captain. You’ve been searching for Yien since you were 18, you’ve been training your whole life since you were 7. You’ve wasted nearly your whole life with nothing to show from it.” Jaebeom opens his mouth to disagree when Jackson speaks over the top of him. “You still have that protectiveness you’ve always had over him, even if he is dead.”

That pauses Jaebeom’s anger and his mouth is left open with no sounds coming out. He looks at the royal with brows furrowed as he tries to understand the prince’s words. “Y-you-I-what? My protectiveness?”  Jackson shakes his head with a chuckle. 

“You think I don’t remember you?” The prince turns to look at the pirate, “I may have been nearly 17 years since I saw you last but I can still remember your glare.” Jaebeom’s heart thudded heavily in his chest as Jackson chuckled again, obviously lost within his memories. “I can still remember the very first time I met you. You held a sword to my throat because you thought I had pushed Yien over, when in fact, I was about to help him stand after he tripped over a loose cobblestone.”

At those words, Jaebeom finds himself transported back in time to when he was 7 and a half years old, watching a small brown haired kid standing over his prince. He had run over, anger and worry fuming his fire as he screamed and pulled out his little dagger before attacking Jackson.

 

_ “What are you trying to do to the prince? Leave him alone!” Jaebeom screamed, tackling the boy to the ground before pointing his dagger at the other’s neck. The boy beneath him started crying out in terror as tears began streaming down his cheeks.  _

_ “Jae-Jaebeom stop!” Yien called, tugging on his sleeve, “Stop he was trying to help him!” Jaebeom paused and turned back to look at his best friend, his eyes wide with fear. “I-I tripped, Jae. He was helping me.” The other panted, his fingers tightening their hold on Jaebeom’s tunic sleeve. “He’s ok. He’s a friend, Jaebeom.” _

_ The other had turned back to glare at the boy who hadn’t stopped crying yet before he jumped off him and tugged Yien so the prince stood behind him. “Who are you? What were you doing talking to the prince?” Yien was tugging on his sleeve but Jaebeom paid no mind.  _

_ “He-he-I-“ The boy spluttered before suddenly the doors behind them opened and three guards walked out along with Yien’s parents and another royal.  _

_ “Jiaer!” The lady that Jaebeom didn’t know cried and ran through the guards towards the boy on the floor. Jaebeom narrowed his eyes and looked between Yien’s parents and the boy. “Jiaer, what happened?”  _

_ “Th-that boy hurt me!” The boy cried, pointing his finger at Jaebeom. Immediately the other shrinked back from the gaze of the 6 adults on him and how the guards lowered their spears towards him. Jaebeom gulped and tightened his hand holding onto Yien’s.  _

_ “He-He was going to hurt the prince!” He stuttered, looking up at his friend’s parents. “Yien was on the ground and that boy was on top of him!” _

_ “I was helping him up!” The boy screamed, “He tripped over the stones so I was gonna help him! I didn’t want to hurt him!” The boy turned to his mother, “Mama, I didn’t want to-to hurt the prince! I just wanted to play!” _

_ Jaebeom growled slightly and pushed himself and Yien back a little bit as the king sighed heavily while the queen’s both chuckled. “I believe, we have a bit of a misunderstanding here, your majesty.” The king says before he begins explaining who Jaebeom is to Yien and why he acted the way he did.  _

_ Jaebeom was then introduced to Jiaer Wang, Prince of the Southern Mountains. Yien had sniggered behind him when he had made an embarrassing noise in his throat and had to bow his head in apology towards the other.  _

 

Jaebeom shook his head of the memory and brought his glass up to his lips, “You were honestly so fucking annoying, I couldn’t wait to head back home.” He muttered, attempting to get over the fact that Jiaer, or Jackson now, actually remembered him. 

Jackson snorted and shook his own head, “Only because you were jealous of how much Yien enjoyed my company.” Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed on the other who simply rolled his eyes. “You’d sit in the corner of the room, sulking and pouting while Yien and I played with the toy ships my father brought from overseas. We offered for you to join us but you refused, claiming you had to keep a look out even though I had guards posted outside my chambers.”

Jaebeom glares and turns away from the other with a huff, “I was being careful. I needed to do my job properly.” Jackson let out a bark of laughter that made the captain flinch violently at the sudden burst of sound. 

“Jaebeom,” The other cackled, “You were 7 years old!” He gasped in wonder, “You didn’t need to do anything, you were a boy!”

“I needed to prove myself to his parents so I could be his personal guard when he grew up,” Jaebeom hissed, getting into the prince’s face, “But unfortunately I slipped up and allowed myself to be his best friend for a moment and look at where it got me.” Jackon’s face fell a little and Jaebeom took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “I should’ve been paying attention to what was happening around me and I didn’t. I let myself be a friend and care for him, let him cry and scream in frustration. It cost him his life, Jackson. He trusted me to protect him and I failed him.”

Jackson only sighed and reached out to pat the pirate’s shoulder but Jaebeom didn’t want to be coddled. His mind running to fast with memories and pain.  He stood himself from the bar, the prince calling out his name softly but Jaebeom only tugged his hand out of Jackson’s grip and stalked out of the tavern. 

He didn’t deserve to be comforted. Not when Yien could still be out looking for him or waiting for him. Alive ocean, Jaebeom couldn’t care. Which was a lie he told himself as he stood in the captain’s chambers on his ship, rocking softly with the waves as he stared down at the millions of maps cover his desk and floor. 

He had searched everywhere and he hadn’t even been close to finding anything. Perhaps he should start believing Jackson. Perhaps he should call it off and tell Yien’s parents he wasn’t able to bring their son home. Perhaps he should just go back home and go into training for the navy. 

There was so many things Jaebeom didn’t know where to begin or what to do. He sighed and flopped himself into his chair, hand going up to his chest to reach for his pendant when his fingers only touched bare skin. He looked down at his neck and let out a noise when he realised his necklace wasn’t with him no longer. 

He had given it to Mark.

Once again, Jaebeom wasn’t sure why he made such actions towards the host. He had never taken the necklace off since the moment he had received it from his mother but suddenly was giving it away to a boy he barely even knew. There was something in the way Mark’s eyes had sparkled when he was talking about his mother and of home that Jaebeom had found almost heartbreaking. He could tell that the other had never felt such things as the love and warmth of a mother. Or even the warmth of a home because he knew Mark would never class the inn as a home - he had seen the longing gazes Mark would send over the window as he sat in bed not realising Jaebeom was watching him.

Mark wanted to be free desperately.

The sound of groaning echoed around his cabin, pulling Jaebeom away from his mental images of the slim host towards his bed. He noticed the dark head of hair poking up between the pillows and chuckled before standing and making his way over to the other. He rested himself on the edge of the mattress as the body rolled over gingerly.

“How are you feeling?” He chuckled, watching as Youngjae forced himself slowly into a sitting position. 

“Ugh how do you expect me to answer that question when you’re the one who literally broke my ribs?” The younger groaned, his hand landing lightly on his side, “My body is still aching.” Jaebeom chuckled and nodded his head in understanding.

“You did fall 20 feet from the ship into the water on your front. And if I didn’t break your ribs attempting to force the water from your lungs, you’d be dead. So you’ll be fine dealing with the pain.”

The servant only glowered at him and Jaebeom chuckled again before passing the boy a glass of water, helping him drink a few sips with a hand resting on the back of his neck. 

“How’d the meeting with the governor go?” Youngjae asked after a moment and Jaebeom sighed as he pulled away, irritation building in his blood. 

“It wasn’t him. Wasn’t Yien.”

Youngjae let out a small sad noise which only made Jaebeom grind his teeth until the younger spoke up again. “Don’t give up.” Jaebeom turned to look at the younger with wide eyes. “I believe you’ll find him again, captain. You might find him alive or you might find him dead, I don’t know but I know you’ll at least find him.” The boy gave him a small smile, eyes wrinkling slightly in the corners. “I have faith you will.”

Jaebeom let out a small snort at that, already thinking back on Jackson’s words at the tavern. “Yes well, seems like you’re the only one with faith at the moment.” But the younger was right. He couldn’t give up. He had to find Yien no matter the outcome, dead or alive. 

_ I will find you Yien. I promised I’d protect you and I will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~(ஐ╹◡╹)ノ Now I know not a lot kinda happened in this (Because it was only like what 5 and a half scenes???) But I felt as though if I continued to write the rest of the outline I had, everything would become a bit confusing and heavy so I've decided to split it. This chapter was already angsty enough as it is and I felt as though you got to learn a whole lot more about the situation at hand without knowing a whole lot at the same time? Cause I don't wanna give away too much as well, I'd like to keep some things a bit of a secret haha but if something didn't make sense leave me a question.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who are continually posting comments and liking everything and sending me questions and just basically giving me so much love I don't know what to do with it.♪(｡◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ｡）♡ Your love and passion you have for this fic makes me more determined to write more which you've probably noticed seeing as I'm updating this for the 2nd time in a row ACTUALLY ON TIME AND NOT MISSING LIKE 2-3 WEEKS WOW. I'm not kidding when I say you guys, along with the boys of course, are my biggest inspiration and i love you all ( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ๑)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit meh~ but hey, you got the kiss am i right ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) did you like it? I felt like if it was some big like crazy sexual kiss it wouldn't have felt right so I decided on a simple sweet one because MY MARKIEPOOH DESERVES TO BE FUCKING LOVED OK??(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ sorry i'm so tired right now i'm just babbling - this is what i mean when i say i blab guys this is how my chapters end up being fucking 10-14 thousand words long ajdksajkd
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed it lemme know ~ I love and appreciate you all <3


	9. It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those lips are mine.

_ Jaebeom moaned softly as Mark continued to kiss him, their lips moving slowly against one another. Jaebeom smirked as the other sighed against his mouth when he dragged his hands up Mark’s legs that bracketed his hips. Mark’s hands travelled down his chest, fingers digging into the skin almost shy of being painful which drew a small hiss out of the other. Jaebeom pulled away from the kiss with a small chuckle, his eyes fluttering open to look at the host sitting in his lap.  _

_ “Mark, you need to be a little more careful I’m still-“ Jaebeom’s voice caught in his throat at the sight above him. Mark was no longer there with him and Jaebeom couldn’t see anything but the person above him. Yien. Skin blue and purple lips, dripping wet with burns running up and down his arms. _

_ “You didn’t protect me.” Yien’s voice bubbled out causing Jaebeom to flinch, he opened his mouth to say something but the boy on top of him placed a cool, wet hand over his mouth. Jaebeom could taste the salt of the sea and the metallic burn of blood slipping past his lips making him want to vomit. “You said you’d protect me. And you didn’t.”  _

_ “No!” Jaebeom cried out, voice muffled behind the small boy’s hand, “N-no, no I tried Yien I did!” He watched in horror as the 7 year old shook his head at him, eyes narrowed into a fierce gaze, such an expression he had never seen his best friend use.  _

_ “You’re forgetting me, Jaebeommie.”  _

_ The pirate’s throat closed up at the sound of the nickname fluttering through his ears and held back a pained whimper as his chest bloomed with sharp hot pain. Yien pulled his hands away from Jaebeom’s mouth and rested them at the base of his throat.  _

_ “You’re not trying hard enough. You said you’d find me.” Droplets of water hit Jaebeom in the face and he found himself flinching away from it even though he didn’t feel the cool wet slide of the water.  _

_ “I-I’m trying,” Jaebeom chokes out, voice thick with tears as he stared up at his best friend. Yien, stuck in the same body of a 7 year old while he was fully grown and alive. The pale boy shook his head, glare narrowing harder as he stared down at the captain.  _

_ “You are not trying.” The boy hisses, pressing his hands onto Jaebeom’s chest, “You’re forgetting about me!” Suddenly Yien flickered out of focus above him and Mark appeared in his place. Jaebeom gasped at the sight of Mark, watching as the host smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Jaebeom? You alright?”  _

_ Jaebeom couldn’t speak before Mark flickered out of view and Yien was back, glaring with such fierceness Jaebeom actually let out a whimper at the sight. “You’re losing it Jaebeom. You’re not trying. You’d said you’d find me, you said you would never leave me.” The boy hissed, his words lashing out and striking Jaebeom each time. Jaebeom shook his head over and over again because he did try, he is trying, he’s trying his hardest to find Yien but it’s not easy.  _

_ “It’s hard! It’s hard and I don’t-I don’t know what I’m doing!” He cried, looking up at Yien with wide eyes, “Please, please Yien you have to believe me I’m trying to find you! I don’t want to leave you.” The boy narrowed his eyes before he dug his nails into Jaebeom’s chest, causing the pirate to scream in pain and arch his back as the nails dragged down his sternum.  _

_ “You said you’d never leave me! Why did you leave me! Why! WHY!” _

 

“Captain?” 

Jaebeom bolted up right with a gasp, inhaling deeply like he had just been underwater and was about to run out of oxygen before he broke through the surface. He looked down at his chest, expecting to see a million cuts and blood but was surprised when he saw nothing but tanned skin. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his sweaty hair before turning to the voice that had woken him. 

Yugyeom stared at him with wide eyes, full of fear and worry. The boy took a step towards the older, “Hyung, are you ok?” He whispered, his eyes trailing over Jaebeom as he sat himself on the edge of his bed. “Y-you had another nightmare didn’t you? It was bad this time.” 

Jaebeom took another deep breath and ran a hand over his face, skin tingling at the memory of his dream lingering in his mind. “I’m fine.” He said lowly, “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Yugyeom looked like he wanted to protest so Jaebeom spoke over the top of him, “What’s happened? Why are you waking me up?”

The boy sighed and bit on his lip, “There’s something you need to see, captain.” Is all he says before he stands and leaves Jaebeom in his chambers. He furrowed his brows but reached for his tunic and jacket before following his first mate out of his his cabin.

As he’s walking through the brig he begins to smell it. _Fire._ He speeds up his steps, taking the stairs too at a time before breaking out onto the deck. The night sky is lit up with orange and red, covered by a thick cloud of dark smoke. Jaebeom sees the crew all standing at the starboard railing so he walks over to them before the sight stops him in his tracks. 

It’s a ship, or what’s left of one, burning into the waves as the debris around it floats further away. They aren’t sailing at a fast pace, mainly because there’s no wind and the 3 biggest sails have been rolled away so the float past slowly, giving everyone time to stare at the disaster. Jaebeom feels his heartbeat increase and tightens his hold on the railing, digging his nails into the wood as he stared into the burning flames. 

He doesn’t remember what the sight of the shipwreck looked like because he was knocked unconscious but if he had to guess - it would look pretty similar to the sight in front of him. 

“Wh-what happened?” Youngjae asked softly from Jaebeom’s side, “Was this an accident?” The captain watches as his eyes travel over the debris and bodies. 

Jaebeom shook his head and stepped away from the railing. “No, this was no accident.” He growls softly before looking at the two royals. “This is what pirates do. This is the aftermath of an raid.” The two of them gasp before they turn back to survey the scene in front of them. Jaebeom takes a deep breath then hates himself for it as the scent of burning wood, gunpowder and blood floods his senses. He closes his eyes to calm himself as he feels his hands start to shake. It’s too much to see after his nightmare. 

“Oh my god,” Jackson gasps softly and it draws Jaebeom’s attention back to the shipwreck. His heart almost gives out and he worries for a split second that he’s back in his nightmare. 

Floating in the water, head and arms barely afloat as he clings onto a piece of the mast is a young boy. Jaebeom inhales sharply and he knows the rest of the crew have seen him. He couldn’t be more than 10 years old, wearing a tunic too big for him and a pair of holey trousers. Jaebeom watches as the wound in his chest pulls out more blood, turning the water around him a deep purple. 

“Get him on board.” He croaks, voice almost audible as the ship cracks under the pressure of the flames. He hears someone gasp but he ignores it. Jaebeom turns his gaze onto Yugyeom, “Get him. On the ship.” The boy swallows thickly and nods his head before turning to the rest of the crew to shout his orders. 

It’s a bit of struggle, mainly because they’re still sailing along the water and the boy was only drifting on piece of wood barely able to hold him up. But Jaebeom’s crew manages. Minhyuk crawls down the side of the ship with a rope tied to his waist as the rest of the members hold him steady. He uses the end of his sword to stick the wood and drift it closer to himself before he wraps a lasso around and under the boy’s shoulders before signalling to pull him up. 

Jaebeom grabs him almost the moment he’s over the railing and checks for signs of a pulse. He can hear the deafening silence around him but he pays no mind to it. He presses his fingers to the underside of the boy’s neck and curses when he feels nothing, only cool skin. He hears Yugyeom say his name. Jaebeom tilts the boy’s head to the side to get rid of any of the water that may be in his throat before he starts to compress the boy’s chest with his hands. 

“Captain-“

“Don’t.” Jaebeom grunts as he reaches over to blow air into the boy’s lungs. He knows there are eyes watching him, he knows that they’re all thinking the same thing but he doesn’t want to stop. It’s too much for him not to stop. He needs to save a life to make up for the one he lost. 

“Hyung.” A hand grabs his shoulder and stops him for going back to the boy’s lips. He looks up and sees Yugyeom frowning down at him, eyes suspiciously shiny before he notices the other members wearing similar expressions. 

“He’s gone, Jaebeom.” Jackson says softly, walking towards him. “Y-you can’t save him.” Jaebeom turns to look at the body, his eyes betraying him by making Yien pop up in his place instead. His heart breaks a little and he hangs his head in defeat. Yugyeom squeezes his shoulder and Jaebeom takes a heavy breath. 

“Wrap him up. Burn the body.”

 

***

Mark sighs and runs a hand through his hair as Bambam places a large armful of plates into the sink. He groans when he sees how the pile begins growing when he’s just managed to clean up the whole thing.  Bambam simply laughs at him before he walks out the door again, leaving Mark in the kitchen. He drops his hands into the cool water and frowns down at the pile with disgust before his eyes travel to the mountain of glasses he has to clean next. 

He sighs heavily once again and looks out the window to the port. It’s more empty than normal which makes Mark feel lonelier than ever. It’s been nearly 2 months since he saw Jaebeom and he can’t help but think the last time he saw the pirate. The kiss they shared was one of the best if not the only kiss he’s actually enjoyed. 

He doesn’t want to say he misses him.

But that seems like the only way he could describe the feeling inside him when he remembers the pirate. It’s been too long since he’s had the gentle touch of another on his body or even a night where he went to sleep without his body aching in pain. His body is covered in bruises that mean nothing and his heart feels alone even though he knows he has Bambam, but the younger isn’t able to make him feel any better either because he’s missing Yugyeom. 

Mark turns away from the window as the pain in his chest grows a little harder. He looks down at the necklace hanging between his collarbones and picks it up between his fingers. He runs the pad of his thumb over the little bird as Jaebeom’s voice echoes through his mind. He was going to be free. One day he’ll transform into a bird and fly away to the open sea and never look back. 

Suddenly the door opens and Mark flinches violent away from it as Shuho walks through it. Mark holds his breath as the innkeeper walks towards him with narrowed eyes and a frown on his lips. Mark quickly drops the necklace from his grip and slips it down the front of his tunic. 

“What are you doing in here?” Shuho hisses, walking closer to Mark who backs himself up against the counter with his head tucked towards his chest. “Why aren’t you out here instead of working with the others?”

“C-cause you rostered me on to work the kitchen shift?” Mark stutters, clenching his fists at his sides so they aren’t trembling so much. “I haven’t ha-had a night off in over 5 weeks-“

“ _ And _ ?” Shuho snarls, taking a step closer towards Mark. “You’re the top seller Mark, you think I’m just going to shove you out the back because you’re tired?” The inn keeper presses up against Mark’s body and the host tries not to make a noise as the man grabs a hold of his face, squeezing his cheeks together. He twists Mark’s face so it’s looking in his direction. “You think because you’re given special treatment by that so called captain of yours I’ll play nice?” Mark’s eyes snap upwards towards the inn keeper, unable to keep the shock off his face as shivers run down his spine. Shuho grins and raises an eyebrow, “Yeah that’s right,” He hisses as he leans in closer towards Mark. “You thought I wouldn’t catch on huh? Think that those little bruises he was leaving would keep you from serving?” Mark swallowed as Shuho laughed in his face, the stench of alcohol and sex lingering on his skin. “Well tough luck, princess.” The inn keeper spat before he shoved Mark away, pushing him into the countertop roughly. “Get your ass out there now before I take your ass myself.” 

Mark cowered against counter as Shuho growled at him before he stalked out the door, making Mark flinch when the door slammed shut. Mark couldn’t look at the door was it was closed. He took a breath to steady himself, calm his racing heart as his mind took over. Shuho knew that Jaebeom wasn’t using his services, but how? Mark couldn’t think of anyone who would try to put him in any danger because he didn’t really speak to anyone aside from Bambam. Unless it was someone who was jealous of the earnings he made but then again it wasn't like he got any of the money back in return. Shuho finding out about Jaebeom was something Mark wasn't counting on when he had seen the pirate last. Yes he knew it might’ve been the last time he was seeing the other but he never expected their little plan to backfire in such a way. 

The door slammed open again and Mark let out a scream as he spun around to face his intruder. Bambam looked at him with wide eyes, skin paler than usual as he walked towards Mark. 

“Shuho said you were back on duty? What did he do?” The younger asked, holding his hands out as Mark ran into his arms. Mark couldn’t stop the fear from shaking his body and filling his eyes with tears. He thought that using Jaebeom he would be able to protect himself against Shuho but in the long run it’s just ended up backfiring on him. 

“He-he knows, Bam.” Mark choked out. “He knows about De-Defsoul and the bruises.” Bambam gasped and tightened his hold around Mark’s waist. “God, what is he going to do with me, BamBam I don’t know what to do?”

Mark gasps as he clutched onto the back of Bambam’s tunic, fingers gripping tightly onto the material for support as his legs begin to get weak. 

“It-it’ll be ok Mark-“

“How?” Mark gasps as he pulls away from Bambam’s hold to look at the younger. “How can he know about this?”

Bambam stared down at Mark with wide eyes, his mouth moving with no words coming out as he attempted to try and say something but unfortunately no words could make it out. Mark whimpered and Bambam only frowned harder. “We’ll figure it out ok? But you gotta get out there before he gets angrier.” The younger whispered, “Wonho’s on duty tonight so you’ll be safe ok?” Mark shook his head, trying to hold back at the tears that threatened to spill as Bambam took a hold of his wrist and dragged him towards the door. 

“No, Bam I don’t think I can-“

The door opened again, cutting Mark off from his pleads as Bambam was about to reach for the knob. Kihyun stuck his head through the opening and looked directly at Mark. 

“You’ve got your first client, Mark.” Is all the other said before he slipped back out, leaving both hosts to sigh heavily. Mark took a breath and Bambam squeezed his wrist comfortingly. 

“You can do this, ok?” Bambam whispered as he dragged Mark into a tight hug. “We can figure out what to do with Shuho later alright but for now, act like normal. Or at least try too ok?” Mark nodded his head with an unsteady breath, burying his face into the crook of Bambam’s neck before pulling away and opening the door immediately after. 

Mark glanced around the room, his eyes scaling over everybody he knew would’ve made a purchase on him as soon as he was made available. But he noticed Jimin taking one of his regulars at the bar, Rosè had his normal Thursday night at the booths and Jihyo had his blowjob special in the middle of the room. The rest of the old sailors, navy officers and drunkers didn’t stand up from their chairs the moment he left the kitchen. 

A hand wrapped its way around his waist and Mark was too spooked to cover his flinch before he felt the small breathless chuckle hit the back of his ear. “Don’t worry it’s just me.” Mark gasped and spun around in the arms to find Jinyoung staring down at him with a sad pout to his lips. 

“Jinyoung what are you-“

The other placed a finger over Mark’s lips, effectively silencing him as he stared in shock at the other. Mark raised an eyebrow when Jinyoung removed his finger and reached down to grab a hold of his hand before he started tugging him off the floor towards the staircase. 

“Jinyoung, I can’t do this right now I have work!” Mark hissed, trying to pull his arm out of the other’s grip but grunted when he was met with a rather stiff force. He hadn’t expected Jinyoung to be so strong despite staring at his physique for nearly 7 years. Jinyoung continues to lead him up the stairs, a large cheer following them as they rounded the corner. Mark winced at the loud noise and turned to see what had caused it when he saw Bambam flying across the room. Mark didn’t even get a chance to watch where the younger was running off to because the corner of the staircase came, blocking his vision entirely as Jinyoung continued to pull him along. Mark just prayed that Shuho hadn’t seen him getting dragged away by someone who never paid for his time. 

He tried to pull out of the other’s grip but it proved useless as Jinyoung stopped at Mark’s own bedroom door that he opened and tugged the host through. Mark gasped a little when he almost tripped over his feet walking through the doorway but Jinyoung was quick to catch him before he fell. 

Mark knew his cheeks would be flushing as he stared up at Jinyoung from how tight the other had grabbed him to his body. It was probably the closest they had been together - Jinyoung’s hands wrapped securely around his waist and Mark’s own hands fisted tightly into the material of Jinyoung’s fancy jacket, their hips pressed into one another and their legs tangled together. Their faces were only inches apart and Mark was able to smell the whiskey the other than been drinking earlier on. Which wasn’t like Jinyoung at all because he preferred wine or scotch, not whiskey. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark said softly, his eyes flickering between the other’s own. He watched at how Jinyoung’s eyes moved, how they dipped across his face, lingering on one spot before flickering back up to meet his own eyes. “Jinyoungie, what are you do-“

A pair of lips sealed themselves over Mark’s. 

Mark inhaled in shock, eyes wide as Jinyoung kissed him. He felt the other’s lips pressing into his and he couldn’t do anything to get them off. He released the grip he had on Jinyoung’s jacket and pushed at the other’s chest while he continued to lean into him. Finally, Jinyoung pulled away, letting go of the hold he had around Mark’s body and allowed the other to step away. 

“Wh-what was that?” Mark gasped, chest heaving with short breaths as he stared at Jinyoung. He lifted his hand towards his lips, still tingling from the pressure they had felt only seconds ago. “What-what was-“

“Mark, I love you.” Jinyoung said solidly, cutting the host off from his rambled thoughts. Mark stared at the other in shock, unable to move or even make a noise as the man walked towards him. “I have been wanting to tell you that for months.” Jinyoung chuckled almost shyly as he scratches the back of his neck while stepping towards Mark who backed away, the back of his knees bumping into the bed frame behind him. Jinyoung shook his head before he reached out and cupped Mark’s face between his hands, thumb stroking down the cheekbone. “You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you Mark?”

“Jinyoung…” Mark whispered, his breath clogging up in his throat. There was no way this man was confessing to him right now. No possible way for him to actually be in love with Mark. It just didn’t make sense. “What are you doing?” His voice barely sounded past his lips. Jinyoung just smiled and continued to stroke his face. 

“Y’know the day I found out you couldn’t read was the day I started getting feelings towards you? And I’ve just let them grow stronger and stronger, even though I know I shouldn’t?” Jinyoung sighs and Mark can tell he looks genuinely upset about it. He swallows thickly and shifts his weight awkwardly. “I know you've told me that your debt is too large to pay off but Mark, I’m willing to risk it all for you!” Jinyoung’s hands slipped down to rest on either side of his neck and Mark felt like he couldn’t breath. “Mark, I’ve loved you for nearly 7 years and I’ve had to watch you be treated cruelly by these men for far too long.” Mark stood in shock, his eyes flickering over Jinyoung’s determined expression as he felt himself rooted to the spot. “If you come with me Mark, I can give you a lifetime of happiness! I don’t care about the cost, I only want you, with me…” Jinyoung’s hands slid down Mark’s body until they rested on his waist where they dragged him closer towards Jinyoung’s body. Mark gasped a little at the display of dominance, not use to seeing Jinyoung act in such a way was a truly strange sight. 

“J-Jinyoung,” Mark stuttered out then gasped when the other ducked his head to start pressing kisses along the sides of his jaw and down his neck. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like Jaebeom’s lips on his body. It didn’t feel like Jaebeom at all. It felt wrong. Mark tightened the hold he had on Jinyoung’s jacket and started to try and push him off gently, “Look, Jinyoung I don’t think my feelings-“

“Of course you're not sure,” Jinyoung sighed, pulling his head away and staring down at Mark. “You’ve not being exposed to this type of emotion before, but that’s ok!” The other chuckles while Mark’s brows furrowed, “I can teach you, my love.” Jinyoung whispered, cupping Mark’s face between his hands again, “I can teach you what it’s liked to be love, show you emotions you’ve never felt before.” 

Mark’s brows frowned harder and he tried to pull his face out of Jinyoung’s grip, “B-But you thought I had fallen in love with the Captain Def-“ Jinyoung’s lips placed themselves over his own again and Mark’s squeaked in shock. He pushed against Jinyoung’s chest but the other only held him tighter. “N-no!” Mark struggled to say as his lips kept getting squashed by Jinyoung’s own. The touch didn’t feel right. Nothing felt like what he had read in Jinyoung’s romantic books. He didn’t feel butterflies or fireworks or even calming. He just felt panic and discomfort. “J-Jinyoung get-get off me I-”

“ _What is going on here_?!” A deep voice growled through the room, effectively breaking apart Mark from Jinyoung’s tight hold. Mark turned to the door and gasped when he saw Jaebeom standing in the centre of it with a fierce glare on his face and blood soaking his tunic down the front. 

“Jae-Jaebeom?” Mark breathed, blinking quickly as he watched the pirate walk into the room. He watched in shock as Jaebeom stood in front of him, his hair shorter than the last time he saw him, cut close on the sides while the top of it hung across his face. His skin was tanner and he looked like he had lost a bit of weight, his cheekbones more pronounced. “Y-you’re here?”

Jaebeom’s eyes slid over Mark and for a moment he felt his breath caught in his throat. Jaebeom turned to Jinyoung and narrowed his eyes at him. “I believe when I’m here, Mark belongs to me.” Mark inhaled sharply as Jinyoung’s mouth opened in shock.

“I-we-“ Jinyoung stuttered as he looked between Mark and Jaebeom. Jinyoung turned to Mark and grabbed a hold of his hands, the host unable to keep his eyes from flickering between the pirate and the other. “Please think about what I said.” Was all Jinyoung muttered before he barged past Jaebeom and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Mark took a deep breath as he turned back to Jaebeom, taking in his bloodied clothes with a worried gaze. “A-Are you hurt?” He choked out, fingers itching to travel across the captain’s skin to find any injuries. Jaebeom shook his head and took a step closer towards Mark. 

“It’s not my blood.” He whispered, “We found a body in the port and pulled it out of the water as we docked. I’m fine.” Mark nodded his head with a shaky exhale as Jaebeom placed a hand on his waist. “What was he doing in here?” Mark swallowed thickly as Jaebeom pulled him closer. 

“He-He was-“ 

“He looked like he was kissing you.” Jaebeom whispered as he ducked his nose down and brought Mark closer, his nose brushing along Mark’s cheekbone, lips dragging across his cheeks. 

“He-he was.” Mark stuttered as he felt Jaebeom’s hands tightened on his body. He had forgotten what it was like to be held so gently and tightly. He shivered when he felt Jaebeom’s fingers slide up through his tunic and land on his skin. “He-He said that he’s in love with me.” 

“Oh really? I was curious to know when he’d finally confess to you.” Jaebeom snorts softly as he runs his fingers up and down Mark’s spine, chuckling when he notices Mark’s shocked expression on his face. “You didn’t realise he was in love with you?” The pirate asks, “It was blatantly obvious, I noticed it the moment I first met him.”

Mark frowned in confusion up at the pirate who only shook his head with a small smile on his face, “I-I didn’t know.” Mark stuttered, Jaebeom laughing at him softly as he brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from Mark’s eyes. 

“How have you been? I know it’s been a while since I last saw you…” Jaebeom said softly, a small flush rising onto his cheeks. Mark bit on his lower lip at the memory of their last meeting together, the kiss that they had shared.

“I-I’ve been ok…” Mark replied with his own flush on his cheeks, “Except I think I have some bad news.” Jaebeom’s brows furrowed and Mark sighed before pulling himself out of Jaebeom’s warm arms, leading the pirate towards the chaise before sitting him down. 

“What is it?” Jaebeom asked, “Did you need more bruises, is that it?” The pirate had already begun reaching for Mark’s chin, bringing him close to start kissing his neck again but Mark was quick to shake his head, pulling himself out of Jaebeom’s hold with a heavy sigh.

“No, no...that’s just it,” He sighs, taking Jaebeom’s hands away from his face and holding them gently in his. He looked down at the captain’s hands, looking over the stains and scars that cover his palms. “Sh-Shuho found out about the bruises.” He whispered, flinching when the pirate suddenly grabbed a hold of his hands.

“How? Do you know who told him?” Jaebeom asked, his eyes frantically searching over Mark’s face. “Has he done anything to you? Has anyone hurt you?” Mark shook his head quickly. 

“No, no I’m ok for now, nothing’s happened to me yet.” Mark sighs and Jaebeom relaxed against the chaise with a heavy sigh. “But he knows. And I don’t know what he’s going to do or when he’s going to do it.” Mark looked down at his hands as Jaebeom held his, their fingers intertwined with one another. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for long this time,” Jaebeom sighed, before he removed his hands from Mark’s and slouched against the chaise. “I only brought Yugyeom so he could see Bambam after their long period away from one another.” Mark nodded his head in understanding. “Unfortunately we’re only able to stay for 3 days before we have to sail back home.” 

Mark sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “That’s nice of you to bring Yugyeom back to see Bambam.” He looks back down at his hands again, twiddling his thumbs together. “I know he’s missed Yugyeom a lot.” Jaebeom hums and nods his head before sighing and turning himself away from Mark. 

“I’m not sure how we’re going to fix this problem with Shuho, but just know Mark…” He feels the pirate’s hand on his cheek and manages to hold back a gasp as the other turns his head to him. Mark swallowed when he found Jaebeom’s eyes staring directly at him. “I will do everything to try and protect you, ok?” Jaebeom’s hand slid up the side of his face until he was holding on Mark’s cheek, his thumb slowly stroking over his cheekbone while his fingers slipped through the strands of Mark’s hair. 

“Ok,” Mark breathed, nodding his head slowly as he closed his eyes. He felt Jaebeom lean towards him and couldn’t hold back a small sigh when the other pressed their lips together softly. Jaebeom didn’t press too hard against him, it was a simple sweet kiss that Mark didn’t know he had needed until it was already given to him. 

He whimpered a little and reached out towards Jaebeom, taking a hold of his tunic between his hands and dragging him closer, needing to feel his touch on his body. Jaebeom’s chest bumped into his and Mark allowed himself to drop backwards, keeping a tight hold on the pirate’s tunic to drag him down as well. Jaebeom grunted slightly before he opened his mouth and Mark shivered when he felt the pirate’s tongue lightly probe his bottom lip. Even though he had only kissed Jaebeom once, Mark knew he never wanted to stop. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom watched as Mark walked through the tables, handing out drinks left, right and centre while fighting off wandering hands and unwanted stares. He hates the fact that he couldn’t really do anything to help, especially now that Shuho has somehow managed to discover their secret. That was something Jaebeom didn’t understand. He knew that he hadn’t told anyone, but he knew Mark had told Bambam and possibly Jinyoung. Jaebeom knew the younger host would never rat Mark out, he’d probably rather be killed then betray Mark. Jinyoung wouldn’t want Mark getting injuries anymore then he does now, especially now he’s confessing. 

Jaebeom curled his hand around his glass at the memory of walking into Mark’s room, expecting to find him sitting on the bed or lounging in the chaise, only to discover the host basically being mauled by the prissy rich boy. The overwhelming rage that had coursed through his body in such a short amount of time had confused and shocked him for a moment but he didn’t let that stop him from wanting to stake his claim over Mark. Jaebeom wasn’t entirely sure why he had felt the need to kiss Mark afterwards. 

He’d admit he had missed the other’s company but it wasn’t like he had spent a large amount of time with Mark either. Once he and his crew had arrived back at Ilsan he had spent a few hours speaking to the royals about his discoveries, having to deal with their emotional expressions that hurt his heart before he couldn’t handle staying in the palace any longer. Jaebeom left the royals to immediately find Yugyeom who was in the middle of unpacking his bags when he told the younger to re-pack them and get ready to sail. They took a small boat, just the two of them and travelled down to Port Bosunga for Yugyeom to visit Bambam. Jaebeom didn’t tell his first mate that he wanted to escape the palace but the younger was too busy getting excited about seeing Bambam again that he didn’t bother asking Jaebeom why he wanted to suddenly visit Port Bosunga.

But he couldn’t deny how attracted he had become to Mark, he wasn’t going to be able to hide it from himself any longer. He couldn't really explain why he continued kissing Mark either, so the only thing he thought of was because Jaebeom found himself attracted to Mark. Once the host had dragged him down onto the chaise, Jaebeom couldn’t stop himself from allowing his emotions to take over. He was fueled on adrenalin, anger, lust, helplessness and worry all at once as he kissed Mark. The sounds he had drawn out of the other’s lips were dangerous for his health and it was only a certain amount of time until Jaebeom had to stop himself from going any further. Mark had whined when he pulled away but as he looked down at the other’s flushed face and spit bitten lips he couldn’t help but smile. 

Mark had giggled, obviously embarrassed as he muttered very softly ‘ _ I missed you _ ’. 

So perhaps their feelings towards one another was mutual. But that doesn’t change the fact that Jaebeom knew he was only projecting his feelings of loneliness into Mark to battle off the nightmares he’d been getting. When he dreamed of Mark he didn’t feel afraid and lost, he felt happiness and the unmistakable lust and tension that courses through them. When he dreamed of Yien, all he could feel was panic and anger, sadness eating away as he stared at the eyes of his best friend forever stuck in his childhood body. 

Was it bad of him to be taking advantage of Mark in such a way? Using him as an escape from his nightmares? Did it put him at risk of developing feelings towards the host? Is that where his protectiveness was coming from? Feelings that had already begun to build all on their own from a few kisses?

“Captain, innkeeper’s coming.” Yugyeom nudged his knee and pulled Jaebeom out of his thoughts. The pirate coughed and blinked away the images in his head as Bambam, who was perched delicately on Yugyeom’s lap, raised an eyebrow at him before he dropped his head down to his chest to hide his face. Jaebeom’s face contorted into confusion at the rapid change in reaction until he realised what it was for. 

“Ah, Captain Defsoul!” Shuho crowed as he walked up the stairs towards him. Jaebeom simply raised a glass to the other before taking a large gulp to prepare himself for the conversation. “Captain, I seem to hear you struck a bit of bad luck docking tonight? A rather interesting catch of the day, wouldn’t you say?”

Jaebeom sighs and nods his head, “Yes well you can definitely call it interesting, that’s for sure. Not everyday you pull a dead body on board.” The captain watched as Bambam twitched slightly in Yugyeom’s arms and knew that the younger would be dying to know more details. Shuho looked just as desperate as well. “But it was strange considering the last time I was here I actually had a conversation with the man.” He spoke just as Mark made his way up the stairs. Jaebeom watches how Shuho’s eyes traveled over Mark’s body as the host walked towards him. Quickly, Jaebeom held his hand out and pulled Mark in to sit himself on his lap before turning his attention back to Shuho. He could tell that Yugyeom was also interested in his story now as well. “Rather odd coincidence wouldn’t you say?” He asked reaching for his glass again as Shuho sent him a thin lipped smile. 

“Yes, rather odd it does seem.” Shuho said sleazily, “Perhaps the man had a bit of bad luck at the tables the other night? We got rather rowdy here, didn’t we boys?” He chuckled while Bambam and Mark nodded their heads. Shuho just laughed again before bidding his goodbye but not without a tiny glance at Mark as he stepped down the stairs. Jaebeom tightened his grip around Mark and brought him closer as Shuho left. 

“You knew that guy we fished out early?” Yugyeom hissed once Shuho was out of earshot. Jaebeom sighed and nodded his head as he gave Mark his glass who refilled it. 

“It was the reason why we had to leave early last time.” He said, watching as the three other table goers paused in their actions. Mark’s brows furrowed before he turned to face Jaebeom. 

“That man with the hat and coat? He gave you information about that missing thing?” Mark asked and Jaebeom could only nod as Yugyeom only looked more confused while Bambam looked rather interested. 

“When did you meet him?” Yugyeom gasped, eyes wide as he meant closer towards the table making Bambam squeal when he almost slipped off the pirate’s lap. Jaebeom sighed and shifted so Mark was sitting better on his lap. 

“You had already left with Bambam, after Jackson pissed you off remember?” Jaebeom said, wrapping his arms gently around Mark’s waist to hold him. The host leant back into his chest, one arm wrapped around his shoulders with fingers combing through his hair. “He managed to recognise me somehow and asked to speak to me. He knew what I was looking for.” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and Jaebeom nodded his head. “ _ Exactly  _ what I was looking for.”

Yugyeom furrowed his brows further, “That doesn’t sit right with me.” The younger muttered, pulling Bambam closer towards him. “How did he know?”

Jaebeom opened his mouth to speak when one of the workers walked up to the table. He was curled in on himself, obviously nervous and scared to be talking to the captain. The host’s eyes flickered between Mark and Jaebeom before he kept them directed towards the table. “Mark, I know you’re busy with the captain but we need some help taking out the food and drinks.” He spoke so softly Jaebeom almost didn’t hear him. 

“Oh yeah no that’s fine.” Mark said, beginning to slip off Jaebeom’s lap. He turned to the captain and blinked down at him innocently. “Sir, may I go help?” Jaebeom chuckled and nodded his head, gesturing for Mark to leave. He watched the host walk down the stairs with the other worker before they headed towards the bar. 

Jaebeom turned back to Yugyeom and Bambam, the host watching as Mark left while his first mate obviously wanted to know more about their conversation. “The man said his father knew about it.” Jaebeom sighed, “Apparently his father knew…” he trailed off as he didn’t really want to have to explain the whole situation with Bambam so he prayed that Yugyeom was able to pick up on the vagueness. 

“How did his father know?” Yugyeom asked, eyebrows furrowed while Bambam looked like he was struggling to keep up. 

“His father use to be the governor of one of the islands and had previously visited Ilsan.” Jaebeom explain just as the voices from the bar grew a bit louder. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes seeking out Mark until he found the other standing on the opposite side of the room with a tray of glasses. He was fine. Jaebeom turned back to Yugyeom, “His father knew of the mission somehow and told the son to find me.”

“And now he’s dead.” Bambam deadpanned which caused both pirates to snort into their drinks. “And from what Yugyeom told me, your mission was a dead end as well.” The crowd grew louder behind them and Jaebeom watched as worry flickered onto the host’s face, his own concerns beginning to bubble beneath the surface slightly. Bambam’s eyes turned back to Jaebeom and he frowned, “If it were me, Captain?” The boy said, “I’d be thinking someone is leading you on.”

Suddenly the crowd roared behind them, a few hosts screaming and there was a table knocked over, sending glass shattering to the floor. Jaebeom turned around almost immediately and watched as a drunken sailor swing a sharp dagger around in front of him. 

“You’re all a bunch of fucks!” He slurred loudly while attempting to walk in a straight line but failing miserably. “If I wanna get one of those whores,” he pointed his dagger wildly to where some of the hosts were hiding behind the sailors. Jaebeom couldn’t see where Mark was. “I’m gonna get one of those whores! None of you can stop me!” A few drunk people in the crowd cheered him on while others booed him. Jaebeom had had enough, not being able to spot either Mark or Shuho anywhere he headed down towards the group, pushing past the spectators to make his way to the drunken. 

“If I wanna have one of them  _ fancy  _ cocksuckers I’m gonna get one of them!” The sailor yelled just as Jaebeom stood into the edge of the group. The sailor had his back to Jaebeom as he attempted to walk around the floor. “Yeah, I want one of them fancy ones!” He cried before he suddenly lurched forward into the crowd, dagger parting the bodies like the ocean while people screamed in shock. Jaebeom stood at the ready, hand on his pistols as the sailor struggled with the host he had grabbed. 

Jaebeom heard one scream and felt his blood run cold. 

The sailor had gotten Mark, pressing their bodies tightly together chest to back, with the dagger sitting across Mark’s pale neck. Jaebeom gasped in shock just as Bambam’s voice cried out Mark’s name. The sailor dragged Mark to the centre of the room, a few members of the crowd gasping in shock and sending worried glances in Jaebeom’s direction. 

Mark had his hands wrapped around the man’s arm that held the dagger and Jaebeom could see he was attempting to pull it away from his neck. The sailor only laughed loudly while Mark struggled. Jaebeom clenched his jaw and tightened his hand around the handle of his gun. 

“See it wasn’t hard?” The sailor crowd, “I got meself one of them fancy whores!” Some of the crowd cheered while the rest stayed silent. Jaebeom could hear Mark’s small whimpers from across the room and it only fueled his anger further. “Heard this one is  _ real  _ tight hey boys!” Jaebeom’s jaw tightened further and he watched Mark pull his head away from where the man was nuzzling the side of his face. “Shall I put him to the test?” The crowd cheered while Mark cried no. “Maybe I’ll make him suck me off, put those pretty lips to good use!”

_ Those lips are mine _ .

Jaebeom stood forward, his boots landing heavily onto the wooden flooring as the crowd laughed around him. He saw Mark’s tearful eyes widen when they landed on him and he only gave the host a reassuring nod of his head before narrowed his eyes into a glare. The sailor had turned his head around to laugh with the people so when he spun back to find Jaebeom standing in front of him he startled backwards. 

“I believe this one belongs to me.” He said lowly, reaching out to grab a hold of Mark’s wrist. “So let him go.” He growled, tugging on Mark’s wrist while the man grumbled drunkenly at him. 

“Why do you get to have him?” The sailor growled, tugging Mark back, thankfully forgetting he had a dagger so he didn’t put it against Mark’s neck this time. “I wanna have a piece too! Share!” Jaebeom rolled his eyes at the childishness before he wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, tugging him away from the sailor who was still holding on to Mark before he punched the sailor in the face. 

The crowd gasped as the sailor fell backwards onto his back with a grunt. Jaebeom glared down at him while pulling Mark closer, “Try and look like you can afford him first.” He growled before he tugged Mark away. The crowd cheered as he walks away with Mark trapped under his arm. 

He didn’t let Mark go until he was inside the room and even then, the boy didn’t let go of him. Mark had his hands wrapped tightly into Jaebeom’s tunic, face tucked into his neck as little whimpers left his mouth. 

“Mark, you’re ok.” Jaebeom whispered, his hand rubbing up and down the boy’s back. “I got you, it’s ok. You’re safe now.” He could feel Mark’s body shaking beneath his hands. 

“Y-you saved me.” Mark whispered, his hot breath hitting Jaebeom’s neck. “You just saved my life.” The captain only sighed and held Mark closer to him, allowing the host to calm down. He stroked the back of Mark’s head, combing his fingers through the soft strands of hair as Mark took heavy breaths that hit Jaebeom’s collarbones. 

After a moment he felt Mark pull away so he released his hold a little for the host to pull back. He looked down as Mark stared up at him, eyes shining with tears and nose slightly red from crying. He didn’t expect the other to suddenly lean up and kiss him fully on the mouth. Jaebeom leans backwards in surprise but Mark had been leaning into him so he grabbed a hold of the other’s hips to keep them both steady. 

“Mmh! M-Mark-“ Jaebeom stuttered out as Mark pressed harder into him, teeth nibbling and tugging at his bottom lip. “M-Mark what-what are you-“

“Let me do this,” Mark gasped, his hands fisting tighter onto Jaebeom’s tunic as he pushed him backwards. “You just saved my life,” He breathed, “T-This is the only way I know how to thank you, Jaebeom so please.” He broke off and captured Jaebeom’s mouth again. 

The pirate couldn’t stop the moan that Mark drew out of him when his tongue traced over the roof of his mouth. “Mmh, Mark, Mark you don’t have to-“

Mark pushed him hard, both hands pressed against his chest with enough force that made him fall against the bed. Jaebeom grunted when the host crawled on top of him, legs slipping over his hips. “N-no Mark listen to me,” Jaebeom grabbed a hold of Mark’s wrist. “Mark you don’t have to do-“

“Please, Jaebeom.” Mark whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he panted, hands fisted into Jaebeom’s tunic. “I want to thank you for saving my life, so please…” He dropped down and Jaebeom felt him brush their lips together just like their first time they ever kissed and he felt his whole body shiver beneath Mark’s. The host pulled their arms up so they rested against the mattress, Jaebeom’s chest bumping up into Mark’s as the other leant down further. “Let me thank you…” Mark breathed over him, noses bumping against each other. 

Their next kiss was slower, more sensual with their lips parting and coming together again, soft noises slipping out of the both of them. Jaebeom felt like it was burning up his entire body. Mark knew just how to roll his tongue or bite his lips that had the captain choking back moans that threatened to fall out. He didn’t want Mark to just offer himself up just to thank him for saving his life but Mark wasn’t playing easy. The host timed each sinful swipe of his tongue with a little devilish roll of his hips that started to interest Jaebeom’s crotch and he couldn’t hold back his own impulse when his hips jumped up to chase the friction Mark was creating. 

Mark’s mouth slipped from his and traveled down across Jaebeom’s jawline, nibbling and sucking on his skin making small grunts slip past his lips. Jaebeom couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing a hold of Mark’s legs, squeezing the muscle just below the host’s perky ass. Mark licked up the back of his ear and Jaebeom’s body tensed as a gasp almost exploded out of his chest, his hands tightening on Mark’s legs. “ _Jaebeommie_ ,” Mark breathed across his ear and the pirate couldn’t hold back the gravelly moan that left his chest at the sound of the name falling from the other’s lips. “Let me thank you…” Mark’s lips dragged down the skin of his neck and Jaebeom felt goosebumps rise onto the surface as hot breath panted over the wet skin. 

“O-ok,” Jaebeom panted, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure rolled over his body. “Ok, ok you win.” He could feel Mark’s grin against his neck and couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. He shook his head as he laughed, Mark sitting himself back up with a cheeky smile on his face. “You sure know what to do to get what you want, don’t you?” Mark just shrugged his shoulders before he pulled his tunic over his head, revealing the smooth pale skin that Jaebeom had only seen a few times. Jaebeom swallowed at the sight of the other’s collarbones, the dainty little metal bird sitting prettily between the two bones shining in the golden light. 

The pirate ran his hand slowly up Mark’s torso, his fingers creating goosebumps in it’s path as it travelled up the host’s body. He watched as Mark’s chest rose and fell with each breath as his fingers ghosted over his muscles, thumb barely scraping past his nipple before Jaebeom’s fingers kissed the necklace. Jaebeom took the bird between his fingers, twirling it as Mark’s nails dug a little into his chest. 

“I kept it safe for you,” Mark whispered, “I felt like you might come back to get it, so I kept it safe.” Jaebeom smiled a little, his eyes flickering up to meet Mark’s before he tugged on the necklace, dragging Mark back down to him where he took the other’s lips between his, opening his mouth right away to slip his tongue into Mark’s so he could feel the other sigh against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ So a bit of an announcement before I get into the actual chapter talk - some of you may or may not have noticed but I have deleted the twitter account. I realised after having it, while I did enjoy talking to everyone, I was actually putting more pressure and anxiety onto myself with each new follower so in order to keep my own mental health - well healthy, I decided it would be a safer option for me to delete it. No one ever put any pressure on me, don't think that it was you guys because it totally wasn't! It was just me and my stupid anxiety! I feel better without having it so while I'm a little sad about it I feel more comfortable not having it if that makes sense? I hope that's ok? Now, onto the bigger news - Oceans Apart is going to be my last fic. 
> 
> My personal life is going to become a lot busier and I realistically can't spend time writing and I don't want to be one of those authors who only update once every 3-4 months I just can't do that to myself or to you guys. So, in order to fix things, I'm going to delete Childlike cause I don't want it sitting on ao3 unfinished with false hope that it'll be completed cause it won't. I've also had to re-work the plot of Oceans Apart so it fits into just the one story instead of 2 so if things seem rushed or not as detailed as it has been in previous chapters - that's why so I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm going to try and get this fic finished by Dec because my life is going to get extremely busy once January comes so I want this finished by Dec for you guys, so I'm thinking I'll hopefully be able to update once MAYBE twice a week. I don't know about the 2 times but I know I'll get at least 1 update. I'm sad I won't be able to write fics anymore but I know I can't realistically do it so yeah. This fic is going to have 18-19 chapters all up so we only have about 10-11 chapters left which is insane! And we're getting close to the reveal as well hah. So I know this might seem like a bit of a sad update but know that I'm happy and healthy and I pray that you guys can accept my decisions ( I know you will because you've all been so incredibly lovely and understanding <3 )
> 
> OK. Announcement over now moving on to the actual chapter talk!
> 
> So, Mr. Park Jinyoung.....yep...that happened and it's not over yet hahahah and yes~ you're getting the markbum smut finally hahah! But you'll have to wait for the next update for the actual smut haha sorry about the cliffhanger hehe I know this chapter is miles shorter than the last one (It's 9k and the last one was 12k so yeah it's miles shorter) but I felt like if I added anything else it would just take away from the like shock value of everything that happened? So that's why it's so short. We're getting feelings confessed whoop~ Markbum officially like each other whoop! they just gotta actually tell one another this hahah! Also, some of you guys are catching on to certain things and it makes me super happy hahaha! I won't say what you guys are right about but just know you're spot on with some things hahah! We're also getting a bit of mystery involved with the secret man being killed ooohhh~ haha Wonder why he was killed for hehe. You guys will probably guess it but I ain't saying nothing heheheh
> 
> Massive thank you for everyone leaving comments, you guys are honestly so sweet and amazing! Just know that even if I don't reply, I promise that I read all of them and fangirl so much over them haha! So I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it is short and not too much happened. I hope (What am i saying i know) you're excited for the next chapter haha the smut will happen haha
> 
> So, that's all I have to say so far! Hope you guys enjoy everything and thank you guys once again for being so sweet and understanding about everything <3 <3


	10. Ecstasy & Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Well this is my favourite position.” Jaebeom smiles and Mark knows his cheeks are gonna be flushed red at the explicit words despite just swearing a few moments ago. “This lets me see how much pleasure you’re in, how good I make you feel.” Mark swallowed thickly as Jaebeom’s hand slide down his leg while the other took a hold of his chin and angled it so they could kiss again._

Mark gasped, his back arching off the mattress as Jaebeom swirls his tongue around his nipple, his hands lightly tugging on the captain’s silky hair. “H-how did you know I was sensitive here?” Jaebeom chuckled as he pulled off Mark’s chest, before resting his chin in between the host’s pectorals. 

 

“It was a little obvious when I touched you before,” The captain laughed at him. Mark felt his cheeks flush and Jaebeom only laughed a little harder at him before Mark tugged him back down into a kiss. The pirate moaned softly when Mark used his teeth to tug on his bottom lip and it made him smile. 

 

“Lemme get on top,” Mark giggled softly as Jaebeom started trailing kisses down his neck causing him to gasp and he bit down on his lip to stop his giggles from escaping. Jaebeom sucked on his neck and Mark couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling out of him, his legs jerking up from where they were bracketing Jaebeom’s hips. “Ah! Jaebeom, stop!” Mark gasped as Jaebeom took his earlobe into his mouth. “I’m meant to be the one doing all the work,” He squeaked as Jaebeom laughed and finally pulled away from Mark’s neck. 

 

“You’ve never been pleasured before have you?” The captain asked, cocking his head to the side. Mark flushed and nibbled on his lip before shaking his head. He was never thought about during his sessions with his clients because the only thing that mattered was their pleasure. Jaebeom shook his head and sat up, his legs shifting so they sat over Mark’s pelvis. The tent in both their pants brushed against one another and Mark whimpered a little at how sensitive he had become just from Jaebeom’s lips, “Well I can pleasure you.” The captain said softly, trailing his fingers down Mark’s bare chest, nails only lightly scratching across the skin. Mark shivered beneath his touch, lips parting with a shaky gasp as he tried to keep his reaction minimal. 

 

“Th-that wasn’t the deal,” Mark gasped as Jaebeom’s hand travelled over the bulge in his shorts. The captain only smirked before he bent down and captured Mark’s lips with his own. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as their crotches brushed against one another. “Why don’t we just both do it?” Mark whispered into their kiss, his hands sliding up Jaebeom’s bare back before he dragged his nails down it slightly. The pirate chuckled with a groan against Mark’s lips before he pulled away and nodded his head. 

 

“Fine. Have it your way then.” Mark only laughed at Jaebeom before he lifted one leg and shoved his foot against the pirate’s chest, forcing him to fall backwards into the mattress with a small grunt. Mark quickly crawled on top of Jaebeom, settling his backside right over the pirate’s erection causing him to moan, head thrown back and eyes fluttering. Mark smirked as he rocked his hips in a circle, bending back down to kiss Jaebeom again. 

 

He never got sick of kissing him. 

 

Mark gasped when he felt Jaebeom tug at his bottom lip, pulling it away with his teeth making him shudder as pleasure raced down to his crotch. Mark dug his nails into Jaebeom’s broad shoulders as the pirate’s hands lightly grazed the skin of his legs where his shorts had risen up around his thighs. The touch was too gentle though. 

 

“You can touch me,” He panted heavily, lips bumping into Jaebeom’s, “I’m not made of glass y’know. I’m stronger then I look.” Jaebeom chuckles and slid his hands up higher until they made purchase on Mark’s ass where he squeezed tight enough that it caused the host to rock forwards against the erection he could feel poking into his thigh. 

 

“Trust me, sweetheart, I know you’re strong.” Jaebeom said softly, his hands releasing Mark’s cheeks before stroking them slowly. Mark shivered at the touch and the pet name sounding in his ear as the other placed kisses across his jawline. 

 

“C-can we st-start moving this along?” Mark gasped as the pirate’s hands began massaging his ass which was truly a weird feeling for the host as he was use to it being handled roughly. It was making his cock throb in his shorts, especially with how Jaebeom’s fingers were slipping past the material so they were clutching onto his bare skin. 

 

“Can’t handle the wait?” Jaebeom chuckled into his ear and Mark smiled while biting on his lip to keep his moans at bay. Jaebeom presses a single kiss to the corner of his jaw before he slipped his fingers out from beneath Mark’s shorts and placed his hands on the waistband. Mark bites on his lip, watching Jaebeom through his fringe as the pirate begins sliding his shorts down his legs. Jaebeom’s eyes don’t leave his the whole time and it makes the host want to shiver. 

 

Mark had to slip off Jaebeom’s lap in order to take the shorts off but the pirate kept a hand on him the entire time, fingers wrapped around his wrist or a palm on his hip to keep him steady. Jaebeom never let him go. He shivered a little once the shorts were off, his bare legs brushing against Jaebeom’s own pants made his skin feel extremely sensitive as Mark sat himself back down onto the captain’s lap. 

 

It was almost like a candle had been blown out with how the tension in the room suddenly rose. Jaebeom’s hands on his body were hot and his gaze was fierce. Mark swallowed thickly as the pirate sat himself up, keeping his hands wrapped around Mark’s waist. Mark didn’t know what it was like to be nervous in bed with someone but he had a feeling it’d be something along the lines of this; his breathing wasn’t steady and his skin constantly broke out in goosebumps with each touch the pirate left on him. His hands were shaky as they slid up and over Jaebeom’s bare shoulders, fingers tracing the scars left behind. He couldn’t meet the pirate’s eye but Jaebeom took his chin between two fingers and angled his face upwards so he’d have no choice but to look at the captain. Mark licked his lips out of nerves, flushing when Jaebeom’s own mouth parted open with a small sigh. 

 

One of Jaebeom’s hands came up to cup Mark’s cheek, thumb stroking over the cheekbone as the pirate whispered to the host, “You are honestly beautiful, you must know that.” Mark shivered at the words, Jaebeom’s lips bumping into his as he spoke, “So beautiful Mark…” He couldn’t handle it anymore. Mark dove forward and captured Jaebeom’s lips between his in a searing hot kiss, teeth and tongue working overtime as pleasure soared through both their bodies. 

 

Mark moaned softly into Jaebeom’s mouth when he felt the pirate’s hands slide down his back, ghosting over his ass before a small press against the rim of his hole had him gasping. Jaebeom pulled away from their kiss, nose nuzzling against Mark’s as he continued to grope the other’s ass. “Do you have oil?” Jaebeom grunted, shifting Mark so that their erections could brush against one another. Mark gasped at the feeling but nodded his head and leant back a little bit so he could point to the drawer beside the bed. 

 

“I-It’s in there, but I still think I’m loose from last night.” Mark panted heavily however, Jaebeom paused mid-stretch and looked at Mark with a fierce glare that had the host shrinking back a little in shock. 

 

“I don’t care if you’re stretched or not. I’m going to take care of you Mark, I promised you that.” Jaebeom said seriously, “And from now on, no talk about your clients ok? It’s just you and me.” Mark nodded his head quickly, his body shivering at the captain’s gravelly voice. Jaebeom gave him a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before he tapped Mark’s thigh, “Come on, get up so I can prep you.” Mark took a deep breath as his mind started creating images in his head of the pirate stretching him. 

 

He slipped off Jaebeom’s lap and watched as the pirate stood from the bed to collect the oil. Mark was quick to position himself for the captain, pushing himself onto all fours and spreading his knees apart so he was presented perfect for Jaebeom. He shivered when he heard the drawer close and waited for the captain to approach him. 

 

“Uh, Mark? What are you doing?” Mark’s brows furrowed at the confusion he heard in Jaebeom’s voice. He looked over his shoulder at the other who was frowning at him, head tilted to the side as his eyes trailed over Mark’s body. 

 

“I-You said I had to get ready?” Mark asked, falling back onto his heels before crawling around to face the pirate, “Is that not the position you like?” Jaebeom’s cheeks flooded with red and Mark bit on his lip to stop himself from laughing. The pirate shook his head and stepped up to the bed before crawling onto it in front of Mark. 

 

“I told you before,” The pirate sighed, taking a hold of Mark’s wrist and tugging him closer until Mark realised Jaebeom wanted him to be on top. Jaebeom lowered himself down onto the bed, head surrounded by pillows as he situated Mark on top of him. “I’m pleasuring you ok? I don’t want you to do anything you’d do for those men out there.” Mark shivered when Jaebeom’s hands trailed up his sides. “Just go with the flow ok? Don’t think so hard.” Jaebeom’s lips traveled along his collarbones and Mark’s hands flew up into the captain’s hair as a gasp was punched from his lungs when teeth scraped along his skin. “Understand?” Jaebeom breathed against his lips. 

 

Mark nodded his head a little jerkily and tried to calm himself down as he heard Jaebeom slip the cork out of the bottle behind his back. The captain’s knuckles brushed against his spine as he worked with the oil and Mark felt himself grow harder at the mere thought of Jaebeom pressing his fingers into him. 

 

“Come here,” Jaebeom grunted lowly, wrapping a hand around the back of Mark’s neck to pull him down, “Let me kiss you…”

 

Mark gasped when his cock brushed up against Jaebeom’s, “You don’t have to ask, just kiss me.” He moaned softly before bending his head to take the captain’s lips with his own. Jaebeom groaned into Mark’s mouth as their tongues slipped over one another, teeth nibbling on lips as the captain’s hands started massaging Mark’s ass again. Mark rocked up against Jaebeom’s cock as the pirate groped him, his slippery hand moving further down to in between his cheeks. Mark inhaled sharply when he felt the first brush of Jaebeom’s fingers against his rim, the pirate’s lips stealing his breath as he gasped, the finger slipping further inside. The slide didn’t give much pain, mainly because Mark was still stretched from the day before but the intrusion was a little uncomfortable and almost foreign. He had almost gotten use to just being rammed into at this point, he had forgotten what it was like to be prepared properly. 

 

Jaebeom continued to kiss him, stealing his air as the pirate moved his finger slowly in and out to stretch the muscle. Mark shivered at the sensual touch, his body breaking out in goosebumps at each brush of Jaebeom’s finger on his walls and he could stop the small whimpers of pleasure that continued to slip out. He dug his nails into Jaebeom’s shoulders, lifting his own hips slightly to start rocking back onto the captain’s finger when Jaebeom managed to slip another one up beside it. Mark moaned, having to pull his lips away from Jaebeom’s to inhale for a breath. The captain groaned and started sucking bruises onto Mark’s neck that made the host grow crazy, the bloody rushing directly down into his crotch as he rocked his throbbing cock into the pirate’s taught torso, precome smearing across the muscles. 

 

Suddenly, pleasure soared through Mark’s body and he squealed in shock, hands scrambling for purchase on Jaebeom’s shoulders as the pirate’s fingers continued to press on that spot inside him. “Ah!” Mark moaned, clenching down on Jaebeom’s fingers as the other took his earlobe into his mouth making his body spasm beneath the touches. “F-fuck Jaebeom,” The host gasped as he body shook with so much pleasure it was on the borderline between too much and not enough. “I-I-I’m gonna come of you do-don’t stop!” He managed to gasp out as he continued to try and rock his hips down onto the fingers that were just teasing his spot. Jaebeom moaned and Mark shivered as the sound vibrated against his skin. 

 

“Ok sweetheart,” Jaebeom panted, “You sure you’re ready? I don’t want to hurt you.” The pirate asked as he pulled his fingers from Mark, the host whimpering at the loss as he nodded his head frantically before ducking down to kiss Jaebeom again. He took the captain’s face between his hands, holding him gently as they kissed while Mark felt Jaebeom slide his hands back up and over his ass until he held onto his waist. 

 

Jaebeom moaned into his mouth and Mark couldn’t help but repeat the action as the captain suddenly rolled them over. Mark gasped a little when he flopped onto the mattress of the bed, bouncing into Jaebeom’s chest with a little giggle as he stared up at the captian. Jaebeom smirked down at him as he trailed his hands down Mark’s legs making them quiver at the feather light touch. He tried not to cringe away from the ticklish sensation when Jaebeom sat up and brought his knee up towards his face. Mark’s breathing became erratic when Jaebeom started pressing kisses across his knee and down his thigh, nose nuzzling into the skin of his joint. 

 

“You ever been in this position?” Jaebeom’s breath ghosted over Mark’s wet skin and it forced a whimper out of his body. The host quickly shook his head to answer the pirate. 

 

“Most times I’m on my hands and knees or just riding them.” He answers truthfully but voice unsteady as Jaebeom’s fingers slowly stroke his inner thigh. “I-I’ve nev-never been like this.” Jaebeom smirked before he dropped Mark’s leg gently onto the bed, giving it a little pat then he bent back down over the host’s body, noses bumping into each other again. 

 

“Well this is my favourite position.” Jaebeom smiles and Mark knows his cheeks are gonna be flushed red at the explicit words despite just swearing a few moments ago. “This lets me see how much pleasure you’re in, how good I make you feel.” Mark swallowed thickly as Jaebeom’s hand slide down his leg while the other took a hold of his chin and angled it so they could kiss again. The host gasped into Jaebeom’s mouth when he felt those fingers slip back into him again, the angle of how he was laying with his legs spread allowed Jaebeom to go further, deeper. He groaned and dragged his nails down Jaebeom’s spine as pleasure coursed through his body, his back arching up and off the mattress as his mouth parted in ecstasy from the pirate pressing on that spot inside of him. 

 

“You better stop,” Mark panted once Jaebeom had pulled his lips away, “I-I’m getting close.” Jaebeom chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled his fingers out causing Mark to shudder beneath the touch. 

 

“Already? And I haven’t even started yet.” The pirate teased, Mark rolled his eyes before he dragged his hand down Jaebeom’s chest, across his torso and further down until he came in contact with the waistband of the pirate’s trousers. 

 

“You haven’t given me a chance to show you what  _ I  _ can do yet.” Mark smirked and watched as the pirate’s eyes grew darker with lust and want. Mark shivered underneath the gaze as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband, pushing down the fabric as he sat himself up. Mark was quick to press his lips over Jaebeom’s chest, marking up the tanned skin and letting his desires go wild as he finally had a chance to taste the pirate. Jaebeom’s hands curled into his hair, tugging lightly at the strands as Mark used his teeth to darken the bruises he was leaving while he pushed the pirate’s trousers down to his knees. He felt Jaebeom’s cock hit his chest and slid a hand down the captain’s taught torso to where it stood proudly before taking it in hand. 

 

“F-fuck!” Jaebeom gasped, his hand tugging harder on Mark’s hair as the host began pumping his member with slow but tight drags of his hand. Mark smirked into Jaebeom’s skin before letting his lips travel further down the captain’s body until he reached the dip of his hip bone. 

 

“You ready?” Mark whispered with a cheeky grin, excitement bubbling up beneath the surface as Jaebeom’s eyes fluttered open from when he had thrown his head back. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, eyes dark and glittering as he nodded, hand tightening in Mark’s hair. The host giggled before dropping his head down and licking the tip of Jaebeom’s cock, the pirate gasping at the hot wetness. Mark giggled and he heard Jaebeom chuckle above him so he went back in, this time taking the pirate’s cock all the way into his mouth, letting his tongue trace along the vein that ran underneath it. Jaebeom let out a low gravelly groan as he fisted Mark’s hair in his hand, his hips jumping forward ever so slightly but Mark was use it so he just opened his mouth wider.

 

The host moaned a little around Jaebeom as he bopped his head up and down the other’s length, flicking his tongue around the tip and digging his nails into the pirate’s hips. When he dragged his nails up Jaebeom’s torso he felt the captain shiver beneath him. Mark couldn’t hold back a smirk as he heard Jaebeom’s breathing become erratic above him so he pulled off to look up at him. The captain had his head tilted back, mouth parted as he gasped and sweat dripping down his chest. Jaebeom must’ve felt Mark’s gaze because he looked down and Mark felt his breath catch in his throat at the intense expression Jaebeom had on his face.

 

Suddenly, Jaebeom growled and Mark felt himself get tackled back down into the mattress with lips furiously attacking his own. He gasped when he felt hands pulling at his ass and moaned when he felt teeth tugging at his lips. He had never felt pleasure like this before. Jaebeom was thrusting his hips into Mark’s, their cocks rolling over one another had Mark groaning in frustration, he lifted his leg and hooked it over Jaebeom’s lower back to pull the pirate closer. 

 

“Are you ready? I can’t wait any longer,” Jaebeom moaned into Mark’s neck as he bit and sucked onto the skin. Mark only moaned and nodded his head, quickly spreading his legs for the other to move. 

 

“Yes, yes hurry up.” He panted, his hands sliding up into Jaebeom’s hair he used it to tug the pirate back down to kiss him. “Please fuck me.” Mark whispered against Jaebeom’s lips, making the pirate groan as he pressed his cock against Mark’s rim. Jaebeom licked into Mark’s mouth again as he rocked his hips shallowly against Mark’s rim, smearing some of the oil left over to make it slippery and wet. Mark was a breathless mess beneath Jaebeom, not use to having eye contact with someone was definitely affecting him in ways he didn’t know he would be. Every time he looked at Jaebeom and the other was already staring back at him had his heart racing. 

 

“You ready?” Jaebeom grunted, his hand pressing down on Mark’s hip as the host attempted to chase the pleasure. Mark nodded his head, spreading his legs wider so the pirate had better access. Jaebeom bent down and kissed Mark again, licking into his mouth with such passion it made Mark shiver and whimper as Jaebeom started pressing his cock into the host. Mark gasped at the stretch, a long moan leaving his lips as Jaebeom entered him. He wasn’t the biggest Mark had ever taken, that was for sure but he definitely wasn’t small. He could feel each vein pressing against his walls and he squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook with pleasure that threatened to push him over. 

 

“F-feels good,” He gasped so the other would know he wasn’t in pain but in fact the opposite. Mark wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had an orgasm purely out of pleasure from someone else and not his own hand or fingers. He also didn’t know if he was going to last very long either. “F-fuck Jaebeom, yo-you feel so good.” Mark whined, his nails digging into the other’s broad shoulders. Jaebeom only groaned and ducked his head into Mark’s neck, pressing kisses to each bruise he had left previously.

 

“You feel amazing too,” Jaebeom grunted into Mark’s ear, “You feel so good, fuck Mark.” The two of them couldn’t do much for a moment as their pleasure coursed through their body from Jaebeom entering Mark. Their skin was singing and their cocks were throbbing with blood as they stayed connected together, two bodies breathing as one. 

 

“M-move, Jaebeommie” Mark panted, sliding his hands back into the captain’s hair that he decided he liked playing with. Jaebeom pulled his head away from Mark’s neck to look at him and the host smiled, “I can take it, I promise.” Jaebeom nodded his head and shifted himself a little, resting on his elbows that he placed above Mark’s head before he drew his hips back slowly then rocked forward. Mark kept his eyes on Jaebeom’s face the entire time, brushing his hair away and gasping each time Jaebeom managed to hit his spot. 

 

He had never been fucked so gently and slowly before, only use to the pirates who just used him as a quick release with quick hard thrusts. Jaebeom knew how to angle his hips in a certain way that made his cock press into the spot inside of Mark that made him see stars.

 

Jaebeom tilted his head and Mark was quick to meet him halfway, lips pressing into one another as he whimpered with each thrust. “Feel good?” Jaebeom panted and Mark could only nod his head, lips parted with whimpers and small moans that the pirate was driving out of him. 

 

“G-go faster, I’m getting close Beommie.” Mark gasped, back arching up as Jaebeom reached down to grab his cock that was laying flat against his hip bone. “S-shit!” He squeaked before it tapered off into a groan as Jaebeom tugged his cock, pulling his foreskin down to rub his thumb over the head as he sped his hips up. Mark squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure built in his body. His nails scratched against tanned skin as he clenched down from ecstasy. Jaebeom growled into his neck and Mark could only moan back in response, feeling his climax rising higher and higher. 

 

Jaebeom’s hips speed up and Mark could hear the headboard of the bed banging into the wall but he couldn’t care. In fact, it almost made him harder if it were at all possible, knowing that Jaebeom was letting everyone know how good he was making Mark feel. Mark moaned again, louder and longer as Jaebeom’s cock pierced his spot directly. Jaebeom groaned into his ear, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin.

 

“You sound amazing, fucking hell Mark.” The pirate moaned and Mark shivered under the praise, not use to being told such words during intimate sessions. “You close?” Jaebeom grunted and Mark bit on his lip as moans slipped out. He nodded his head quickly, panting heavily as Jaebeom’s hand sped up on his cock and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. 

 

“O-oh fuck Jae, Jaebeom don’t st-stop!” Mark gasped, clutching onto the other for support as his body shook from the pleasure coursing through him. He had never felt this before, his was barely breathing and he couldn’t see anything but stars in front of his eyes. “O-oh god,  _ Jaebeom _ -“ Mark couldn’t finish his sentence as Jaebeom’s hips pressed deeper into his, skin slapping against skin until the pirate gave one more thrust of his hips that sent his cock ramming against Mark’s spot. “Ah-“ Mark’s voice broke as his climax raced over the top, Jaebeom’s hand still pumping his cock that became wetter as he came, white hot strips painting the pirate’s hand and Mark’s torso. Jaebeom growled lowly in his ear and Mark could only gasp for breath as the pirate continued to pump his hips in an effort to chase his own climax. 

 

“Come on Beommie,” Mark panted, tugging on the pirate’s hair, “Come with me Jaebeom, fill me up.” Mark dragged his lips across Jaebeom’s cheek until he reached the other’s ear, body still shaking with the remnants of his orgasm as he took the pirate’s earlobe between his teeth, drawing out a low groan from the other. “Make me yours Jaebeommie.” Mark whispered and suddenly felt Jaebeom’s hands on his body tighten. He felt Jaebeom come and moaned at the sensation, welcoming the feeling compared to how he usually hates the feeling of come inside him. Jaebeom’s body quivered and Mark clenched around him, causing the other to moan against his neck. 

 

“F-fuck.” Jaebeom gasped, finally releasing Mark’s cock and using his hand to push himself up from lying across Mark’s body. Mark chuckled and pushed the pirate’s sweaty hair away from his face as the captain took deep breaths. 

 

“You ok?” Mark giggled, shifting his legs a little which caused a tug on Jaebeom’s cock that made the pirate groan. 

 

“S-shit I didn’t realise how sensitive I got,” The captain gasped as he reached down to ease himself out of Mark, the host groaning a little at the sensation of Jaebeom’s come leaking out of his body. Jaebeom chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at Mark, “You alright? I didn’t hurt you?” Mark flushed and shook his head with a small smile as he reached up to take a hold of Jaebeom’s face between his hands. 

 

“No...you were perfect…”

 

***

 

Jaebeom finished placing the last apple onto the tray before he took it from the worker behind the bar, bowing his head in thanks as he headed back to the stairs. It was just a little after closing time so the inn was empty with the staff cleaning up tables and food. Jaebeom could hear moans echoing around him and felt himself flush at the thought of people being able to hear him and Mark only hours ago. 

 

He had never been so aroused the way he was when he was with Mark, never been so sensitive to another person’s touch before that it made him nervous to bed someone for the first time. But Mark had made him comfortable, had made him feel like he was doing alright and made him the hardest he had ever been in his entire life. 

 

Jaebeom shook his head as he walked down the hallway to Mark’s room where he had left the host to clean up while he got food. He noticed Yugyeom leaving the other room at the same time and felt himself flush bright red the moment the younger’s eyes landed on him. He knew Yugyeom’s eyes would be trailing over the bruises and scratches showing on his chest from where he hadn’t bothered to tie his tunic laces up. 

 

“Well, you look like you’ve been attacked.” The younger snorted, as if his own sweat matted hair and bruised lips weren’t any indicated as to what he was also doing. Jaebeom simply rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he headed to Mark’s door. Yugyeom chuckled behind him and the captain watched as he shrugged, “It was bound to happen if I’m honest. I could see you wanted to.”

 

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him, “Really?” He gasped in disbelief as Yugyeom laughed and nodded his head. Jaebeom sighed and shook his head, choosing to think that his first mate was probably just playing with him. “Don’t make me regret bringing you here.”

 

Yugyeom snorted and shook his head, “I bet you wanted to come here just as bad, hyung.” The boy folded his arms across his chest and leant back against the wall while watching the older, “And besides, not only did you get your dick wet but we also found that guy.” Jaebeom was already frowning at Yugyeom’s explicit words but his brows furrowed harder when the other brought up the dead man from the port. 

 

He had to admit, he agreed with Bambam on the idea that perhaps someone was playing with him. Perhaps someone from Port Bosunga knew where Yien was and was trying to keep him from finding out? It didn’t make sense considering there was a gold prize for whoever helped find the prince. But finding the man’s corpse, bloated with water and blood, was just the sign that Jaebeom needed to see to pull his hopes back up. He was getting closer to finding Yien. He knew he was. He just didn’t know where to go on from this point because it was obvious someone was willing to keep it a secret and was willing to kill to keep the prince hidden. 

 

“When we get back home,” Jaebeom spoke, getting Yugyeom’s attention, “I’m setting a course for south of Port Bosunga.” Yugyeom’s brows furrowed and Jaebeom just nodded his head. “I have a feeling that man wasn’t killed over gambling away money. I think if we head further down the coast, someone is bound to know something.” Yugyeom pursed his lips in thought, finger tapping at his chin. 

 

“I suppose so,” The first mate sighed, “But I don’t get why whoever killed that guy wanted him dead, I mean there’s that gold prize for aiding in the recovery of the prince.” Jaebeom nodded his head and Yugyeom sighed again while running his hands through his hair. “I agree with Bam-ie too, hyung. Someone definitely knows something about Yien and they definitely want it kept secret.” Jaebeom nods his head again. 

 

“I know. I want to get going immediately but I promised you 3 days here,” Yugyeom smiles apologetically and Jaebeom only chuckles while shaking his head, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to take you away from him Gyeom-ah.” The first mate blushed and ducked his head down towards his chest. Jaebeom sighed, “Well, I’ll figure out more once we get back home to sail but we’ll be back here again soon so you can let Bambam know the wait won’t be too long next time.” Yugyeom’s smile is one of the brightest Jaebeom had ever seen and he was almost a little shocked by it. The first mate thanked him before he slipped back into the room, obviously going to tell Bambam the new news. Jaebeom let out a shocked laugh before he opened his own door to step inside. 

 

“I only managed to get some left over fruit cause they’re closing up so I hope-“ Jaebeom broke off when he saw Mark standing at the desk, reading his journal. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He gasped, placing the tray of food on the table in front of the chaise before stalking over to the host and snatching the book from Mark’s hand. “Is this what else you’re good at? Looking into people’s private items?”

 

Mark gasps and steps back away from Jaebeom with wide eyes while the pirate glares down at him, clutching the book to his chest. Everything he’s ever thought is written down in the book, every nightmare he’s ever had and most of all - his memories of Yien. Mark swallows and ducks his head down, hands fiddling with the bottom of his tunic as he mutters something too softly beneath his breath that Jaebeom can’t hear. 

 

“What did you say?” He snaps, hating himself a little as Mark flinches away from him at his tone. 

 

“I said,” Mark speaks a little louder, “You don’t have to worry...about me reading the book.” Jaebeom’s mouth drops open and his brows furrow as Mark sighs. “I-I can’t read.” The host confesses and suddenly Jaebeom feels as though he’s dumped into the ocean in the middle of winter. “Well, I’m still learning how to read but I struggle trying to understand people’s handwriting so…” Mark looks off to the side, lip drawn between his teeth, “I couldn’t understand anything in your book...” 

 

Jaebeom sighs and puts the book on the table, “Sorry.” He mumbles, “This is just a very personal item to me.” Mark nods his head and shrugs his shoulders while Jaebeom shakes his head. “No Mark, I’m honestly sorry.” He walks around the table to the other and wraps an arm around his waist to draw him close, “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, especially after everything we’ve been through.” Mark sighs but he still refuses to look up at Jaebeom who frowns harder. “Hey, I’m really sorry.” He says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to one of the bruises he left beneath the other’s ear and hears him let out a shaky breath. When he pulls away, Mark places his hand on Jaebeom’s chest, face turned back towards him but eyes still downcast. “How come you don’t know how to read?”

 

Mark sighs and brings his other hand up to rest on Jaebeom’s neck, fingers twirling in the hair at the base of his neck. “I was really sick when I was young. Slept for months.” Is all the other says and Jaebeom can already tell that he’s uncomfortable about the subject. “Jinyoung was teaching me but we both got really busy so I’ve forgotten a lot. My memory is a little bad.” Jaebeom nods his head, letting Mark know that he’s satisfied with his answer while his own mind is running with a million thoughts because he remembers Bambam mentioning something about nightmares or the past when Mark had his nightmare. But he doesn’t press the other further, simply pressing a kiss to Mark’s furrowed brow and holding him tightly to apologise for how he reacted. 

 

They stay like that, just wrapped in each other’s embrace, pressing small kisses onto whatever they can reach of one another - foreheads and necks, jaws and chins. Jaebeom sighs heavily, enjoying the feeling of Mark in his arms before he remembers the food and moves them over to the bed where they lie side by side each other, sharing the fruit between them. They take turns in feeding one another grapes or strawberries and Jaebeom tells Mark the funny stories he has from sailing on the seas since he was 16.

 

As the moon grows higher in the sky, Jaebeom knows he should be writing up his new course to present to the crew when they get back home but when Mark curls up on his shoulder, hand fisting into his tunic - he can’t bring himself to leave the bed. So he stays. He allows himself to have a happy moment for once in his life, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and bringing him close while pulling the blanket over them. Mark had fallen asleep long before Jaebeom managed to, his nose pressed into the crook of the pirate’s neck puffing out little breaths every so often. It was absolutely adorable and Jaebeom felt his heart clench a little at the sight. 

 

_ I’ll save you Mark. I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments and understanding words you left on the previous update <3 Now I know this chapter is shorter than the rest and it only has two scenes but honestly, with everything that is about to go down ( _I MEAN LIKE LEGIT YOU GUYS BETTER HOLD ON CAUSE HOLY SHIT IT'S HAPPENING IT'S ALL GONNA HAPPEN_ ) I figured I'd just give this sweet lil chapter that has like 4K worth of smut (FUCK YES FINALLY AM I RIGHT??) and mainly some markbum seeing as we haven't had a fully chapter dedicated towards them? 
> 
> So, things are going to start picking up soon. Better hold on to your hats ladies and gents cause within 2 chapters, we're gonna get blown away. Anyway! What was your fav bit? Did you like it?How do you think the reveal is gonna happen? I'm actually super curious as to how you guys think it's gonna go down haha! Lemme know what you thought! Thank you all again for being so understanding and sweet and kind <3You're the best readers anyone could want <3


	11. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, to listen to Mark after everything he had just been through but...If Mark thought it would make him feel better, Jaebeom wasn’t going to argue. He was going to make it his mission to ensure Mark was happy.

Mark sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as he dragged his cloth across the table to wipe up the spilt beer and other liquids he didn’t look too hard at. The inn was almost totally silent - apart from the moans of course but after working there for so long Mark had gotten use to them so he could almost block them out. He was on cleaning duty for the night, which was rather surprising as it was his first night off in a while since Jaebeom had left. 

 

Once again, even though this time the bruises were real and Shuho had even praised Jaebeom on the stories he was told of their night together, the innkeeper still put Mark on almost every single night after that. It had been about 2 and a half weeks since Mark had seen the pirate the last night. 

 

Mark couldn’t stop the smile from making it’s way onto his face as he thought about the captain. Jaebeom had been so sweet after their first time together, making sure that Mark wasn’t hurt and that he was fed before they both fell asleep together. Mark remembered waking up next to the other, having arms wrapped around his body and the warmth radiating from Jaebeom making him toasty as the sun rose. Jaebeom was perfect, the perfect partner that Mark could’ve asked for. 

 

He knew they were both upset, almost as much as Bambam and Yugyeom, when the two pirates eventually left. Mark kept pouting as he stayed on the bed watching as Jaebeom hooked his weapons to his belt and searched for where his jacket had disappeared to. Mark had only sighed once which caught the pirate’s attention, making him chuckle and say ‘ _ It’s only for a few weeks before I come back _ ’. He had then walked over to the bed, cupped Mark’s cheek with his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips while whispering  _ ‘I’ll be back soon. Promise. _ ’ Mark’s heart fluttered at the memory and he couldn’t help but smile again, this time a little sadder than normal. While it made Mark happy with the promise to see Jaebeom again, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle not seeing the other after just getting him back.

 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and Mark looked up to see Bambam heading down the stairs. He waved to the younger who smiled before he walked past him to the kitchen. It was just as Bambam closed the door when a sharp pain suddenly rang through Mark’s head. He gasped and grabbed at his temple as images started flickering through his mind. 

 

He could see the ocean and the sunset, he was standing on ship. Surrounding him was a large amount of people, all busy doing their own thing about the ship. Mark blinked and suddenly he was staring at a man’s chest, feeling a million times smaller as his heart rapidly beats against his chest. He could feel his eyes stinging and his chest growing tight. 

 

“ _ -up for discussion.”  _ A deep voice sounded and the words felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart. Mark gasped for air as he felt his body shake with anger. 

 

“ _ I hate you! _ ” He screamed, his voice breaking as he turned away from the man who had stretched out their hand towards him. Mark couldn’t understand why he hated the man, but he knew he was extremely angry at him. He ran away, eyes blurred with tears as he ran down steps. Mark knew he was being followed but he couldn’t tell who it was. He ran until he came to a room that didn’t look familiar to him, his vision warped with water as a hand curled around his wrist and tugged him. Mark let himself be pulled into the warm chest and he cried. 

 

“ _ -en. It’ll be ok. You’ll be ok _ .” Even though Mark trusted whoever was speaking to him, he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t going to be ok.

 

“Mark?” Bambam’s voice broke through his thoughts and Mark gasped as he was thrusted back into the present. He could feel his cheeks wet with tears he hadn’t realised he had cried and Bambam watched him with a worried look. “Mark, are you ok?”

 

“I-I think so?” Mark whispered, nodding his head as Bambam took his face in between his hands and cleaned wet his cheeks with his thumbs. Mark took a shaky breath, “I think I just remembered something again…” Bambam paused his actions and stared at the older with wide eyes. 

 

“Y-you remembered? What was it? Did you recognise anything?” The younger rambled, moving his hands to Mark’s shoulders. “What happened?” 

 

Mark brought his hand up to his head, clutching at it a little as it throbbed dully. “I-I was arguing with someone. I can’t remember who but they were really important. I said I hated him.” Bambam gasped and his nails dug a little into Mark’s skin making him wince. 

 

“Mark, it could’ve been your father! Or an uncle! Or maybe even that person you loved!” Immediately, Mark shook his head. 

 

“No, it wasn’t the one I loved, he came in afterwards.” 

 

“ _ He? _ ” Bambam whispered, “You know it was a man?” Mark blinked as he suddenly realised he was able to identify the person from his dreams or memories. It was a boy. He loved a boy. “What was the argument about? Did you remember that?” 

 

Mark sighed and shook his head again, “No, I only got the last bit of the conversation. But I know it was something I disagreed with. I told the man I hated him Bambam, I screamed it at him before running away crying.” Bambam blinked down at Mark in shock. 

 

“Well that’s rather dramatic of you.” Mark frowned and hit the other’s chest with his wet rag. 

 

“I was 7 you idiot, I’m allowed to be dramatic.” 

 

Bambam cackled and Mark just shook his head at the other. Behind them, the door of the inn opened and both hosts gasped quietly as Jinyoung walked through. Mark had already filled Bambam in on what had happened between him and Jinyoung as well as him and Jaebeom, although the other already knew about the latter. 

 

Apparently they hadn’t been very quiet. 

 

The younger cleared his throat as the governor’s son walked towards them before he patted Mark’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” Bambam muttered before he slipped away without giving Mark a chance to catch him. He sighed heavily as Jinyoung stood a few feet away, digging his nail into the table with his head dropped down to his chest. Mark winced a little before he fixed his tunic so it sat properly, ran a hand through his hair and headed over to the other. 

 

“H-Hi, Jinyoungie.” 

 

“Don’t ‘ _ Jinyoungie _ ’ me, Mark.” The other snapped, making the host flinch back in surprise. The glare he had on his face as enough to rattle Mark. He had never seen Jinyoung  _ this  _ angry. He’d also never been on the receiving end of a glare either. “I heard what you did.” Jinyoung hissed, stepping towards Mark. “How could you do that Mark? After I confessed my love to you?”

 

Mark blinked at Jinyoung, “I-what?” He gasped, “What did I do?” Jinyoung’s glare hardens and he steps forward again, getting closer into Mark’s face. 

 

“You  _ slept  _ with him, even after I warned you to stay away from him!” Jinyoung growled, making Mark step backwards into the table. 

 

“I-I was doing my  _ job _ , Jinyoung!” Mark gasped, “Wh-Why are you getting so angry over this? What do you have against Jaebeom that-“

 

“Oh so  _ Jaebeom  _ is his name, you know his name now?” Jinyoung glares, before lifting a finger to point at Mark. “You got attached, even when I warned you not to.” Mark’s mouth drops open in shock at how the other is reacting. “Did you even think of what I asked you?”

 

“What you asked me? When? Was that before or after you kissed me?” Mark snapped back, “Because you didn’t give me a choice in that!” Jinyoung stepped back at the tone of Mark’s voice and he sighed. 

 

“You’re right, and I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have forced myself onto like that. It makes me no better than the men I want to protect you from.” Jinyoung sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. Normally the action would make Mark’s heart flutter, especially seeing the other with his hair pushed back but now, Mark’s thoughts are only filled with Jaebeom. 

 

“Jinyoung,” He starts slowly, “Look, you've helped me so much since you came into my life.” Jinyoung smiles a little at that and Mark relaxes before taking a step towards the other. “You’ve been there, through basically everything and you know I thank you for that.” Mark can tell that Jinyoung is beginning to understand where his speech is heading by the crease in his brows and the small pout to his lips. Mark swallows and places a hand on Jinyoung’s arms, “But, Jinyoungie, I-I can’t see myself loving you the way you want me to…” He whispers, eyes rapidly scanning the other’s face before he looks away embarrassed. “I mean, you’ve always been a really great friend and I admit that I may have liked you in the past but-“

 

“Now you love him?” Jinyoung cuts him off with a sharp tone, Mark glancing back up to the other with furrowed brows. Jinyoung glares down at him and Mark takes a step away but the other grabs his wrist to stop him from escaping. “You use to love me and now because this one pirate is being nice to you, you love him is that what you’re telling me?”

 

“N-No, Jinyoung,” Mark stutters, “Y-You don’t understand I never said I loved him-“

 

“But you feel something for him don’t you!” Jinyoung shouted, “You let yourself get attached, just like I warned you that you would. God Mark, I thought you wouldn’t be so stupid!” 

 

“I am not stupid!” Mark gasped, feeling his eyes beginning to prickle with angry tears. “I-I didn’t fall for Jaebeom! He-he just-“

 

“He just what Mark?” Jinyoung snapped, “Treats you differently? Makes you feel special? Happy?” Mark could only gape at the other in shock, half because it wasn’t like the other to be so emotional and the other half because well, Jinyoung was right. Jaebeom made him feel like he was special. Suddenly Jinyoung took a hold of Mark’s face, the host gasping in surprise as thumbs pressed lightly into his cheekbones. “Mark, I can make you the happiest man on this planet if you let me. What can that pirate give you? Nothing. I have so much I can offer you, why can’t you see this?” Jinyoung pleaded, his eyes scanning over the host’s face. 

 

Mark took a shaky breath, feeling his lashes starting to stick together from the tears, and wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s wrists. “Jinyoung,” He whispered, “I’m sorry, I don’t feel that way about you.” Mark watched as the other’s eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, “Jinyoung I’m sorry I-“

 

“No, it’s fine.” The other snapped, ripping his hands off Mark’s face and curling them into fists at his sides as he glared at Mark. “I should’ve known not to fall in love with a whore.”

 

The word pierced through Mark’s chest like a bullet. In all the time he had known Jinyoung, the other swore he would never use the insult towards him. 

 

Mark lifted his hand before he could realise what he was doing. 

 

The slap echoed through the quiet room. Jinyoung’s head turned to the side and his cheek already blossoming with red as Mark gasped for air, tears clogging his throat. 

 

“MARK!” 

 

The host flinched violently at the sound of his name being screamed across the inn and he turned to find Shuho walking out of his office. Immediately, Mark’s blood ran cold and his hands started to shake. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The innkeeper hissed, grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrist and tugging him away from Jinyoung. “You can’t go around slapping people.” Mark struggled in the hold Shuho had on him, opening his mouth to try and apologise or come up with an excuse but his brain was going wild. He couldn’t believe he had just slapped Jinyoung. And he was caught doing it. His eyes frantically searched Jinyoung’s face, silently begging for help because the other knew,  _ he knew _ , how much trouble Mark was about to get into. But Jinyoung didn’t lift his face. He didn’t even blink as a single tear rolled down his red cheek. 

 

Mark felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest. 

 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry I-“

 

“Shut up!” Shuho hissed as he started dragging Mark away, “You won’t be speaking for a long time once your punishment is up.” Mark let out a small sob as the man dragged him up the stairs, not even caring if he slipped and bashed his knees into the steps. “You’ll pay for what you’ve done tonight.” Shuho growled, heading straight for Mark’s room.

 

“No, please I didn’t mean to-“ Mark gasped, but the man only grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown into his room. Mark fell heavily onto the floor, his head smacking into the bedside table as Shuho walked in after him. Mark tried to crawl away by the innkeeper was quicker, grabbing a hold of his tunic and bringing him close, Mark whimpered when he felt those horrid lips pressing against his neck. 

 

“Not even your precious little pirate can save you now. He never will.” Mark let out a sob as Shuho shoved him back onto the floor, already wishing that Jaebeom was there to take away the pain and the feeling of Shuho’s lips on his neck. His body broke out in goosebumps as the innkeeper headed for the door. “I hope you’re well rested, Markie. You’re in for a  _ long _ ,  _ hard _ night.”

 

Mark closed his eyes, trembling on the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks. His owner’s laughter echoing all around him as he curled himself into a ball, arms wrapping around his legs as he tugged them to his chest. Small sobs broke through, breathless words falling from his lips.

 

“ _ Jaebeom...please _ .”

 

***

 

Jaebeom sighed heavily as he looked at the port that was becoming increasingly familiar to him, a small smile pulling onto his face before he could realise it. It had been a little hard, the distance and the wait for him this time. He knew Yugyeom would be feeling the distance more because the younger was obviously more attached to Bambam, but Jaebeom had to admit - his first night waking up without Mark by his side was an odd feeling.

 

He sighs again, eyes trailing over the lit lanterns that cast orange balls of light onto the black water, guiding them into the port. It hasn’t changed since he left but at the same time, Jaebeom feels as though he hasn’t seen it in years. The emotion of longing is not necessarily a new feeling for the captain, he’s been pining for the loss of his best friend for years but this time round, his dreams are no longer filled with horrid visions of Yien. They’re filled with Mark.

 

He’s become so attached to the other that even his mother had begun noticing the change in his attitude when he woke up from having a pleasant dream of Mark. True, he’d wake up humming with a smile on his face which only peaked her interest into asking ‘ _ Who has you in a good mood _ ’ to which Jaebeom would simply reply ‘ _ Just a someone’ _ with a cheeky grin that got him whipped with a wet cloth. But he had to admit his feelings, he was falling for Mark. 

 

Jaebeom hadn’t expected to get so caught up so quickly, they did only have sex once but he guessed it proved to be enough for Mark’s warm toothy smile to be stuck in his memories forever. 

 

He turns back to face his crew, clearing his throat to gain their attention. “Ok this stay is only going to be a small one,” He calls out, stepping down the stairs to head onto the main deck, “It’ll be about 2 days before we head out on the water again, and this trip we’ll be gone for a long time so if you want to get a host for the night let me know or if you want to stock up on food or beer to bring along, now is your chance.”

 

The crew grumble back their response and Jaebeom only rolls his eyes at them. He turns to find Yugyeom standing in front of the staircase, waiting for him with a small pout on his lips. He raises an eyebrow when the younger tilts his head in the direction of the helm, a signal to follow along. Jaebeom sighs before following Yugyeom up the stairs. He hears the younger dismiss Shownu who gives his captain a confused glance before Jaebeom nods, telling him it’s alright to leave. 

 

Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom fiddles with the maps on the desk, eyes cast downwards but his chest is heaving a little, like he can’t catch his breath. Jaebeom’s brows furrow and he takes a step towards the younger, “Yugyeom what’s-“

 

“I want Bambam.” He gasps softly, surprising Jaebeom. The captain frowns at the vagueness and watches the younger lift his head, eyes glistening with tears that shine in the orange glow. “I want to buy Bambam, hyung. I want him out of there.”  Now, Jaebeom understands. He sighs and his face drops back into one of sympathy as Yugyeom’s brows furrow and he glances back to the map. “But the stupid idiot won’t let me pay his debt. He says it's too much. And he won’t leave Mark.”

 

Even Jaebeom could’ve told Yugyeom that. There was no way that either of those two, if given the chance to escape Shuho’s clutches, would leave the other behind. They had obviously been through too much together and it would be a nightmare trying to separate them. Jaebeom could even picture Bambam going as far as possibly killing someone if they tried to separate him and Mark.

 

Jaebeom sighed and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Look, Yugyeom I understand where you’re coming from. I do. But if Bambam refuses to let you pay, you’ve gotta listen to him.” He could already tell the younger was about to argue so he quickly continued. “If you try and go behind his back or even try and smuggle him out of the inn, you know how much he’ll hate you for it. He won’t leave without Mark and Mark won’t leave without him, so essentially, you’ll end up having to pay for both their debts.” Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom’s face drops into a pout. “I know you love him, but sometimes things weren’t meant to be.” 

 

“So you’re saying I should give up?” Yugyeom’s voice was watery and it hurt Jaebeom knowing he was causing the younger pain. “Are you saying I should forget my feelings for him?”

 

“I’m not saying that, I’m just letting you know the possible reality of your relationship.” Jaebeom sighs heavily, “Look, I don’t want you getting hurt ok? Bambam is someone who can’t leave. He’s a host, Yugyeom. He probably has 30 other men all fawning over him.”

 

“He doesn’t.” Yugyeom huffs, “I’m the only one. He told me.” Jaebeom resists the urge to roll his eyes at the younger, choosing to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose instead. 

 

“Yugyeom, I’m just trying to keep you from getting hurt. Once we find Yien, you know there won’t be a reason for us to travel this far down the coast right?” Yugyeom’s eyes flicker away from his. “What are you going to do once we’re back home?”

 

“I’ll move here. And live in Port Bosunga.”

 

“And what? Wait for your lover to finish his job fucking someone else?” 

 

Jaebeom should’ve expected the swing Yugyeom sent in his direction. Luckily enough he stepped back just as the younger’s fist flew past his nose. 

 

“Shut up!” Yugyeom screamed, “Y-You don’t know anything!” Jaebeom sighed and frowned in worry as the younger cried. “We-we’re in love! We’re in love and you can’t stop us from being together!” Yugyeom heaved, tears streaming down his face. Jaebeom took a step towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him into a tight hug. Yugyeom resisted him for a little bit, wriggling and attempting to shove Jaebeom away until he gave up with a heavy sob. “I love him so much, hyung.” The younger cried as he buried his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. The older only sighed and tightened his grip on Yugyeom’s body, holding him tight as the younger sobbed. 

 

“I know. I know you do.”

 

They stood there at the helm as the ship docked and it was only when Shownu arrived, letting the captain know they had completed the docking that Yugyeom finally released Jaebeom from his grip. The captain patted his first mate on the shoulder as they headed across the plank to the pier. 

 

“Look Yugyeom,” Jaebeom sighed, stepping out of the way so Jackson and Jooheon could continue past them. He saw Jackson give them a curious glance but shook his head to the other. Yugyeom sniffed and refused to lift his head. “Y’know, there’s nothing stopping me from keeping you if you refuse to board the ship when we leave.” The younger’s head snapped up, eyes wide with shock. Jaebeom sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “If you honestly want to stay here to be with Bambam, there is nothing stopping you. I can’t force you to leave with me. You have no parents waiting for you back home and you’re not a royal and you don’t have a contract with the King.” Yugyeom opened his mouth to speak but Jaebeom was quick to stop him by holding up a hand, “It’s just an option I’m giving you ok. I don’t expect an answer now, obviously. I’ll find out your decision when we sail out. For now, just go and enjoy your boy’s company ok?”

 

The younger gave him a shaky nod and Jaebeom ruffled his hair before throwing an arm around his shoulders. He steered them straight, following the rest of the crew as they took the road that lead them to the inn. There was already quiet a crowd outside on the deck as they arrived which confused Jaebeom a little considering as it was only early in the evening and usually the regulars don’t arrive till later. 

 

He watched as he stepped up to the doors as groups of men downed beer after beer followed by shots, all with hosts perched on their laps. He noticed the guard, Wonho, standing at the entrance and nodded his head to the other in greeting. He saw the strange expression on the guard’s face and furrowed his brows in confusion before Yugyeom was suddenly bolting out from under his arm. 

 

He turned to find the younger wrapped around Bambam, the two stood in the centre of the inn simply holding each other. Jaebeom sighed and walked up to them, placing a hand on their waists to grab their attention. Bambam jolted a little when he felt Jaebeom’s touch but relaxed once he realised who it was. “Let’s move this somewhere a little private?” He suggested lowly, watching how some of the eyes around them were narrowed in their direction. Bambam nodded and took a hold of both Yugyeom and Jaebeom’s hands before tugging them off in the direction of the private booths. 

 

Before entering, Jaebeom did a quick head count of his crew. Jackson, Youngjae and Jooheon were at the bar while Changkyun and Jungkook were chatting to one of the hosts off to the side. Shownu and Minhyuk were heading for the kitchen and Namjoon was - actually Jaebeom couldn’t tell what Namjoon was doing. He was holding two wooden sticks in his hands that looked like they were actually chair legs while Yoongi cackled at him, head thrown back as he laughed. Jaebeom sighed and shook his head before slipping into the booth. 

 

He chose the seat across from the two lovers, allowing them the privilege of the one seat. Yugyeom almost had Bambam in his lap from how tight he was holding them together and his face was pressed into the host’s neck, probably talking to him or simply feeling the other. Bambam had a hand running through Yugyeom’s hair as they sat together. 

 

Jaebeom sighed and turned to find Mark, his eyes scouring over the crowd down on the floor. He spotted a few of the hosts that he recognises from previous stays, and even a few of the sailors he had spoken to before but...no Mark. 

 

“Bambam,” Jaebeom asked over the volume of the band playing a happy jig. The host turned to him, dragging his eyes away from Yugyeom. “Where’s Mark? I can’t see him.” As soon as the words left Jaebeom’s lips he could instantly tell that something had happened from how Bambam’s face dropped into worry and his bottom lip was drawn between his teeth. Jaebeom’s heart thudded against his rib cage, “Bambam, where’s Mark?”

 

“He-he was overworked.” The younger stuttered out. Jaebeom felt his breath catch in his throat. Now, while Jaebeom hasn’t spent that much time with whores and hosts, he does know plenty enough about their sayings. Overworked in brothel terms means injured during a session. Jaebeom’s blood begins to boil as images of Mark being beaten and bloodied start flickering through his mind. 

 

“Where is he? Bambam, tell me where he is.” He growls and Bambam opens his mouth to speak when suddenly there’s a hand resting on Jaebeom’s shoulder. He flinches at the sudden touch, not expecting anyone to walk up beside him. Jaebeom turns around, curses sitting on the tip of his tongue before they vanish when he realises who it is. “Mark!” Jaebeom jumps out of his seat, grabbing a hold of the other’s face between his hands. 

 

Mark doesn’t look injured, at least on the outside from what Jaebeom can see. The skin beneath his eyes is a little darker and his skin a little paler but there’s no split lip or black eye like Jaebeom was expecting to see. However, Jaebeom can see just from how Mark is holding himself that’s he’s in pain. The small smile the other gives him is enough to tell him that too. 

 

“Hi.” The other says softly and Jaebeom’s heart breaks a little when he hears how raspy and raw it sounds. His features draw together into a wince and Mark sighs, “D-did you wanna go upstairs?” Immediately, Jaebeom nods his head. Mark links their fingers together and starts walking to the stairs, a small limp in his step. Jaebeom swallows past the lump in his throat and his eyes catch a figure standing off to the side. 

 

It’s Shuho, watching as Mark leads them up the stairs with a sickening grin on his face. Jaebeom frowns and tightens his grip on Mark’s hand as he steps up further, the walls blocking his view of the innkeeper. Jaebeom turns back to look over Mark as the host leads them to their room. He’s wearing a long sleeved tunic so Jaebeom isn’t able to see anything but he can tell that Mark’s right arm hurts from how he’s holding it close to his body and he’s obviously been fucked too many times from how he’s limping.

 

Once they’re in the bedroom and the door is shut firmly behind Jaebeom, he pounces on Mark. “What happened?” He asks, voice hard even though worry is coursing through his veins. He watches as Mark sighs and limps over to the chaise, Jaebeom following quickly. “Mark, what happened? Why were you injured?” Mark fiddles with the edge of his tunic and Jaebeom frowns as he kneels in front of him. “Hey, you can talk to me…” He lifts a hand to cup Mark’s cheek, his heart fluttering and breaking at the same time when Mark brings his own hand up to cover Jaebeom’s. 

 

Mark takes a shaky breath and starts lifting his tunic over his body. Jaebeom helps him get the sleeves off as he hears the sharp inhale the other takes from the pain. When Jaebeom looks back after placing the top to the side he gasps at the sight in front of him. Mark’s entire chest and sides are covered in bruises. Some are fresh while others are older, already turning yellow with splotches of green. The fresh ones are deep blue and red, teeth marks showing up on the host’s pale skin. Jaebeom can’t even begin to count the amount of scratches he sees travelling across Mark’s skin. 

 

“It-it’s a punishment…” Mark whispers and Jaebeom looks up at him with shock written across his face. 

 

“What did you do to get this?” He gasps, lifting his hand to trail it gently across the bruises. “Fuck, Mark did you try and kill someone?” The host shakes his head and Jaebeom reaches down to link their fingers together. 

 

“I-I got into an argument with Jinyoung,” He says quietly, “And he said something he should-no he  _ promised me  _ he’d never say it. And he did.” Mark glanced up to look at Jaebeom, “I slapped him across the face when Shuho walked back into the inn. He saw me do it.”

 

Jaebeom inhaled sharply. He hasn’t know the man for very long but he already knows that Shuho wouldn't've have let Mark get away with slapping Jinyoung. Especially when Jinyoung was one of the richer people of the port. Jaebeom shook his head and cupped Mark’s face gently, stroking his hollow cheekbones. “Fuck, Mark I’m so sorry this happened to you.” He could see the other’s eyes welling with tears and it only made his heart clench harder. Jaebeom stood from the floor and wrapped his arms around Mark’s body, gently moving him so he was able to hold the host close. “You’re ok. You’ll be ok.” Jaebeom whispered as Mark lifted his legs to rest over Jaebeom’s and buried his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. 

 

Jaebeom stroked the back of Mark’s head, his fingers combing through the soft strands of hair as Mark choked on quiet sobs, his hands fisting the material of Jaebeom’s tunic. “I’m getting you out of here Mark. I promise I’ll free you.” He whispered into Mark’s hairline as he pressed delicate kisses to Mark’s forehead.

 

“You can’t,” Mark choked out, “My debt, it’s too expensive.” Jaebeom sighs heavily but nods his head to ease Mark’s anxiety. “And I’m not leave-“

 

“Not leaving without Bambam, yeah I figured.” Jaebeom said quickly. Mark made a noise of surprise and pulled back a little to look at Jaebeom with furrowed brows. The captain cupped the other’s cheek and brushed away the tears as he spoke. “Yugyeom wants Bambam out. But Bambam won’t let him pay and he won’t leave without you. So Yugyeom would end up having to pay double the amount.” Mark sighs and he ducks his head back down to bury it in Jaebeom’s neck. 

 

Jaebeom holds him close, rubbing his hand gently down Mark’s spine as he pressed his lips to Mark’s forehead. “I just want you safe Mark…” He sighed, “I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.” Mark lifted his head and stared at Jaebeom with watery eyes. “I want to take away your pain.” Jaebeom whispered as he cupped Mark’s cheek, thumbs stroking the thin skin beneath his eyes. 

 

Mark tilted his face into the touch with a shaky breath, his own hand coming up to link their fingers together as his eyes fluttered close. “Kiss me…” he whispered, his fingers trailing up to hold Jaebeom’s jaw. “Kiss me, make me forget.” Jaebeom frowned a little as Mark stared at him with those wide beautiful eyes. 

 

“Mark I don’t think-“

 

“Please.” The host gasped, “I don’t want to remember their touch, I want yours.” Jaebeom shivered a little as Mark’s fingers traced over his lips, the touch light and fluttering. “You can make me forget, Jaebeom.” Mark whispered as he gripped the pirate’s face between his fingers, eyes tracing over his features before he started leaning in. “Make me forget it’s their hands…” Jaebeom shuddered beneath Mark’s words as the other’s breath hit his lips. “I just want you…” Mark’s lips brushed over his and Jaebeom couldn’t hold back the groan that forced it’s way out of his throat.

 

Their lips closed over one another and Jaebeom felt Mark sigh into him, his body leaning further into Jaebeom’s chest as Mark’s fingers trailed down his neck. Jaebeom groaned a little when Mark pressed harder into him, their lips slotting together as the host moved his head so the angle would be easier. Mark moaned softly into his mouth and Jaebeom couldn’t help but lick Mark’s bottom lip, missing the feeling of kissing him after so long. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, to listen to Mark after everything he had just been through but...If Mark thought it would make him feel better, Jaebeom wasn’t going to argue. He was going to make it his mission to ensure Mark was happy. 

 

Jaebeom slid his hands down Mark’s body gently, being mindful of the other’s injuries before he tugged on Mark’s legs so they straddled his hips. Mark gasped into his mouth and Jaebeom only moaned when he felt the other’s hands slide through his hair. 

 

“Jaebeom,” Mark sighed against the pirate’s lips and he could only moan back as their lips slid together again, tongues sliding over one another as hands roamed over warm bodies. Jaebeom grunted when Mark’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip and he felt himself grow aroused, his breath becoming harder as Mark began kissing him with more energy. 

 

“I’ll make you forget,” Jaebeom panted as Mark trailed his lips down his cheek to his jaw, “I’ll make you mine, Mark…” the other moaned and Jaebeom was quick to angle his head to catch Mark’s lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only little but trust me, the next chapter is going to be epic. So I hope you guys enjoyed it even if it was smaller compared to previous chapters. We're finally getting to the main event and I know you guys are probably dying to read it haha.
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to be giving a little present to you guys as a final goodbye once this fic has been completed. Yes, that's right, you'll be getting another story from me but it's only going to be a one shot. I really think you guys are going to enjoy it, and I feel like it's only right for me to finish my journey with something like this. You'll understand more when I actually post it but this is all I'll say for now. 
> 
> So, lemme know what you guys think! Are we excited? Scared? Nervous? Lemme know! I love hearing your theories that you have so if you do have any, put them in the comments ^_^
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting <3


	12. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran his eyes over his shipwreck scar, the crescent shape standing out from his tanned skin. It rose and circled, the skin smoother and shinier than the rest of his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> _Just like Mark’s._

Mark sighed as he rolled closer into Jaebeom’s chest, throwing a leg over the other’s hips as the pirate’s arm came to wrap around his shoulders. He had never felt more relaxed and at ease in all his life. 

 

Jaebeom had made him feel so comfortable and gave him so much pleasure, Mark could still feel the other’s lingering touch on his body and shivered at the memory. He felt Jaebeom kiss the top of his head and snuggled closer to take in his warmth. 

 

He smiled as his body ached but in a good, welcoming way. Jaebeom had trailed his lips all over his body, pleasuring him and making him forget literally every touch the evil men had left on his body. 

 

_ Mark whined a little as he felt Jaebeom’s hands trail down his legs, his hands gripping onto his ass that still stung a little from the bruises and spanking he had received. He tugged on the other’s hair, tilting his head back to deepen their kiss. Jaebeom moaned softly as he ran his teeth over Mark’s lips, tugging on it gentle before pulling away.  _

 

_ “Make me feel good,” Mark breathed into Jaebeom’s mouth as the pirate stared at him. “Make me forget them, Beommie…” Jaebeom let out a growl and surged forward, trapping Mark’s lips with a fierce kiss and gripping his body tightly. Mark gasped and moaned as he felt the pirate tighten his grip before suddenly standing from the chaise, Mark still hanging on to his shoulders.  _

 

_ “I’ll take care of you,” Jaebeom moaned softly as he lowered them down onto the mattress, “I’m going make you see the stars.” Mark groaned and arched up into the hand that Jaebeom trailed down his chest, nails lightly scratching across the skin just enough to make goosebumps break out across it.  _

 

_ “I-I wanna make you feel good too,” Mark panted as he felt Jaebeom’s fingers curl into the waistband of his pants. The captain however shook his head and placed a hand directly in the middle of Mark’s chest, forcing him back into the mattress.  _

 

_ “No Mark, this is all about you ok?” Jaebeom whispered, his fingers hooking into the waistband and tugging the fabric down Mark’s legs. Mark couldn’t stop the whine from escaping his lips when he felt Jaebeom’s fingers brush along his skin, shivers running down his spine. “I’ going to take away all the pain,” Jaebeom spoke so softly, his head bowed down to trail his lips across Mark’s hip bones, hair tickling his skin as the pirate slid his hands down the slim thighs before pushing them apart. “I’m going to give you everything you deserve, Mark.” The pirate whispered before he licked a long stripe down between Mark’s legs and over his balls making the host squeal in shock and pleasure.  _

 

_ “Jae-Jaebeom I don’t- _ Oh god! _ ” Mark gasped when he felt Jaebeom’s mouth press against him in that one spot. He had never felt anyone touch him there in such a manner before, use to people abusing it with fingers or their dicks. He’d never known people to use their mouths down there. His back arched off the mattress, bowing beautifully in the silver moonlight as his hands immediately took a hold of Jaebeom’s hair, tugging on the strands as he felt the other push his legs apart more. Jaebeom’s teeth scraped along his entrance and even though it feels almost too much, Mark finds himself forcing the captain’s head closer towards his taint, gasping for air as pleasure courses through his body.  _

 

_ “Jae-Jaebeom fuck, I-oh god, that feels so good.” Mark moans, his legs shaking as Jaebeom digs his nails into his thighs and pushes them back into the mattress so his hole is more exposed. He feels Jaebeom’s tongue pressing past the ring of muscle and gasps as the breath is punched out of his lungs.  _

 

_ “I’ll make you mine, Mark. All mine.” _

 

Mark shuddered as his memory faded back to the present, his dick twitching in arousal from where it sat spent between his legs but he had come so hard he’d seen stars, just like Jaebeom had promised him. Jaebeom chuckled a little, breath hitting the top of Mark’s head. 

 

“You wanna go for round two?” The pirate teased and Mark could only laugh as his cheeks burned red. He pinched the pirate’s stomach in retaliation. 

 

“I already told you I’m way too tired,” Mark whined, pushing Jaebeom away from him. The other only laughed and pulling Mark tighter towards him. “You really did do a good job,” He chuckled, as he burried further into Jaebeom’s warmth, ducking his head beneath the pirate’s chin. Jaebeom laughed and ran his hands through Mark’s hair softly. 

 

“I’m glad I could help,” Jaebeom laughed, his hands stroking through Mark’s hair. Mark just blushed and turned his head to bite a bruise into Jaebeom’s neck, causing the pirate to squirm and scream away from him.

 

***

 

Jaebeom sighed as he grabbed another glass of beer from the bar, his eyes narrowed on Shuho’s back as the innkeeper spoke to a group of sailors across the room. He needed to talk to the man about the punishment Mark was awarded with but he didn’t know how exactly he was suppose to go about it. It had been about 4 days since he arrived back at Port Bosunga and he had been busy making Mark feel better and at ease, pleasuring him in different ways to make the host forget everything that had happened to him. 

 

“Hey captain,” Yugyeom sighed as he seated himself down beside Jaebeom. The older looked at the boy, noticing the warm smile and the obvious tired eyes but he could tell that the other was happy. “How’s Mark doing?”

 

Jaebeom sighed and took a sip of his beer before turning to Yugyeom, “He’s doing better. Still injured and sore, the bruises across his body are beginning to heal but I think he’s doing better.” Yugyeom nods his head with a smile. 

 

“Glad to see you’re looking after him hyung, Bambam really appreciates it.” Jaebeom chuckles and takes another sip of his beer. “He said Mark doesn’t really let him help when he gets injured cause he doesn’t want Bambam seeing him like that. So he’s really happy you’re taking care of him.” Jaebeom smiles at Yugyeom and nods his head to the younger.

 

“Happy to hear,” Jaebeom sighs heavily and looks down at his hands, “I’m worried though…” Yugyeom hums in thought as he takes a bite of his pie. Jaebeom looked over his shoulder, his eyes drawn on Shuho as the man laughs loudly, clapping his hands together. “I’m worried about when I leave.” Jaebeom whisperers, “What is Shuho going to do to Mark when I’m not here to protect him.”

 

Yugyeom frowns and looks over his shoulder back to where the innkeeper is, “I get what you mean. Even Bambam said he was a little worried for not only Mark but for himself as well. Apparently Shuho has been really hard on them.” Jaebeom frowns and shakes his head before turning back to the bar. 

 

“I get what you want to do Gyeom-ah, I do.” He sighs and Yugyeom only rolls his eyes before turning his back onto the bar to lean against it. 

 

“I know you won’t let me pay for them both.”

 

“It’s not that I won’t let you. Bambam won’t let you.” 

 

Yugyeom huffs and reaches back for his beer before he takes a big swig of it. “He’s so stupid.” Jaebeom snorts and shakes his head at the younger. 

 

“Bambam is doing his best to keep you and Mark safe. I can’t imagine that Shuho would allow you to take his ‘exotic’ flower away from his top seller list.” Jaebeom explains as the younger rolls his eyes at his captain. Jaebeom sighs and shakes his head at Yugyeom, “I won’t talk about it anymore, I’ve told you what I’ve thought and it’s your own decision to make.” Yugyeom sighs and shakes his head before suddenly his face breaks out into a smile. 

 

Jaebeom doesn’t even have to look to see who it is as Bambam slides up into Yugyeom’s arms, throwing his hands around the taller one’s neck and kissing him sweetly. The captain rolls his eyes as the younger two blush under his gaze. 

 

“Hey captain,” the host says with a shy smile, “Mark was asking for you, he’s up in the room.” Jaebeom can feel his cheeks heat up but he manages to keep a straight face while the two younger ones giggle at him. He rolls his eyes at the two but quickly downs his beer before turning away from them. 

 

He hears Yugyeom cackle as he walks away and can’t help but shake his head as he heads off towards the stairs when something tugs on his elbow. Jaebeom turns to find Jackson looking at him with furrowed brows. 

 

“Jackson, what’s wrong?” He asks, curious to know why the prince is glaring at him. The prince lets out a huff and tugs on his arm again, dragging him away from the stairs to the booths. “Jackson I’ve got to-“

 

“Gotta go be with Mark right?” The prince snaps, big eyes narrowed into a glare. Jaebeom’s mouth drops open at the other’s words as the other frowns at him, arms folded across his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry but what is your problem?” Jaebeom hisses at the prince, “What is your issue with me going to see Mark?”

 

Jackson’s eyebrows narrow, “How about Yien?” Jaebeom’s heart gives a lurch in his chest as he knows that Jackson was expecting for him to be shocked. The captain narrows his gaze and folds his own arms across his chest. 

 

“What exactly about Yien?” He grits though his teeth, eyes scanning over Jackson’s face before he glances at the crowd around them, worried about the ears surrounding them. 

 

“You’ve been more preoccupied with Mark then you should be.” Jackson snaps, “We’ve been here for 4 days, Jaebeom. You told us we’d be here for a max of 2 days. It’s almost like you don’t want to find Yien at all!” 

 

“That’s not true and you fucking know it,” Jaebeom growls, taking a step towards the prince as his blood boils. “You should know that I want to find him the most.” Jackson only rolls his eyes and Jaebeom feels his jaw clench tight. 

 

“It seems like you’re becoming distracted with Mark,” Jackson breaths, “You’re losing sight of the whole reason why we’re even here because you’re stuck playing around with Mark.” 

 

“I-what?” Jaebeom gasps, “Are-what are you saying?”

 

Jackson narrows his gaze and takes a step towards Jaebeom, finger pointed directly at his chest. “I’m saying that you have forgotten about Yien because you’re too caught up fucking Mark.” 

 

Jaebeom lets out a growl and reaches for Jackson’s collar, fist clenched and ready to be thrown directly into the prince’s face when he feels a hand snake it’s way around his waist to rest on his stomach. He turns sharply, jaw tightened as he readies himself to yell at whoever’s interrupting him when he feels his breath catch in his chest. 

 

Mark gives him a small meek smile, his eyes glancing between the two with a slight furrow to his eyebrows. “Did Bambam not tell you I was looking for you?” He asks quietly, a small blush working its way onto his cheeks. Jaebeom swallows down the growl in his throat, releasing Jackson’s collar slowly and lowering his fist. Mark’s eyes flicker between Jaebeom’s fist and the other’s face, before he steps out of his back hug and retracts his arms from Jaebeom’s body. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yeah we’re fine.” Jaebeom coughs before glancing back at Jackson, “I’ll talk to you about this later.” He hisses slightly before turning to Mark and grabbing his hand to lead him away. “Come on,” He huffs as he walks towards the stairs, Mark’s hand tightening around his. “What did you need me for?” Jaebeom asks, looking back at Mark as they head up the stairs. 

 

“Oh…” Mark ducks his head down and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle at how adorable he looks as they reach the bedroom. The captain pauses at the door, hand resting on the knob while his other is linked with Mark’s fingers. “I-I just wanted to let you know that,” Mark finally lifts his head up and Jaebeom’s eyes are immediately drawn down to where he’s taken his bottom lip between his teeth. Jaebeom raises an eyebrow as Mark steps closer towards him, chest pressing up against his arm. “I’m feeling a lot better,” Mark reaches onto his tiptoes and Jaebeom shudders a little when he feels the other’s lips brush over his ears. “I wanna feel you again…”

 

“Oh-oh okay…” Jaebeom feels his cheeks flush and hears Mark giggle in his ear. “Come on then,” He smiles down at the other who grins a little up at him. “If you’re sure?”

 

Mark giggles and reaches up again, kissing Jaebeom hard on the mouth, immediately opening his lips to let the other in. Jaebeom moans softly, grabbing Mark around the waist and pulling him closer. Mark whines and takes a hold of Jaebeom’s hair, tugging on it lightly before he pulls away, panting slightly as their noses brush over each other.

 

Mark looks up into Jaebeom’s eyes, wandering over face for a few moments before he smiles a little. “I’m sure.”

 

***

 

Mark giggled as Jaebeom dropped him down onto the mattress, lips attacking his neck as hands roamed his body. He felt the pirate chuckle into his neck and smiled, lifting to grab the other’s face so he can kiss him again. Jaebeom immediately licks into his mouth and forces out a whine from Mark, the host clutching onto him tightly as he wraps his legs around Jaebeom’s hips, tugging him closer. 

 

They both gasp when their crotches brush over one another, their mouths parting as pleasure runs up and down their spines. Mark moans heavily and starts dragging his hands down Jaebeom’s back, tugging on the pirate’s tunic to get it off his body. 

 

“Off, take this off,” He moans as Jaebeom continues to kiss him, their lips sliding over one another. Jaebeom groans and nods his head, sitting up from where his body was covering Mark’s to strip his tunic off. At the first touch of Jaebeom’s skin, Mark can’t hold back his appreciation of the muscles and moans as he trails his hands down Jaebeom’s taught torso and chest.

 

“Like what you see?” The pirate pants with a smirk, Mark just laughs before Jaebeom ducks back down to kiss him senselessly. Mark arches up into the other’s touch, moaning when he feels Jaebeom’s fingers slide up beneath his own tunic and traces his fingers across his spine and chest. He shudders when Jaebeom’s hands slide down beneath the waistband of his trousers and then gasps when he feels the touch of the other on his ass cheeks. Jaebeom pulls away from him with a small gasp, noses bumping into each other and lips brushing over one another. “Want to take these off, love?” Mark quickly nods his head and pushes at the other to get off him.

 

Jaebeom jumps off his body, allowing Mark to remove his clothing while he grabs the oil from the bedside table. With his back turned, Mark takes advantage of Jaebeom not looking at him to quickly ready himself, having missed the other’s full touch since the first time they were together months ago. 

 

Jaebeom had been pleasuring him in many ways, using his mouth on all parts of Mark’s body, always making sure that he wasn’t hurting Mark in anyway because of his injuries. But Mark was totally healed now; his bruises - apart from the ones that Jaebeom had left on him - were almost completely gone and his entrance had healed after the abuse then the pleasure Jaebeom had put on him. 

 

Mark hears Jaebeom’s reaction before he even saw the other’s face. There was a sharp inhale and Mark turned his head to see the pirate staring at him in his naked glory, with an opened mouth and fierce gaze. He shivers beneath the gaze as Jaebeom crawls across to him, oil in hand.

 

“God you look so good right now,” Jaebeom groans as he drops his body back over Mark’s, sliding their legs together causing Mark to let out a choked moan when their erections brushed over each other. Jaebeom’s lips planted themselves onto his neck and Mark gasps as he grabs a hold of the other’s shoulders, nails digging into Jaebeom’s skin as the pleasure courses through his body.

 

“Please, Bummie just hurry,” Mark moans, rocking his hips up into Jaebeom’s to spur the captain on. He feels Jaebeom’s hands slide across and down his body until they reach his ass where the pirate takes a strong grip on his body. He gasps at the sensation and digs his nails into the other’s back while rolling his hips up into Jaebeom’s erection. The pirate releases his lips from Mark’s neck and sits up for a moment, legs sitting across Mark’s hips as he pulls the cork from oil bottle before he pours some into his hand. Mark looks up at the other through his fringe and Jaebeom moans softly before he ducks down to kiss him sweetly on the lips, a simple press of their mouths together. 

 

“Oh  _ god Jaebeom _ !” Mark groans when he feels the pirate grab a hold of his dick with his slippery hand and starts pumping it in a tight warm grip. He moans, throwing his head back as his back arches off the mattress, his hips rocking upwards to try and chase the pleasure from Jaebeom’s hand. “It feels so-Oh shit.” He gasps as Jaebeom squeezes his head on an upstroke, causing his body to break out in a shudder.

 

Jaebeom chuckles down at him, smirk present on his lips as he removes his hand from Mark’s cock. “You’re so sensitive,” The pirate chuckles as he slides himself down in between Mark’s legs as the other flushes bright red. 

 

“You just know how to make me feel good,” Mark says softly, almost breathless at the sigh of the other sitting between his legs. The pirate only chuckles before he lifts Mark’s legs apart and he feels the other’s slippery fingers slide down between his cheeks then prod against his entrance. Mark moans a little, head thrown back into the pillows as Jaebeom wriggles his finger into his entrance. He feels Jaebeom press tiny kisses along his legs and shivers beneath the attention, the stretch of his hole around the other’s finger and just the warmth of Jaebeom’s body over his. 

 

Jaebeom takes his time stretching Mark out, getting the host into a whimpering mess with each finger added and slight prod of the spot inside him that has Mark gasping and squealing in pleasure. Mark can’t handle much more then three fingers but Jaebeom is quick to add his tongue to the mix to stretch him further. 

 

“I’m making sure I don’t hurt you, love. I know you can take me but I want to be sure.” He whispers into Mark’s skin and Mark can’t believe he’s managed to find someone so sweet and caring to have in his life. He nods his head, obviously understanding what Jaebeom wants to do but that doesn’t mean it stops his moans and whimpers from coming out. He can feel Jaebeom laughing at him, each gust of air falling across his hole and making him shiver. 

 

“God please just-Jae, I’m good I promise.” Mark pants heavily, “I promise just hurry up, I’m getting close.” He digs his nails into Jaebeom’s shoulder when the other drags his teeth across his entrance causing him to gasp and shudder. “ _ F-Fuck _ !” Mark squeaks when Jaebeom decides to suck on his hole at the same time he presses his fingers down on the spot inside Mark that makes him see stars. “If-If you don’t stop I’m- _ oh my oh god- _ “ Mark can’t even make a full sentence as Jaebeom continues to assault his spot, sucking on the sensitive muscles. Mark tugs on Jaebeom’s hair, his legs spasming under the pleasure and threatening to close on the pirate’s head. 

 

Jaebeom finally releases Mark from his pleasureable torture, leaving him panting and gasping for breath as he shudders and his cock leaks heavily from where it lies on the dip of his pelvis. The pirate chuckles at the sigh and Mark is far too turned on to even be embarrassed as he surged up and throws his arms around the other’s neck to kiss him deeply. 

 

“Shit, Jaebeom your  _ mouth _ !” Mark gasps into their kiss as Jaebeom winds his arms around the host’s waist. “God, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve had my job before.” He laughs as Jaebeom moves their position so Mark is sitting on top of him while he lies back down onto the mattress. Jaebeom lets out a bark of laughter, shaking his head and Mark smiles down at him. 

 

“Glad to know that my skills are appreciated by a professional.” The pirate laughs, Mark gasping and slapping the other on the chest as his cheeks pink up further. Mark rolls his eyes as the other chuckles, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hips. “You wanna ride me?” Jaebeom asks softly, flicking his hair away from his face. 

 

Mark swallows and looks back to where he can feel Jaebeom’s erection poking his hole. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to. He’s wanted to have a go riding Jaebeom since the moment they first started kissing each other. He looks back to the pirate and nods his head, words catching in his throat. Jaebeom smiles and sits up, encasing Mark within his arms and kissing him softly. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, sliding his fingers up through the other’s hair and tugging on the strands when he feels the pirate’s hands pressing his cock against the entrance. 

 

Jaebeom’s cock slides in nicely, inch by inch getting surrounded by the wet warmth until Mark is all but down to the hilt, gasping and panting into Jaebeom’s mouth as the pleasure soars through his body. The two of them moan as Mark bottoms out, nails digging into skin and lips sliding over one another. 

 

“You’re so tight still,” Jaebeom grunts heavily as he tightened his grip on Mark’s hips. “Even after stretching you, you’re so tight.” Mark can’t help but whine and nod his head along with the pirate’s words as he starts rocking his hips back onto Jaebeom’s cock, lifting himself up a little before dropping back down. Jaebeom let out a groan and tightened his grip on Mark’s hips. 

 

“You feel real-really good.” Mark stuttered, choking on a moan as Jaebeom attached his lips onto his neck. Mark threw his head back to allow the other more room to bruise his skin and tightened the hold he had on Jaebeom’s hair to stop him from moving away as the pleasure raced around his body. He could feel his cock leaking heavily from where it was pressed between their torsos and he whined at how hard it was. 

 

Jaebeom groaned into his neck and slid his hands down Mark’s back until they rested on his ass where he grabbed on tightly just as Mark rose himself up high before dropping back down. The both of them moaned at the sensation of Mark’s tightness squeezing down on Jaebeom’s cock.

 

Mark shuddered as Jaebeom’s cock slid into his body, brushing over the spot that makes him lose his breath. He tugs on Jaebeom’s hair just as the other drags his lips towards his ear. Mark moans and starts to move his hips faster as the pleasure starts to build.

 

“H-Harder, Bummie, please.” Mark whispered as he arched his body into Jaebeom’s, dropping his hips down with a slight roll to angle the other’s cock directly onto that spot. Jaebeom groaned and gripped Mark’s ass tighter, helping to lift Mark up higher before pushing him down onto his cock. Mark gasped as Jaebeom’s cock stabbed his spot perfectly. 

 

Jaebeom continued to lift him and then drop him down heavy and hard, their skin slapping against one another and their breath echoing around the room. Mark dragged his nails down Jaebeom’s back as he managed to angle the other’s cock perfectly and felt a moan slip past his lips. 

 

“Oh god, Jaebeom I’m close.” Mark moaned breathlessly as the captain held him closer and began thrusting up into him causing Mark to bounce on Jaebeom’s lap. Soft moans and grunts were shoved past his lips, his hands scrambling for purchase on Jaebeom’s shoulders as the pleasure started rocketing towards the climax.

 

“You close, sweetheart?” Jaebeom grunted into his ear, teeth scraping along Mark’s earlobe. Mark whined and tried to force his hips down faster as he nodded his head to Jaebeom’s question. The captain groaned loudly, his nails digging into Mark’s hip bones as they both continued to feel their pleasure rising higher and higher. 

 

“O-oh god, Jaebeommie, please-uh-harder.” Mark panted as Jaebeom’s hips thrusted up into him. “I-I’m gon-gonna come, oh shit, Jaebeommie- _ Ah _ !” Mark moaned, voice breaking at the high pitch as Jaebeom managed to hit his spot dead on and force his pleasure to the climax. He didn’t stop whining as the feeling washed over him, Jaebeom’s teeth scraping over his earlobe and grunting heavily into his ear as he felt the other reach his climax as well.

 

***

 

Jaebeom sighed heavily as he watched Mark walk back to the bed, two drinks in hand. The host smiled at him shyly, head ducked down to his chin as he crawled back onto the bed. 

 

“What’s with the sigh?” Mark giggled softly as he passed Jaebeom his drink. Jaebeom laughed a little and took his drink from the host before holding out his arm so Mark could slip beneath it. Mark giggled again before he cuddled up to Jaebeom, their warm skin melting into one another. 

 

“Just tired. Feel good but tired.” Jaebeom chuckled to Mark as he trailed his fingers up and down Mark’s soft spine. The host laughed a little but said nothing as he sipped on his drink. Jaebeom sighed happily, tracing odd shapes down Mark’s spine and in between his shoulder blades. 

 

Mark shivered beneath his touch and Jaebeom laughed a little as the host snuggled up closer to him. Jaebeom pulled the other closer, his hand sliding down Mark’s spine until he reached the base where he continued to stroke Mark’s smooth skin with his fingertips. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, sipping on their whiskey and just relishing one another’s touch. Jaebeom felt at ease when he was with Mark, he felt happy and content. Almost peaceful with his aching muscles and the exhaustion from his night with Mark. 

 

Mark moved to put his drink on the table beside the bed and Jaebeom’s hand slide down lower on his spine where he felt a little bit of a different texture compared to the rest of Mark’s smooth skin.He ran his fingers over the skin, feeling how it rose and then tapered off back into Mark’s spine. His brows furrowed a little at the shape of the mark, it rose and fell, kind of circling out before going back into a point. 

 

“Mark?” Jaebeom asked softly, his lips brushing over the other’s hairline. The host made a humming noise, his eyes fluttering open from where he must have been falling asleep. “Where’d you get this? Is is a scar?” He traced his fingers back over the skin, tracing the strange circular crescent shape. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know how I got it. I was in an accident when I was really young.” Mark mumbled as he stuck his cool nose into Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom’s brows furrowed and he simply nodded his head while continuing to trace over the bump. There was something about it that didn’t sit right with him and he couldn’t quite understand what it was.

 

Jaebeom sighed and slipped his arm out from underneath Mark’s body, muttering that he’ll be heading to the bathroom to clean himself up before he went to bed. Mark was far too tired to even respond properly, all Jaebeom got back was a little grunt before he snuggled further into Jaebeom’s pillow. Jaebeom shook his head at the host, smiling at him before he leant forward to press a small kiss onto the crown of Mark’s head.

 

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the rag sitting on the sink before he started wiping down the sweat from his chest. He let out a yawn as he scrubbed his, eyes trailing over the scar Mark had stitched up for him and the scar he had gotten from the shipwreck.

 

He ran his eyes over his shipwreck scar, the crescent shape standing out from his tanned skin. It rose and circled, the skin smoother and shinier than the rest of his chest.

 

_ Just like Mark’s _ .

 

Jaebeom choked as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, images of Mark and the crescent shaped scar on his back. The same scar that Jaebeom had on his own chest. The same scar that only one other person would have because it was from the same piece of metal from the same ship because Jaebeom was only with one other person. 

 

_ Yien.  _

 

Jaebeom dropped the rag and grabbed a hold of the sink, his hands shaking and his breathing becoming ragged. Through the mirror he can see Mark asleep on the bed, his hair fanned out on the pillow and his lips slightly parted as each breath pants out from his mouth. 

 

He can see it now. He had no idea how he hadn’t seen it before. There was the same brows, same nose and even the same little mole just at the top of his lip. Even the little bit of Mark’s backstory he had discovered was similar to Yien’s. He had been in an accident when he was younger, he didn’t remember his past, he was lost as a child. 

 

He had found Yien. 

 

His best friend was sleeping in a bed only a few meters away from him, alive and breathing and living. And he had just finished sleeping with the prince, his best friend. His Yien. 

 

Jaebeom let out a gasp, his lungs forcing him to take a breath as he stared down at not only his reflection but also the body lying in the bed. Yien was alive. He had found the prince and his best friend after almost 17 years of missing him. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn as tears started bubbling along his lashes. 

 

Mark was Yien. Yien was Mark. He had been with Yien the whole time without even knowing it was him. Jaebeom places a hand over his mouth as his breath comes out ragged and steps away from the sink. He heads back into the room, grabbing his tunic from where it was thrown onto the floor, pulling it over his head as he quickly runs out of the room, his eyes blurred and breath coming out in short pants. 

 

He made sure to close the door quietly behind him in order not to wake Mark- _Yien!_ -whatever he couldn’t concentrate. He ran down the dark stairs, none of the candles lit as it was the middle of the night. He ran down to the bar, no one around as moans echoed around him. Jaebeom headed straight for the whiskey behind the bar, not bothering to grab a glass simply taking a large gulp out of the bottle. 

 

“It’s him…” He whispered out loud, “Yien...my god…” His voice broke, sounding wet with tears as he placed his shaking hand over his mouth once again. 

 

“Figured it out finally?”

 

Jaebeom spun around with a gasp as the voice sounded through the room, his hand almost losing grip on the bottle as he stumbled. He found Jinyoung walking towards him from the entrance of the bar, arms folded across his chest. 

 

“I’m surprised it’s taken you this long and you actually  _ knew  _ him.” The other continues as he saunters up to the captain. Jaebeom’s brows furrow at Jinyoung’s words as the man shook his head. “I only just found the truth out a few days ago but I had my suspicious a little while back.” 

 

“Y-you knew?” Jaebeom choked out, “You knew it was Yien all along and you never told anyone?” Jinyoung’s brows creased down into a frown as he seated himself on one of the stools. 

 

“I told you, I only found out the full truth a few days ago and it’s taken me this long to wrap my head around it all. It’s hard to believe the host I’ve fallen in love with for the past few years was actually a missing prince.” Jinyoung snorted a little before shaking his head as Jaebeom struggled to fully understand what was happening. 

 

“I don’t-how did you find out?” Jaebeom asked breathlessly as he stared at Jinyoung, the other picking up the whiskey bottle then leaning over the bar to grab himself a glass. 

 

“Mark talks in his sleep. Sometimes he mutters things about his past like fighting with his father or even,” Jinyoung’s eyes flicker up to Jaebeom as he lifted his glass. “Someone who kept telling him to run and that he’ll keep him safe.” Jaebeom felt his throat constrict around his breath, his eyes blurring as tears welled in his eyes. Mark had been dreaming of him, of their last moments together but he didn’t remember. He had lost his memory. “After that I was studying some of the old shipping deals my father had done over the years when I came across a letter written from a family up north. They were sending out a missing persons report for their son who they lost in a shipwreck.” Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh. “The letter was extremely old and almost unreadable but I managed to understand what it was saying.”

 

Jaebeom felt a range of different emotions run through his body. He was confused and scared and happy because he had found Yien, his best friend. But now, he felt fear and anger boiling his blood as he stared at Jinyoung’s face. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” He hissed, fingers curling into a fist as his anger rose. “Why didn’t you contact his family once you discovered the truth?”

 

Jinyoung turned to him with an expressionless face, “Because he didn’t belong with them anymore Jaebeom. He wasn’t a prince anymore. He doesn’t belong to you.”

 

Jaebeom gasped, leaning back and away from Jinyoung as the other rolled his eyes. Jaebeom opened his mouth to start yelling at Jinyoung when the sound of a scuffle caught his attention. The two of them spun around in shock, almost slipping off their stools as they turned to face the noise. 

 

Jaebeom choked as he saw Yien standing at the base of the staircase, no leaning against the wall for support as he stared at the two of them. His tunic hanging off one shoulder, showcasing the light bruises Jaebeom had left from their time together only a few moments ago before his world was turned upside down. Jaebeom immediately stood from his stool, “Yien-“

 

“ _I know_!” The young prince choked out, voice barely audible as his eyes shone with tears. “I-I know who I am.” He gasped, his gaze never wavering from Jaebeom as he took unsteady steps towards him. The prince’s breath was coming out in heavy pants, barely able to get enough air into his lungs as he shakily stepped towards Jaebeom, tears slipping down his cheeks and his bottom lip trembling. “I-I remembered, I re-remembered   _everything_.  _ Oh my god, Jaebeommie _ !” The captain was quick to throw his arms around his best friend’s body and pull him close, tears falling from his eyes and a sob caught in his throat. 

 

Yien’s hands gripped tightly onto Jaebeom’s shirt as he cried and Jaebeom did nothing but hold him tighter, melding their bodies together as one. He had found the prince. 

 

He had found his Yien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I know this is almost like a week overdue and I do apologise! For some reason this chapter was really hard to write for even though it's one I've been looking forward to for ages?? Idk what happened haha but WE ARE FINALLY FUCKING HERE. 
> 
> MARK IS YIEN. LIKE OFFICIALLY. don't worry you'll be getting a scene from mark's pop explaining how he remembered and all that jazz but but OMFG HOLY CRAP WE HAVE ARRIVED PPL WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED. I kinda like how it almost feels like...bitter sweet in a way?? Like they've finally, F.I.N.A.L.L.Y found one another after all these years and after everything they've been through I just feel like doing a massive sigh? haha
> 
> Ah, this chapter isn't really my best I kinda feel a bit poopy about it if I'm totally honest but I still wanted to get this out to you guys anyway and i'm not sure how to fix it so I like it haha but I hope you enjoyed it! I made sure to add 2 smut scenes before the big angst! haha lemme know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be up later on in the week <3


	13. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice cracks slightly and he winces, wishing he could put up a strong front but just the thought of not being able to hold Yien the way he has grown use to is enough to cause him pain. He doesn’t want to know what it’s actually like.

When Mark heard the heavy footsteps echoing quickly through the hallway it drew him out of his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he looked over his shoulder to find the bathroom empty. His brows furrowed and he lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room for Jaebeom. He could recall the other saying something about washing himself before heading off to sleep but then he heard the door shut and the footsteps. 

Mark pushed himself up onto his knees and looked back at the room, eyes scanning for Jaebeom. He could feel his lips dropping down into a pout, skin beginning to grow cold as the warmth left from the other began disappearing. He lifted the blanket off himself and started grabbing his clothes from the floor to put them back on, his body aching only a little but in a way that felt good and reminded him of the pleasure he had felt previously. 

He glanced to the door just as he pulled his tunic over his head and bit on his lip as he thought about heading out to find Jaebeom. In the end, his curiosity and anxiety got the better of him and he headed out, closing the door quietly behind him to not disturb anyone. 

Mark walked down the hallway before taking the stairs slowly as the candles weren’t lit. As he started making his way down he could hear Jaebeom’s voice, sounding strained and emotional which was something Mark had never heard from the other. 

“ _ You knew? _ ” Jaebeom gasped making Mark frown slightly. Who was he talking to? Mark crept further towards the entrance of the stairs, making sure to keep his footfall light so he didn’t get caught. “ _ You knew it was Yien all along and you never told anyone _ ?”

Mark felt his heart thud painfully in his chest at how distraught Jaebeom sounded but for some reason, his mind kept replaying the name the pirate had said. Yien. There was something about that name that had Mark shivering and frowning as he leant against the wall before poking his head around it. Yien. That was such an odd name that even though Mark hadn’t heard it before, it felt familiar in a way. 

“... _ It’s hard to believe the host I’ve fallen in love with for the past few years was actually a missing prince. _ ” 

Mark inhaled sharply when he saw Jinyoung sitting himself down at the bar before what the governor’s son said actually resonated in his mind. 

_ Actually a missing prince. _

_ Yien. _

_ Prince. _

_ Prince Yien. _

Mark felt a sharp pain stab his head and he even fell backwards into the wall, his head pounding as images started flying through his mind. 

First there was the ocean, a view from the top deck of a ship. He had seen this before, had stood on the ship before. 

_ Why do you look so upset for? _ A voice called out to him and he spun around, facing a young boy who stood against a pole with his hands in his pockets. Mark could feel himself smiling as he looked at the young boy, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

This was the boy he loved. 

The boy smiled at him and walked towards him, his hair flying off his face to reveal a set of strong brows and two beauty spots beneath one of them on his right eye. The boy snorts as he rests his elbows on the railing of the ship, “Yien, you’re a prince. I don’t think you’ll have a choice.”

Mark felt himself frowning slightly at the boy’s words but as he looked at his love, watching as he smiled brightly. Then Mark realised why the smile looked familiar to him. 

It was Jaebeom. 

His love from his past was Jaebeom. 

He could see the similarities between the older Jaebeom and the younger one. They had a similar cheeky smile with eye whiskers and the cute moles above his eye. 

_ Yien _ . 

He was Yien.

He gasped when he realised that Jaebeom was talking to him. He was Yien. He was  _ Prince Yien _ . A prince who had been missing...Because of a shipwreck.

Suddenly Mark was transported back to the moment he felt the first explosion. Jaebeom was pulling him out of their room, the roof above them burning through with flames. Jaebeom’s hand wrapped around his felt so familiar and just  _ right  _ that Mark could feel his heart breaking. 

He had been with Jaebeom all this time and he didn’t even know. They had been separated for so long, missing one another without realising it. Mark felt like the hole in his heart had finally been fulfilled.

Mark gasped when he suddenly felt himself get thrown back into the present, no longer running through a ship that was burning with fire getting ransacked by pirates but in a bar that he worked in as a sex worker. He looked up and found Jaebeom and Jinyoung looking at him, Jaebeom’s mouth falling open.

“Yien-“

“I-I know.” Mark gasped, eyes blurring as the million of memories started flashing through his mind. “I-I know who I am.” He watched as Jinyoung’s mouth dropped open and Jaebeom slid off the stool. Jaebeom’s body flickered in between his current state and the young 7 year old Mark had grown up with. He stepped towards him with shaking hands, his breath barely able to make it past his lips as he walked towards his best friend. “I-I remember.” Mark felt his tears leaking down his cheeks as Jaebeom reached for him. “ _ Oh my god, Jaebeommie! _ ” Mark couldn’t hold back a sob when he finally felt the embrace of his best friend after 17 years apart. 

Mark tightened his grip on Jaebeom’s body, holding him close and burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck as he sobbed heavily. 

“God I missed you so much,” Jaebeom gasped wetly, his hands gripping onto Mark so tightly. “I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I can’t believe you’re here right now.” Mark sobbed, “I-I just can’t believe it.” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, “The last thing I remember was us getting separated, an-and I saw you get hurt and I just-“

“Shush, you’re ok now,” Jaebeom whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke Mark’s head. “You’re ok. I’m here. I’m never leaving you again, god.” Mark whimpered and squeezed his eyes tighter, tears rolling down his cheeks and Jaebeom whispered to him. 

“Well...I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded only the slightest bit surprised, his annoyance being the louder emotion. Mark pulls away from Jaebeom’s embrace and turns to find the other frowning at the two of them. “What do you plan on doing now that you’ve found him?” Jinyoung huffs, his eyes trailing over Mark’s exposed collarbone and the bruises that have flowered from Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Mark feels Jaebeom’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him close again, “I’m going to take him away from here for starters.” The captain says lowly, “And then I’ll be taking him back home,  _ where he belongs _ , so he can sit on his throne in front of all the people he was taken away from.” Mark swallows thickly as he looks up at Jaebeom, his eyes trailing over the other’s face in slight awe because 1) it’s his best friend and 2) he just said Mark was going to be sitting on a throne.

Jinyoung narrows his eyes and folds his arms across his chest. “You can’t just take him away!” He gasps in shock a little. Mark hears Jaebeom growl a little in the back of his throat and felt the hands holding him tighten a little. 

“Just watch me.” Jaebeom growled before he turned to Mark, eyes shimmering a little as he cupped the other’s cheek. “I’m going to get the crew and we’re getting out of here ok?” Mark swallowed thickly and nodded his head. He couldn’t wait to leave this godforsaken in. Jaebeom smiles again before he leans forward and presses a kiss to the centre of Mark’s forehead. Mark shivers a little at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut before he felt Jaebeom pull away. 

“Oh wait!” Mark quickly called out, his hand latching onto the captain’s tunic. “We have to bring-“

“Bambam, I know.” Jaebeom smiled before he took Mark’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I’ll get him. Don’t worry.” Mark felt his chest become lighter as he watched Jaebeom run up the stairs before he could feel Jinyoung’s cool glare on him. He sighed and turned to face the other. 

“Jinyoungie-“

“No. Don’t.” The other lifted his hand to silence him. Mark winced and took a breath before sighing and stepping towards the other. “Just...don’t say anything to me right now.” Jinyoung said shakily, wrapping his arms around himself as he glared at Mark, eyebrows furrowed. “I-I told you I loved you.”

“I know…” Mark said quietly, fiddling with the hem of his tunic, “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you back.” He whispered, watching the tears welling up in Jinyoung’s eyes. “You did a lot for me Jinyoung.” He took a step closer towards the other, “You took care of me and I thank you for that.” Jinyoung looks away from him and Mark sighs as he reaches out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I did love you at one point.” He confesses, “But I think deep down, I knew it wasn’t real.” Jinyoung scoffs lightly and shakes Mark’s hand off his body. He tries not to show how much the action hurt him as much as it does. 

“I guess this is goodbye?” Jinyoung huffs, obviously trying to hide his pain through sarcasm. Mark winces a little but honestly he couldn’t expect anything else - he did just break Jinyoung’s heart after all. Jinyoung’s eyes flicker back to him, “I’ll never see you again after this?”

“Well I mean, you can come visit me?” Mark says hopefully, “I’m sure it’ll be ok?” Jinyoung chuckles a little and shakes his head, causing Mark to frown a little but he doesn’t get a chance to ask as the sound of footfall echoes through the inn. Mark turns to the staircase in time to see Yugyeom and Bambam rushing out, the pirate holding onto a heavy looking rucksack as Bambam rushes forwards. 

“Mark! What happened, are you ok?” The younger said hurriedly, grabbing Mark by the forearms and holding him tightly, “Jaebeom just came rushing in and said we had to leave? That we’re leaving the inn?” Mark laughs a little, his chest light as he watches his best friend re-enter with more of his crew. 

_ I’m going home _ . 

He wants to say it, the words tingling on the tip of his tongue as he catches Jaebeom’s gaze from behind Bambam’s shoulder. He can feel the tears prickling in his eyes again as he remembers the face and the memories along with it. 

“What’s going on in here?” Cries a deep voice, one that sends shivers running down Mark’s spine. Both him and Bambam gasp, flinching away from the voice as they turn to find Shuho entering the inn from his office. His beady eyes glancing over everyone before they fall onto the two hosts. “You two! What on earth are you doing? Get back to work!” He growls, charging forward towards them. 

Mark and Bambam shuffle backwards in an attempt to escape the man’s clutches, the younger letting out a small cry of fear when suddenly Jaebeom jumps in front of them, sword brandished and pointed directly at the innkeeper’s chest. Mark watches from behind Jaebeom’s broad back as Shuho’s eyes glance down between the sword and the captain’s face. 

“Captain. I believe you have some explaining to do.” Shuho says lowly, “Like what exactly you’re doing with my whores.” Mark feels Bambam’s hold tighten around his wrist and he can feel his fear bubbling beneath the surface.

“Under the order of King Tuan, I will be returning Prince Yien back to the kingdom of Ilsan after being lost for 17 years.” Jaebeom speaks loudly, voice clear and unshakeable as he stares Shuho down. “If you stand in my way I will have you arrested for obstruction of the royal crown.” The innkeeper’s brows furrow as he looks at the captain. 

“Prince? Who?” Mark feels the man’s eyes snap to him and he swallows thickly as Shuho begins to laugh. “Mark? Mark, a prince? You’ve got to be kidding me!” The man cackles and although some of the crew around them shuffle awkwardly, Jaebeom doesn’t move a single inch. Shuho must be able to sense something because his laughter cuts off almost immediately and his eyes change from they’re usually hungry gaze to something darker that makes Bambam and Mark tighten their hold onto one another. “You aren’t taking him.” Shuho growls quietly, “He’s not leaving my inn. He’s  _ mine _ .” Mark grimaces away as the innkeeper leans in to his those words. 

He can feel those hands on him, feel the lips and the tongue and everything that Shuho and his men have done to him. He’s right. Mark does belong to Shuho. 

But he’s not Mark anymore. He’s Yien. 

_ Prince Yien of the Kingdom of Ilsan _ .

Jaebeom scoffs a little, “You can try keep him, old man.” Suddenly the crew rush forward, standing around Yien and Bambam with their own swords and guns pointed at Shuho. “But we’ll just kill you if you do. We are pirates after all.” Jaebeom chuckles a little and Yien can’t help but let out a breathless laugh at how shocked the innkeeper looks. His mouth is dropping open but no sound coming out as his eyes glance around at the 40 or so weapons pointed directly at his face. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re leaving.”

Jaebeom lowers his sword and turns to face Yien with a smile, grabbing a hold of his hand and squeezing their fingers together. “Let’s get you home.” Yien nods his head before turning to look at Bambam, laughing when he sees the younger’s shocked expression. 

“I’ll explain later, come on.” He giggles before linking his own fingers with Bambam’s and letting Jaebeom tug him away. They don’t glance back at the inn, they don’t look at the place that has become their home because deep down they both knew they never belonged. 

They’re on their way to a place that belongs to them. 

 

***

 

“I want sails and anchor up within the hour, I don’t care if we’re sailing through the dark - light some lanterns and get to work.” Jaebeom barks as his crew rush past him over the plank. He keeps a tight hold around Yien’s hand, their fingers never leaving more than a hairs length between them. His crew calls out their response and he feels his heart swell with pride. “Youngjae!” He calls out, watching a the royal servant slipped past him. The younger squeals before turning around to face him with wide eyes. 

“Yes, Captain?” The servant says meekly, his eyes flickering between Jaebeom and Yien. Jaebeom chuckled and shakes his head. 

“You said Jackson was staying on the boat tonight?” Youngjae nods his head and Jaebeom smiles, “Go wake him up.” Jaebeom turns to look at Yien, a softer smile slipping over his face as he catches his best friend’s gaze. “Tell him there’s someone I want to introduce him to.” Yien’s brows furrow a little with an upwards tilt to his lips but Jaebeom squeezes their hands before he turns back to see Youngjae nodding his head with a bright smile before heading off to the ship. 

Jaebeom sighs and goes to follow, ready to walk up the plank to the deck of the ship when he feels his arm get tugged back. He turns and finds both Yien and Bambam staring at the ship with odd expressions. Bambam’s eyes are shimmering with hope and wonder, probably because he’s never seen a ship or even been out on the ocean in all his life but Yien...Jaebeom looks over his furrowed brows, lips parted as quick breaths fall from them and how his eyes rapidly scan the ship. 

It’ll be his first time back on a ship since the night they lost each other. 

Jaebeom steps back to Yien, placing the hand he has free on the side of the prince’s face and draws his attention back to him. He waits until those brown doe eyes are staring at his and a small flush has taken over the boy’s skin. “Hey…” Jaebeom whispers softly as he strokes a thumb down Yien’s smooth cheek. “I’m right here ok? I’m not leaving you. Ever.” He feels Yien squeeze his hand and watches as he nods a little. “You ok?”

The prince lets out a long breath before clearing his throat and nodding his head again. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” He says quietly, giving Jaebeom a little smile. He turns to Bambam who raises his eyebrow in question, obviously pretending like he wasn’t just listening in on their conversation. “I’ve got Bambam with me.” Yien smiles, looking back to Jaebeom. “I’ll be ok.” 

Jaebeom smiles, feeling Yien squeeze their hands so he nods his head and turns to walk up the plank. The crew is rushing around to get things done quickly, some scaling the masts while others are tying down equipment or putting away stock. Jaebeom tugs Yien away from Bambam, allowing Yugyeom to take the other on a tour of the ship while the captain leads Yien down into the sleeping quarters. He can hear Jackson complaining to Youngjae on the other side of the door as they head down the stairs, his voice high and whiny as he complains about his beauty sleep. 

Jaebeom chuckles and pushes the door open with his palm, allowing Yien to enter behind him before he walks further into the room where he can spot Jackson sitting on his hammock while Youngjae stands in front of him. Jackson’s eyes land on him almost immediately and he watches as they narrow down into a glare - obviously their previous...discussion...hasn’t been forgotten. 

“Captain.” The young prince huffs, “Youngjae said you had someone to introduce me to?” Jaebeom chuckles and nods his head, Yien squeezing his fingers behind him. Jaebeom stands aside, pulling his best friend in front of him so Jackson can see him. He watches as Jackson’s eyes narrow and his lips turn down into a frown. “You...wanna introduce me to Mark?” Jaebeom can’t hold back his snort as Jackson looks up and down Yien’s body. “Jaebeom, look. I get that I haven’t had a fuck in a while and I get he’s the best sex worker but I honestly thought you didn’t want to share-“

“You really haven’t changed at all.” Yien says quietly, almost in a breath as he steps closer towards Jackson, slipping his hand out of Jaebeom’s. “I mean, you’re obviously older and taller and...definitely more muscular than you were at 7 years old but-“ Yien lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head, totally disregarding the look of utter confusion on Jackson’s face. “You haven’t changed a single bit, Jiaer.”

At the sound of his true name, Jackson reers back like Yien has just slapped him across the face. “I-I’m sorry what did you just call me?” He snaps, his eyes flickering back to Jaebeom, “Captain, is this some type of sick joke? Did you tell him my name so he’d get me to sleep with him?” Jaebeom clenches his jaw and steps forward to grab Yien away from the other. 

“Jackson, this isn’t Mark.” Youngjae hisses from his spot on the other side of a pole. The prince’s brows furrow and Jaebeom can already hear the ‘ _ But it looks like him! _ ’ That’s about to fly out of Jackson’s mouth but Yien is quicker to catch on to the situation. 

“Jiaer, it’s me.” He says softly, stepping back towards Jackson who slowly leans away from him as much as he can without tipping his hammock. “Jiaer, it’s Yien.” Jackson’s eyebrows almost meet in the centre of his forehead and his lips get sucked into a straight line as he stares Yien down, large eyes trailing over the prince’s form until he get’s to Yien’s face where he stares long and hard. Jaebeom waits with bated breath as Jackson’s face slowly starts to melt from confusion to utter shock. 

“You-I- _ Yien? _ ” Jackson gasps, jumping from the hammock and stepping up to Yien, “B-but you were Mark? And now you’re Yien?” He babbles as he takes a hold of Yien’s face between his hands, the older prince giggling slightly. 

“I lost my memories after the shipwreck so when they found me I didn’t know who I was.” Yien laughed a little as Jackson continued to massage his face into weird positions. “I’ve always had these dreams where I remember a little bit but it wasn’t until I heard Jaebeom talking to Jinyoung about a prince and someone called Yien that everything came rushing back to me.”

Jackson gasped and shook his head, “I can’t believe this…” he whispered as he squished Yien’s cheeks together. “Y-you’re here! You’re not dead!” Everyone let out a little laugh at that and Jaebeom watched as Yien giggles and linked his hands with Jackson’s. 

“No Jiaer I’m not dead.” Yien laughed as he pulled the other’s hands away from his face. “I’m here and I remember.” Jackson just smiled in disbelief, shaking his head as he grinned. “I missed you.” Yien said quietly as he looked down to the floor with a smile. “I might not have many memories of you seeing as we only knew each other for a short time but,” Yien looks back up to Jackson, “I do remember missing you after we left.” Jackson’s eyes are surprising glassy and it only takes him a few more seconds before he lets out a watery sob then throws himself at the older prince, wrapping his arms around his body and squeezing tight. 

Jaebeom chuckles but watches the scene with a warm smile, his heart finally feeling full and happy after decades of being dark and cold. He can’t remember the last time he ever felt such happiness. However, the moment is cut short when Yugyeom enters the cabin with a not so graceful tumble down the stairs before he crashed heavily into the door with a  _ thud _ followed by a high pitched pained whine.

Jackson snorts as Yugyeom walks around the corner rubbing his arm with a pout on his lips. “Your highness,” The younger bows his head before he lifts it, peering at the two princes before his eyes flicker to Jaebeom. “Highnesses?” Jaebeom rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh. Yugyeom stands from his little bow, “Prince Yien, Jinyoung is waiting out on the pier for you. He says he wants to talk?”

Jaebeom’s brows furrow and he turns to find Yien looking almost as shocked as him. He watches as his best friend gives a small delicate shrug of his shoulders then decides to follow Yugyeom out of the cabin, Jaebeom leaving quickly to go with them. 

They past by many crew members, all casting looks down at the rich man standing on the pier pouting and glaring as best he can in the small illumination of the ship’s lanterns. Jaebeom watches as Yien makes his way down the plank and goes to follow when Yugyeom suddenly grabs his hand, stopping his in his tracks.

“Just let the guy have an actual goodbye without you hovering.” The younger huffs quietly, “From what Bambam’s told me, Jinyoung actually looked out for the two of them a lot. He fell for Mark pretty hard.” Jaebeom’s brows furrow and Yugyeom heaves out a sigh. “Let him say his goodbye so he can move on, hyung. You standing around watching isn’t going to give him the closure he needs.” The captain resists the urge to roll his eyes but can’t hold back the huff he lets out before turning away from the railing to allow Yien and Jinyoung a final private moment together.

 

***

 

“Jinyoung?” Yien called out softly as he stepped down from the plank, his brows furrowed as he looks over the other. “Wh-what are you doing here?” His eyes scan across the docks, unsure of what exactly he’s searching for but also curious to know if the other would be working for Shuho and the whole meeting was a setup to get him taken back to the inn. 

Jinyoung walks up to meet him, his brows furrowed into a thick line like he does when he’s unsure of how to explain something in simpler terms for Mark to read. “I-I wanted to talk to you before you left.” Yien frowns a bit in confusion but nods his head anyway, crossing his arms over his chest to fend off the cool breeze blowing through the thin material of his tunic.

“I’m sorry.” Yien’s eyes snap open wide and he looks at Jinyoung who scratches the back of his neck in an almost embarrassed way. “I-I’m sorry for everything. How I acted, the things I called you - the things I tried to do to you...I’m sorry.” Jinyoung’s eyes shine with tears and his nose starts to turn red as he sniffs. “I just got so jealous after I saw how happy you were with Jaebeom, even after your very first meeting. I could tell you were going to fall for him.” Yien feels his cheeks flush and he can’t help but look down to the floor to hide his redness. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner about your past.” Jinyoung’s voice is so strained that Yien feels his pain just through his words. He looks back up, Jinyoung staring at him with a horrible expression as a tear slides down his cheek. “I-I-I thought if I could hold off the ending for longer that I-I might’ve been able to win you over. And you’d wanna stay here. Be with me.” Yien lets out a small whine and rushes forward, throwing his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and hugging his old friend tightly. 

“You don’t have to apologise for that Jinyoung.” He whispers into the other’s ear as he feels the hands slowly reach around to hold him. “I’m not mad at you for keeping my past quiet. In all honestly, I probably wouldn’t have believed you if you told me first anyway. The only reason I remembered anything was because of Jaebeom mentioning my name.” Jinyoung lets out a quiet sob so Yien tightens his hold. “Jinyoung, thank you. Thank you for being the best friend and tutor that a lost prince could’ve asked for.” The other lets out a watery bark of laughter and Yien feels his chest become lighter. “Thank you.”

Yien pulls away from his hug and cups Jinyoung’s cheeks before wiping away the tears that have trailed down his skin. “Promise me you’ll come visit? My parents are probably going to throw a party or something for my return so I can expect to see you there?” Jinyoung laughs and squeezes Yien a little. 

“I’ll try my best, your highness.” The governor’s son steps back to bow a little as he finished his sentence and Yien feels his cheeks flush again but this time for a much different reason. He slaps Jinyoung lightly on the chest, getting the same laugh from him before the other links their fingers together. “I’ll miss you.” Yien smiles a little and nods his head, squeezing his fingers. 

“Me too.”

 

***

 

After Yien finished catching up with Jackson and Youngjae who he was introduced to, the ship was out on open water, sailing across the silver waves back home. Yien leant against the railing of the ship, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs with the fresh sea air before letting it out slowly. The breeze blew his hair gently and he shivered a little from the coolness but welcomed it with a small smile. Around him, Jaebeom’s crew fiddled with ropes or chatted to one another in the lanter light. It was a welcomed noise, one that Yien wasn’t use to. He kept waiting to hear the sound of someone moaning or the drunken cry of a sailor but all he heard was the laughter of friends. 

Yien sighed and tilted his head back, eyes scanning over the dark night sky shimmering and blinking with a million stars. It was odd seeing all the stars up close and bright after seeing them from being his window. The ship ducked down a wave, Yien loosing his balance slightly until he felt the warmth of a pair of hands holding his waist to keep him steady. 

He turned his head to look behind him and smiled when he found Jaebeom staring down at him. The captain chuckled and tightened his grip on his Yien’s waist to keep him balanced. “You’ll find your sea legs soon enough.” Jaebeom laughed before he stepped around Yien to stand at his side, keeping one hand on his body. 

Yien felt himself blush so he looked back out to sea, nibbling on his bottom lip. It was strange, being with Jaebeom. After all the moments and new memories they had created together, mixing in with the old ones that he’s just rediscovered, Yien wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act with his best friend. 

He felt a finger brush through his fringe and he found himself look back up to Jaebeom, the other watching him with a furrowed brow. “Is something the matter?” He asks quietly, eyes searching over Yien’s face. The prince sighed and looked back down to the railing, rubbing his fingers into the wet wood. 

“I think we should probably talk...about us?” He whispers, Jaebeom’s hand on his waist squeezing for a moment. “I mean…” Yien looks back to the other, “I know I’ve only just got my memories back but I-“

“Can I say something?” Jaebeom suddenly pipes up, cutting Yien off. The prince blinks up at him in slight shock but swallows down his confession and nods his head. The captain takes a deep breath before he takes a small step towards Yien, his other hand coming up to rest in the crook of the prince’s neck. “Yien…” Jaebeom says quietly, his breath hitting the top of Yien’s lips. “I love you.” The prince’s eyes widen and he looks up at his best friend with an opened mouth. He wasn’t expecting those words to come out of Jaebeom’s mouth at all. Jaebeom takes another breath, “I realised I loved when I was 16 years old, the moment I stepped onto a boat to start my search for you. I haven’t stopped loving you since then.” Yien swallows down his tears as best he can because he can still remember the love he had in his heart for Jaebeom when he was younger and how terrified he was of the other not feeling the same way. “When I met you again, as Mark, I could tell that there was something different about you, something that drew me in. I wanted to protect you, make you happy and see you smile.” Jaebeom’s thumb traced over his cheekbone, “I think that was because I knew you were the same boy I loved when I was 16.”

Yien’s heart skipped in his chest and he inhaled an unsteady breath. “A-are you saying you still love me even though I was Mark?” His voice is barely above a whisper and he’s almost certain Jaebeom wouldn’t be able to hear him over the crashing of the waves but the other smiles at him, thumb coming down to trace over his lips. 

“I will always love you,” Jaebeom smiled, tilting his head down until his nose bumping into Yien’s. “Whether you’re Yien or Mark, you’ll always be the same bratty prince to me. And I love him.”

“I-I loved you too.” Yien chokes out, then realises his mistake when he sees Jaebeom’s furrowed brow. “I-I mean I do love you! I’m still in love with you!” Jaebeom laughs a little and pulls Yien closer as he shakes his head out of embarrassment. “Sorry I’m just...Trying to get use to all these emotions.” He muttered as he buried his nose into Jaebeom’s chest. “I started falling for you before, as Mark, and now that I remember the feelings I had for you when I was younger…”

“Wait, you had feelings for me when we were kids?” Jaebeom gasped. Yien squeaked a little and pressed his face further into his best friend’s chest. “Ok no, wait Yien we have to talk about this!” Jaebeom chuckled, placing his hands on Yien’s shoulders and pushing him away. 

Yien could feel his cheeks burning bright red and whined, shaking his head as Jaebeom managed to push him away so he couldn’t hide his face. “Ack, wh-why do we have to talk about this? It-it was in the past!”

“And the past is all we have at the moment until we make new memories,” Jaebeom sighed, he placed his hands gently on the sides of Yien’s face, prompting him to look up. “Why did you never tell me?” He whispered. 

Yien bit on his lip, his eyes unable to pick one spot on Jaebeom’s face as he looked up at his best friend. “I-I was a kid, Jae.” He said quietly, “I didn’t really know what love was but I just knew I felt different about you. I wanted to tell you.” He could still remember the speech he had prepared to tell Jaebeom. “Actually, I was going to the night of the wedding.”

“You what?” Jaebeom gasped, before his brows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes tight with a grimace, “Oh god. Please, please,  _ please  _ tell me you weren’t going to confess and then expect me to take you away from the wedding like that fairytale Tammy told you…” Yien blushes and looked back out to sea to avoid Jaebeom’s gaze. The pirate just laughed and shook his head at the prince. “Yien, I was  _ 7 years old _ ! How do you expect me to smuggle you out of your own wedding?”

“I don’t know!” Yien cried, his ears now matching the red that covered his face. “I just-“ he cut off and looked back up to Jaebeom who was watching him with a curious smile. “I just knew that you’d protect me no matter what…” Yien said softly, his eyes falling back down before they noticed the matching scar on Jaebeom’s chest. He lifted his hand and pushed at the other’s tunic to reveal more of his skin before trailing over the pinkness with his finger. “You always said you’d protect me.”

Jaebeom’s fingers curled around his chin and Yien felt him pull his face back up, “I will never stop protecting you.” Jaebeom whispered fiercely, “Never stop.” Yien felt his breath catch in his throat and the intense stare Jaebeom was giving him until the younger bent downwards and pressed his lips to Yien’s. The prince sighed quietly, rocking up onto his toes to be closer to his best friend as their lips continued to move against one another. 

 

***

 

“So  _ this  _ is your room for the next 2 weeks.” Jaebeom sighed as he stepped into his cabin, watching as Yien slid past him and walked further into the room. He shut the door behind himself as Yien headed to the large cot, fingers trailing over the bloodied sheets. Jaebeom felt his cheeks fill with colour and he rushed over to them quickly, beginning to tug them out from the mattress. “I-ah, haven’t had a chance to clean them.” He said meekly, balling the sheets up and throwing them into a corner of the cabin. “I’ll just go get some new ones.” He muttered before stalking off to the cupboard. 

“Was it yours?” Yien’s voice called out making Jaebeom pause in the middle of reaching for new sheets. He turned back to look at his best friend with furrowed brows, trailing his eyes over how he had his arms crossed and a frown etched into his features. “The blood. Was it yours?” 

Jaebeom sighed and tugged the fresh sheets out before heading over to the cot again. “Yien, I’m a pirate. Bleeding a little is part of my job description.” The prince huffed and flopped down onto the cot once Jaebeom had reached him. 

“I don’t understand why you needed to become a pirate in the first place.” He sighed, tugging at the hem of his tunic. “You said my father enlisted your help to find me right? Why couldn’t you be apart of the Royal Navy fleet or something?”

“Look, I taught myself everything I know.” Jaebeom sighed before sitting himself down beside his best friend. “I was still a servant Yien, one without a prince to look after. So I did the only thing I could think of doing.” He looked to Yien and cupped the other’s cheek. “I learnt how I could find you again.” Yien gave him a small smile, tilting his face into the touch. “I taught and trained myself everything I needed to know for sailing and searching. I begged the local fishermen down at the docks to teach me their ways. I spoke to the blacksmith on how to fight and care for my weapons. I asked the Royal librarian how to read maps. I did everything on my own.” Yien’s hand came up and he linked their fingers together, the warmth of their palms helping ease the anxiety Jaebeom could feel bubbling beneath the surface. 

“Then I went out and found my own crew before speaking to your father. He knew what I was doing but because I was a servant he couldn’t really offer me a position on the fleet cause the captain didn’t approve.” Jaebeom sighed heavily at the memory of being rejected by the captain of the Royal Navy when he was 13. “Once I turned 16 I visited your father and asked for his help. Just for the money. I never wanted to steal anything from anyone so money was the only thing I couldn’t do on my own. Your father agreed but also made the captain swear that if I ever found you, I’d be promised a spot on the fleet having proved myself worthy.”

Yien let out a small laugh and nodded his head, “That kinda sounds like my father.” Jaebeom chuckled along and nodded his head as Yien sighed. “Thank you.” He says quietly, squeezing their hands together. Jaebeom looks back at him, brows furrowed and he’d tilted to the side in question. Yien giggles a little and cups his cheek, thumb stroking over the cheekbone. “For never giving up on me.”

Jaebeom’s breath catches in his throat and his voice comes out strangled when he speaks next. “Yien, I could never forget you. You were my best friend.” The prince visibly takes a breath and Jaebeom wonders if he’s said something wrong with how Yien’s brows have furrowed and he’s begun biting his lip again. “Yien?”

“Is-is that all I am to you?” He whispers quietly, removing his hand from Jaebeom’s cheek and attempting to pull his fingers away from Jaebeom’s but the younger tightens his hold. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” He chokes out, eyes scanning across Yien’s face. The prince takes another breath, squeezing his eyes shut tight. 

“Do I mean more to you? Then just a friend?” Jaebeom inhales sharply. He knew this was coming he just hadn’t really prepared enough for it. “Ca-Cause I’m afraid I can’t go back to the way we were, Jaebeom.” Yien breaths heavily before he opens his eyes again, tears welling in the corners of them. “I-I can’t go back to just being your friend. You mean so much more to me now and I just can’t-I can’t be around you without wanting to kiss you or-“ 

Jaebeom lurches forward, thinking quickly enough to place a hand on the back of Yien’s neck to hold him still as he presses his lips against the others. The prince squeaks in surprise but after a moment, Jaebeom feels him relax into the touch, letting his mouth drop open to allow Jaebeom to lick across his lips. Yien sighs a little, his hand coming up to clutch into Jaebeom’s tunic before the younger pulls away, but not very far. He keeps their noses pressed against one another, both panting slightly from the long kiss. 

“You mean, so much more to me now...Then you ever have in my entire life.” Jaebeom whispered, stroking his thumbs down Yien’s cheeks to wipe away the tears. “If you told me you wanted to stay as friends, I’m not going to lie to you Yien. It would’ve broken my heart.” His voice cracks slightly and he winces, wishing he could put up a strong front but just the thought of not being able to hold Yien the way he has grown use to is enough to cause him pain. He doesn’t want to know what it’s actually like. “I love you. I told you that before, remember?” He says softly, watching as Yien nods a little. “Then take my love as a promise. I will never stop loving you. You’ll be my best friend and the love of my life.”

This time, Yien is the one who leaps forward into Jaebeom’s arms, kissing him deeply while clutching onto him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~ sorry this is a week late. This chapter was just very hard to write. I got super duper busy with work, the horrible event that shook the kpop world, the whole christmas/holiday/family time shit and also mainly because of the heavy emotions I had to tackle in this chapter along with some of the loose ends that needed to be tied up. 
> 
> But nonetheless! It's finished and uploaded! How did we like it? Did you guys see Jinyoung's redemption arc coming or no hehe I couldn't leave poor lil Jinyoungie out of everything, even if he was a bit of an ass haha. It's a fine piece of peach what can I say? 
> 
> Jackson finally got to see his old friend after 17 years, Bambam has finally escaped a horrible life and now Mark/Yien is finally on his way home! What do you think will happen once he arrives there?
> 
> Hope you all had lovely holidays with friends & family!
> 
> Oh, now I know I said I was going to try and finish this by the end of 2017 but ehe look at us now and we're still 6 chapters away from the end and the 1st is in like 3 days LOL so obviously, this is going to be finished just not in the time period i was hoping. But I'm hopeful that now the big part of the story has finished, I'll be able to start putting out chapters 2 times a week but don't quote me on that hah. If I can do that, it'll be awesome but otherwise I'm aiming to finish this by the end of January plus my little surprises i have for you <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the new year <3


	14. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impure.
> 
> The word rang through Yien’s mind as it echoed through the now quiet ballroom.
> 
> Impure. Touched. Defiled.
> 
> Nothing but a whore. Only good for a quick fuck and nothing else. Useless. Unwanted. Unloved.

Yien stared up at the massive double doors in front of him, attempting to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat but failing miserably. This was it. He was going to see his parents after 17 years. Beside him, he felt Bambam squeeze his hand tightly. 

 

“I feel like I’m underdressed or something which is not normal for me.” The younger mutters while tugging at his tunic. Yien can’t help but snort in agreement because he feels the same. They’re both dressed in the clothes that Bambam had brought with him, tunic tops that were long sleeved but unfortunately due to their line of work, the neckline of the tunics were low and the fabric itself was almost see-through. 

 

Not the best attire to be meeting the king and queen - even if they were his parents. 

 

“I still can’t believe you’re a prince.” Bambam gasped, his eyes scanning around as the different guards ran around while Jaebeom spoke to the guard at the door. “Like this was your life? You lived in a castle? Your name is Yien?” 

 

“Bam, I barely remember any of this.” Yien sighed, feeling the sweat beginning to build on the back of his neck when he saw Jaebeom point in his direction. “This life - it was almost all a dream to me.” Bambam makes a soft noise before squeezing their hands together as Jaebeom heads over to them. Yien tries to smile but he knows it comes out as a grimace when Jaebeom’s brows furrow. 

 

“Hey, you alright?” The captain asks quietly, reaching out to place a hand on the side of his neck, “You look really pale.”

 

“I-I’m scared.” Yien chokes out, tightening his hand in Bambam’s as he struggles to catch his breath. “I-I can’t see them like this.” He hisses, “I’m-I’m not their son anymore!” Jaebeom’s eyes furrow further and Yien shakes his head. He starts walking backwards, his feet almost tripping himself over. “I-I can’t do this. I can’t see them, I’m a  _ whore _ Jaebeom not a prince I can’t-“

 

“Yien?” 

 

The sound of a soft feminine voice cuts through his rambling and he looks to where it came from, behind Jaebeom. Yien feels his heart jump into his throat at the sight of a woman dressed in a large expensive looking gown making her way towards him. The large doors he was just staring at have been opened to reveal a throne room. 

 

Memories start flashing through Yien’s mind as he sees the large opening of the room and the two thrones. Him and Jaebeom chasing each other around, practising sword fighting, dance lessons, his father yelling at him for ruining another outfit from playing in the stables with Jaebeom. That room is a part of his childhood and he’s now seeing it again for the first time. 

 

The sound of heels clicking softly draws his attention back to the woman walking. Her eyes are shining and her nose is red. He can see that she’s obviously been crying. Jaebeom moves away from in front of him and Bambam’s hand slips out of his, making him instantly curl his hand into a fist to hide the shaking as the woman stands in front of him. 

 

Yien tries to swallow past the lump, his own eyes watering as he looks at the familiar face before him. Shaky hands grab onto his cheeks with a feather light touch, thumbs trailing down his skin. 

 

“My baby, is it you?” She whispers, voice thick with tears as her eyes scan his face. “My beautiful boy.” Yien chokes on a sob, his mother’s face instantly screwing up and with a small cry as she throws herself into his arms. Yien hugs his mother tightly, his legs losing all strength and they crumple to the floor sobbing. 

 

“It’s you! It’s really you!” His mother cries, her tears wetting his skin and it only makes Yien cry harder, his hands fisting the material of her dress. The queen pulled away and stared at her son’s face, “My god look at you!” She hissed before letting out a small laugh, “You’re so beautiful! You look just like your sister, my beautiful boy.”

 

“Ta-Tammy? Where is she? Can I see her?” Yien stuttered, trying to wipe his eyes as his mother drew him back into a fierce hug. “Wh-where’s Papa?” He coughed, eyes scanning the area around him when suddenly he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. Yien turned his head and felt a new wave of tears fill his eyes at the sight of his father’s face smiling down at him. 

 

The king didn’t look that different from when Yien last saw him but he could tell that time had passed for his father. His cheeks were more sunken and the skin beneath his eyes were far darker then normal. But he still looked like his father. 

 

“Pa-Papa!” Yien jumped from the floor and threw his arms around his father’s neck, burying his face into the warm chest as strong arms came around his body. “Pa-pa I’m so sor-ry for fighting with you I didn’t mean it!” He cried heavily, tears streaming down his face.

 

“My boy, god my boy. I don’t care.” His father muttered into his ear. Yien felt those arms tighten around him and he couldn’t stop the sobs from coming out. “You’re finally home.” The king sighed against his head. Yien squeezed his eyes shut and cried into his father’s chest. They pulled away from on another and Yien’s father gripped his face, thumbs wiping away his tears. “I don’t care what you said to me all those years ago, you’re home and you’re safe. That’s all I care about.” Yien wince again and threw himself into his father’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s back and hugging him tightly.

 

“And who’s your little friend, Yien?” He heard his mother ask and turned to find her walking towards Bambam who was trying to back up into the wall but Yugyeom was quick to stop him, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. Yien cleared his throat and stood from the floor to stand beside Bambam. The younger immediately latched onto him, his eyes wide as he looked at the royal couple in front of him. 

 

“This is Bambam, he-he took care of me a lot.” Yien said quietly, linking his fingers with Bambam’s. “He’s like my brother, Mama.” He heard the younger inhale sharply and it made him laugh a little. 

 

Yien’s mother smiled and stepped closer, holding her hands out towards Bambam who frowned in confusion at first before Yien pushed him towards her. The younger was extremely hesitant when he allowed his hands to rest in the queen’s but Yien could tell his mother didn’t mind. The Queen held Bambam’s hands in hers and smiled up at him, “Thank you.” She whispered to him, eyes welling with tears. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

Bambam nodded his head shakily, “Y-you’re welcome your majesty?” He said softly, looking up at the queen through his hair. Yien’s mother just laughed and shook her head as the king came to stand beside his wife. 

 

“You’re family now, Bambam. It’s just Mama and Papa ok?” The king said with a warm smile, his eyes flickering over to Yien who had his own wide smile. Bambam let out a gasp and turned his head back to look at Yien, the older laughing at the look of utter surprise on the younger’s face. Bambam looked back to the rulers, cheeks flushed and tears shining in his eyes. 

 

“Are-are you serious? Y-you don’t care about what...what we did?” The younger asks quietly. Yien feels his heart skip a beat. He knew it would have to be talked about but he wasn’t prepared for it in any way. How was he supposed to tell his parents that their baby boy use to get fucked by multiple men on the regular for a job? He watched as his mother shook her head, watery smile crossing her lips as her eyes flickered from Bambam to him. 

 

“We don’t care at all, love. You’re home and you’re safe and that’s all that matters.” Yien could feel more tears threatening to fall but he allowed Bambam to have a moment, hugging his mother tightly as his father patted the younger on the back. 

 

“Your majesty, the tables have been set up. Shall we begin bringing in the food?” Says a servant walking in from a door to the left, scaring Yien slightly. The queen turns away from hugging Bambam to speak to servant while Yien watches Jaebeom walk over to him. Bambam takes his leave from the two royals, immediately rushing over to Yien’s side and gripping onto his arm tightly.

 

“They’ve set up a celebration ball to welcome your arrival.” Jaebeom whispers to him, bending slightly to speak into his ear while the rulers speak to the servant. “Everyone from all across the kingdom is said to be attending.”

 

“Gosh…” Yien lets out a breath, beginning to feel slightly nervous when suddenly Jaebeom grabs his hand, linking their fingers together. Yien turns to look up at the other who smiles at him. 

 

“You’ll be fine. No one knows what happened to you.” His friend’s words make him feel a little better but Yien can’t help but feel like something big and bad is going to happen. He turns his attention back to his parents just as they finish speaking to the servant. The queen steps towards him and Bambam with a wide smile on her face. Jaebeom releases Yien’s hand and steps away from him to allow the queen closer. 

 

“We’ve got the royal tailor up in your chambers to fit out outfit for the both of you.” She tells them, “And don’t worry about future clothing, we’ve had those made and set out already for you Yien.” The prince can’t really do much but nod his head. The queen smiles before her eyes turn onto Jaebeom. “You mind showing them to Yien’s chambers?” The other chuckles with a shake of his head, his eyes flickering to Yien’s before they look back to the queen.

 

“Not at all, your majesty.” He bows his head before grasping Yien’s elbow lightly, “I’ll bring them back down when it’s time for the ball.” The queen nods her head in thanks before she’s whisked away by another servant speaking about curtain colours. Yien waves goodbye to his father as Jaebeom pulls him towards a staircase, Bambam’s hand wrapped tightly around his and Yugyeom following behind. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom lies back on the massive four poster bed facing the window, his eyes scanning over the ocean and the waves that crash against the side of the cliff. The wind blows through the curtains, fluttering the material with the scent of the sea and florals from the garden below Yien’s bedroom. He sighs heavily before turning his head back to the side where he sees Yien standing on a apple carton in front of a full length mirror, arms stretched out as a baby blue silk tunic hangs off his frame. There’s a piece of fabric in a matching colour tied around his throat, the excess of the fabric hanging down his chest. The white coloured trousers the tailor is currently hemming, hug his legs nicely and shape his behind beautifully. Not as much as the trousers he wore back in the inn but enough to show off the shape tastefully. Jaebeom catches Yien’s gaze in the reflection and smirks when the other’s cheeks flush a pretty pale red, the colour going across his neck and down his chest.

 

“You’re much shorter than your friend, your majesty.” The tailor huffs as he presses another pin into the rolled up fabric at Yien’s ankle. “I’m not sure why your mother insisted on saying you’d be the same high as Mr. Im because you certainly aren’t.” Jaebeom bites on his lip to stop himself from laughing as Yien’s mouth drops open in either shock or surprise but Bambam, who’s off behind one of the screens changing into his own outfit, lets out a snort and Yugyeom who’s leaning against one of the bed poles cackles. 

 

“Well I apologise for not being taller.” Yien huffs, dropping his arms down to fold them across his chest. The tailor rolls his eyes and glares up at the prince with a frown on his lips. 

 

“Now listen hear, little prince.” The old man growls lightly, Jaebeom watching with an amused smirk. He can remember the man, much younger at the time, constantly having to yell at Yien to stay still during his fittings. Seems like he hasn’t forgotten either. “I had enough trouble with attitude from your dear late sister, I do not need it from you mister.” Jaebeom sees the moment Yien catches onto the tailor’s words and immediately pushes himself from the bed.

 

“My late sister?” Yien’s voice comes out quiet and Jaebeom feels his heart crack a little when his best friend looks to him. “L-late? What happened to Tammy?” The atmosphere in the room drops almost instantly. Bambam sticks his head out from behind the screen and Yugyeom drops his body away from his lazed position. The tailor looks up at the prince with surprise written across his face before confusion draws his brows together. Jaebeom can see him trying to form a sentence, eyes flickering back to him then up at the prince. He takes pity on the tailor. 

 

“Can everyone give the prince and I a moment? Please?” He asks quietly, staying seated on the bed while everyone leaves. Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom links his hand with Bambam’s as they head out of the bedroom and into the adjoining lounge area with the tailor. Yien’s tearfilled eyes watch their bodies leave before they turn on Jaebeom. 

 

“Jaebeom what happened.” He chokes out, stepping off the apple carton and stalking towards him. Jaebeom is quick to meet him halfway, muttering about the pins he has in his trousers but Yien is faster as cutting him off. “Jaebeom, where’s my sister. Tell me she’s here.”

 

Jaebeom sighed and placed his hands on Yien’s hips to steady the older from his swaying. He could see the tears welling in his best friend’s eyes and tried to push down the pain that came with seeing them. “Yien, I don’t know how to tell you this…” He said softly, watching as those doe like eyes scanned his face. 

 

“Beommie...what happened?” Yien’s voice was barely audible. Jaebeom sighed and drew the prince close to his chest, stroking the back of his head to calm the shaky breath he could feel hitting his collarbones. 

 

“She got sick after travelling to stay with the duke once they were married.” He says softly, grimacing when he feels Yien’s fingers curl into the fabric of his jacket. He tightens his hold on the prince’s body. “She was pregnant with children.” Yien let’s out a little whimper and Jaebeom bites his lip to keep his own tears at bay. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. “She-she became too weak...her body eventually gave out.” As he finished speaking Yien let out a small cry before heavy sobs shook his body. Jaebeom winced and squeezed his eyes shut, holding Yien close to him as his best friend cried. “I’m so sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.” He whispered into Yien’s ear. 

 

“I-I didn’t get to say goodbye…” Yien choked out, pulling away from Jaebeom’s chest to look up at him. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Jaebeom sighs and nods his head, bringing his hands up to wipe away the prince’s tears. 

 

“I didn’t get to either. She was married by the time I got back.” He said quietly, rubbing his thumb beneath Yien’s red eyes. Yien took a deep breath before dropping his face back into Jaebeom’s chest, nuzzling his skin as he hugged him tightly. 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered, his voice breaking Jaebeom’s heart further. Jaebeom tightened his grip on Yien’s body, squeezing him till he was worried he might snap. 

 

“I’ll never leave-“ 

 

The sound of the door busting wide open scared both boys, Yien letting out a small squeal before turning around to see who had interrupted their moment. Jaebeom’s eyes immediately narrowed on the long body of the duke who walked in with a pleasant smile on his face before it dropped into a small confused frown. 

 

“Oh, I do apologise if I’ve interrupted something?” He says slowly, his eyes flickering on how tight and close Jaebeom and the prince were standing together. Jaebeom cleared his throat and took a step away from Yien, before standing in front of him ever so slightly. He may not be a servant anymore but he was still going to protect his best friend. 

 

“Sir, may I ask what you’re doing here?” Jaebeom tried to keep his voice calm and neutral but could tell there was a little bit of annoyance laced between his words. The duke tilted his head to the side before he let out an embarrassed chuckle. 

 

“Well I did come in unannounced,” he said sheepishly before stepping forwards towards the couple. “But I just came to introduce myself to Prince Yien.” Jaebeom watched as the taller man leaned to the left to peek around his shoulder to where Yien was hidden. “This will be our first time meeting after all these years and I thought it best not to do so in front of such a large audience like tonight.” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the Royal who seemed to have totally forgotten he was even there by that point, his eyes totally focused on Yien. 

 

Jaebeom felt Yien’s hand squeeze his own so he took it as a sign for him to move, revealing the prince to the older royal. Jaebeom watched as Yien stepped forward shyly, head tucked to his chest and eyes flickering up through his fringe to glance at the duke. 

 

“I’m sorry if we’ve met before, I’m afraid after my accident I have trouble recalling memories.” Yien said softly, “Do I know you?” 

 

The duke gave a small laugh and shook his head before stretching out a hand towards Yien. Jaebeom tried not to grimace when he saw his prince’s delicate pale hand fall onto the longer tanned one. “Unfortunately, my prince, we were never given the chance to meet.” The duke smiled, “And now that I’ve seen you I do have to admit you’re more beautiful than what the servants say.” Jaebeom’s stomach turned and he couldn’t help but curl his hand around the hilt of his sword. He could see the small flush that ran up the back of Yien’s neck. Jaebeom tightened his grip. “But alas, our meeting never ended up happening because of your accident.” 

 

Jaebeom frowned further and watched as Yien’s brows creased in confusion before he gasped and looked up at the duke with wide eyes. “Are-are you the duke I was-“

 

“Yes, your majesty.” The duke sighed with a smile that turned Jaebeom’s stomach further. “I was your intended fiancée. Hyungwon, Duke of the Seungnyangie Isles.” Yien’s mouth dropped open and Jaebeom could see he was confused and uncomfortable about the situation so he stepped closer to the prince, only to have Hyungwon pull Yien towards him. “We never got to meet but I’m glad I have a chance to now. Your sister told me so much about you.” Jaebeom felt his own jaw drop as Yien gasped. 

 

“My-my sister?” Yien said quietly, blinking up at the duke with wide eyes. “You knew my sister?” Hyungwon gave a small laugh and nodded his head. 

 

“Yes I did. I was engaged to your sister actually!” Hyungwon laughs a little before his face falls into a grimace. “Before she passed away…” Yien made a small noise and Jaebeom stepped forward immediately, place a hand on the prince’s back and felt him lean back into it. 

 

“We should probably get going your majesty,” He muttered quietly, eyes flickering up to meet Hyungwon’s stare. “We need to get ready for the celebration tonight.” Yien nodded his head and pulled his hands away from the duke’s. 

 

“I’ll talk to you more at the party then, your majesty.” Hyungwon said lowly, dropping his head into a bow. “It was nice meeting you finally.” Jaebeom frowned slightly but Yien nodded and stepped away from the duke, backing into Jaebeom. The duke bowed once again before he headed out of the room. Jaebeom kept a hand on Yien’s back, watching and waiting until the duke had disappeared when he let his arm wrap its way around Yien’s waist. 

 

“I don’t know why,” Jaebeom huffed as he pulled Yien closer to him. “But I just don’t like that guy.” Yien snorted a little before turning around in Jaebeom’s arms, his hands coming up to link together behind the other’s neck. 

 

“You’re not jealous are you?” The prince asked quietly, tilting his head to the side. “You never have to worry about that…” Jaebeom sighs and nods his head while Yien reaches up onto his toes. “I love  _ you _ .” Yien whispers, pressing his lips to Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom sighs and presses harder against Yien’s lips, tightening his grip on the prince’s hips. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

The celebration was already in full swing by the time Yien and Bambam were dressed and marched downstairs by some servants. The two held hands tightly, leaving no room between their bodies as they made their way down the halls to where the loud music and laughter could be heard. Yien wished that Jaebeom was the one escorting them but unfortunately, ever since they got back his best friend has been busy with the royal guards and figuring out if he has a position on the naval fleet. He knows Jaebeom is going to be at the celebration but doesn’t know if the other will be working the event as a guard or attending as a guest. Bambam said if he wanted to he could make Jaebeom a guest, simply by stating it because he was a prince but Yien has given an order in years. He feels wrong doing so. He doesn’t feel like a prince. 

 

He doesn’t feel like any of this is real. He keeps thinking that one moment he’s going to wake up and he’ll be back at the inn with Shuho banging on the door. But Bambam’s palm against his draws him back to reality and makes him feel a bit more at home. 

 

The servants stop them in front of two heavy doors, guarded by two men with large swords. Yien and Bambam both gulp at the sheer size of the guards as the servant introduces them. Yien shivers beneath his heavy gold lined jacket at the way one of the guards eye him over. Almost as if he knows what he’s done in the past. Knows how people have used him and his body. The doors get pulled open, taking away Yien’s attention from the guard along with Bambam’s nails biting into the skin on the back of his hand. He takes a deep breath, feeling it catch in his throat when he hears his name get called out for the crowd to turn towards him. The crowd cheers and it’s like a wave rushing over Yien’s head, cutting out every sound as they scream. 

 

Suddenly, Yien feels as though he’s totally naked standing in front of the crowd even though he can’t see them, standing just shy of the light from the ballroom and away from the view of the people below. Bambam’s hand gets tugged out of his as one of the servants pull him away, Yien grabbing the air as he leaves down the hallway to probably enter through another door. The servants motion for him to step forward, towards the opening, where the crowd can see him. He tries to take a breath but it’s caught on the lump in his throat. He feels his legs shaking and worries a little if he’s going to faint when suddenly a body starts heading up the stairs. Yien can’t see their face, the hallway isn’t well lit compared to the ballroom but he can tell who it is from the broad shoulders and shiny dark hair that’s been brushed and styled away from his face to reveal those two moles he loves. 

 

Jaebeom catches his eye as he stands at the top, just beyond the doors and holds his hand out towards Yien. The prince swallows, trying to loosen the grip he had on his jacket sleeves before reaching out to Jaebeom. His hand tremors in the air for a few seconds before Jaebeom’s fingers are linking between his own and squeezing their hands together. 

 

“You ready?” Jaebeom whispers to him. Yien can’t do anything but give a little nod of his head. Jaebeom smiles and tugs him out into the light. Yien can’t help but shrink away from the brightness but also the cries of the crowd below him. They’re all cheering, applauding him for simply stepping out. For simply being alive. He can see his parents standing on the last step, smiling up at him with tears in their eyes while he notices a much louder group at the back of the hall. It’s Jaebeom’s crew, all yelling and clapping for him, Jackson’s even putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling. 

 

Yien felt an overwhelming rush of emotion as he glanced around at all the people,  _ his people _ , and he let out a small laugh. Jaebeom chuckled along with him before he pulled Yien along, walking him down the stairs with their hands linked together. 

 

He felt his cheeks flush when Jaebeom squeezes his hand and ducks his head down so no one can see him blushing. Yien sees another hand come into view and looks up to find his mother smiling at him. He takes her hand, reluctantly releasing Jaebeom’s, before stepping down beside her. He can feel the hundreds of eyes on him, each one a royal that he must’ve known as a child and has now forgotten or even servants who use to care for him. 

 

“Tonight mark’s the night, a miracle has blessed our family.” The king speaks loudly, his voice booming through the hall just like it had in Yien’s childhood. “Our beloved son, Prince Yien, has finally returned to us!” The crowd roars and Yien can help but let out a small breathless laugh at the sheer noise, curling into his father a little to battle the sound. “Tonight we’ll be celebrating his return by feasting as a family again.” 

 

Yien was lead over to the middle of a long table, other important royals all seated around them. There is miles of food covering the table and Yien feels his stomach rumble at the sight of it. His father places him into a chair, catching Jaebeom’s eye from the corner of the room and smiled a little. 

 

Once everyone was seated at the table, the food was distributed amongst the crowd and the royals. The crowds were seated at round tables while the royals were separated at the table at the front of the room. Yien was placed between his parents while Jaebeom was seated opposite him, smiling at him across the table. The people around him talked about things he didn’t know so he kind of just zoned out as everyone chatted, he was content in just eating the food he hadn’t tasted before.

 

“Your majesty, will the prince be taking over the throne for you?” Comes the voice of an older royal. Yien glances up from where he was playing with the noodles in his bowl to look over at the man. He watches as the royal’s eyes trail over him from where he sits a little ways down the table. Yien also notices that the duke, Hyungwon is seated just across from him.

 

“Well after the adjusting period and once he’s been thoroughly checked by the doctors, I would like for him to ascend the throne for me, yes.” The king says slowly as though he’s almost confused by the man’s question. Yien swallows a little at the thought of taking the throne. He feels his father’s hand on his shoulder and jolts a little, catching Jaebeom’s eye to see him frown. “He is my heir after all.”

 

The royal frowns almost instantly at his father’s words, lip curling up in disgust. “How can you say that?” His voice almost echos around the room and Yien flinches at it. Suddenly the food he’s been eating all night isn’t sitting well in his stomach. He feels the world tilt ever so slightly and blinks quickly, trying to right his vision. Everything will be fine.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” His mother asks quietly, her hand falling over Yien’s and gripping it tightly. 

 

“How can you say you want him to rule the kingdom when he’s impure?”

 

_ Impure. _

 

The word rang through Yien’s mind as it echoed through the now quiet ballroom.

 

Impure. Touched. Defiled.

 

Nothing but a whore. Only good for a quick fuck and nothing else. Useless. Unwanted. Unloved.

 

The royal stood from the table, his chair scraping across the stones loudly making Yien flinch. He feels like he can’t breathe. The jacket over his back is too heavy and the bow tied around his neck is almost strangling him. “I doubt that the church is going to want a  _ whore  _ ruling over your kingdom, your majesty.”  The crowd gasped loudly at the word and Yien felt it pierce his chest like a dagger.

 

_ I can never escape. I’ll never be truly free.  _

 

“He forgot his memories!” Jaebeom suddenly shouted, standing from his seat in such a rush it falls to the floor as he glares at the royal. “After the shipwreck he became deathly ill and due to his injuries he lost his memories as a child and couldn’t remember himself! That does not give you the right to blame him for the life he was forced to live!” Yien swallowed thickly, feeling the hundreds of eyes on him. It no longer felt like a good stare. He could tell they were disgusted by him. His mother’s hand in his own squeezed. He could feel tears burning his eyes as the royal scoffed. 

 

“If he’s forgotten his life as a prince, he’s not fit to rule.” The royal hissed, his eyes trailing over Yien’s form. “The only he he was taught was how to take fat cock up his ass and not scream.”

 

“ _ Enough _ !” The king’s voice echoed through the crowd’s gasp and Yien tried to swallow back the lump in his throat but he couldn’t. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away, away from the eyes and their stares and their words. “We will be discussing this at a later time.” The king grumbled, glaring down on the royal who simply huffed and with a roll of his eyes, left the table. “Everyone, get back to your meals.” A quiet hum fell over the crowd and Yien knew they would all be talking about him. Feeling his stomach turn Yien shook his head, already beginning to pull the napkin off his lap and placing his utensils on his plate. 

 

“Yien, sweetheart-“ His mother tried but Yien pulled his hand out of her’s and shook his hand at her. 

 

“No Mama, I can’t.” He choked out, standing from his seat he spun around to leave only to bump into a strong chest. He stepped back a little in shock and looked up to find Jaebeom frowning down at him. Immediately, Yien could feel his eyes welling up, his bottom lip beginning to quiver. He let out a small whimper but Jaebeom was quick to wrap and arm around his shoulders.

 

“No you don’t,” He huffed with a shake of his head as he started pulling Yien away from the table. “Not here. Come on.”

 

***

 

Jaebeom sat down on the chaise, cradling Yien to his chest as his best friend cried. He sighed and pressed tiny kisses onto Yien’s head, rubbing his hand down the prince’s back to calm him. He couldn’t believe the audacity Lord Kim had to bring up Yien’s past. He also couldn’t understand how the older royal knew of Yien’s life when the only people who knew were his crew and the rulers themselves. He knows for a fact that his crew wouldn’t betray Yien. A sharp sob pulls his attention back to his best friend.

 

“Yien it’s ok.” He whispered into the prince’s hair, fingers stroking through the soft strands, “Your parents will figure this out ok? Don’t listen to what that guy said, nothing he saying matters anymore.” Yien sighed and finally pulled away from Jaebeom’s chest while nodding his head. Jaebeom sighed and wiped away the tears that stained Yien’s cheeks as the other coughed a little to get his breath back.

 

“I just...it reminded me of being back in the inn and I just couldn’t-“ Jaebeom quickly covered Yien’s lips with his own, taking his face between his hands. Yien froze a little beneath his touch but then relaxed, sighing into the kiss and reaching up to link their hands together. 

 

Jaebeom pulled away, pressing his forehead against Yien’s and sighed heavily as the other looked down. “You will never have to go there again, Yien. I’m never letting you out of my sight. They have to go through me if they want to take you away and I’m not letting them.” Yien smiled a little at that, his lips quirking up at the corners. “I’ll never let anyone treat you like that again understand?” He breathed. 

 

Yien’s eyes flickered up to meet Jaebeom’s, “I know you won’t.” He whispered. Jaebeom smiles and ducked back to kiss Yien again, sliding his hands down the prince’s body before tugging Yien closer to him. The prince whines into his mouth quietly, his hands coming up to slip through Jaebeom’s hair. Jaebeom sighs into his mouth, his own hands fisting the fabric of Yien’s heavy jacket. 

 

“God I love you.” He groans into their kiss, pulling the prince onto his lap and sliding his hands down Yien’s body to grip his thighs. Yien gasped into his mouth, the sound igniting a fire in Jaebeom’s stomach. 

 

“I love you too, so much.” Yien panted, pulling Jaebeom’s face back to his and kissing him deeply. Jaebeom moaned softly, allowing his hands to slide to the front of Yien’s body and unbutton the heavy jacket he wore. The prince was quick to help him, removing his hands from Jaebeom’s hair and shrugging the jacket off where it landed on the floor. With the jacket gone and not restricting his movements Yien shuffled closer to Jaebeom’s body, letting his legs fall on either side of Jaebeom’s before dragging his own hands down the front of the other’s chest. 

 

Jaebeom slid his hands up Yien’s back, taking the fabric of the silk tunic he wore and tucked it up so he could touch the other’s skin. He moaned at the feeling of the warm smooth skin beneath his fingertips, Yien gasping slowly as he shivered beneath the touch. 

 

“Let me show you,” Jaebeom whispered softly, dragging his lips down Yien’s throat and letting his tongue lick across the droplets of sweat before he tugged at the bow with his teeth, the fabric sliding apart easily to reveal more of the pale neck. Yien moaned, throwing his head back and curling his hands into Jaebeom’s hair, tugging on the strands as pleasure from Jaebeom’s mouth coursed through his body. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Yien moaned again, rocking his hips forward into Jaebeom’s as he nodded his head. 

 

“Show me, Beom-ah. Show me how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ look I'm kinda on time! hehe but anyways I know not too much happened within this chapter but I still feel like it did?? The chapter after these aren't going to have a lot of scenes in them mainly because there isn't a lot of scenes left? So to make sure this isn't finished with like 2 chapters (which it easily can be done) I figured having these littler ones would be a better option? Because I mean even tho not a lot happened they're all gonna end up being like 5-8K words anyway cause I can't shut up hahah!
> 
> BUT LOOK! Yien finally met his parents again TT and we also got to have Hyungwon & Yien introduced as well *side eye emoji* I think Jaebeom doesn't like the duke what about you? We also have the magical mystery of 'How does this royal know about Yien's life as Mark?!' *pretends to be shocked gasp* And we also got some lovely little markbum moment at the end ^_^ i was gonna write a full sex scene but I just didn't feel like it fit the moment? SO I just left it to your imagination but I'll tell you right now they defs had sex heheheheheh but yes!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts and what you think is gonna happen! I love reading all your comments & I'm sorry for not replying to them! Promise I am reading them all <3 <3 <3 I love you guys <3 <3


	15. Together but not for Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a collective gasp from everyone in the room, Yien and Jaebeom included. Yien squeezes his fingers on Jaebeom’s hand, needing to feel the other’s touch as his breath catches in his throat.

When Jaebeom awoke the next morning, sun streaming in across his bare back to warm up his skin, he could feel a pair of lips crawling their way up the side of his neck. He smiled into the pillow, feeling the arm he had wrapped around a small waist tighten causing the owner of the lips to giggle. Jaebeom turned his head to the left, squinting into the sun that was coming through the window and smiled wider when he found Yien looking at him through messy hair and puffy eyes. 

 

“Morning love,” He whispered, watching the pretty pink flush rise onto Yien’s pale cheeks. The prince smiled shyly, ducking his head down into the sheet that was covering his bare chest. Jaebeom chuckled and rolled onto his side, tugging Yien closer at the same time. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Yien hummed a little, fingers tracing over his chest as he slid their legs together into a tangled mess. “It was a little weird not having the ocean right by the window the whole night.” Jaebeom snorted and nodded his head. He always found it hard to sleep the first night on land after being at sea. “And you are a little heavy.”

 

“Hey!” Jaebeom laughed, squeezing Yien around the middle. “I wasn’t the one who was hogging the blanket all night,” Yien rolled his eyes and buried his face into Jaebeom’s chest, snuggling closer like he had during the night. 

 

“You’re just comfy.” The prince sighed, making Jaebeom chuckle. He sighed and tightened his arms around Yien’s body to pull him closer. He pressed his lips onto the other’s head, trailing them down across Yien’s face. 

 

“We have to talk to your parents today…” Jaebeom spoke after a moment. He felt Yien take a deep breath and winced at himself for ruining their peace. “That royal is probably going to be there too.” Yien tensed in his arms and Jaebeom whined because he hated making Yien feel uncomfortable. He sat them up, Yien protesting, small whines falling from his lips as he tried to shove at the other’s chest to force him back onto the bed but Jaebeom was stronger. He took Yien’s face into his hands, the prince pouting at him with a frown. “I’m going to be right there with you ok? If he says anything to you, I’ll run him through with my sword.” At that Yien let out a little giggle before rolling his eyes with a sigh. 

 

“You can’t protect me from a few hurtful words, Beom-ah.” The prince chuckled but Jaebeom frowned. 

 

“You can bet on my life that I’m going to protect you from everything humanly possible.” He snapped lightly, a growl laced between his words. Yien only smiled sweetly at him before he leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss onto Jaebeom’s lips. 

 

“I know you will.” The prince whispered, his eyes trailing over Jaebeom’s face as he strokes the other’s cheekbone with his thumb. “And I thank you for wanting to protect me.”

 

“It’s not hard to want to do it.” Jaebeom snorts softly then chuckles when he sees Yien’s unimpressed frown. He places his hand on Yien’s thigh, squeezing the lean muscle beneath his palm. “I love you. That’s why I want to protect you, keep you safe.” 

 

“I know that,” Yien laughs, “And I know you love me.” His cheeks flushed a pretty pink colour as he casts his eyes down to where the sheet between them has fallen down, exposing their bare chests that are covered in small bruises they left on one another. “You showed me how much last night…” Jaebeom smiles and leans forward to press a kiss on Yien’s heated cheekbone. 

 

“And I’ll continue to show you every single day or night until you no longer love me.” Jaebeom whispers as he trails his lips down Yien’s cheek to the corner of his jaw where he nibbles lightly. The prince lets out a soft gasp, tilting his head back to allow Jaebeom more room as he brings a hand up to cradle the back of the younger’s head. 

 

“I could never stop loving you…” Yien breaths, his other hand coming up to grip onto Jaebeom’s shoulder as the other moves so the prince is now sitting in his lap. They both let out small noises of pleasure as their growing crotches brush over one another. Jaebeom slides his hands down Yien’s back, dragging his nails lightly over the warm skin, delicately pressing down onto the bruises he placed there last night just to hear Yien whimper and arch into the touch. 

 

Jaebeom swipes his tongue across Yien’s skin, darkening the bruises he made because the need to showcase the boy as his own is too much for him to handle. He slides his hands further down Yien’s body, the prince arching into the touch as he tries to roll his hips into the erection poking at his hip. Jaebeom grabs a hold of Yien’s thighs, spreading them so they wrap around his own hips, bringing their bodies closer. He moans softly when he feels Yien’s chest bump into his own before he slides his hands further up to the prince’s ass. 

 

He prods his fingers lightly between Yien’s cheeks, the other moaning unabashedly as Jaebeom nibbles onto Yien’s earlobe the same time he presses two fingers into the prince’s stretched hole. There’s plenty of give in the muscle, mainly because of the two long rounds they did last night and there’s still a bit of oil left over so Jaebeom slowly massages his fingers into Yien, spreading them apart to stretch him. He continues to press his lips to the other’s neck, trailing them across Yien’s neck to his lips where he can feel each shaky breath escape from the prince when his fingers brush against that certain spot. 

 

“ _ Jaebeom _ ,” Yien moans, his hips rocking back onto the three fingers Jaebeom has inserted into him, fingers tugging harshly on the other’s hair. “G-get in me, now, please.” Jaebeom chuckles against Yien’s collarbones before nodding and slipping his fingers out of the other, Yien whining at the loss before he shuffles closer to Jaebeom, pushing himself onto his knees so he can reach for Jaebeom’s cock. 

 

Jaebeom hisses out a groan when he feels Yien’s hand close around his erection, his hands twitching where they’re holding onto the prince’s thighs to keep him balanced. Yien drags his hand up and down his shaft, gathering the leaking pre-come to smear down the erection to act as oil. Jaebeom shudders out a moan when Yien draws a circle over his head with his thumb before the prince decides he’s had enough playing and starts to angle it towards his hole. 

 

The two of them moan into each other’s lips when Jaebeom’s cock is squeezed into Yien’s hole, the prince holding his breath as he sinks lower and lower onto the erection until he’s seated on it completely. It’s a bit too tight, a bit too dry but they both can’t bring themselves to care that much - the need to be close to one another is too strong. Jaebeom squeezes his prince’s legs in comfort, pressing delicate kisses across his face as he pants heavily, whines slipping past his lips. 

 

“You move when you’re ready my love.” He whispers into Yien’s lips and feels the other clenched around him, drawing out a low groan from deep within his chest. “Gods you feel so amazing.” He praises, rubbing his hands in slow circles where Yien’s legs meet his hips. Yien nods numbly, small noises of pleasure slipping out of him as he rocks back and forth on Jaebeom’s cock. 

 

Soon, he starts to lift himself up, only a little bit because his legs are still weak from the previous night, but it’s enough that it has both of them moaning and grabbing onto one another as the pleasure builds slowly between them. They take it slow, not wanting it to be over any time soon. Yien drives his hips down in smooth practised circles while Jaebeom rolls his hips up to meet Yien dropping down. They move in tandem together, slowly bringing each other to their climax and then milking the pleasure to its final breath once they reach it, gasping into each other’s mouths while hands slide across slippery skin and nails dig into twitching muscles. 

 

“I love you,” Jaebeom pants into Yien’s neck, pressing his lips to the pulse he can feel beating rapidly beneath the skin.

 

“I love you too, always.” Yien breaths back, cupping Jaebeom’s face to bring their lips back together. 

 

***

 

Yien swallows his juice down with great difficulty as he sits across from the lord who spoke harshly to him last night. He shifts uncomfortably under the piercing glare, the chair feeling like a brick wall on his back compared to the soft pillows he knows are resting on the back. He feels a hand come to rest on his thigh and relaxes a little, casting a quick glance to his left to see Jaebeom’s small smile as he rests his own hand over the other’s. 

 

“Are we going to discuss the elephant in the room anytime soon?” The lord speaks, his voice already growing on Yien’s nerves but he manages to keep it from showing on his face. 

 

A few seats away, the king lets out a heavy sigh before nodding his head and motioning for the servants to take their plates away. They’re all seated at a round table in one of the large rooms in the castle. Yien is seated between Jaebeom and Duke Hyungwon while his parents are seated more towards the middle, closer to the lord, which is why Yien chose to sit a little bit aways from his parents.

 

“Now, your majesty,” The lord begins once the plates have been removed. He stands from his chair to begin walking around the table with his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes pinned on Yien. “I understand that your son lost his memories for the period of time he was missing. About 17 years.” Yien swallows past the lump in his throat and feels Jaebeom’s hand tighten on his thigh. He looks to his father who begrudgingly nods his head to the lord who’s thin lips turn up at the corners, only a tiny bit but enough for Yien to spot. “And despite having lost not only his memories, but also his training and royal etiquette for the last 17 years - you still wish for him to proceed with his hierarchy and take the crown?”

 

A cold chill runs down Yien’s spine. He has a feeling he knows where this is going to go. The king let’s out another sigh and Yien can tell he’s beginning to get annoyed at the lord. “Yes. I still with for Yien to take the crown and rule over the kingdom once I step down.” 

 

The lord’s eyebrows narrow into a glare that he pins on Yien. Suddenly he feels as though he’s back at the inn and Shuho is asking him why he didn’t give a certain customer an extra blowjob. He feels his palms start to sweat and his leg begins to jiggle out of nerves. Jaebeom’s hand tightens around his thigh and the simple touch grounds him a little, bringing him away from his past. 

 

“He knows nothing about ruling a kingdom, your majesty!” The lord cries making a few people flinch at the sudden loudness. “He has forgotten all of his teachings and not to mention missed most of the important lessons because he was being a whore!” Yien inhaled sharply as the word flies around the room. There are a few gasps that some of the woman let out while some of the men shift uncomfortably in their seats. Yien ducks his head down to his chest feeling his ears and cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

 

“You best hold your tongue Lord Kim.” Hyungwon suddenly speaks, his voice sounded the harshest Yien has ever heard. “As we’ve discovered, the prince knew not of his title once he was recovered so the only logical thing for his rescuers to do, would be to place him in a brothel. Jaebeom, you said the port you found him in was small correct? Seen over by a Governor Park?” 

 

Yien tries to focus on the sound of Jaebeom’s voice as he speaks about Port Bogsunga and how quaint it was in order to calm himself. He can’t have a freak out in the middle of the meeting in front of all these royals. 

 

“Well even if his actions have an excuse, I doubt the church will agree to the king of a kingdom being impure.” Yien squeezes his eyes shut at the use of the word, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts away from the dark ones. However, the more the lord talks the more the darkness starts to move in. “Not to mention the people, your majesty. How would they feel having a sex worker as their king?”

 

The whole room is quiet. The only sound Yien can hear is the sound of his own heart beating against his chest so loudly he’s surprised that other people don’t turn to him. 

 

“The church and I will discuss the matter of Yien’s purity at another time as it has nothing to do with the people. It is a personal matter.” The king speaks strongly before sighing. “However, I will agree that Yien is not educated enough in the way of ruling.” Yien glances up at his father to find him frowning in apology. “My health has been taking a turn for the worse and the doctors aren’t certain I’ll make it through the next winter.”

 

There’s a collective gasp from everyone in the room, Yien and Jaebeom included. Yien squeezes his fingers on Jaebeom’s hand, needing to feel the other’s touch as his breath catches in his throat. 

 

“But winter is only a few months away, 4 at the most!” Hyungwon gasps, his words sticking into Yien’s chest like arrows. The king nods his head before he waves a hand as if to bat away the topic. 

 

“Yien can be taught his lost education again, and if he passes all the tests and requirements needed he can become king.” The king speaks, “The church and I had already discussed that the moment Jaebeom told us in his letter regarding Yien’s memories.” The other royals around the table nod their head in agreement while Lord Kim looks down at them with a sour expression. 

 

“Now  _ that  _ is something else we unfortunately need to discuss…” Hyungwon says slowly and Yien turns to look at him, only to blink in shock when he finds the older already staring at him with a small worried expression on his face. Yien watched as his eyes flicker down to Yien’s lap then to something over his shoulder before back down to his lap. “I don’t think the people or the church would agree with the crowned prince being betrothed to a servant boy…”

 

Yien feels something snap and he’s not entirely sure what it might’ve been but it feels like his world just tilted on its axis. 

 

“Betrothed-“

 

“Servant boy!” 

 

His and Jaebeom’s voices lap over one another as they yell out in disbelief. Betrothed? Getting married to Jaebeom? Yien glances to his best friend, the one that he always wanted to marry when he was younger - how he wished on the shooting star as a last resort for his last memory. He always loved Jaebeom. He did want to marry Jaebeom - he couldn’t see himself loving anyone else. 

 

Jaebeom’s eyes are narrowed into an angry glare directed onto the duke. “I think you’ll find Duke Hyungwon that I was promised the position of Head of the Royal Naval Fleet for returning Yien.”

 

“Yes but how can you be offered such a position with no qualifications or training?” The duke said softly. Yien could feel the rage coming off Jaebeom and tried to soften him by linking their hands together. “I don’t think sailing around like a drunken pirate looking for lost treasure counts as experience for the head of the royal fleet.”

 

“I taught myself everything I know! I captained a ship and a crew for nearly 10 years!” Jaebeom shouted, stepping out of his chair to look down at the duke. “You can’t tell me that’s not enough experience for the head of the _ naval fleet _ .”

 

The duke winces and Yien can feel his face draining of colour, “Your crew was a bunch of nobodies and orphans, Jaebeom. They weren’t classically trained officers or sailors. They were drunkards following a lump of gold at the end of the rainbow.” 

 

“They were the best damn crew I’ve ever seen and they’re probably more talented than those stupid  _ princesses  _ down in the barracks waving around their wooden swords.” Jaebeom hissed, stepping forward but luckily enough Yien’s chair stood in between them almost acting like a barrier. 

 

“Jaebeom,” The king’s voice sounds through the room, a tone of finality laced between his words. Yien and Jaebeom both turn to the father who winces in apology. “He is right. The church won’t accept the marriage because you don’t have any ranking. You’re still only listed as a servant.”

 

Yien feels a sharp pain ring through his chest and numbly wonders if it’s his heart breaking. He tightens his finger where he linked them with Jaebeom’s. 

 

“B-but I thought I was giving the position?” Jaebeom’s voice comes out so quiet and defeated that Yien almost wants to cry. He knows how much Jaebeom wanted that position. It was all he talked about on their way back home - how he’d be traveling the sea with a huge crew and a marvellous ship. And now his dream has been taken away? “I thought I proved myself when I found Yien?” 

 

“Was that before or after you slept with him to gain your rise to the top?” Lord Kim sneers. A few people gasp and Yien feels his cheeks flush again as Jaebeom lets out a low growl. 

 

“That is none of your business!” He snaps, “I would never take advantage of Yien like that! Never!” The lord simply raises an eyebrow with a smirk resting on his lips and suddenly Yien realised why he even spoke in the first place. 

 

He said it to get Jaebeom to explode - to show how ‘unhinged’ he was and how ‘emotional’ he was. How unfit he would be for leading the fleet. 

 

Yien tugs on Jaebeom’s hand to drag him away from where he looked like he was about to crawl over the table to beat the old lord with his fists. He clears his throat and glances towards his father, “Ma-May we have a moment to speak in private? Just for a moment?” His voice betrays him unfortunately, coming out soft and scared. His father nods his head with a sympathetic expression and Yien sighs while stands from his chair before tugging Jaebeom along with him. 

 

He heads out of the room, walking past the heavy doors and a little bit down the corridor so there would be no way for the crowd to overhear them. He pauses at an opened window that looks over the rose garden, the lake and the maze hedge. Yien takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air before turning to Jaebeom with a small frown on his face. 

 

“Beommie,” He says softly, “You need to calm down…” Jaebeom lets out a groan and throws his head back, the stretch showing off a few of the bruises peeking out from his collar. Yien sighs and brings his hand up to cup the other’s cheek, forcing it down so he could look into Jaebeom’s eyes that show how apologetic he is. “He is just trying to get you angry so he can use your temper against you, to say you’re unfit to lead the fleet.” He explains quietly. Jaebeom’s eyes narrow into a glare and he huffs out a breath. 

 

“I know he is but I can’t help it.” He puffs, “This wasn’t supposed to happen Yien, I was promised that head position from your father the very first time I left on a mission.” Yien can hear a faint whine laced between the words and tries not to smile at how adorable Jaebeom is. 

 

“Yes well, I’m pretty sure just being born meant I was promised the throne but look at me now.” Yien counter attacks and it makes Jaebeom laugh which was the prince’s goal all along. Suddenly a thought hits Yien making him gasp, Jaebeom flinches at the noise before his brows furrowed in worry. 

 

“Yien are you-“

 

“Do you want to marry me?” He scrambles out, Jaebeom’s mouth popping open instantly. “I-I mean-“ Yien feels his face flush and he ducks it to his chest. 

 

“If that was a proposal I don’t really want to accept because I wanted to do it?” Jaebeom says slowly and Yien’s head snaps up in shock.

 

“Y-You want to get married?” He hisses, hands shaking in either excitement or shock he’s not sure. Jaebeom’s cheeks flush pink slightly and he shrugs his shoulders while linking his fingers with Yien’s. 

 

“I-I was going to ask you later, once you had a chance to settle but now...All this drama has changed everything.” Jaebeom says softly. Yien lets out a small laugh in disbelief, shaking his head as he realises his best friend wants to marry him as well. Jaebeom lets out a sigh and his brows furrow once again, “But if we want to get married I need to become the head of the fleet otherwise I won’t be worthy…”

 

“You’re worthy to me already.” Yien says quickly, “But if that’s what we have to do in order for us to be together, surely there is something we can do so you’re able to have that position?” He asks, Jaebeom’s face crumpling in thought, “Surely there’s something?” He presses, squeezing their hands together. “I don’t want to marry anyone else but you.”

 

At that, Jaebeom looks up with a warm smile on his lips, “I won’t marry anyone but you, Yien. You’re mine forever.” Yien feels himself flush and hides it by quickly reaching onto his toes to kiss his best friend. Jaebeom sighs into the touch and Yien can’t help but smile. “I might have an idea.” Jaebeom says quietly before he’s tugging Yien back into the room with all the royals. 

 

Yien swallows when he notices that their eyes are trained on their hands that are still linked together. Jaebeom walks them back to their seats, Lord Kim’s eyes glaring down on them as Jaebeom stands at attention. 

 

“In order for us to be married and to have it be accepted by the church, I need to be in the position of head of the naval fleet. Is that correct?” Jaebeom speaks and Yien is able to see the difference between this Jaebeom and the pirate Jaebeom. His best friend has been surrounded by these royals for years, he knows how they work and how they speak. If he was dressed in fancy clothing and had a crown atop his head, Yien would believe he was a royal. Lord Kim huffs out an answer, nodding his head as he folds his arms over his chest. Jaebeom smirks and tightens his hand with Yien’s. “Then, what if I was to study and train - the same way Yien has to - in order to get the position?”

 

“Are you saying you want to go through a series of test? Because the head of the fleet is usually given to the commanding officer who’s been there the longest.” Hyungwon asks, Jaebeom nodding his head. “The test would have to be created over the difficulties the fleet face and you’d be graded on how you operate your crew.”

 

“If I pass these test and conditions, will I be given the position?” Jaebeom asks, voice sounding harsh and final. The duke glances around at the other royals who mutter between themselves before Yien sees a few of them nod their heads. 

 

Hyungwon lets out a sigh, “It seems like your opposition has been approved.” Yien feels his heart soar and he looks to Jaebeom with a smile, his best friend already smiling down at him. “You’ll be put through training sessions with the current head and be given lessons on the strategies before the test.” The duke turns to the king, “Shall we place their tests around the same time? Giving them both the same length of time to study?” 

 

Yien watches as his father nods his head, “Around 4 months. The both of you will study and train to the hardest of your abilities to pass these tests.” The king announces, “If you pass, Yien you’ll be crowned king and Jaebeom you will be given the position you were promised. After that, your wedding can be whenever.”

 

Jaebeom squeezes Yien’s hand and the prince can’t help but smile up at his best friend, the two of them sporting similar grins as their dreams become one step closer. 

 

“Now, unfortunately due to my decreasing health,” the king says lowly and it’s while he’s talking that Yien notices how sick his father actually is. He noticed the dark circles and hollow cheeks before but now that he knows his father isn’t well, they stand out more than ever. “Because Yien isn’t trained yet and my wife doesn’t feel comfortable stepping in my place, the church and I have decided to have someone act as ruler for me until Yien’s coronation.”

 

Yien’s brows furrow and he feels his heart pick up speed a little. He can hear Lord Kim mutter something under his breath but doesn’t make note of it as he stared at his father. The king meets his eye and Yien squeezes Jaebeom’s hand on impulse, the small amount of sorrow he can see sitting in his father’s eyes had him worried. 

 

“Duke Hyungwon, from the Seungnyangie Isles will be acting as king for the part time while I recover and Yien studies for his tests.”

 

A shiver runs down Yien’s spine as the royals clap their hands to congratulate the duke. However, something deep inside Yien makes him worry, making him hesitate to celebrate along with the rest of the crowd. He watched as the duke bows and smiles to everyone, thanking them all for their applause. He’s a people please, a crowd goer - everything that Yien isn’t. 

 

It makes sense, he realises as he watches the duke walk towards his parents with a warm smile. He was originally meant to be married to Yien but then got married to his sister, making him the princess’ consort so having the duke act as king in his place isn’t hard to understand. Especially since he is already a ruler of his own kingdom. And even though Yien said he wasn’t prepared to take the throne he has to admit just one thing - it hurts a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~ I know this is only short but it's rather important and like I said in the previous update these chapters aren't going to have many scenes because if I was to put the scenes together it would end within like...3 chapters so I'm trying to extend it as much as possible for you guys haha. It's crazy to think we're almost done with this story! I have two more surprises before I take my leave and I can't wait for you guys to read them ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I'm curious to know if you guys are able to pick up anything yet heheh I know I've been pretty vague on the whole backstory and stuff but a few of you have been right on certain things so i'm curious to know what you guys think will happen so lemme know!!


	16. A Test of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see.” Hyungwon announces, voice cooler than before. “Your majesty, I understand it may not be my place to say this but…” Yien glances up at the royal, noticing the furrowed brows and downturn on his lips. “You do understand the importance of these lesson, correct? Not only for yourself but also for Jaebeom?”

Yien sighed as he stared out the window and down at the courtyard below the library. He could see Jaebeom and Yugyeom working a few drills with one of the sargents, their bodies drenched in sweat from the shining sun. Yien trailed his eyes over how Jaebeom’s white tunic clung to his body, showcasing each dip and rise of his muscles as he swung his sword high above his head before stopping it a few inches from the dummy’s chest.

 

It had been three days since he last kissed Jaebeom. A week since he had felt the other’s intimate touch on his body. 2 weeks since he had held Jaebeom in his arms just to hold him. Almost a month since he had slept beside his best friend.

 

He missed Jaebeom. More than he ever had even while he was working at the inn. He had gone from being with the other almost every hour of the day to never seeing him. They had both becoming so busy trying to study and relearn new things, they hadn’t had a chance to be with one another.

 

“Your majesty?” Came a tired huff that drew Yien away from the attractive sight and back down to his book on legal history. He heaved a heavy breath before glancing up at his instructor with a small pout on his lips.

 

“Sorry...I got distracted.” He replies quietly, fiddling with the pen between his fingers. Across the room he could hear Bambam snort into his fist and narrowed his eyes in that direction. The younger was told in order to stay within the palace as a guest, he would have to learn some of the royal etiquettes along with Yien. The prince was happy enough that he wouldn’t be alone during the lessons and besides having Bambam with him was always enjoyable.

 

The old instructor sighed and nodded his head. “Yes well, I could see that sire.” Yien winced and straightened up in his chair, attempting to look more alert but the instructor only shook his head and waved his hand. “We’ve had enough for our lesson today, you’re free to…” He cut off and his eyes trailed to the window before floating back to Yien. “Wander around the grounds if you wish.”

 

Yien smiles widely, eyes sparkling as he jumped up from his chair, Bambam already following him. “Thank you Sir Kim!” He giggled, linking his fingers with the younger who ran towards him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He called over his shoulder as they ran to the door.

 

“Yes and be prepared to actual study tomorrow!” The instructor called out to him but the rest of what he said was cut off as the door behind them slammed shut. Bambam giggled beside him, tugging him off to the side and down the stairs that lead them to the grounds.

 

The sound of soft grunts and feet sliding across stone echo through the trees and Yien slows them down, pulling Bambam back to a slow walk as they pass through the overhanging trees. Yien spots Yugyeom first, through a few low lying branches and watches as he relays a series of movements with his sword before bringing it down in a large arch over his head to stop just centimetres above the dummy’s straw head. Beside him, Bambam lets out a little gasp and it makes him smile.

 

“That was good but you need to pick up your speed. You’re focusing too much on the strength behind your attacks rather which is pulling your reflex time down.” Sergeant Seojoon says to the younger, “Stick your legs closer together and you’ll spin faster before an attack ends up cutting you in half.” Yien watches as Yugyeom nods his head seriously before he heads over to grab the water left on the side for them. Bambam elbows him lightly and Yien is about to yell at him when he sees the younger pointing to the side. His eyes follow the tanned finger and he gasps at the sight he sees.

 

Jaebeom is in the middle of wiping his brow with the fabric of his already soaked tunic, peeling the fabric from his torso and lifting it up to reveal the muscles that shine in the sunlight. Mark swallows when he sees the faintest hint of slightly bruised skin on the other’s hip bone, just shy of where his trousers stop. He remembers leaving that bruise. He also remembers how long ago it was.

 

Suddenly, Yien finds himself looking directly into those deep chocolate eyes and inhales sharply. He watches as Jaebeom smirks a little, obviously being able to spot his reaction and Yien feels himself flush.

 

“Your majesty, I don’t think it’s wise to try and hide behind a tree while wearing bright colours.”

 

Yien flinches at the sound of the sergeant calling him out and Bambam squeaks in shock. The two of them flail a little before managing to stand up and out of their hiding space. Yien knows his cheeks are going to be bright red but he swallows and tries to act like he’s not embarrassed as he walks towards the centre of the courtyard. Jaebeom is watching him with a smirk on his lips, obviously trying to hide his laughter while Yugyeom has pulled his lips into his mouth but his shoulders are shaking.

 

Yien clears his throat as the sergeant raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest. “Was there something you needed?” The older man asks and Yien shakes his head, twiddling his fingers together.

 

“Sergeant, could we take a break?” Jaebeom asks, voice carrying over the quiet air. “My back hurts a little and I think Yugyeom’s still not use to training so heavily.” Yien watches as Yugyeom’s brows furrow for a moment before he immediately hunches his shoulders and starts heaving out breaths, leaning forward to place his hands on his knees.

 

Seojoon just looks at the four of them before rolling his eyes and heading towards the courtyard’s exit, “Just remember there are guards everywhere so unless you boys want an audience I’d keep it suitable for children.” Yien flushes again and glances to the floor as the older man walks past him.

 

They don’t move for a few moments, waiting to hear the door shutting behind the sergeant before Bambam is sprinting across the courtyard to throw himself at Yugyeom and Jaebeom is grabbing a hold of Yien’s arm and tugging him down one of the passages. Yien feels a giggle bubble out of his throat as they run through the corridors, Jaebeom’s own laughter echoing around him.

 

They come to a corner and Yien laughs as Jaebeom drags him closer, leaning against the pillar with a smile as the hands on his hips pull him until he’s resting into Jaebeom’s body. Yien bites on his lip as he looks up at Jaebeom, the other panting a little but the smile he’s wearing threatens to split his face.

 

“Hi…” Jaebeom whispers and Yien giggles at how cute he sounds. He lifts himself onto his toes, bumping their noses together as he tightens his grip on Jaebeom damp tunic.

 

“Hi to you.” Yien says softly, sighing quietly when he feels Jaebeom’s hands slide up his tunic to touch his skin. Yien can’t hold himself back anymore so he leans forward and presses his lips to Jaebeom’s.

 

They both sigh, the tension leaving their bodies almost instantly. Yien sinks heavily into Jaebeom’s chest, sliding his hands up to gently cradle the other’s face between his hands as he feels Jaebeom’s own hand grip onto his waist, fingers digging into the skin.

 

“God I missed you.” Jaebeom breaths into his mouth before he delves back in, tongue lightly flicking against his bottom lip. Yien whines softly, pushing himself closer into Jaebeom’s chest as the other tugs his hips closer.

 

“I don’t like you being busy,” Yien pants, trailing his lips across Jaebeom’s face, “I hate not seeing you.” Jaebeom moans softly, turning his face to the prince’s and nibbles on Yien’s lips, forcing a small whine to slip out. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you so much,” Jaebeom says quietly, moaning through his breath as Yien scatters kisses across his jaw. Jaebeom slides his hands down Yien’s spine, feeling the shaky breath leaving the other’s lips across his wet skin before he grabs a hold of Yien’s ass. The prince gasps against Jaebeom’s jaw at the pleasure that runs through his body at the slightly rough touch before he grabs Jaebeom’s face and captures his lips in a searing kiss.

 

Jaebeom moans into his mouth, hands squeezing his body and Yien can’t do anything but arch into the touch he desperately craves. It’s been too long since he felt Jaebeom on his body or beneath his hands. He kisses him passionately, nibbling and sucking on the other’s lips desperate to draw more sounds out of the other.

 

“Fuck I love you so much Yien,” Jaebeom whispers into his lips and Yien only moans back in response, tugging on the strands of Jaebeom’s hair that tickle his hands. Jaebeom’s hands massage his ass making the pleasure coursing through his blood to soar and makes him pant, hips slowly grinding up against Jaebeom.

 

Yien whines a little, teeth tugging on Jaebeom’s bottom lip as he drags his nails down the other’s chest. “Beommie I want-“

 

“Oh goodness!”

 

Yien and Jaebeom jolt apart from one another in surprise. Yien turns and finds the duke watching them, cheeks flushed pink and a hand held over his mouth. Yien swallows thickly and steps back to Jaebeom with his own flush working its way across his face.

 

“I-I apologise for interrupting, your majesty.” Hyungwon says slowly, his eyes flickering between the two. “I was not aware the two of you were here.”

 

“Yes well, uh.” Jaebeom clears his throat with a small cough, “We weren’t explaining planning on standing here.” Yien’s ears feel like they’re on fire and he can only imagine how red they’d be, standing out from his light sandy coloured hair.

 

“Yes well I had thought you were both in your respective lessons.” Hyungwon says, eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly before he glances around. “Actually _shouldn’t_ you be in your history lesson, your majesty?”

 

Yien flushes again and swallows down the lump in his throat, feeling like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. “Uh, y-yes I am but I was taking a small break.” He speaks, voice quiet as he can’t bring himself to look into the older royal’s eyes.

 

“I see.” Hyungwon announces, voice cooler than before. “Your majesty, I understand it may not be my place to say this but…” Yien glances up at the royal, noticing the furrowed brows and downturn on his lips. “You do understand the importance of these lesson, correct? Not only for yourself but also for Jaebeom?” Yien swallows, mouth becoming dry as he fiddles with the hem of his tunic that was tugged out of his pants. “Your father isn’t getting any stronger so he won’t last much longer, I’m afraid to say.” Hyungwon‘ s eyes glance over the two of them and suddenly Yien feels as though he’s dirty. “Playing around with one another is not the best idea when the outcome of _your kingdom_ rests on your shoulders, don’t you think?”

 

Yien nods his head, tucking his chin down towards his chest. He feels shame rush over his body. How could he be so careless? His father was literally waiting on his deathbed for the day Yien walked in, claiming he was ready for the throne and yet here he was, making out with Jaebeom.

 

The prince wrapped an arm around himself and rubbed away the chill that had taken over his body, eating away at the warmth Jaebeom had provided him with. “I understand, Duke Hyungwon.” He said quietly, unable to bring his head up. “I should be trying my hardest to achieve the best for my father and my kingdom.”

 

He hears the duke sigh before a hand is suddenly placed on his shoulder making him look up. Hyungwon wears a small frown on his face but this time Yien is able to notice that it’s not in disgust or disappointment - it’s sadness.

 

“Perhaps it would be a better option for you and Jaebeom to...hold off… on seeing one another.” Yien blinks up at the taller in surprise before glancing over his shoulder at his best friend who seems to be confused just as him but Yien can see the tension in his jaw. “You two are obviously a distraction for one another.” The duke says, “And the both of you cannot be at the mercy of such things at the moment. There is too much on the line for the both of you.” Hyungwon sighs and shakes his head, “Jaebeom you’ve got the first test coming up in a few weeks and Yien your first discussion with the royal treaty is happening in 2 days time. Have you prepared your speech to discuss how we’re going to limit the cost on the farming families?”

 

Yien swallows and glances away from the duke because no. He hasn’t written anything for his speech. He hasn’t even looked over the different proposal scenarios that Sir Kim gave him 2 weeks back. He’s been too occupied with sneaking Jaebeom into his chambers after dinner and touring the palace rooms with Bambam.

 

“Are you saying we should be separated?” Jaebeom’s voice sounds from behind him before Yien feels a warm hand land on his back. “Are you trying to force us apart?” The mere thought of being away from Jaebeom makes Yien’s heartbeat a million miles an hour. He reaches for the other’s hand, shaking fingers linking together.

 

THe duke however shakes his head, “No I’m not trying to pull you two away from one another, I’m simply stating some advice that would do you both the good if you listened to it. You can’t afford to fail one of these tests. Jaebeom you want to marry Yien, you need to have that position on the naval fleet. Yien, you need to become king otherwise a kingdom with no ruler is a weak kingdom. A weak kingdom is easy picking for smaller kingdoms.”

 

Yien takes a deep breath and nods his head, “I understand what you’re saying.” The duke nods before he takes a step away from them.

 

“I trust the two of you will come to the right decision.” Is all he says before he heads on his way without glancing back at the two of them. Yien sighs and hugs himself tightly as Jaebeom’s arms come around him, turning him so he is facing his best friend. He feels Jaebeom press his lips to the side of his face and sighs into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“He’s right Jaebeom.” Yien says softly, “We can’t afford to lose this.” Jaebeom heaves out a heavy sigh, his hand rubbing small circles on his back. “I don’t want to stop seeing you. I miss you too much and it hurts. But if I can’t concentrate there is no point in seeing you anyway.” He glances up at his lover, “If we both lose we can’t be together anyway.”

 

“We need to start taking things more seriously…” Jaebeom sighs softly, his thumb brushing back some of the hair that hangs in Yien’s eyes. “I hate to admit the old frog face is right but...We do distract each other too much.” Yien frowns and buries his face into Jaebeom’s chest.

 

“I know this isn’t goodbye but it feels like one.” He mutters quietly. Jaebeom’s arms only tighten around his body and he feels the tiny kisses Jaebeom presses into his head.

 

***

 

Jaebeom continues to attack the wooden dummy in front of him, his sword taking chunks out of the timber causing them to fly across the room. A few splinters land on his forearms but he can’t feel the pain. He hasn’t been able to feel much the last few weeks. Nothing but loneliness and anger. His blood boils, vision tinting red as he speeds up his attack on the dummy, the main section wobbling dangerous on its pole.

 

A scream rips its self from deep within Jaebeom’s chest and it echoes around the room. The head of the dummy falls off its pole with one heavy blow, it bounces once on the stone floor before it cracks down the middle. Even though it’s not much, the sight of it split in two makes Jaebeom’s heart clench in pain.

 

“What did that hunk of wood ever do to you?”

 

Jaebeom spins around, sword at the ready and chest heaving as he glances to the voice of the intruder. He can see a body leaning against the door of the training room but they’ve hidden themselves in the shadows because he didn’t both lighting any candles, choosing to train beneath the moonlight. His brows furrow into a glare and there’s a growl sitting at the top of his throat when suddenly they move.

 

Jackson emerges from the shadows, stepping into the silver light with his own frown on his face and his arms folded. Jaebeom lets out a sigh and drops out of his defensive stance.

 

“What are you doing here?” He croaks, voice dust and dry as he hasn’t spoken to anyone in some time. He clears his throat and watched as the prince headed over to the table. They two of them stay quite as Jackson pours a glass of water for Jaebeom before walking into the centre of the room to hand it to him. Jaebeom takes the glass from him with a confused gazed as Jackson is still glaring.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Is what Jackson says next, his eyes flickering down to Jaebeom’s arms. “You shouldn’t be trying to hack that thing to pieces. It’s just for aiming your blows.” Jaebeom tightens his jaw as Jackson nudges the hunk of wood on the floor with his boot. He doesn’t answer the prince, choosing to drink his water instead. “Were you picturing someone in particular when you decided to take its head off?”

 

Jaebeom lets loose a warning growl, “Jackson leave it. I don’t have time for your games.” He snaps at the younger, his grip on his sword tightening. He knows the prince can see through his lies and anger. He knows he can and it scares him.

 

Jackson simply glances over him, eyes trailing over the sweat soaked tunic, splotches of blood from where he managed to scratch himself or got stabbed with one of the splinters. Jaebeom knows that he’d probably be able to tell he hasn’t been eating either. He doesn’t know how but he can tell Jackson will.

 

“You miss Yien.” Jackson says quietly after a moment. The name feels like ripping melted leather from his skin and Jaebeom growls before turning away from the prince, hands shaking with rage or sadness he can’t tell. “Jaebeom, you can talk to me y’know? He misses you just as much.”

 

“Shut up Jackson.” Jaebeom huffs as he tries to distract himself by setting up another dummy. “I need to practise so just get out.”

 

“Locking yourself away like this isn’t going to help you in the long run.” Jackson says, voice high as he whines. “Just go and see him! Say hi! You haven’t seen each other in nearly 2 weeks.”

 

“You think I don’t realise that?” Jaebeom snaps, spinning around to pin the other with a glare. “You think I don’t realise that I haven’t seen my fiancé in over 2 weeks? I’m here practising so I’ll be able to see him whenever I want!” His chest is heaving as he pants out deep breaths, blood boiling beneath the skin as he glares at the prince. “We distract each other too much. That’s why we can’t see each other, Jackson. Not when this whole thing is too important for the both of us.” The prince’s face only falls into a frown as he walks across the room to Jaebeom.

 

“Yien is missing you like crazy. He hasn’t been able to focus the last few days because he heard you were injured during a drill last week.” Jaebeom squeezes his eyes shut with a small groan. He hadn’t been hurt severely or anything. He had just been standing too close to a firing range and got nicked by a bullet on the top of his shoulder, a little too close to his neck. He made everyone swore to keep their mouths shut, knowing the prince would be deathly worried about him but apparently someone didn’t listen. “Go and see him.” Jackson says quietly, placing his hand on Jaebeom’s good shoulder and squeezing. “At least for the sake of letting him know you’re alive.”

 

Jaebeom sighs but realises Jackson’s right and slumps his shoulders in defeat. The prince pats his shoulder lovingly before stepping away. “He’s been in the library since supper. Why not see him there then send him off to bed?” Jaebeom looks up from where he had been using his sleeve to wipe away the blood splatters.

 

“Since supper? Jackson it’s past midnight, he shouldn’t be up this late.” Jaebeom scolds and the prince only laughs as the older is quick to put his sword back on the holder before rushing out of the training room, cursing Jackson beneath his breath.

 

Jaebeom doesn’t waste any time, immediately breaking into a run in order to get to the other side of the castle. He climbs up flights of stairs, panting heavily. He passes by guards on their rounds and servants finishing up their daily duties. He can remember only a few weeks ago when he and Yien were chasing each other through the halls like they did when they were children. Yien’s high pitched laughter echoing around them and his bright smile lighting up the rooms.

 

He reaches the library just in time to see it open, Yugyeom slinking out of it with a sleeping Bambam curled in his arms. Jaebeom slows down to a jog as the younger lifts his head, a look of surprise etched across his face before he suddenly glances back into the library. The motion makes Jaebeom a little confused so he turns to look as well, stepping closer to Yugyeom to see around the opened door.

 

A fire ignited bright and angry inside his stomach at the sight he sees. His hands curl into fists and he can feel his teeth grinding into one another. This is not the view he wants to see ever again.

 

Yien is seated at one of the desks, head resting on his palm as he looks up at Hyungwon who’s sitting on top of the desk, one hand stretched towards Yien as his fingers comb through his prince’s hair.

 

Jaebeom wants to wrap his hands around that royal’s throat and squeeze. Maybe after cutting off his hands too.

 

Either he or Yugyeom must make a noise because the two royals flinch and turn their attention towards the door. Jaebeom feels his heart beating painfully against his chest as Yien’s eyes land on him. It takes 2 seconds for the prince to realise it’s him before the both of them are running towards each other.

 

Jaebeom grunts when Yien’s body slams into his, arms thrown around his neck as he wraps his own around his lover’s slim body. He feels Yien pressing his face into his neck and shivers, closing his eyes and placing delicate kisses onto Yien’s head.

 

“I love you, god I missed you so much.” Yien babbles quietly, hands tugging on the strands at the back of Jaebeom’s head. “Please don’t go that long without seeing me, I don’t care if you’re injured or sick, please just visit me.”

 

“I know I’m sorry, I’m stubborn.” Jaebeom replies wetly, tucking his nose down to breath in Yien’s scent. “God I missed you.” Yien whimpers softly and presses against him more.

 

The two stand like that, wrapped up in one another’s embrace, just holding each other close. Yien places small kisses on the edge of Jaebeom’s jaw while Jaebeom rubs his hands up and down Yien’s spine, having missed the feeling of his lover beneath his palms.

 

A soft cough followed by someone clearing their throat drags Jaebeom away from his warm filled thoughts and he glances up to find Hyungwon looking at him with small sympathy.

 

“I apologise to interrupt but, your majesty needs to get back to his studies. He has an important test tomorrow morning.”

 

Jaebeom tightens his grip on Yien’s body when he feels the other about to move away. The prince makes a small noise of confusion and Jaebeom knows he’ll be glancing up at him, large eyes glancing over his face. Jaebeom ignores Yien for the moment, gaze unmoving from Hyungwon who hasn’t removed himself from the desk.

 

“Wouldn’t it be beneficial for him to get some rest if his test is tomorrow?” Jaebeom asks through gritted teeth. His hands must be digging into the space of Yien’s lower back but he can’t bring himself to care. He almost wants to slide his hands down further until they reach the other’s ass but he refrains from showing such animalistic tendencies. Even if he knows Yien likes it. “Having him stay up late will drain him later on. It’s smarter if he went to sleep now.”

 

The duke smiles at him a little before nodding his head, “I understand why you may think that and I will have him sent to bed soon, I promise. We’re almost finished with the last section of his study.” Hyungwon’s eyes trail over their bodies and Jaebeom has to hold back the urge to sneer or hiss at him. “We were finishing the last sentence when you arrived actually. So if we could get back to it, the prince will be able to go sleep sooner.”

 

Jaebeom clenched his jaw. He knows a dig when he hears it. He knows the duke just indirectly brought up their distraction of one another. Jaebeom curls his hands into the material of Yien’s tunic before heaving out a big breath. He glances down to his lover, Yien already looking up at him with tired eyes. Jaebeom sighs softly before lifting a hand to stroke Yien’s cheekbone.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” He whispers, Yien nodded with his eyes fluttering shut. Jaebeom can’t help himself so he surges forward and kisses Yien deeply, sliding his tongue along those lips to taste the flavour he had almost forgotten. Yien whines quietly into their kiss, nails scratching at Jaebeom’s scalp as he rocks up onto his toes to press into Jaebeom’s chest, angling his head back to deepen the kiss. Jaebeom lets loose a single moan, tightening his hands on his prince's waist to bring their bodies ever closer, sighing as he feels Mark trembling against him.

 

Jaebeom lets it go a little longer before pulling back, panting ever so slightly. He glances down at Yien’s face; the flushed cheekbones, shiny red lips and fluttering eyelashes.

 

“I love you.” Yien smiles at him, cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jaebeom pulls away from his lover, reluctantly taking his hands off the warm body and back to himself. He watched as Yien heads back to the desk, ears pink as he ducks his head towards his chest in embarrassment but Jaebeom isn’t bothered. He glances at the duke, simply smirking when he gets a little narrowed eyed glare sent in his directly before he stalks out of the room.

 

If he slams the door behind him for an added effect, well know one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took so long, I'm getting really busy as I mentioned I would last year. These chapters aren't going to include a lot of scenes probably until the last 2 chapters, mainly because nothing much is gonna happen that isn't in the main plot line. In fact, I actually had the first scene of this finished for 3 days before I felt bad about how short it was and decided to try and think of a new scene to add which is how we have jaebeom's own POV of their separation which I think works rather well, even if it was a little hard to try and write. There's also a hidden hint in there that most of you will probably pick out but yeah. We have one more chapter left before the big finale & the epilogue! And yes I just had to have Park Seojoon as the trainer dude because why not. he's so hot.
> 
> I know I haven't been replying to your comments but pls know that I read every single one of them <3 <3
> 
> See you again soon for the shit to happen ^_^ Shit is about to go down. You have been warned heehehehehehehhehehehe


	17. The Burn of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pl-please,” Yien choked when he felt hot hands touch his skin, fingertips dancing across his collarbones as hot breath panted over his neck. “Don’t d-do this.” Tears blurred his vision and he could feel his strength beginning to slip as Bambam’s whimpers filled the air and memories flooded his mind. He felt a hand slide down his body and into his pants, “Please! Stop it I-“
> 
>  
> 
> “Get. Off. Him. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with angst, fear and heartache. you have been warned. also it's a big one too ^_^ 7.7k~

Yien sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair as he walks down the corridor, stomach growling at him to eat something but he can’t bring himself to walk to the dining room or kitchen. He’s sort of been in a daze the past few months, working long days and even into the nights to study everything he should’ve been taught over the years of his life but unfortunately, things didn’t plan out that way. 

 

It’s almost been a full month since he’s actually had more than 5 seconds alone with Jaebeom. They see each other occasionally, passing by one another in the hallways or across the courtyard. Yien can feel the ache in his heart growing stronger and stronger each day he spends away from his lover. Some days are easier than others, like on days when he’s up to his elbows in history papers and servant names but then there are other days when he catches sight of Jaebeom working out in the courtyard below. 

 

He can tell Jaebeom’s body has changed with the new exercises he’s been put under. Before, Jaebeom’s body was broad and slim - light enough for him to be able to pull himself up on the ropes on deck or to swing across ships. Now, he had gained more muscle almost everywhere, his chest and shoulders were broader if it were at all possible and now his legs were becoming stronger after all his time back on land. 

 

Yien wanted to know how he got these new muscles, what he did to get them, wanted to feel them for himself not just staring at them with his eyes from the classroom above. He missed Jaebeom’s presence in his life, especially after having it continuously.

 

The prince shook his head of his thoughts, not wanting to go to bed crying like he had been and rubbed a hand over his face as he rounded a corner. The sound of a soft whimper caught his attention, drawing him to a stand still. There was two knights, tall and muscled standing in front of a boy, Yien couldn’t tell who as the knights blocked his vision.

 

“Oh come on,” One of the men chuckled, “You came from a whorehouse, surely you know how to suck a cock right?”

 

Yien felt shivers run down his spine and watched as the knights stood apart for a moment, revealing the boy they were harassing. Yien’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Bambam pressed up against one of the pillars, shoulders curled in on himself and head ducked down to his chest, hands clenched into shaking fists. 

 

“Hey look, we’ll even pay you is that it? That’s how you got fucked back on the island right?” The other man laughed, digging through his pockets until he pulled out a little pouch of coins and shook it in front of Bambam’s face. “How about we do one coin for each thing? 2 coins if I can fuck you right here.” Yien watched as his best friend flinched at their laughter and felt his anger boil. 

 

“Ok come on, enough stalling I wanna see these pretty lips put to use.” Suddenly one of the knights reached out and grabbed Bambam by the collar of his tunic and tugged him close, causing the younger to let out a small scream. 

 

“N-no!” Bambam struggled, trying to fight off the man who had a tight grip around his waist and was attempting to pull his pants down. “I-I’m friends with the prince!”

 

One knight chuckled, “Yeah sure, bring him along and we’ll fuck you together like you two use to right?”

 

Yien felt his anger snap. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” His voice was cool and final as he spoke out loud, both men freezing as he speaks. Yien could see Bambam staring at him with wide eyes, filled with tears and fear. Yien drew himself up and tried to block out his own fear and memories from the past as he stared down the two knights who simply looked at him. “You’re going to let him go before I get you both sent to the gallows.” His voice, although it came out quiet, it held the tone of finality - one that couldn’t be argued with. 

 

Yien thought it had worked as the two knights looked at each other before back at him. Then he realised his mistake when one of them smirked. He swallowed thickly, body tensing so he wouldn’t step back and away from the knight who stood up. The knight’s smirk only grew as he stepped closer to Yien. 

 

“You think you’re all high and mighty don’t you? Now that you’re a prince.” The knight sneers at him then laughs, causing Yien to flinch. Subconsciously, he had already begun to step away from the knight with each step the other took towards him. “But you know what they say right?” The man chuckled. Yien felt his back press up against something cool and hard, a gasp punching it’s way past his lips as the man stepped right up to him. “Once a whore, always a whore y’know?” 

 

Yien swallowed and watched as the knight’s eyes trailed over his body before he brought a hand up and grabbed Yien’s chin in a tight grip. He could feel himself shaking all over. “I-I’m the prince.” He stuttered out, pressing his own palms against the knight’s breastplate to keep some distance between them. “Y-you can’t do  _ this  _ to me!” 

 

The knight only laughed before Yien felt a hand grab the front of his crotch, pulling out a small scream from him. “I think you’ll find I don’t care.” The man laughed, his hands already beginning to tug at Yien’s clothing. Yien tried to push himself away but he had backed himself into a wall with nowhere to escape.

 

“Pl-please,” Yien choked when he felt hot hands touch his skin, fingertips dancing across his collarbones as hot breath panted over his neck. “Don’t d-do this.” Tears blurred his vision and he could feel his strength beginning to slip as Bambam’s whimpers filled the air and memories flooded his mind. He felt a hand slide down his body and into his pants, “Please! Stop it I-“

 

“ _ Get. Off. Him. Now _ .”

 

The growl echoed through the hallway making everyone flinch. The knight standing over Yien turned his body and the prince could just make out a shape standing in the darkness of the corridor that wasn’t lit. 

 

“Who’s there?” The other knight called out, stepping off Bambam’s body he had pressed to the floor and withdrew his sword. “Show yourself!” The man yelled, turning to his friend who let out a small groan before pulling himself away from Yien and making his way to stand by his friend. 

 

A low gravely chuckle sounded through the dark and Yien’s felt goosebumps rise onto his skin. “ _ You two should know not to touch things that belong to other people _ .” The voice spoke, “ _ Now. I suggest, before my temper gets the better of me, you leave. Immediately. And don’t come back. Ever. _ ” The sound of metal running against something echoed and Yien saw the glint of something silver through the darkness. Something bright and sharp. “ _ I said. Leave _ .”

 

The two knights took one look at each other before they ran down the hallway, their armour clanking loudly off the stones at they ran. Yien held his breath, glancing across to Bambam who looked just as terrified as he did. Quick footsteps drew his attention back to the darkness and Yien turned only to have a pair of warm hands holding onto his face. 

 

“My god are you ok? Fuck, Yien are you alright?” The prince blinked quickly and looked up into the face that was only inches away from his own. Two warm brown eyes stared down at him, black hair hanging over the eyebrows and a tiny beauty mole sat beneath one of them. Two little dots almost perfect in shape and size.

 

“J-Jaebeom!?” Yien gasped, his own hands reaching out to grab the other by his jacket. “Y-you-how did you-“ Lips pressed against his own, ones that he had been longing to feel for so longer, their touch cutting off his words. Yien whimpered a little and pressed up against Jaebeom’s body, allowing his lips to say the words he had been trying to say. 

 

_ I missed you. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ You saved me. _

 

_ Thank you. _

 

Jaebeom pulled away from him but kept close, his warms hands keeping a tight grip on Yien’s waist. “Are you ok? They didn’t hurt you did they?” The prince opens his mouth to speak when Jaebeom pulls away from him with a gasp and runs over to Bambam. Yien is quick to follow, helping the younger sit up from where he had been pressed into the cold stones. 

 

“Bambam are you ok?” Yien hurries to say, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shaking shoulders. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Bambam, this is all my fault.” Yien holds the younger close, burying his face into the crook of Bambam’s neck. 

 

“N-no, Yien it’s fine.” Bambam says breathlessly, “I’m fine, Jaebeom came just in time.” The prince shakes his head and tightens his hold on the younger’s body. “Yien I promise I’m ok.”

 

Yien pulled away from Bambam and looked him in the eye, hands holding onto his shoulders. “I’m going to have some guards escorting you everywhere from now on ok?” He says hurriedly, “I-I don’t want this to happen to you ever again.”

 

“But what about yourself?” Bambam asked, eyes narrowed into a small glare, “You shouldn’t be walking around alone anyway!” Yien faltered for a moment before he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and a chest pressing into his back. 

 

“He’ll have me Bambam, he won’t be in any danger.” Jaebeom said softly as his fingers brushed along the nape of Yien’s neck. “I promise.” The prince sighed and leans back into the gentle touch of his lovers hand as Bambam nods his head. 

 

“Come on,” Yien says after a moment, “We’ll walk you back to your chambers.”

 

***

 

Jaebeom entered Yien’s room in silence, quickly slipping through the opened double door and hid himself between the wall and one of the curtains that hung across the large floor to ceiling windows. He couldn’t see Yien but he could hear the other’s voice mixed with a softer one coming from the left of the room. 

 

“Will you be needing anything else your majesty?” Jaebeom hears a voice ask quietly then the sound of water hitting the stone flooring. 

 

“No, I’m fine now. You can go have your dinner I’m sure you’re hungry.” There was a small chuckle laced within Yien’s words and Jaebeom heard the servant laugh quietly before taking his leave. Jaebeom stayed firmly in his position, watching as two of the servants he’s come to know as Yien’s personal ones exit the bathroom. They leave, closing the two large door behind them, thus leaving Yien and Jaebeom alone.

 

Jaebeom pulls himself away from the door, eyes immediately searching for his lover as he picks his way across the room to the bathroom. The light has already begun fading from the sun, the candles set up around the room adding to the warm golden glow that streams through the windows. Jaebeom rounds a corner and feels his breath hitch in his chest. 

 

Yien’s seated in a bathtub, soft looking bubbles almost spewing out over the edges as he rests his head on the lip. Jaebeom watches him, how just the slightest hint of the bare skin of Yien’s shoulders and neck peeking through the fluffy white is enough to have him blushing and thinking sensual thoughts. The prince shifts, water sloshing out over the edges as he moves into a different position, arms coming up and out of the water to hang over the lip of the tub, skin glistening with diamond droplets. 

 

Jaebeom hears a heavy sigh fall from Yien’s lips and can already picture the frown and pout that would be etched into his features. He smiles and walks towards him, making his footfall quiet as possible as he steps across the wet stones. Yien rolls his head, stretching the tense muscles in his neck as Jaebeom raises his hands and clamps them over the prince’s eyes. 

 

Yien lets out a choked gasp, hands immediately coming to grip the edges of the tub and his legs drawing together from where they had been spread down the length of the tub, too short to reach the edge. “Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?” Jaebeom can hear how strong Yien is trying to make himself sound but after years of knowing him, Jaebeom is able to pick up on the slight hitch in his voice or how strained the tone is. 

 

“Guess who?” Jaebeom whispers, a grin already spreading over his lips to distort his words. Yien draws in a breath, hands leaving the edge to grasp Jaebeom’s wrists. Jaebeom can’t hold back a small chuckle and ultimately that’s what gets him caught. Yien gasps again, pulling Jaebeom’s hands away from his eyes and spinning around in the bathtub, more water falling onto the floor. 

 

“Jaebeom!” Yien cries, the other immediately breaking out into a grin. The prince shifts into his knees, bringing his naked body further out of the water but the bubbles keep him somewhat covered. “Wh-how did you get here?” Jaebeom laughs and cups Yien’s face between his palms, noticing how tanned his skin is compared to Yien’s porcelain shade. 

 

“You don’t see me for weeks on end and the first thing you ask is how I got into your chambers?” He asks cheekily, watching as the prince rolls his eyes before Yien yanks him down by the collar of his tunic. Jaebeom lets out a small shout and throws his hands out to grab the edge of the tub to stop himself from falling in, “Yien what are you-“

 

A warm mouth covers his own, soft pliable lips sliding over his to draw out a smooth moan from his chest. Jaebeom lets his eyes flutter close, losing himself in the feeling of Yien’s kiss that he’s been craving for months. Yien moans quietly against his mouth, those pale hands coming up to cup his own cheeks, fingertips pressing into the corners of his jaw to hold him in place. Jaebeom licks across Yien’s bottom lip and the prince immediately opens his mouth wider, allowing the other in to explore. Yien pushes up as Jaebeom leans down, hands sliding over the metal of the tub as they both try to get closer to one another. It’s when Yien’s sharp teeth nibble on Jaebeom’s top lip that his hands slip off the tub and he almost falls into the warm water. He manages to catch himself in time, but the damage has already been done - half his tunic is completely drenched down the left hand side and there’s bubbles in his hair from where the water splashed up. 

 

Yien giggles a little, his hands brushing through Jaebeom’s hair to slick it back off his face. Jaebeom narrowed his eyes at the prince, noticing the small upwards tilt to the corner of his lips. Jaebeom pulled his hand from the water and rested it back on the edge, this time leaning closer into Yien’s space. “Did you do that on purpose?” He asked quietly, watching as Yien bit his lip to keep his smile from spreading. 

 

“Well you’re wet now,” The prince replies with a light voice before he looks up at Jaebeom through his damp fringe, “May as well get in right?” Jaebeom shakes his head with a laugh but leans away from the tub to strip himself of his clothing. He throws each item across the room, not really caring where it lands as Yien watches him from where’s he’s slouched in the tub, feet poking out through the bubbles with his bottom lip drawn between his teeth and eyes dark as they trace Jaebeom’s body from head to toe. Jaebeom tries not to let the other’s lustful gaze effect him, praying that Yien’s gaze won’t make him become excited because without pants on there’s no way to hide it. 

 

“You got bigger.” Yien says as he’s in the middle of pulling his boots off, the buttons of his pants already undone. Jaebeom glances up at his prince, noticing how his eyes are trailing over his chest and arms. He feels himself flush and looks back down to tug at the laces. “Bambam told me Jackson’s been giving you some tips. Even training you.”

 

Jaebeom grunts when he finally gets his boot off, hissing as the blood flows back into his toes and how he’s able to flex them freely. “Yeah. He offered me some pointers seeing as he’s a better swordsmen.” Jaebeom quickly looks up and points a finger at Yien who’s already smirking widely. “His words not mine. He thinks he’s better than me.”

 

Yien’s lips purse in an attempt to keep from laughing, “You do know he told me he beat you during your first fight?” Jaebeom glares at his lover and throws his boot across the room. 

 

“We hit a wave and I lost my balance. It was an unfair win.” He huffs and Yien only chuckles, flicking out some water with his foot. Jaebeom rolls his eyes and dodges the water but there’s a smile spreading across his lips. 

 

He misses having these conversations. Misses just being able to  _ talk  _ to Yien. 

 

“Can you hurry up before the water gets cold?” Yien whines a little and Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle makes its way past his lips. He kicks off his other boot and pulls his trousers down, stepping out of them and making his way to the tub. He watches as Yien’s throat bobs with a swallow, eyes dark as they scale his body. Jaebeom only snorts under his breath, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he steps into the tub. 

 

The warm water feels amazing on his sore muscles, each of them screaming at him to lie down and fully submerge himself into the warmth. He groans lowly as he slowly seats himself down at one end of the tub, bending his knees so they poke out through the bubbles and rests his arms across the edge. “Fuck this is amazing.” He grumbles, tilting his head back to rest on the lip with his eyes slipping shut. 

 

A pair of hands slide over his knees and down his thighs, a smile pulling at his lips but he keeps his eyes closed. The water shifts around them and Jaebeom spreads his legs apart for Yien to slide between them. Those hands trail up over his stomach, fingers falling across the dips and rises of his muscles. As they reach his chest, Jaebeom feels lips press into the corner of his jaw and smiles as his body breaks out in goosebumps from the hot breath that fans across the wet skin. Yien’s hand slide up his neck and Jaebeom allows the prince to pull his head back. 

 

Yien’s lips are on his again, but this time their kiss is innocent and sweet. Jaebeom sighs into his prince’s mouth, grabbing Yien’s slim waist between his hands and drawing him closer. He shifts his legs and Yien slides his own across Jaebeom’s thighs so he’s straddling the other’s lap. 

 

Jaebeom pulls away after a moment, pressing his forehead against Yien’s and sighing heavily. “Hi, my love.” He whispers, smiling when he sees Yien’s own shy smile spread across his face. 

 

The water sloshes around them as Yien shifts in Jaebeom’s lap, his hands sliding through the other’s hair. “Hi.” Yien breaths, nuzzling his nose across Jaebeom’s cheek, “I missed you.” Jaebeom sighs again and links his fingers together at the base of Yien’s spine, making the other arch into him. 

 

“I know my love, I’m sorry.” 

 

Yien shakes his head and rests a hand over Jaebeom’s chest, “No, don’t apologise. We both agreed to this remember?” The prince sighs and ran a hand through his own hair, “I’m just wish it didn’t have to be like this.”

 

Jaebeom frowns and leans up a little, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yien’s lips. “It won’t be like this for much longer. Just 2 more months, my love.” Yien sighed and nodded his head, pressing a kiss onto Jaebeom’s mouth. 

 

***

Yien nods his head to the guards outside his door, thanking them for letting him know of the duke’s leave. They both bow to him, something he hasn’t really gotten use to yet, before they straighten up and head down the corridor to where they’ll be stationed for the night. Yien sighs and runs a hand through his hair before slipping back into his room, shutting the heavy wooden door behind himself. 

 

“Everything ok?”

 

Yien turns around, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looks at the view before him. Jaebeom is lying in his bed, sheets pooling around his hips and skin glowing in the candle light. It’s been a few weeks since they last slept together when Jaebeom surprised him during his bath time. Now that the other has figured out a way to sneak past the guards, Jaebeom has been able to visit him more often. 

 

“Nothing too important,” Yien sighs as he walks back over to the bed, already stripping his pants off so he’s back in his oversized sleep shirt. “The guards just said Duke Hyungwon has left the palace for the night on a personal matter.” Jaebeom’s brows furrow as he holds out his hands towards Yien. The prince pulls himself up onto the bed and takes Jaebeom’s hands between his, knee walking across the mattress towards him. 

 

“I wonder if it has something to do with the riots…” Jaebeom mutters as he shuffles down the mattress, Yien crawling into his arms and burrowing his head into the other’s neck. 

 

“Riots? What riots?” Yien asks quietly, looking up at Jaebeom’s jawline, fingers drawing small circles into the bare skin of the other’s chest. “The council hasn’t said anything of riots…” Yien could feel the other tense beneath him so he sat up, tucking his knees beneath himself as he leaves his hand resting on Jaebeom’s chest and looked at him. “Jaebeom, what riots are you talking about?” 

 

The other places his hands on Yien’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles through the fabric of his shirt. “They haven’t mentioned anything to you during the meetings?” Jaebeom asks, narrowing his eyes. “Haven’t said anything about what’s been happening in the town?”

 

“No…” The prince says quietly, shaking his head, “They have meetings with the duke seeing as he’s acting as king for now but Hyungwon promised me he’d inform me if anything serious was happening.” Yien said, looking over the troubled expression on Jaebeom’s face. “Jaebeom-ah, has something happened?” Yien watched as his lover placed a hand over his face and scrubbed at it with a groan. 

 

“The men, during our training sessions.” Jaebeom sighs, dropping his hand back to Yien’s hip. “The ones that do patrols around the town, they were talking. They’ve been talking about the uprise in amount of riots that have been happening in town. The crowds are becoming more restless for some reason.”

 

Yien frowned, “I...Why wasn’t I told this?” He whispered, “I’ve sat through so many of those meetings, listening to the royals speak of how well the crops and farmers are doing and all this time-“ he cut himself off and Jaebeom frowned. “ _ They were lying to me. _ ”

 

“My love, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you,” Jaebeom sighs heavily but Yien shakes his head, hating the sound of disappointment in the other’s voice.

 

“No, it’s alright.” He said softly, taking Jaebeom’s hand into his own. “I’d rather hear it from you then one of those stupid old men.” He wrinkles his nose at the thought of them, “Some of them still act as though I’m going to jump them at any second.” 

 

Jaebeom glares lightly, “I don’t understand how they don’t trust you yet.”

 

“Jaebeom, I was a whore who’s now been crowned a prince.” Yien snorts before smiling a little, looking down at their conjoined hands. “I’ve gotten use to it now.”

 

“Still doesn’t excuse the fact they haven’t been giving you information. This is your kingdom. How are you supposed to rule over your land without knowing what’s happening in it and-“

 

Yien leant forward and kisses Jaebeom quickly, trapping the other’s bottom lip between his. Jaebeom inhales a little before relaxing, his hands tightening on Yien’s hips before he pulls the prince forward. Yien smiles into the kiss as he rests into Jaebeom’s chest, his hands gripping the pillows behind the other’s head. 

 

Yien pulled away but stayed close, bumping his nose into Jaebeom’s. “I told you I don’t care what they’re thinking.” Jaebeom opens his mouth to argue but Yien quickly stops him with another kiss. “I will admit I’m a little angry they’re keeping things from me, but I understand why they haven’t bothered to tell me.”

 

“It’s not  _ them  _ it’s  _ him _ .” Jaebeom huffs, eyes narrowing into a glare, “It’s Hyungwon who promised to tell you everything.  _ He’s  _ the one keeping you in the dark, Yien.” The prince sighed heavily, sitting up a little to take his lover’s face between his palms. 

 

“Jaebeom, I know you don’t like the duke but please,” Yien begged softly, tracing the other’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “Stop trying to pin everything that goes mildly wrong onto Hyungwon. Jealousy isn’t a good colour on you.” Jaebeom rolls his eyes and Yien leans forward against to kiss him gently, “You know I don’t love him, so stop worrying.” He whispered against Jaebeom’s lips before pressing his own to them, taking the other’s soft lip between his. 

 

Jaebeom sighed into his mouth, the hands on his hips squeezing ever so gently before they slid further down to grip his thighs. Yien leaned further into Jaebeom’s chest, letting his own hands move to the back of the other’s head so he could run his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. 

 

“Let’s not ever talk about him when we’re in bed ok?” Jaebeom mutters in between their kisses making Yien laugh. “I really don’t want to be picturing him when I have you in my arms.”

 

Yien snorts but nibbles on Jaebeom’s bottom lip, drawing out a grunt from the other before he smirked cheekily. “I can make you picture something else if you’d like?” Jaebeom twitched beneath him and Yien could only laugh at his lover’s reaction, diving back in to kiss him deeply. 

 

***

 

Yien let out a small whine when he felt the cool breeze blow across his warm skin, shivering as it kissed and licked up his spine from where the sheets had fallen off his body. The prince curled up, reaching out for the warmth that was usually at his side and frowned when he didn’t feel the other body. Then he remembered Jaebeom usually gets up during the night to get water so he rolled onto his back, ready to await for the other to return. 

 

Just as he was snuggled back into the pillows, Yien felt a hand caress his cheek the warmth making him smile. With his eyes still closed, he nuzzled into it feeling as it slowly made it’s way down his cheek and onto his chin.

 

“Mmh, Beommie, hurry up and get back in bed I’m cold.” He whined, voice a little raspy with disuse. He felt the bed dip beside him and smiled a little more, a heavy weight sitting across his hips made him giggle. “Beommie I’m still sore from before.” He giggled as the hand slipped further down to rest on the curve of his neck making him shiver. 

 

Yien sighed when the thumb stroked the skin between his collarbones, drawing out goosebumps onto the surface of his skin. “Mmh, ok maybe I can do one more round.” He giggled, peeling open his eyes to look up at Jaebeom. 

 

A dark figure sat over him, dressed in black and only shown through the moonlight that streamed through the opened window. One that Yien had seen Jaebeom shut before they went to sleep. 

 

Within a second, Yien felt the hand around his throat tighten in an instant causing him to choke as a gasp was squeezed out of him. Yien struggled to pull his hands out from where they were stuck beneath the sheet but the man’s legs trapped them at his sides. 

 

Yien coughed as his air supply was cut off, the world becoming hazy at the edges and the pressure building in his head. He tried to wriggle his legs but the man was too heavy, his body sitting perfectly on Yien’s that it made him impossible to move. Yien swallowed down a big breath but then coughed when it couldn’t go anywhere, his lungs struggling to fill as his throat continued to be pressed. 

 

He coughed again, squeezing his eyes shut against the throbbing in his head. “J-Jae-Beom!” He choked before the man tightened his squeeze, Yien twisting his head to try and dislodge the man but he only gripped tighter. He could feel the nails from the man’s fingers digging into his skin. 

 

“Yien what’s- _ Yien _ !” 

 

Yien heard Jaebeom’s scream and prayed to himself to keep his eyes open a little bit longer. The man above him grunted once before suddenly all the air was rushing back into his lungs, his throat screaming in pain and head throbbing as the pressure inside it released.

 

Yien gasped for air, coughing and spluttering as he sat up, the man no longer seated on him. Through his tear filled eyes he managed to catch Jaebeom fighting with the man, their grunts and fists echoing through the room. Yien coughed again, throat feeling like shards each time he swallowed. Bringing a hand to his throat he held it as he called out. 

 

“Guards! Guards help!” His voice was rough and it hurt each time he took a breath but he needed to get Jaebeom to safety. “Guards!” 

 

Jaebeom let out a yell and Yien turned to see him clutching as his shoulder that bled through his fingers. The man only then spun back around to face Yien, his features blocked not only by the light by also by a heavy black mask. “In the name of the true king!” He shouted, voice slightly muffled.

 

The bedroom door flew open and the guards rushed in, but the man was already heading for the opened window which he jumped out of before Jaebeom could reach him. Yien coughed again, his throat burning and eyes tearing as the guards spread out across the room.

 

“Your majesty! What happened!” Sungjin gasped, stepping forward towards Yien only to be blocked by Jaebeom who ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around Yien’s body. Yien clung onto Jaebeom, hands digging into the skin to keep him close as he struggled to catch his breath, raspy sobs falling past his lips. 

 

“There’s been an assassination attempt on Prince Yien’s life.” Yien heard Jaebeom panting, “Sound the alarm and check the grounds, the attacker just jumped out the window so he’ll still be in the castle somewhere.” Yien couldn’t stop his tears from falling now, gripping onto Jaebeom tighter. “I managed to injure his arm so I don’t think the fall would’ve been easy on him.”

 

“Understood, Jaebeom.” Sungjin said before he turned to his troops, “Sound the alarm! Let the royals know what’s happened and double the security at all entrances and exits!” The guards nodded their heads and rushed from the room, their heavy armour clinking loudly off the stones. “Your majesty, shall I send for the doctor?”

 

Yien wanted to say no but Jaebeom spoke over the top of him, asking for the doctor to be brought to the chambers immediately and to notify the king and queen about the incident. Sungjin nodded and left immediately, leaving Yien in Jaebeom’s arms. 

 

The prince held onto his lover tightly as his body shook with fear and sobs. He had ever been so terrified in all his life. Not even when he was been beaten by the innkeeper and his friends, Yien never feared that he would die. 

 

“Yien are you ok?” Jaebeom whispered hurriedly, pulling away and holding his cheeks between sweaty palms. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” Jaebeom pulled him in again, clutching the back of Yien’s head as the prince buried his face into Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

 

“I was so scared.” Yien whimpered, his fingertips turning white from how hard he was gripping onto Jaebeom’s back. “Jaebeom, he was going to kill me. I know he was.” 

 

“My love, I’m so sorry.” Jaebeom whispered, pressing a dozen tiny kisses to Yien’s forehead. Yien could only cry harder, tears rolling down his cheeks as Jaebeom held him in the tight circle of his arms. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom doesn’t let go of Yien the whole time they’re seated in front of the royals, the king and queen and Hyungwon who rode back the moment he heard what happened. He doesn’t care that he’s getting glares from the older royals from where he’s seated on one of the couches with Yien in his lap, refusing to look at anyone by keeping his head tucked into Jaebeom’s neck. 

 

“So the attacker managed to get into the room while you were…” Hyungwon asks, eyebrows furrowed as he looks at Jaebeom.

 

“I was getting a drink of water when I heard Yien call out, I came back and saw the man sitting on top of him. I didn’t think, I just went after him.” Jaebeom snapped, unable to keep his anger under a boil. He’s told them the same story five times now but they still continue to ask stupid questions. 

 

The duke nodded his head, pretending to look like he was thinking over something if Jaebeom was honest but then the man turned back to them. “And Yien, your injuries, how are they?”

 

Yien shifted a little in Jaebeom’s hold, turning his head to look up at Hyungwon. Jaebeom winced in sympathy when he saw the purplish bruises that spread across the base of Yien’s pale neck, the nail indentations looked red and irritated where they had pierced the skin on either side of Yien’s neck. 

 

“I’ll be ok.” Yien rasped, voice still sounding gravelly from the attack. Jaebeom sighed and held the prince close, kissing him on the temple and letting the other link their fingers together. 

 

“I do apologise for keeping you in the dark about the riots,” Hyungwon sighs, “I wasn’t expecting anything to come from the crowds but obviously, I’ve been proven wrong.” At least he has the audacity to look genuinely upset, Jaebeom notices. “I just simply didn’t want you to be stressing over too many things all at once, your majesty. The council and I thought it best for your soul focus to be on your studies.” Jaebeom watched as Hyungwon’s eyes landed on him and he tried his very hardest to keep his facial expression natural. “And, while you’ve done well, there are still things that will be too overwhelming for you at the moment.”

 

Yien nods his head, sighing at little. “I understand why you did what you did, Hyungwon. There’s no need to for you explain yourself to me.” The duke then smiles before he bows his head a little.

 

“Spoken like a true king.” 

 

Something about the words sets a shiver running down Jaebeom’s spine and he can’t help but shudder a little as he watches the duke walk back to the group who lean together, voices hushed as they speak quickly to one another. Jaebeom pulls his attention back to Yien, rubbing the other’s thighs in a comforting matter. 

 

“Are you ok?” He whispers, lips brushing across Yien’s hairline. 

 

“Been better. I just want to go back to sleep. I’m still sore from you.”

 

Jaebeom snorts and presses a small kiss onto the corner of Yien’s nose, drawing out a small smile from the other as Hyungwon heads back over to them. Jaebeom tightens his hold on Yien when he sees the dark expression crossing the duke’s face. 

 

“Now, your majesty.” Hyungwon starts off, wringing his hands together nervously - something Jaebeom has never seen before. “It’s come to our attention, mine and the councils along with your parents that, the riots may be because of your take over.” Jaebeom’s brows crease and Yien makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

 

“W-what do you mean? Everyone I spoke to at the ball said they were happy to have me back.” Yien’s voice wavered a little and Jaebeom could only squeeze their joined hands to let him know he was there. “Why do they want me dead now?”

 

“It’s most likely a mixture of things, your majesty.” Hyungwon sighs, “Firstly, because of the background and nature of your past. Unfortunately, we have Lord Kim to thank the rest of the town discovering the jobs you were forced into, so most of the religious townsmen won’t like the fact their king is, ‘impure’.” 

 

“Don’t use that word.” Jaebeom snaps, unable to stop himself. He clenches his jaw as Hyungwon’s eyes land on him. “Don’t ever use that word to describe him, ever again.” The duke purses his lips but nods his head anyway. Jaebeom feels Yien let out a breath against his neck. 

 

“But yes, that is one of the reasons we’ve looked into. The second is your marriage to Jaebeom.” Jaebeom is suddenly glad that Yien is in his lap because within a second of that sentence leaving Hyungwon’s mouth he would’ve leapt up to punch it back. “The town knows of Jaebeom’s pirateer days and while he has changed career, there is still an underlying threat. Plus, he doesn’t come with any insurance as he was born as a servant. He doesn’t have money, farms or crops or even weaponry that could strengthen your kingdom.”

 

Jaebeom feels his jaw tighten and is only slightly worried that he’s going to crack a tooth from how tight it is. “Are you happy to just insult me?” He hisses, “I understand that Yien was your betrothed when he was 7 years old, but he’s mine now.” Jaebeom knows how bad this is going to look - especially considering he has a test coming up later on during the week but he can’t help it. He’s on edge, a flame running straight for a fuse. He saw Yien almost get killed. 

 

Hyungwon lets out a small laugh, a strange smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m flattered you think I still want the prince, Jaebeom, but I’m afraid the only thing I’m truly worried for is the safety of the royal family and their kingdom.” He sighs again before stepping away towards the king and queen. Jaebeom watches as the king sips on his tea, a gift brought in by the duke from the Isles. Apparently he had given it to him when the news first came out about Yien’s discovery. “There is also the fact that Jaebeom has slept with you, your majesty. In the town’s eyes, some believe him to have taken away your virtue. We know this is not true but, it is what the people think.” The duke sighs heavily before motioning with his hand to the heads of the royal family. “Now, I’ve been speaking about this with the king and queen for a while now, trying to figure out how to make Yien appeal to the crowds more.” 

 

Jaebeom turns to look at the royals, his second parents, and watches how they turn their heads towards their chests, unable to look him in the eye. Suddenly, he feels cold. Subconsciously, Jaebeom tightens his hold on Yien’s body and tries to keep his breathing at a steady pace as Yien shifts on his lap. 

 

“Mama? Papa?” Yien rasps, “When have you been meeting with Hyungwon?” Jaebeom watches as the king looks away and how the queen’s eyes seem to shine, but not in a good way. Yien’s fingers squeeze Jaebeom’s tightly. “Mama?”

 

“It’s for your own good, my baby.” The queen whispers before nodding her head to the duke. Jaebeom holds his breath as the duke steps towards him, no emotion written across his face with his hands held behind his back. 

 

“Yien, your parents along with the council, believe it will be in your best nature to call off the wedding with Jaebeom.” The duke says with a hard voice, “Breaking off your engagement with him will take away from of the fight from the town but it is not enough to fully guarantee the safety of yourself and the kingdom.” Jaebeom feels his vision beginning to waver as the duke steps forward and takes a hold of Yien’s spare hand. Jaebeom watches in a frozen state as the duke brings Yien’s hand to his lips and kisses it before bending down on his knee. “If you marry me, I can offer you the safety that you need in order to survive.”

 

“Ma-marry you?” Yien gasps, voice sounding thin. “Marry  _ you _ ? Bu-but Jaebeom and I-“

 

“He cannot protect you the same way I can.” The duke spoke quickly and harshly, voice echoing in the silent room which only reminded Jaebeom that he hadn’t had a chance to breathe yet. His chest was burning with pain but he couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of air or his heart breaking. “I knew that you’d have a hard time accepting the change but-“

 

“The change?” Yien spoke, “Are-are you saying it’s already happened?” The prince turned to look at his parents, hand in a death grip on Jaebeom’s. “Di-did you already agree to this without asking me?”

 

“Yien, sweetheart-“

 

“No!” Yien stood from the chair, jolting Jaebeom out of his daze, “No I-I can’t believe you would do this to me!” The prince cried, voice cracking with emotion and pain. Jaebeom stood as well, never letting his eyes leave the duke who rose from the floor. “You promised me! You promised I would get to marry Jaebeom if I did all these stupid tests. Father, you gave me your word!” Jaebeom watched as Yien raced forward towards his parents, “You allowed us to be together, you-you can’t take that back!”

 

“What’s done...is done, Yien.” The King spoke, his voice barely audible through the rattling sound of his breathing. Jaebeom felt his throat close up with tears as Yien dropped to his knees in front of his father. “You are now, from here until your coronation, engaged to Duke Hyungwon.”

 

Jaebeom felt a shard go straight through his chest when Yien let out a sob, the sound echoing through the silence only amplifying how raw it was. The king’s eyes turned to him and Jaebeom knew a tear had rolled down his cheek but he made no move to wipe it away. He wanted the man to see his pain. To see the pain  _ he  _ was causing. 

 

“Jaebeom, I’m sorry.” The king rasped but Jaebeom turned away from him, unable to look the older in the eye. The man who was a father figure for most of his life, just tore out his heart in front of him. Just like that. 

 

Yien’s sobbing reached his ears and the sight of him collapsed onto the floor made Jaebeom ache in ways he thought weren’t possible. He stepped towards him, hand reached out only to have a hand pressed against his own chest, forcing him to a standstill. 

 

Jaebeom looked up and through his watery gaze, from the duke wincing at him. “Unfortunately, now that you are no longer the prince’s betrothed you can’t participate in these meetings as they are for royals only.”

 

“B-but I’m his bodyguard.” Jaebeom choked out, “I-I was promised that. Before, as kids.” The duke nodded his head in sympathy, even going as far as patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Yes, I understand that but your position has been changed and at the moment, it’s sort of up in the air so I’m afraid you’ll have to step outside for now.” Jaebeom stutters to say something, ready to argue that he should be at Yien’s side to help him but suddenly, two guards come up behind him and grip his arms tightly. 

 

“Wh-what’s-let me go.” He grunted, trying to shrug off the guards who only held him tighter, “Let me-I need to go to him, he needs me!” Jaebeom growled, looking between Hyungwon and Yien’s form on the floor. “Yien!”

 

“The prince doesn’t need you anymore, Jaebeom.” The duke says softly, “Let him go. It’ll be for the best.” The duke tap his cheek a little, almost like a slap before he nods to the guards. Jaebeom feels them tighten their grip and suddenly, his boots are sliding backwards across the marble flooring. 

 

“N-no. No wait! Yien! Let me say goodbye!” Jaebeom struggles but his feet slip and he can’t find a way to balance himself so he can fight out of their guards hold. “No, please! Yien!”

 

Just behind Hyungwon, Jaebeom sees Yien turn around. His face is red and wet, tears streaking down pale cheeks and lips bitten to a plump. He looks so heartbroken that Jaebeom feels a little more of his strength slip. 

 

“Jaebeom?” Yien’s voice cracks a little and he sounds confused. Jaebeom wriggles against the guards, throwing his legs in the air with a grunt. “Jae-Jaebeom! Wait, where are you taking him?”

 

“Yien!” Jaebeom calls out, watching as the boy pulls himself from the floor and rushes towards him, “Yien!” Hyungwon steps in front of the prince, a arm held out across Yien’s chest to stop him from proceeding. “No! Let him go! Yien!”

 

“Jaebeom!” Yien cries, trying to push past the duke’s arm but the other is taller so he manages to keep a tight hold on the prince’s waist. Yien throws out a hand to Jaebeom, “No, Jaebeom!”

 

“Yien!”

 

The door shut behind him with a heavy and loud  _ bang _ , blocking Yien out of sight with one last cry of his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUHHHHHHHH. And so the shit hits the fan haha Sorry for taking so long with this but I felt because of how serious this chapter was I needed to take some time with it and write it to how I wanted to express it. Even though I feel like I didn't really I still didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer (although have you guys read the last chapter??) But yes! So, we're getting closer to the end of this monster ahh I can't believe it! It's been a wild ride, happy and stressful at times but I've enjoyed it none the less. i'll get sappy in the last note but for now I just wanna say thanks for all the love you've given this story <3
> 
> Now, if you're looking for some smut (seeing as I've been leaving you high and dry the last few chapters) go and check out the Your lips on Mine fic because the latest chapter is probably one of the hottest smut scenes I've written in a while (Jaebeom fucks Mark against a door after eating him out) WHAT?? haha But yes, go check that out to help fix your aching heart haha I'll be back soon ~


	18. Pain & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yien’s blood ran cold. The duke laughed and released his hold of Yien’s clothing, letting him drop to the floor. The prince let out a whimper and scrambled away from him, pushing himself upright before staring at the older. He knew he would’ve looked terrified. “You’re a monster.” He whispered, voice cracking as a fresh wave of tears came flooding in, the duke only began to laugh louder. Yien ran out of the room, not looking behind as the laughter echoed around him making him dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10K to make up for how late this is ehe

Yien sighed and turned his attention away from the table, not wanting to look at the different plans for a wedding he didn’t want. Suddenly it was like he was taken back nearly 17 years and he was travelling off to go get married to someone he didn’t know. Now, he was marrying the same man, just on his own turf. 

 

A warm hand slid onto his thigh, causing him to jump and turn back to find Hyungwon smiling at him. Yien’s lips only tightened into a thin line and the duke sighed, his fingers lightly gripping onto Yien’s thigh. The prince looked down at the offending hand, wishing he had the strength to push it off but he had become weak over the past 2 weeks. 

 

He turned back to the window, eyes straining to see the soldiers doing their drills out in the courtyard below. He could just make out Yugyeom’s tall body and Jackson’s small build but he couldn’t see Jaebeom. He hadn’t seen Jaebeom in 2 weeks. Not even in passing or heard a whisper of his name from the other soldiers. It was like he had left. Left Yien and disappeared. Taking his love with him and leaving Yien with nothing.

 

His heart cried out in pain and he felt the tears already welling in his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, biting on his lower lip to stop it from wobbling. 

 

“Excuse us, may I have a moment with the prince?” The duke called, Yien immediately turning back to find the other already looking at him with a small frown. The royals around them nodded, each one standing from their chair and making their way out of the room. “Guards, if you will?” The two guards standing at the entrance of the room bowed before also exiting, leaving Yien alone with Hyungwon. 

 

The duke sighed heavily and Yien watched as he shifted in his seat, turning his body so he was lounging in the chair compared to his straight posture it had been during the meeting. “Yien, you will need to get over this.” He said softly, the hand on his thigh squeezing. Yien turned his attention back to the front with a roll of his eyes, figuring a conversation like this was bound to happen either from the duke or his parents. Suddenly he felt a pair of wet lips pressing against his cheek, a gasp being punched out of him. 

 

Yien turned his head away to remove the lips from his cheek, the touch burning his skin like a brand. He took a breath to try and calm himself as his vision wavered, tears threatening to spill, “Please,” He whispered, hands curling into fists. “Please don’t touch me.” The duke let out a heavy breath and leaned away from him but the hand on his leg still stayed. 

 

“I understand it must be hard for you but, we are to be married, Yien.” The duke spoke, his voice light as he finished his sentence with a spout of laughter. “We can’t change what your father has agreed to.”

 

“I already told you, I don’t want this.” Yien hissed, turning to look at the older as a single tear fell from his eye and slide down his cheek as he narrowed his gaze into a glare. “I want Jaebeom. My father promised me I could marry _him_. Not you.”

 

“Yes, and your father has thought of not only your kingdom but also of your safety, which would have been jeopardised had you been marrying Jaebeom. So I’m basically doing you a favour here!” Hyungwon snapped lightly, before taking a breath and starting over with a small smile on his face. He reached out, hand coming and cupping Yien’s cheek before the prince could move away. “Yien, he is a servant. He has nothing he can offer you.” Hyungwon’s thumb stroked the delicate wet skin of Yien’s cheekbone. Just like Jaebeom does.

 

“He loves me.” Yien growled, slapping Hyungwon’s hand away from his face as his voice grew watery from his emotions taking control. He could see that Hyungwon was beginning to get angry, a glare already taking over his features. “He took care of me when I needed it most, I don’t care if he doesn’t have royal blood or an army behind him. I’ve loved him my whole life and that’s plenty enough for me.”

 

“You forgot half your life!” The duke hissed, his nails biting into Yien’s thigh. “You were stuck as a whore and all he did was fuck you when you asked for it!” Yien gasped as the harsh words left the duke’s mouth, each one feeling like a stab to his chest. Hyungwon took a deep breath, his hold on Yien’s leg never loosening as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now, I’m only going to ask this of you once before I grow extremely irritated, little prince.” Yien swallowed thickly as the duke glared at him, fire burning bright behind his eyes. “You won’t bring up Jaebeom again and you will try to put something into this marriage.”

 

He felt something snap inside of him. “Never.” Yien spat, pushing Hyungwon’s hand off his thigh and standing from his chair, “I am never going to love you!” He cried, walking away from the table as the duke stood up. “You are never going to have me the same way he does. Never.” With a single glance to the other royal, Yien turned on his heel to leave the room when he heard the sound of the chair scraping along the stone flooring. 

 

He slowed to turn around when suddenly, white hot pain shot across the side of his face. The sudden burn travelling across his cheek knocked Yien off balance and he fell heavily onto the floor with a grunt as his knees were scratched from the stone flooring, tears sliding down his cheeks from physical and emotional pain. Yien looked up, panting heavily as he saw Hyungwon standing over him looking absolutely furious, hands flexing at his sides. 

 

“You will not walk away from me speaking those words.” The older man hissed, pointing a long finger at him. “You’ve let plenty of men have you the way that they want. I am not going to be any different.” 

 

Yien’s blood ran cold as his cheek bloomed red from the hand print. “Y-you can’t do this.” He choked out, nails digging into the ground for support. “I’ll tell my father!”

 

The duke let out a short laugh, his face curling up into a sinister smirk. “You want to tell your father? Go ahead.” He chuckles, “But just know that the little whore you brought back with you, won’t get away from my guards so easily next time.” 

 

“M-my what?” Yien gasped, his eyes scanning over Hyungwon’s face as the older smirked down at him. Then it hit him. _Bambam_. He was talking about Bambam. “No please!” Yien begged, “Please don’t hurt him, he doesn’t have  _ anything to do with this _ !” 

 

“You want him safe, you keep your mouth shut.” Hyungwon threatens before he reaches out and grips Yien’s chin between his fingers, the young prince letting out a small grunt at the nails pressing into his skin as his face was tilted towards the older. “Do you understand what I’m telling you to do? If you want to run to your father and tell him all about the big bad duke who is trying to save his kingdom by marrying your ungrateful ass then do it.” He sneered, “But your little friend, will be wishing he never came here with you after my guards are satisfied with him.”

 

“Bambam hasn’t got anything to do with you and I.” Yien pleaded, blinking quickly to rid his tears from blurring his vision. He could feel that there were a few cuts on his knees and hands from where he had fallen, blood probably sleeping through his clothes. “Please keep him out of this Hyungwon I don’t-“

 

“If you keep quiet he won’t be touched.” Hyungwon cuts in, “You keep your mouth shut, Bambam won’t be harmed by anyone that answers to me.” Yien’s eyes flickered between the duke’s. “Do we have a deal?” Yien could only nod, Bambam’s pure smile and warm laughter echoing around his mind. The duke chuckled, his grip on Yien’s chin tightening. “Perfect.” 

 

Yien wasn’t prepared to have a mouth pressed against his own. Hyungwon kept a tight hold of his face, nails biting the skin when he tried to turn away. Yien let out a muffled scream as the older continued to attack his lips, the whole feeling was wrong and felt unnatural. Yien begged for Jaebeom’s touch to cover up the duke’s. He pressed his hands against the older’s chest and shoved, not really putting much space between them as the duke licked his bottom lip. Yien tried to speak but his words were cut off by the tongue trying to enter his mouth. 

 

“Mmh-no-mmmss-STOP!” Yien manages to pull his head out of the duke’s grip or the older lets him free finally. Either way, he lands on his back, staring up at the duke who is panting over him with a sick grin. “I-I told you not to touch me!” Yien whimpered, his body breaking out in a cold sweat as his skin burns. 

 

The duke only smirks wider, “From here on, little prince…” the duke steps forward and Yien scrambles back a little until Hyungwon catches a hold on the bow around his neck, keeping him still. “You belong to me.” 

 

Yien’s blood ran cold. The duke laughed and released his hold of Yien’s clothing, letting him drop to the floor. The prince let out a whimper and scrambled away from him, pushing himself upright before staring at the older. He knew he would’ve looked terrified. “You’re a monster.” He whispered, voice cracking as a fresh wave of tears came flooding in, the duke only began to laugh louder. Yien ran out of the room, not looking behind as the laughter echoed around him making him dizzy. 

 

***

 

“You do know that hiding out here isn’t going to help you win him back, right?”

 

Jaebeom groaned and threw the lump of dough he had been kneading, back onto the table as his mother glared at him from the other side with her arms folded. “How many times do I have to ask you not to bring it up?” He huffed, wiping the sweat away from his brow with his forearm and leaving behind a floury smudge.

 

She only glared harder at him, “If you have to ask me a 100 times a day until you finally get off your lazy ass and do something about then so be it.” She huffed, “He is probably dying to see you considering as the last time you saw each other you were being dragged away.” 

 

Jaebeom closed his eyes and gripped the dough in his hands. He had been seeing that same image over and over again in his mind every time he went to sleep. The sight of Yien’s heartbroken face, streaked with tears and a hand stretched out towards him only to have a door shut between them breaks his heart. He goes to sleep crying then wakes up crying.

 

He’s surprised he even has tears left to cry.

 

“Beommie,” His mother sighed, leaving her peeling and walking around the table to stand at her son’s side. Jaebeom tried not to lean into her embrace when she wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him tightly. “You have to fight for him, Jaebeom-ah. You know he’s going to be miserable.”

 

“I can’t Eomma.” Jaebeom croaks, voice already clogged with tears, “The crowds - they hate us together. They want stability and an army and I can’t give Yien that. I have nothing.” A slap to the back of his head forced a gasp out of him and he immediately reached up to clutch the throbbing spot.

 

“Yah, you have your love that you’ve given him. Your protection.” His mother hisses at him, “You promised that boy everything and you’re letting one man come between the two of you.” Jaebeom winced but his mother continued, “Where is that determination you had to find Yien? What happened to that boy?”

 

“He had his heart broken Eomma.” Jaebeom whispers, his dam officially breaking and a tear sliding down his cheek. His mother made a noise and immediately tugged him close, clutching at his shoulders as he buried his face into her neck and sobbed. “I miss him Eomma I do but I’m not strong enough.” 

 

“Yah, Jaebeom you are! My god child, you are the strongest man I know.” She pleaded, “You travelled the ocean and you found him and brought him home! You searched for  _ years  _ without giving up hope, Jaebeom.” Her hands stroked his head, fingers sliding through the strands of hair as she held him tight. 

 

“But I can't save him now,” Jaebeom coughed, “The king has already agreed for the wedding to take place.” His mother sighed heavily and pulled away from their embrace to frown at her son. 

 

“As much as the king has given us a good life, I’m afraid to say he’s also extremely stubborn once he’s pushed hard enough in the right direction.” Jaebeom frowns at his mother’s words, tearful eyes tracing over her face. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, voice thick as he watched his mother frown harder before she pulled away with a heavy sigh. 

 

“I never wanted to tell you this and I didn’t think I would have to, especially since you brought Yien back home.” She huffed, running a hand through her hair in an irritated state as she headed back to her own station at the table. “The king never really agreed on the kids marriages to the duke.” The words rushed over Jaebeom like a wave of cold water. “At first with Yien’s initial engagement it was mainly the committee that pushed him to agree. Then he was extremely hesitant with Tammy’s engagement. He didn’t want her to leave home in the state that she was in, but the queen thought it would be good for her to get away from the palace.”

 

“If-if he was against their marriages w-why is he making Yien go through with this one?” Jaebeom rushed out, his breathing becoming heavier as he stared at his mother with wide eyes. “W-why is he doing this?”

 

His mother shrugged, “He’s sick and doesn’t want to leave Yien with a mess he might not recover from. The committee isn’t warming up to the prince because of his past and they won’t lend him a hand  _ but  _ that duke has them all wrapped around his finger. Somehow the king thinks that if Yien marries the duke, he’ll be able to influence the committee into helping Yien because of their relationships with the duke.”

 

“This is insane.” Jaebeom covered his face with his hands. “This doesn’t make sense, Eomma. He should be pushing Yien  _ himself  _ instead of relying on Hyungwon.” His mother sighed and Jaebeom looked up as dread began rushing over him as his thoughts ran wild. “The duke is probably using this as blackmail over the king.” He gasped, “He told me he wasn’t interested in having Yien yet now, he claims he’s only marrying Yien to help him. It doesn’t add up.” He shakes his head, already stepping off his stool and heading around the table. “Yien needs to know this, Eomma. If he knew this he might be able to persuade his father to call off the wedding.” 

 

“Wha-Jaebeom I don’t think-“

 

“I need to tell him, Eomma.”

 

Jaebeom pushed himself out of the kitchen and takes off down the hallway, his legs screaming from hours of being unused. He passes by the dining room and the ballroom, guards and court goers all giving him odd glances as he runs past him. 

 

He knows what they’re thinking, a 6ft tall man wearing rags with dark under eyes and a red nose running through the hallways at full speed is definitely an odd sight. He’s half surprised someone doesn’t claim him to be a crazed spectator from the riots. 

 

He finds his way to the king’s chambers, the heavy wooden doors that he was locked out of only a few weeks ago stare him in the face. The guards glance at him from their perches on either side of the doors as he walks towards them panting heavily. 

 

“I-I need to speak with Prince Yien.” He pants, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. “It’s extremely vital that I speak to him.” Jaebeom looks at the guards, noticing that one of them was one he didn’t recognise while the other was Hyungwoo. He hadn’t know the other got a job as a royal guard. He wasn’t really sure what the rest of his crew was doing as he had become too involved with his life in the palace and trying to win the head naval position to marry Yien. 

 

“Ah, Jaebeom.” Hyungwoo shifted awkwardly on his feet, his eyes flickering to the other guard on the side who raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“This the Jaebeom fellow?” The other guard asked, his eyes trailing over Jaebeom panting form. “Sorry but the prince is in a very important meeting at the moment.”

 

“I promise I only need to speak to him for a small amount of time.” Jaebeom pressed, turning his gaze onto Hyungwoo, “I swear I won’t do anything i just need to talk to him, it’s important.” Hyungwoo winced a little and the other guard took a step forward towards Jaebeom.

 

“Look, I don’t know why the duke doesn’t want you here but he doesn’t, so scram before things have to become messy.” The guard threatens lightly, resting his hands on his hips, his hand bumping into the sword that rest in it’s holster. It was a small power play, one that Jaebeom knew well because it was one he used often. 

 

“I don’t want trouble.” Jaebeom huffed, “I just need to talk to Yien for a minute, that’s it.” The guard curled his lip up with a small growl.

 

“And I’ve told you, you can’t so scram.” The guard pulled his sword out and Jaebeom jumped back in order not to be sliced as Hyungwoo ran forward and threw his arm between the two of them. 

 

“Jaebeom, just go.” Hyungwoo huffed, his eyes pleading with him. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

 

Jaebeom choked a little, “B-but I need to…” His words died on his tongue as he could tell nothing he was about to say was going to make a difference. He’d have to get his words to Yien a different way if Hyungwon was hell bent on keeping them apart. He let out a breath and nodded his head, taking a few steps away. “Ok…” He said quietly, Hyungwoo letting out a sigh of relief and withdrew his arm from in between them. 

 

Jaebeom turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway, tears burning his eyes and heart beating in his chest. 

 

***

 

Yien pushed the door open and left the room with a sigh, his eyes straining in the dim light of the corridor. Behind him, he heard Hyungwon laugh loudly with the other royals, the sound twisting his stomach uncomfortably. 

 

He headed down the hallway, rubbing at his eyes and ready for bed and another night alone. However the sound of a familiar laugh drew his attention back. Glancing around the corner he spotted Yugyeom and Bambam leaning against the wall, laughing and smiling at one another. 

 

Yien’s heart soared as he watched the smile spread across his best friend’s face. He hasn’t seen Bambam in nearly 2 weeks because of all the meetings he’s had to deal sit through with Hyungwon. He pushed himself out from behind the corner and headed towards the two of them. 

 

Bambam noticed him first, his smile widening as he pushed himself away from Yugyeom and immediately running towards Yien. “You’re here!” The younger cried, throwing his arms around the prince’s neck and pulling him close. Yien sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Bambam’s waist and holding him tightly. Bambam gripped Yien, holding the older close and allowing him to bury his face into his neck. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Yien whispered, pressing his nose into the crook of Bambam’s neck and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I couldn’t see you.”

 

Bambam pulled away, leaving his hands to rest on Yien’s shoulders. “It’s fine, Yien. I know you’ve been…” the younger’s eyes flickered to the guard who had stepped out of the corridor. “Preoccupied lately.” Yien sighed and smiled thankful at his friend before looking to Yugyeom who watched them with a soft smile. 

 

“Nice to see you Gyeom-ah.” He said, the younger nodded his head to his words. 

 

“You too, your majesty.” Yien flushed at the title and shook his head, waving his hand back and forth. 

 

“You don’t have to call me that. Just Yien is fine.” The older let out a small chuckle when he saw a pink flush come across Yugyeom’s face, the taller ducking his head to his chest shyly. Bambam laughed along with him before squeezing his shoulders. 

 

“How have you been?” Bambam asked softly, eyebrows falling into a frown as he glances over Yien. A warm hand is placed on Yien’s cheek and he tilts into the soft touch. “You’ve gotten skinnier. You haven’t been eating have you?” Bambam’s voice has an edge to it and Yien knows he can’t really hide from his best friend. He rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

“I-I’ve been distracted recently…” he says, glancing up at the younger through his hair only to find him glaring. Yien gives a huff before letting his shoulders slump. “I miss him…” he says quietly, voice catching on a breath. “I-I haven’t seen him since that day. I’ve tried looking but Hyungwon has tabs on me.”  _ It’s not like Jaebeom is helping you either _ says a voice in the back of his mind but Yien finds himself too exhausted to be frustrated. 

 

They both suffered a heavy blow, one that was difficult to come back from. 

 

Bambam sighs and rubs Yien’s shoulder comfortingly as he wraps his arms around himself. “You know Jaebeom misses you too. You two are inseparable.” Yien chuckles at that, nodding his head because well, they are. Or they were. He’s not so sure now. 

 

“Anyway, what were you two doing?” He asks quickly, not wanting the attention to last on him and his heartbroken self. Yugyeom’s cheeks flushed again and Bambam’s ears turned the palest shade of red. Yien raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two of them. 

 

“Ah-I-We-ahem.” Yugyeom coughed into his fist, eyes frantically searching Bambam but the other refused to look from where he has begun playing with the bracelets around his wrist. “W-we were going on a date?”

 

Yien tried to smile, he truly does because he’s happy that his best friend has found someone who makes him feel loved after everything the younger has been through. But...Jaebeom promised him that they’d go on a date. 

 

Jaebeom had it all planned out, smiling widely as he told Yien all about the day they’d spend together as they laid in each other’s arms. 

 

Yien’s heart twinges in pain at the memory and tightens his grip around his middle. “Ah. Well I mustn’t stop you to from enjoying the rest of your afternoon.” He says, knowing that the smile on his face was coming out more as a grimace. He sees the younger two wince and shakes his head, “Don’t worry I’ll be fine ok?” He tells them that but in reality he’s telling himself. Bambam opens his mouth but Yien is quick to cut him off, “Go. Have fun.” He manages a small smile. “If you’re heading into town, can you pick up one of those strawberry pastries I like?” 

 

Bambam sighs, his lips pulled into a frown but he nods his head, “I’ll bring back a full bag for you.” Yien smiles appreciatively and steps away from them. 

 

“Enjoy your date,” he smiles, giving the couple a small wave before turning his back on them, fingers gripping his tunic so tightly his knuckles have turned white and his fingers are beginning to cramp. But it’s stopping him from crying so he’ll endure the pain until he reaches his chambers. 

 

“Yien, wait!” 

 

At the sound of Yugyeom’s voice, the prince pauses in step before turning back to face the younger. Yugyeom jogs over to him, lip drawn between his teeth in worry as he frantically searches the area. Yien’s brows furrow in confusion before Yugyeom begins to speak. “He’s been seeing his mother lately.” The younger says and Yien lets out a small gasp. 

 

How could he forget Jaebeom’s mother in all this? Why hadn’t he thought of her in the first place when he went searching for Jaebeom? Yien smiles up at Yugyeom and reaches out to grab the younger’s hand and squeezes. 

 

“Thank you, Yugyeom.” Yien whispers, the younger ones smiling widely at him. Yien turns quickly, already mapping the way to the kitchen he had played in as a child. He tried to keep his pace at a steady walk, to ensure none of the guards thought he was acting suspiciously. He rounded a corner before quickly pressing himself back into it as two guards walked past. He turned his back on them, slinking behind a curtain to make sure he was hidden from their sight as they continued past him, their heavy armour clinking down the hallway. 

 

Yien holds his breath as they pass, watching their feet as they walk by through the gap at the bottom of the curtain. He’s come in contact with guards before, heading to Bambam’s chambers or even just for a walk outside in the courtyard only to be stopped by Hyungwon’s guards who escort him back to his chambers or a meeting room where he has to talk to the duke. He’s noticed recently that the palace guards have been diminishing only to be replaced by more of the guards under Hyungwon’s control. 

 

He’s not sure what it means entirely but he’s sure if he manages to find Jaebeom he can bring it up with the other and found out what’s been happening with the guards. 

 

The guards footsteps echo as they get further down the hallway but Yien waits until he can no longer hear them before he slips out from the curtain and hurried down the corridor. He find the door to the kitchen sitting between two windows like it always has been. Suddenly his heartbeat begins to race. 

 

_ Jaebeom is on the other side of that door and just down those stairs.  _

 

With a small giggle Yien pushes the door open and runs through, letting the door slam heavily behind him and encasing him in darkness but the stairs are such a familiar route to him he doesn’t need light to find his way. The smell of pastries and spices hit his nose as he runs further down the stairs, giddiness bubbling up inside his chest. 

 

He skips the last two steps, fumbling through the entryway and almost landing in a heap at the bottom. The kitchen is just as he remembers. The large fireplace set up behind the long table that’s always covered in potato peels and dough. The spice rack is in the same place it’s always been and the window on the left wall is opened up to show the gardens and fields outside. 

 

“Oh your majesty!” Comes a surprised voice, pulling Yien away from his view of the kitchen. He turns and finds a woman standing near the pantry holding a basket of carrots in her arms. There’s something...familiar about her, he realises as he looks over her face. There’s a small shine in her eyes that reminds him of someone but he’s not sure who. 

 

He stands himself up and runs a hand through his hair to brush it from his face. “I apologise for just barging in…” he feels his face flush as the woman chuckles, her eyes squinting up in the corners and her lips pulling up to reveal a row of straight teeth. 

 

“Why are you apologising, your majesty? It’s never stopped you when you were younger.” The woman laughs while Yien blanches a little. She smiled warmly at him before heading over to the table where she placed down her basket and turned to him. “Now, come here and let me have a look at you.” She held her arms open and Yien, though only slightly worried, stepped towards her hesitantly. “I haven’t seen you since you were just a child.” The woman said softly, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. “You’ve grown up quite handsomely,” Yien ducks his head down in embarrassment and she laughs. “Jaebeom did tell me you got prettier.”

 

Yien gasps a little and then everything falls into place. This is Jaebeom’s mother. The woman who took care of him as a child, treating his wounds when he fell over chasing Jaebeom through the courtyard, fixing his ripped clothing when he tore holes in them and snuck him extra pastries.

 

“E-Eomma?” He chokes out, eyes widening and gripping her wrists as she chuckles. “I-I-oh my god!” Yien throws himself at her, chucking his arms around her neck and pulling her tight.

 

She laughs and holds him closer, “Oh my boy, it’s so lovely to see you.” Yien can feel himself tearing up and he tries his hardest not to. She pulls away and grips his cheeks between her palms, just like Jaebeom does. “You have not been eating.” She scolded, her eyebrows pulling down to furrow as Yien smiles sheepishly at her. “Sit. I’ll make you something to eat.” She huffs, already pushing him into a seat without giving him a chance to disagree.

 

Yien watches her methodically move around the kitchen with practised ease. She heads over to the rack holding different pastries before pulling out a loaf of bread. She walks over to another cabinet and begins pulling out some plates and a jar of something red. 

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit you.” He says quietly, playing with his fingers as she came back to the table and started to prepare his meal. She snorts and shakes her head.

 

“Yien, I know you’ve been through a lot since you’ve returned back home. I understand why you haven’t been able to visit me and besides, I’m not that important.”

 

“That’s not true!” He gasps, his hands hitting the table, “Y-You’re extremely important to me.” He feels a flush come to his cheeks as she glances up at him, pausing where she was cutting the loaf into slices. He blinks at her before glancing down at the table. “You’re basically like my second mother.” He says shyly. She chuckles and nods her head to his words.

 

“You’re like a second son for me too.” Yien flushes more and she laughs, “Jaebeom’s right, you do resemble a cherry blossom when you’re embarrassed.” 

 

The prince’s head snaps up from where he had been trying to hide his pink cheeks. “J-Jaebeom said that?” He whispered, his throat beginning to close up. The older woman looks up in surprise, “He talks about me?” 

 

She snorts a little, “It’s all he talks about.” Her hands pause where she was spreading red jam onto the pastry. “You know he loves you a lot. Always has that boy.” Yien swallows thickly and nods his head. 

 

“I love him too.” 

 

Jaebeom’s mother chuckles, “I’m not saying you don’t, sweetie.” She smiles and passes him the pastry, Yien taking it from her with a small bow of his head. “I just know he’s being extremely stubborn at the moment with your situation so I want you to know that he does love you.”

 

Yien feels his heart flutter and the lump in his throat crawls higher. He manages to swallow it down as he looks at his plate. “It hasn’t been easy for us since we arrived back home.” He sighs, “I just wish I knew how to talk my father out of this stupid marriage. I don’t know how those riots started in town,” Yien glares out the window, curling his hand into a fist. He can still feel the hand around his neck sometimes. “Every townsmen I spoke to at the ball said how happy they were to have me back. And now because they discover what I did and who I love I-I’m not worthy anymore?” 

 

A warm hand came over his own and Yien looked down to find Jaebeom’s mother smiling at him, giving his hand a squeeze. “I understand your frustration my boy, I do. But you must fight this as hard as you can!” She pleads, “That duke...I feel like he isn’t as charming as he seems.”

 

Yien couldn’t hold back a snort, “Yes, I’ve already learnt that.” He noticed her raised eyebrow and shook his head, “It’s nothing. He’s just very adamant about this wedding and that I don’t bring up Jaebeom.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “He’s threatening to harm Bambam, the boy I brought back from the port, if I don’t comply to his wishes.” He still remembers the pure anger burning behind the duke’s eyes. “I don’t want him hurt, he’s already been through so much at the inn and I want to give him a second chance at life. If I mention anything to my father, Hyungwon will know and then Bambam is as good as dead.” He squeezes Jaebeom’s mother’s hand. “I-I’ll never forgive myself if something happened to him.”

 

The old woman sighed, patting Yien’s hand softly. “So you’re sacrificing your happiness for the sake of someone else’s. My god, you and Jaebeom are perfect for one another.” She snorts and Yien can only chuckle along with her. 

 

“Do you know where he is?” Yien asks after a moment, voice quiet as he picks at the food he’s left on his plate. He glances up at the woman sheepishly, looking through his fringe as she cleans up the table. “I-I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.” 

 

She sighs and shakes her head, “The first two weeks he wouldn’t leave the kitchen and then all of a sudden he barely comes here. I don’t know where’s he’s disappeared to nowadays.”

 

Yien pouts and looks down at his hands, heart falling just a little further. He hears the woman shuffle across the room then feels a warm hand pressing against his waist. “I’ll let him know you stopped by though.” He nods his head in thanks, smiling a little when she presses a kiss to his forehead. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom pants heavily as he rests his hands on his knees, throat parched and eyes stinging as sweat slides down his face. His sword lay heavy in his left hand, arm twitching with fatigue as he shifts the hold. 

 

“You’ve gotten better even though you took time off.” Jackson comments from the offside as he leans against one of the pillars, arms crossed comfortably across his chest. “Your footwork needs a bit of help and you’re using too much energy on your blows but,” The prince gives him a cheeky smile, “You've gotten miles better.”

 

Jaebeom can’t help but snort as he rights himself up, muscles screaming at him to stop moving. “You say that like you’re surprised. Back on the water, we’d go  _ months  _ without touching our swords and yet still be good shape.”

 

Jackson laughs and looks across to Yugyeom who also smiles along and gives a little shrug of his shoulders as if to say ‘ _ yeah we’re that good’ _ . “I’m just saying, after everything you’ve been through recently, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were a little rusty.” The prince chuckles, “But I’m glad to see you back in good shape.” Jackson leaves his pillar and walks across to Jaebeom, a soft smile on his lips as he reaches out to pat his shoulder. “I was worried about you for a moment there, I won’t lie.”

 

Jaebeom lets out a small chuckle, “Yeah I know. I had everyone worried.” Jackson’s smile dims a little and Jaebeom’s about to ask what’s wrong when the prince’s eyes leave his and look off to the side. 

 

“He’s worried too, y’know.” Jackson says quietly, “You haven’t even tried to contact him. He thinks you’ve left the palace.” Jaebeom heart thuds painfully in his chest. “If it wasn’t for the meeting he had with your mother, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you had given up entirely.”

 

Jaebeom sighs and looks down at his hands in shame. He knows he should be reaching out to Yien. He knows he should try harder to talk to him but, every time he sees the prince, he’s reminded of how the king’s words sliced through his heart. He feels guilty. He knows he should try harder and the fact that he hasn’t been while Yien has been putting himself in potential danger to talk to him has him feeling like the biggest idiot.

 

“I know.” He whispers, “I know I need to try harder. It-it’s just  _ hard  _ y’know?” Jackson nods his head, squeezing Jaebeom’s shoulder in comfort. “Every time I see him, I just keep thinking  _ we’re never going to be happy _ . And Hyungwon is right - I don’t have anything to protect Yien and his kingdom with. I was born with flour and sugar, not money and swords.” Jackson and Yugyeom both frown at him and Jaebeom shakes his head. “I-I’ll try to talk to him I will. It’s just a pain to get past the guards.”

 

“I can distract them if you’d like?” Jackson says suddenly, voice light as he smirks at Jaebeom, “I picked up a few things from our stay at the inn, I reckon I could do a little flirting to get them away from Yien’s chambers.” Jaebeom snorts at the image of Jackson pretending to be coy and seductive to get the guard’s attention. 

 

“No offence your majesty,” Yugyeom says slowly, “But you do not understand the meaning of subtly.” Jaebeom breaks into laughter almost immediately, Yugyeom following behind quickly and then, once Jackson can’t hold the scowl on his face for any longer, the prince falls into a round of high pitched giggles as well.

 

Their laughter dies down after a bit, Jaebeom drinking almost half the jug of water one of the lower ranking guards left for them. But there was one thing that was bugging Jaebeom a little. He hadn’t been able to recognise who the guard was - in fact,  recently he had begun noticing that he wasn’t able to recognise most of the guards placed around the castle. 

 

It had seemed as though Hyungwon’s forces had arrived and were been plotted in the palace, replacing the Tuan’s own army. It didn’t sit well with Jaebeom at all but he still hadn’t had a chance to find Yien to speak with him on his own. The prince was constantly trailed by Hyungwon’s men or the duke himself - Jaebeom couldn’t even sneak into Yien’s chambers anymore because winter was coming. With the nights growing colder, Yien’s windows were shut tight. 

 

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Yugyeom said beside him as they walked down the corridors from the guard’s training court back to the main hull of the palace. Jaebeom huffed and rolled his eyes, scanning over the groups of men they passed and how none of them wore the light blue colours of the Tuan but the red hue of the duke’s. “What’s on your mind?” The younger asked, casting him a glance as they headed up the stairs. 

 

“Look around you.” Jaebeom muttered, keeping his eyes to the ground but looking out the corners to watch the groups of guards. “You notice anyone familiar?” He turned to watch as Yugyeom followed his orders, glancing around naturally until his brows creased with worry. “Exactly. Something’s not right Gyeom-ah.”

 

The younger bit on his lower lip before glancing to Jaebeom, “I don’t suppose now would be a good time to mention that I heard some of the guards talking about the duke’s date with Yien today, huh?”

 

Jaebeom almost tripped up the steps, hands flailing to stop himself from falling. He managed to catch himself on someone’s arm that stood near him, the two of them grunting at the impact. “Shit, sorry.” He grumbled, glancing up to the guard who merely glared at him before shrugging off the hand he had placed on him. Jaebeom huffed, Yugyeom’s arm slipping through his to tug him up the rest of the stairs. They had only walked up a few of them when Jaebeom heard the guards talking. 

 

“Y’right?” 

 

“Yeah, stupid kid already hurt me once, nothing I can’t handle again.” Came a gruff reply, voice gravelly and low. There was something about his tone that set Jaebeom’s teeth grinding. Then the words came back to him - he doesn’t remember ever meeting that guard or having a chance to spar with him during training so how would he ever have the chance at hurting him?

 

Jaebeom paused on the top step and glanced back down at the group the guard was with and look over him. He was wearing civilian clothing, nothing but a sleeveless tunic and his trousers with a sword attached to his hip. There was a lovely dark bruise surrounding his eye and a cut across his nose that would indicate he was in a fight within the last few weeks and definitely came off second best. However, the one thing that jarred Jaebeom and had him choking on a breath was the bandage that wrapped around his shoulder, dotted with red. Jaebeom could see the scratches from where the dagger would’ve been dragged down the arm because he got it caught in the man’s cloak. 

 

That guard was the man who attacked Yien. 

 

The guard belonged to Hyungwon.

 

Jaebeom turned to Yugyeom and gripped the younger’s forearm tight enough that he hissed in pain but Jaebeom was too panicked to notice. “Yugyeom, those guards. The ones you overheard, wh-where did they say the duke was taking Yien? When was he going?” 

 

Yugyeom’s eyebrows furrowed as he scanned Jaebeom’s face, “I-I don’t know when but they said something about a boat ride on the lake?” Jaebeom felt all the blood in his body run cold. 

 

“Y-Yugyeom, grab all the guards - only the Tuan guards - take them to the lake and get Sungjin! And Hyungwoo!” Jaebeom pulled the younger through the doors, breaking out into a run, “Then go and alert the royals!”

 

“W-what-wh-hyung!” Yugyeom shouted as he ran alongside Jaebeom, “Wh-what’s happening? Where are you going?” 

 

“Hyungwon is going to kill Yien and make it look like an accident! Get Jackson!” Jaebeom yelled before taking a sharp left turn and jumping over the knee-high wall to enter the courtyard, leaving Yugyeom in the hallway. “Get the guards to the lake! Hurry!”

 

_ Please hold on Yien, I’m coming _ .

 

***

 

“You want to what?” Yien asked, frowning in confusion up at Hyungwon who stood in his doorway smiling sheepishly, rocking back and forth on his feet. “A ride on the lake?”

 

The duke nodded and took a few more steps further into the room, “I want to apologise for my horrid behaviour the other day. I shouldn’t have treated you in such a way, especially considering you’re my fiancé.” Yien felt his lips tighten into a line and pulled his coat closer around himself. Hyungwon sighed and gave him an apologetic glance. “I understand things between our relationship have been strained, but I want to make it up to you. I want to make up for my mistakes and start from the beginning.” 

 

Yien looked out the window with a sigh. He didn’t know what to believe anymore when it came to people like Hyungwon. It was easy for him to manipulate, easy to lie and pretend. A soft hand touched his and Yien flinched a little, glancing back to find the duke standing close to him, fingers curling around his wrists lightly. 

 

“I want to be able to protect you, Yien. I’m trying to give you an opportunity here.” The duke said softly, bringing Yien’s hand away from where it had been crossed over his chest. Yien watched with a small furrow to his brows as the duke brought his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. “Y’know, your sister mentioned you. Told me how she refused to believe you were dead.”

 

Yien’s heart lurched in his chest and he tried to hold back the sharp inhale. The duke’s words took him by surprise, never expecting the older to bring up his dead sister or the fact they were married. 

 

“She told me, when she was on her deathbed,” Hyungwon’s eyes glistened and Yien felt his chest constrict. “She told me if you were found, that I needed to take care of you. She wanted me to keep you safe.” The duke squeezed Yien’s hand and stared at him with tearful eyes. “It was the last words she told me.  _ Keep Yien safe, Hyungwon. Promise me. _ ”

 

Yien swallowed thickly, his own eyes burning with tears and the sob slowly rising in his throat. The duke took a few deep breaths to calm himself, lifting a hand to wipe away the tears collecting on his bottom lashes. “So please, allow me to make it up to you Yien. The weather outside is lovely and the lake has a new family of ducks I’m sure you’d love to see.” The prince looked down at where their hands were conjoined, insecurities and worries bubbling up inside him until the duke’s hand rested on his cheek and tilted his head up. A thumb stroked along his cheekbone, “Do it for you sister?” Hyungwon whispered. 

 

The prince took a breath. 

 

“Alright…” Yien said quietly, the duke’s lips pulling into a smile. “We’ll need to bring some bread for the ducks if you plan on taking me to the lake.” He said but Hyungwon shook his head, smile widening by the second.

 

“Already thought of everything beforehand, little prince. All I need is you.” 

 

Yien tried not to shiver at how those words sounded but forced a small smile on his face and nodded to the older, allowing him to pull him out of his room and chambers. They walked down the hallway, Hyungwon’s arm wrapped around Yien’s waist, keeping a strong grip on him. 

 

The weather outside was full of sunshine and the wind was just a little on the chilly side, but with Hyungwon standing so close to him, Yien didn’t feel too cold. Hyungwon lead him to the lake just outside of the castle. 

 

Yien remembered the summer he had spent with his family and Jaebeom out on the lake. The servants would bring out iced treats and he and his father would race little wooden boats across the water. He would have water fights with Tammy, Jaebeom always making sure he never walked too far into the water. The last time he was at the lake was only a few days before his trip that changed his life.

 

Hyungwon lowered him gently into the row boat that sat at the edge of a small dock at one end of the lake. Yien gripped onto the edge of the boat tightly as it rocked side to side from him and the duke getting into it. He cast a glance to the water surrounding him. He didn’t know how deep the middle of the lake was mainly because he never really had a chance to swim out there. Not like he knew how to swim anyway.

 

“Isn’t it lovely here?” Hyungwon sighed as he sat himself across from Yien, a small smile sitting on his face while he reached for the oars. “I imagine the lake would be perfect to skate across during the winter.” 

 

Yien looked over the water with a small frown, “I wouldn’t know…” he said quietly as Hyungwon pushed the boat away from the dock, floating them out into the opened water. The reeds that reached the top of the water lightly scraped against the sides of the boat, showcasing the depth of the water. The duke made a noise of confusion and Yien sighed before looking back to the older. “I never got to enjoy a winter here. This one will be my first.” 

 

Hyungwon smiles but it was a smile that made Yien shiver like the cool frigid air licked up the back of his neck. He swallowed and shifted a little awkwardly on his seat as Hyungwon began rowing them out into the cleared waters. 

 

“I have always been curious about that night.” Hyungwon says suddenly after a moment of quiet. Yien looks over him as the breeze suddenly picks up and blows his hair into his face. The boat rocks and Yien scrambles a little to grab the edges for stability. “After such an horrific event, you managed to end up all the way down the coast.” Hyungwon let out a small laugh and shook his head, “It’s quite fascinating wouldn’t you say?” 

 

Yien frowned a little and tugged his coat closer to his body, “I’m not sure what you mean…” he said slowly, Hyungwon’s smile still sitting on his face. 

 

“You managed to survive a tragic attack by what? Floating almost a 2 week journey down the coast?” There’s a harsh edge to the duke’s voice and Yien frowns harder at him as the breeze picked up again, the trees around them shaking. 

 

“I-I just remember being blown back off the ship after an explosion. Everything else is just, flashes and sounds.” Yien shivers as the breeze cuts through his coat. 

 

Hyungwon’s eyebrows narrow down into a glare, “So you’re saying you have no clue as to how you managed to end up all the way down the coast, with no memory of who you are or your past and end up working as a whore?” 

 

Yien looked at the duke, eyes trailing over how he had forgotten the oars that sit in their holders, his hands folding over his knees and a harsh glare on his face. He swallowed thickly, “I-I don’t understand what you-“

 

Hyungwon suddenly gave a loud cackling laugh, throwing his head back and letting his voice echo into the air. Yien flinched violently, leaning back away from the duke as he laughed. 

 

“My god! You really are only good for your pretty face!” The older male laughed, wiping his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Oh, you’re lucky you’re beautiful Yien because you truly are the dumbest boy I’ve ever met.” Hyungwon’s voice had taken a sharp edge to it and Yien freezes in shock. 

 

“W-what do you mean? What are you talking about?” Yien stuttered as the older man glared down at him, a sickening grin growing on his face. 

 

“You honestly think you were able to survive floating a 2 week journey down the coast? Do you honestly believe that?” The man laughed and shook his head, “I can’t believe you actually do. Ah, this is just amazing.”

 

“What do you mean?!” Yien yelled, his heart racing in his chest. 

 

“ _ I put you on that port _ !” Hyungwon screamed, the prince flinching backwards then scrambling for balance as the boat rocked violently. “God, there is no way anyway could survive a trip like that Yien! I had those pirates pull you from the water and shipped you so far down the coast you’d never be found.”

 

Yien’s blood ran cold and he shook his head numbly, “N-No that’s...that’s not possible…” 

 

Hyungwon laughed, “I assure you it really is,” he smirked and ran a hand through his hair. “Pirates will do anything for a certain price tag, Yien. If they took care of you, I would become your sister’s consort and have access to your conjoined fortune, there I’d be able to pay those pirates however much they wanted.” Yien stared at the duke in horror as he cackled. “I just needed to get my clutches into your family and marrying you seemed the easiest way. I didn’t want to wait until you arrived at my palace so I figured a shipwreck would be the best option to get rid of you.” 

 

Thoughts began to dawn on the prince the longer the older man spoke when suddenly one hit him hard in the chest. “Y-you-you killed T-Tammy didn’t you?” Yien stuttered, his body shivering in fear as the duke smiled. 

 

“Well, looks like you aren’t that stupid after all.” Hyungwon smirked, “A simple tea filled with poisonous herbs, wait two months before it started to take effect and viola!” Hyungwon clapped his hands together making Yien flinched. “One dead princess and a whole lot of gold.”

 

“Y-you’re a monster!” Yien gasped, pictures of his sister flashing through his mind. She was so beautiful and loving and warm, she deserved to be treated kindly but instead, was put with a devil in sheep’s clothing. His heart broke for his sister, knowing her own heart would’ve been hurting for his own loss. 

 

“I would’ve succeeded with you but unfortunately that stupid servant boy of yours was very passionate.” Hyungwon sneered, “He was always going on and on about how he was going to find you and bring you back. I never thought he’d venture as south as Port Bogsuna but unfortunately he did.” The duke’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Shuho messaged the moment he recognised Jaebeom so we had to improvise in order to throw him off your tail.” 

 

Yien’s memory flickered through all the moments he had seen between Jaebeom and Shuho, watching from afar in fear. “...It was that man wasn’t it?” He asked after a pause, “That man who claimed he found someone with my birthmark?” Hyungwon smirked and gave a nod of his head. “B-But you killed that man! You murdered him after he helped you!” 

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, “He felt guilty after seeing Jaebeom’s face and wanted to tell him the moment he would’ve returned.”

 

“That’s why they found his body in the water…” Yien breathed, his head beginning to get light as he struggled to retain the information he was been given. “Y-You murder him because Jaebeom was too close to finding out who I was.”

 

“Yes, although I’m sure if Shuho had given him Bambam instead of you, we wouldn’t be sitting in this situation. Shuho is just sick and enjoys seeing people’s misery, hence why he stuck you with Jaebeom because he knew of the repercussions you’d both face once you were back home.” Hyungwon gives a roll of his eyes again before shifting on his seat, the boat rocking violently making Yien shout as he grabbed on for stability. “But now, you’re mine. You’re mine and there’s nothing anyone can do.” The duke sneered, leaning in closer to Yien. “I’m going to get rid of you and then take over your kingdom.” He hissed before suddenly reaching out and grabbing the front of Yien’s coat. 

 

The prince screamed, the boat swaying side to side, the edges dipping in and taking water. Yien gripped onto Hyungwon’s wrists as the older man drew him up from his seat, “P-Please don’t do this!” He begged, feet slipping over the wet wood at the bottom of the boat, “Y-You don’t have to kill me we can try and-“

 

“I’ve wanted to kill you since you were 7 years old!” Hyungwon screamed, a sick smile spreading over his face as he laughed giddily. Yien swallowed back a shout at the manic look in the older man’s eyes. “I’m going to finish this job, with my own hands.” He laugh gleefully, his hands climbing up Yien’s chest until the prince felt his fingertips sliding beneath the bow around his throat. 

 

“N-No stop!” Yien tried to wriggle out of Hyungwon’s hold but the boat was on the verge of tipping, meaning they’d end up in the water. 

 

“It’s a shame,” Hyungwon sighed, almost oblivious to Yien’s struggling. The prince felt a hand snake down his arched back and make purchase on his ass, squeezing and making him yell. “I would’ve loved to wreck your body first.” The duke groaned, ducking his head down to nuzzle his nose into Yien’s neck, the prince almost leaning backwards away from it but the older man had a tight grip on him. 

 

“Yien!” 

 

The sound of his name had the both of them freezing and turning to the noise. Yien felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw a familiar body standing at the edge of the dock. 

 

“J-Jaebeom!” Yien screamed back, “Jaebeom help!”

 

The duke slapped Yien across the face, “Silence, you little rat!” He hissed, eyes narrowing onto the body at the dock with a glare. “You’re not going to get away from me this easily.” Hyungwon hissed before suddenly Yien felt his grip on his body loosen. He could’ve cried with tears of joy until he felt those hands press against his chest, shoving him backwards - over the edge of the boat. 

 

“N-no!” He gasped, hands grabbing at the air as he felt his weight lean too far over board and watched as Hyungwon’s smile stared down at him as he fell into the water. The lake was cold and frigid, Yien’s body immediately locking up under the temperature until he remembered that he needed air. He swung his arms and legs violently but he sunk lower and lower into the bottom of the lake. His lungs burned for air and his vision blurred as he looked back to the top, the wavering image of Hyungwon in his boat and the sun shining behind him. 

 

Suddenly, Yien remember the sight of the burning ship beneath the waves as he felt his mouth fly open in an attempt for air, only to suck water in. He choked, unable to do anything as the cold began to set into his bones. He glanced back to the top of the water and whispered one thing. 

 

_ I love you, Lim Jaebeom _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS THIS IS IT!!! We are officially on the last run for this fic, I don't even know how I should feel! The chapter after this is going to be the epilogue so basically, everything major ends with this chapter! How crazy? First, I wanna apologise, ONCE AGAIN, for how long you've waited for this chapter. I can't think of any excuse apart from my life got extremely busy and I had no motivation at times. Secondly, I wanna thank you all for being so supportive and patient and kind and just all around amazing. You guys are incredible <3 Thirdly, I will miss writing these fan fictions but my life cannot allow me to so it's time to move on from this side of being in the fandom. I'll still be supporting GOT7 from the sidelines I just can't spend the long hours I do writing fan fiction unfortunately. I'm glad you've all enjoyed my stories & that they've brought you into loving Markbum (heheh you're welcome!) so I thank you guys so so much for everything <3
> 
> Now! If you would've read the last 2 chapters of Human Nature that I uploaded a few weeks ago, you would've read that I gave away some hints for my two surprises that I have coming up! That's right! 2 surprise fics! I wonder what they could be??!?!? My hints were these two words:
> 
> Princess  
> Duck.
> 
> If you can guess what these might have to do with each fic than you are an amazing genius & you rock haha but the first chapters of the pics will be uploaded tomorrow around 10pm AEST so be on the look out for them ^_^ I am so super excited to be gifting them to you guys because you honestly deserve it and I feel like it just makes sense to end off my 'fanfic writing career' hah with a big bang so yeah! 2 new fanfics are coming your way guys!!! And yes, don't worry they are markbum & yes you won't have to wait for months until they're updated because I've been writing them the same time I've been writing this & they're not going to be ANYWHERE near the length of this monster haha they'll have about 6-8 chapters each so they're only little but I know you'll DEFINITELY enjoy them hah especially seeing as they've been taking up most of my time instead of writing this one haha. But yes! 2 new Markbum fanfics that i know you're all going to love.
> 
> That's pretty much it guys! Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic, left comments & kudos and bookmarked. I love you all! I hope you enjoyed the lil cliff hanger haha!


	19. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the life he was meant to live. With Jaebeom at his side and not a fear in sight.

“Breathe!” Jaebeom screamed as he pressed his fists against Yien’s chest, compressing the boy’s lungs before leaning down to blow more air into them. His body was freezing, fingers aching from the cold of the wind. His tunic was sticking to his back and arms, restricting his movements and his hair kept flopping into his face, droplets falling into his eyes. “Come on Yien, don’t do this to me.” He choked, glancing up to the prince’s pale face and blue lips. 

 

“You can’t save him.” Came a happy voice. Jaebeom turned his head and glared at Hyungwon where he was forced onto his knees and held captive by Yugyeom. “He’s been under too long.” The duke cackled. Yugyeom growled before punching him in the face, rendering him unconscious. It felt good to see him fall onto the ground, head hitting the grass first.

 

Jaebeom turned back to Yien, his arms screaming at him to stop but he couldn’t. He needed to save Yien. “Please Yien, please.” He begged quietly, leaning back down to blow more air into his lover’s lungs. Another pair of hands came into view, holding a thick blanket that they placed over Yien’s chest. Jaebeom looked up and found Jackson, face tight with worry and fear. 

 

“He-he needs to be warmed up, he’s too cold.” The prince said, his eyes flickering between his friend’s face and Yien’s body. “We-we need to get him to a fireplace be-before it's too late.” Jaebeom nodded his head and quickly grabbed Yien to his chest, cradling him tightly as Jackson helped him stand. 

 

“We’ll handle everything from here,” Sungjin said, motioning his head to the crowd of guards around them, everyone holding one of Hyungwon’s guards captive. Jaebeom nodded, thanking the older before Jackson tugged on his arm and pulled him away. 

 

“The kitchen,” Jaebeom gasped as they quickly ran down the field back to the castle, “We need to get to the kitchen, it’s the hottest place in the palace.” Jackson nodded and they took off as fast as they could, running past the stables to the back door of the servants entrance. 

 

“Make way! Move!” Jackson shouted, waving his arm out to warn the groups of servants mingling around. “Clear the table!” Jaebeom held Yien tighter, the prince’s head tucked into his neck, cool skin pressing against his own heated body.

 

“Prince Jackson?” Jaebeom heard his mother call out, before she appeared from the pantry holding a basket of carrots in her arms, “What on earth is the-Jaebeom?” Her son glanced at her, tears lining his eyes as Jackson ran forward and cleared off the table before pushing it to the closest oven. 

 

“E-Eomma,” Jaebeom choked out, placing Yien onto the table, cradling his head softly as he turned it to the side. Water dribbled out past him lips making Jaebeom wince. “Eomma, help me please I don’t know what to do he’s not-“ The older woman dropped her basket and immediately pushed him away from Yien’s body. 

 

“Jackson, tilt his head back and to the side, open his mouth and make sure all the water is out. Jaebeom, take his tunic and coat off, they’re not going to help his body warm up being drenched.” She ordered, already beginning to compress her palms against Yien’s chest. Jaebeom nodded and started untying the laces holding Yien’s cloak together with shaking fingers. Jackson’s hands come into view and Jaebeom watches the other’s quivering hands as they tilt Yien’s chin up and then to the side, coaxing his mouth to part open. Jaebeom squeezes his eyes shut when he sees more water dribble out from Yien’s blue lips. 

 

“Ok good,” His mother pants as she continues to press on the prince’s chest, “Now Jaebeom, start breathing air into him, big ones.” Jackson leaned over and helped Jaebeom pull the cloak from where it had stuck to Yien’s arms and chest, lifting the prince briefly before Jaebeom quickly ducked down to follow his mother’s orders. 

 

He let out two big breaths into Yien’s mouth, his shaking fingers gently holding onto his lover’s chin. “Please Yien, please my love,” he whispers against Yien’s cool skin. He can feel the heat from ovens around him warming his own body and he prays that it’s working on Yien. Jackson tells him to move so they can pull the rest of Yien’s clothing off, untangling the laces of his tunic before getting annoyed at them and resulting to grabbing a knife nearby and cutting the fabric in half. 

 

“Jaebeom,” he looks up at his mother’s voice, vision blurred because of unshed tears. “Do another lot of breaths, I can feel a heartbeat but only faintly.” Jaebeom’s own heart lurched into his chest and he brushed a strand of wet hair away from his face before leaning back over Yien’s mouth. “Jackson, pull that cloth over here and wrap it around his hands.” 

 

“Please my love please,” Jaebeom pleaded, sniffing violently as he pressed delicate kisses onto Yien’s cheek. “Please come back, don’t leave me.” 

 

Just as Jaebeom was about to push another breath into Yien’s mouth, the body beneath him suddenly lurched upwards, coughing and spluttering up water. Jackson yelled in shock as Jaebeom flew backwards when Yien came rushing up before he quickly grabbed the older’s shoulders to steady him. Yien coughed violently, throwing up more water onto the table as he gasped for air. 

 

As soon as Yien turned his eyes on Jaebeom, the younger felt a wave of emotions crash over him. “J-Jae-“ Jaebeom didn’t give him a chance to speak before grabbing his cheeks and kissing him soundly on the lips before pulling him close. 

 

“You’re ok, you’re alright.” Jaebeom cried, holding Yien’s head gently against his chest, kissing the side of his face while whispering those words over and over again. A cold wet hand wraps around his wrist and Jaebeom feels himself cry a little harder. 

 

“J-Jae-Jaebeom?” Yien’s voice is raspy and he’s obviously still cold by how his hand and voice shake so Jaebeom pulls him closer to the oven’s warmth. 

 

“I’m here my love, I’m right here.” Jaebeom says into the prince’s hairline, feeling Yien’s fingers tighten their hold on his wrist. 

 

“Jae-Jae he-he tried to-he was going to-“

 

“I know, hush now you’re fine ok. You’re safe.” 

 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Jaebeom turned his head to find Jackson smiling up at him, tears falling from his eyes. It makes his heart lurch with happiness and he releases one hand from holding Yien to link his fingers with Jackson, knowing the younger was probably feeling the same way as him. 

 

“You’re safe Yien, you’re safe.” 

 

***

 

Yien peels his eyes open slowly, the winter sun streaming in through his window, warming up his bed. There’s a heavy weight resting across his stomach making him smile. He curls his hand over the fingers gripping his waist and hears a soft intake of breath from beside him, the air hitting the side of his face.

 

He turns his face to the side, smile immediately growing soft when he sees two eyes flutter open and puffy cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. 

 

“Hi…” He whispers softly to Jaebeom who smiles back at him, tightening the arm he has thrown over Yien’s waist. Yien rolls onto his side, lifting a hand to brush Jaebeom’s fringe away from his eyes before letting his hand rest on the other’s cheek, stroking the slightly rough skin from his beard that’s beginning to grow back.

 

“We’re getting married today…” Is what Jaebeom says instead of a greeting. The words cause Yien to flush almost immediately and he lets out an embarrassed chuckle. 

 

“I know...I can’t believe it’s happening.” 

 

After that day in the lake things in the palace had gone crazy for almost a month. Hyungwon’s deception was shown to the rest of the royals who were innocently deceived while some were under his rule and immediately evicted from their seat at the table. To fill one of the seats for the southern states, Yien offered Park Jinyoung from Port Bogsunga and was happily surprised when the offer was accepted by the royals and his old friend. It was also discovered that the riots in the town were started by some of Hyungwon’s spies attempting to rile up the townsmen and the rumours of the people refusing Yien’s coronation were a lie. All the attacks were illustrated by the duke and his soldiers. All of the townspeople were happy with Yien’s coronation and his engagement to Jaebeom.

 

Along with that, Jaebeom’s mother had discovered one of the King’s servants who had been preparing his dishes was actually one of Hyungwon’s own spies and had been poisoning the king with the gifted tea from the duke. The tea was a mixture of herbs that if combined would result in a terrible sickness. Since she had found that, she had been swapping his tea for a healing one and now the king was almost back to full health.

 

All the duke’s guards had been evicted and sent back to the Isles with one of the King’s most trusted advisor’s to explain what had happened and to discuss the next successor of Hyungwon’s throne, which happened to belong to the duke’s hidden sibling - his younger sister Jisoo. 

 

While Yien rested after the lake incident, Jaebeom spoke with the head of each guard sector along with the army senteries and naval fleet to discuss his role, only to discover they had all accepted him as Head of the Naval Fleet but had their votes revoked by one of the royals who was overseeing their station as they were siding with Hyungwon. 

 

The king had apologised profusely to Jaebeom, unable to understand how he was able to be fooled by the duke. Jaebeom didn’t hold anything against the old man. He knew he had suffered enough for his mistakes and simply hugged him once he was given the medal to state his title. 

 

With all the legal matters dealt with, Yien’s family sat them down for dinner along with Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam, and Jaebeom’s mother. There, Yien’s parents decided to blind side both him and Jaebeom by asking when they wanted the wedding to be held. 

 

Silence had fallen over the table, Yien’s noodles slipping from his chopsticks and a slice of chicken falling out of Jaebeom’s mouth. Yugyeom had choked on a mouthful of juice and Bambam had only squeaked while both Jackson and Jaebeom’s mother gasped. All eyes fell onto the couple who shared a look with one another before shrugging their shoulders. Jaebeom then asked if it was possible to get everything set up within 2 months only to have the Queen laugh at him and say that was plenty enough time.

 

2 and a half months later, the day had finally arrived. 

 

Jaebeom rolled closer to Yien, his fingers lightly gripping onto his fiancé’s as he sighed. “I can’t wait to see you at the altar.” Yien blushed and ducked his head into the pillow causing Jaebeom to laugh. Yien felt him move closer before he felt a pair of lips kiss the top of his head. “You’re going to look beautiful, my angel.”

 

Yien’s cheeks immediately flushed pink. “My god please stop,” Yien chuckled, lifting a hand to cover his face, “Save those words for when we’re actually there ok?” He muttered as Jaebeom laughed at him, his hand coming up to take Yien’s away from his face. 

 

“I love you~” Jaebeom teased making Yien laugh before he followed with his own giggle then leaned forward to silence the prince with a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

Yien sighed into the kiss, lifting his hand to cradle Jaebeom’s face, lightly stroking his cheek again. He pulled away but only a little, still wanting to be close to the other. He traced the other’s face with his eyes, looking over each small scar and beauty spot he found and smiling softly. The sun streaming through his window had lit Jaebeom up beautifully, making his tanned skin glow and his eyes to turn to a warm chocolate. He looked like home to Yien. “I love you too, Jaebeom-ah.”

 

Jaebeom smiled brightly and chuckled, ducking back to kiss him once then twice causing Yien to giggle. They stayed like that for a moment until Yien’s bedroom door was thrown open so violently it shocked the both of them with short screams emitting from their lips.

 

“Please be fully clothed before we walk in!” Came Jackson’s voice before he suddenly appeared without giving the couple a chance to move. Following him was Yugyeom, Bambam and Shownu. Jaebeom let out a string of confused noises, pulling the sheet up his naked chest while Yien sat in shock at their friends suddenly barging into his room. Luckily enough, he and Jaebeom decided not to...enjoy one another the night before, choosing to save it for the actual wedding night so Yien was wearing his nightshirt and Jaebeom just in his breeches. 

 

“Wh-Jackson what are you doing?” Yien asked, running a hand through his hair as his eyes continued to flicker between the group. 

 

“We are officially here to keep the two of you separated for the rest of the day until the wedding.” Bambam smirks, “So we’re starting with breakfast! Yien, you, me and Jackson get to go have breakfast with your mother and Jaebeom’s mother while, Jaebeom you get to have it with the king along with Yugyeom and Shownu.”

 

Yien’s brows furrowed, “Hold on, when were _we_ going to be told about this?” Jackson snorted and shook his head before crawling onto the bed, Jaebeom making a noise of disagreement as the prince crawled closer to them before settling himself between the two of them. 

 

“You weren’t being told because we decided this last night.” Jackson sighed as he wriggles himself into a comfortable position, elbowing the two of them until they separated enough for him to lie on a pillow. “Now, hurry up and get dressed princey.” Yien let out a laugh of shock as he stared at Jackson.

 

“You know I’m older then you right?” He asked, laughter laced between his words. Jackson simply shrugged before patting his thigh. 

 

“Go get dressed,” Jackson huffed, rolling closer to Jaebeom and grabbing the other’s arm when he tried to get away. Jaebeom whined and tried to shake Jackson off but the prince only held on tighter, burying his head into Jaebeom’s chest. “I’ll keep him nice and toasty ok? Go get ready.”

 

Yien just laughed, shaking his head at his best friend and his fiancé’s look of  _ ‘Please don’t leave me alone with him _ ’ before he hopped out of bed and headed towards the changing screen. He was just about to walk behind it when Bambam suddenly spoke.

 

“Oh good, you made it!” 

 

Yien turned back to see a body walk through his bedroom door that sent his heart launch into his throat. 

 

Jinyoung turned and smiled at him, looking happy and fresh, dressed in a simple outfit of a white tunic, black coat buttoned up and black trousers tucked into his boots. He looked good, hair styled up to showcase his handsome face with his cheeks rosy from the winter air.

 

“J-Jinyoung?” Yien gasped, his feet already carrying him towards his old friend. “You-you’re here?” 

 

Jinyoung chuckled, that deep voice of his making Yien’s eyes sting with tears. “Yeah, Yien I’m here.” Yien took three more steps before throwing himself into Jinyoung’s arms, wrapping his around the other’s neck and holding him close. Yien squeezed his eyes shut as the group around him let out cheers. He couldn’t care what they were yelling about at this point in time. Jinyoung was  _ here  _ at  _ his home  _ after almost 6 months of not seeing him.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here right now!” Yien choked on a sob, “Y-You said you were busy with your dad! You told me you couldn’t make it!” Jinyoung chuckled in his ear and pulled away, that whiskering smile lighting up his face making Yien feel nostalgic in a way.

 

“Jackson wrote me and asked me to help surprise you.” Jinyoung explained, holding Yien gently by the waist as he glanced to where said prince was sitting up in the bed. “Nice to finally meet you by the way.” 

 

Jackson snorted and Yien watched with a curious expression as his friend’s eyes trailed up and down Jinyoung’s body. “Yes. The pleasure I believe is all mine.”

 

Yien snorted and he saw Bambam shake his head while Shownu placed a hand over his face. However, Yien saw a small flush cover Jinyoung’s cheeks and rose. 

 

_ How interesting _ ..

 

“Now, I believe we have a breakfast to attend?” Jinyoung announced, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to Yien. “You need to get dressed.” He told the prince before his eyes flickered back to the bed, “And Jaebeom you do as well, the king won’t wait for us too long.”

 

“Wait, us?” Jaebeom asked, sitting properly up in bed once he had shook Jackson off his arm. “You’re having breakfast with me?”

 

Jinyoung nodded his head, “The king wants to speak to me about Port Bogsunga and things so he figured it would be easier this way as you, Shownu and Yugyeom were also there.” Yien hummed, nodding his head as Jaebeom just looked bored. 

 

Yien snorted at his fiancé’s face, “Hurry up and get dressed, Beommie.” He laughed before walking towards the changing screen. 

 

“Did he say-“

“Did he call you-“

“Can I call you Beommie now?”

 

“I have a gun and I’m not afraid to use it on you Jackson and Yugyeom.”

 

***

 

Jaebeom leaned back in his seat once he had finished his last mouthful of oatmeal, sighing happily as his stomach was totally filled. However, the strawberries sitting just to the left of Yugyeom’s shoulder looked incredibly enticing. Perhaps he had room for some more?

 

“Now Jaebeom,” Came the King’s voice, pulling his attention away from the strawberries. He sat up straighter and gave the king his gaze. “I trust you’re well prepared for tonight’s...events?” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the older man’s tone of voice before his words finally clicked.

 

“O-oh.”

 

He meant about the wedding consummation.

 

Now, while the townsmen and most people were fine with his and Yien’s engagement there was still a few official law stuff that they had to go through. One being the church’s law of consummation. Unfortunately, Yien having lived his life as a sex worker meant he wasn’t exactly pure under the church’s eyes - even if he was being the one crowned king. By law, the church needed the marriage to be consummated. 

 

So with Yien unable to be the one for the consummation...it fell on Jaebeom’s shoulders. 

 

Now, he wasn’t exactly  _ against  _ the whole thing, knowing that it was literally the only thing standing in his and Yien’s way of being married but the one thing that was putting him off was the fact that - well he had never been on the  _ receiving  _ end during sex.

 

He trusts Yien with his whole life, knowing that the other is going to help him through the whole process but he’s still scared. He’s seen how painful it can be if not prepared properly but he’s also seen Yien when he hits that spot inside of him, how his eyes roll back in pleasure and how he clenches around him. 

 

“Y-Yes, we’ve been discussing everything.” He answers after a moment. He sees Shownu shift in his seat and feels his ears burn. He clears his throat with a cough, Yugyeom sipping on his juice on his left. “Ah-I-I believe everything will go according to plan.” He hopes anyway. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” The King grumbles, “I trust you’ll look after him as well?” Jaebeom opens his mouth to answer that  _ of course  _ he’s going to look after Yien but the king laughs and shakes his head. “Why am I even asking that question?” Jaebeom chuckles, Yugyeom and Shownu joining in with him. 

 

Once they quite down, the king sighs again this time glancing at Jaebeom with a small smile. “He’s always loved you y’know?” He says softly. Jaebeom’s heart thuds painfully in his chest. “Always spoke of how the two of you were going to be together forever and how you’d never leave him alone.” Jaebeom takes a deep breath, his eyes beginning to burn a little. “And now, the two of you are getting married.” The king chuckles, “Y’know I’ve never seen him happy unless he’s with you.” Jaebeom lets out a small bark of laughter and it sounds a little wet to his ears. “Even if you weren’t looking at him he’d still smile at you, with this look on his face like he had stars in his eyes from gazing at you.” 

 

Jaebeom knows what expression the old man means. He’s caught Yien staring at him a few times with his mouth parted and a smile on his lips, eyes shining with a sparkle in them that Jaebeom can’t quite place.

 

“I feel the same way about him m’lord.” Jaebeom says gravelly, clearing his throat once and blinking his eyes quickly to rid them of tears. “I trust him completely with my heart and I know he trusts me.”

 

“That’s good to hear Jaebeom.” The old man says, “I couldn’t ask for anything more from you.” Jaebeom smiles shyly and ducks his head down to his chest. “You’ve done a good job Jaebeom-ah.” The words are what make the first tear fall and he can’t help but let out a shaky breath, staring down at his empty plate to try and keep himself together.

 

He’s wanted nothing more, apart from having Yien back, to hear those words from the man he’s looked up to since his father died. He’s wanted nothing else but to hear that he’s pleased the ruler of his kingdom and the father of his best friend. He’s finally heard those words, on a day that means everything to him.

 

Yugyeom places a hand on his shoulder and Jaebeom takes another breath to calm himself down enough to be able to answer the king. He looks up, another tear falling down his cheek. The king smiles at him, his own eyes looking a little glassy. “Thank you Papa…” Jaebeom whispers, “Thank you.”

 

***

 

Yien took a deep breath, glancing at the door he was about to walk through that held his future. His hands shook violently so he clamped them together in the hopes to hide his fear. He looked around the empty corridor, taking another breath as he caught the guards eye before looking away. 

 

It was the first time all day he had been left alone, with his own thoughts plaguing his mind. It was finally here, the day he had been dreaming of since the day he realised he was in love with Jaebeom. It was finally coming true and he didn’t understand how, especially after everything he had gone through he was still able to get his happily ever after?

 

Did he deserve it? After everything he did, all the things that made him who he was today, does he still deserve to get the life he was promised years ago? Does he deserve Jaebeom? Jaebeom, the sweetest and most caring person he’s ever known. The man who held him when he cried as a child, only to do it again years later. The man who traveled to the ends of the earth to find him, never giving up hope that they’d be together again. Is his love strong enough to deserve being with him? 

 

Yien could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest, his breath coming in pants as he heard the fanfare on the other side of the door. It was almost time. The crowd will be seating themselves in the hall, all ready to receive Yien who will walk to the end of the aisle to meet Jaebeom. 

 

“You look like you’re about to be sick.”

 

Yien flinches violently, jolting out of his thoughts and stumbling a little as his heel catches on a stone. A warm hand wraps around his wrist to steady him, another falling to his waist clenching onto the thick fabric of his red jacket. The prince glances up and a small surprised gasp leaves his lips at the person who stands in front of him.

 

“J-Jinyoung what are you-”

 

“Jaebeom asked me to check on you.” The other says, smiling a little as he begins fiddling with the bow around his collar. “Said that you’d probably be freaking out, thinking god knows what.” Yien flushes and glances away from Jinyoung’s eyes. The lord snorts softly, “Figures.” Yien takes a deep breath as Jinyoung sighs. A thumb lifts his chin and Yien looks up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, the other watching him with furrowed brows. “What are you thinking about?” He whispers, thumbs lightly stroking the side of his face. 

 

Yien closes his eyes and takes another breath, his shaking hands coming up to grab a hold of Jinyoung’s wrists. He’s not sure if he wants to pull the other’s touch away from him or pull him closer. He settles for simply holding onto Jinyoung’s wrists. “What if I’m not good enough…” He whispers, looking away from Jinyoung’s gaze to the fancy broach that’s pinned onto the left of his chest. “I’ve put him through so much pain and suffering, what’s to say that it’s not going to be any different now that we’re together? What if he realises he’s not in love with me anymore? What if he realises I-I can’t give him the same love? What if we-”

 

“Yien.” Jinyoung cuts him off, the prince having to swallow down the lump building in his throat. The lord sighs and shakes his head, moving his hands down to the prince’s shoulders where he grips them tightly. “Jaebeom, loves you. Passionately, deeply, truthfully loves you. He has since he was 17.” Yien felt his heart clench.

 

He knows this.

 

He  _ knows  _ this because Jaebeom has told him himself.

 

“Why would he change after all these years?” Jinyoung whispers, “All those what ifs are just that. They’re  _ what ifs  _ Yien. They’re just words.” Yien takes a shaky breath, his hands beginning to shake again. “Jaebeom has proven his love to you over and over again, why are you questioning it?”

 

“It’s not him I’m questioning.” Yien blurts out, his eyes tearing up as he tilts his head to meet Jinyoung’s gaze. “I-It’s me. I haven’t proven anything to him. How does he know I love him the same as he loves me?” Jinyoung shakes his head with a little smile, his action confusing the prince who glances at him with furrowed brows. “Wh-what?”

 

“You’re not making any sense but at the same time I understand what you’re saying.” Jinyoung chuckles, taking a hold of Yien’s face and gently squeezing his cheeks. “Jaebeom doesn’t expect anything from you Yien. The simple fact that you’re still in love with him after all these years, after losing your memories and  _ still  _ remembering how you felt about him when you were a child is enough to prove to him that you love him.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“What if means nothing Yien.” Jinyoung stresses, “If it comes to turn in 20 years when you both hate each other then it happens, I doubt it ever will,” He adds on with a snort, “But if it does -  _ if  _ it does - then you’ll both be able to work through it.” Jinyoung squeezes his face again and Yien has to swallow down a small sob that’s trying to make its way out. “You’ve both fought way to hard to let your love vanish so simply.” He whispers. 

 

Yien takes another breath, Jinyoung’s words sinking into him. He’s right, he realises. They’ve fought for months to have this chance to be together and they’ve proven how much their love has grown and how much it stretches for one another. How could he be stupid enough to think it wasn’t going to last? If it’s lasted over 17 years, Jaebeom searching the universe to find him, and the both of them still loving one another - why would it end?

 

“You feeling better now?” Jinyoung says softly, removing his hands just as another fanfare sounds through the castle. Yien glances to the door as Jinyoung looks back at him with a small smile. “They’re ready for you now.”

 

Yien inhales slowly before holding it for a few seconds then letting it go. He reaches for Jinyoung’s hand and squeezes it tightly, the shake in his hands no longer worry but excitement. 

 

“I-I’m ready.” He says, nodding his head to the guards who bow their heads back to him and begin moving into position to open the doors on his command. Jinyoung smiles wider at him, the whiskers by his eyes scrunching up as he squeezes their hands again. 

 

“He’s waiting for you.” Is what Jinyoung whispers to him just as the other presses a small kiss to his cheek before leaving him. Yien hopes that his cheeks cool down by the time he makes it to the crowd. 

 

He takes another breath, closing his eyes and sending a small pray that he doesn’t fall over before he nods again to the guards. They open the doors, the sounds of strings and the choir immediately greeting his ears as Yien steps out into the hall. He can see rows and rows of people, some travelling from far while others are closer. Yien takes his time walking up the red carpet to the altar, mainly so he doesn’t somehow manage to trip over the flower petals that have been thrown over the floor. He can’t bring himself to look up to the end, knowing who stands there waiting for him. He knows if he does he’ll probably cry.

 

A wave of emotion rolls over him and he has to take another breath to keep the sob at bay. He glances to the left as he gets closer to altar, seeing Jinyoung and Jackson seated together. Jackson gives him a little wave that Jinyoung slaps down with a small glare and shake of his head. It makes Yien giggle a little, his nerves getting the better of him and attempting to release some of the tension. He looks up a little when he sees the first row of stairs and takes a breath. Bambam is stood to the side with his mother, both looking lovely in red hues. Their eyes look suspiciously wet but Yien doesn’t linger too much on that sight, afraid it’ll cause him to become teary eyed himself. He notices Yugyeom and Hyunwoo next, both almost unrecognisable in the fine clothing, red bows tied around their neck and pristin white jackets with gold piping making them look like royalty. The two of them both bow their heads and Yien feels a small flush rise from his neck so he glances away from them, meeting his father’s eyes by accident. He hadn’t expected the lurch his stomach did when their eyes meet but he understands the meaning behind it. His father, the man who he swore he hated before he was lost at sea, now stood at the right of the altar, eyes shining with tears and a warm smile on his face. Yien blinks away from his father, knowing if he looked any longer he’d lose all his courage. 

 

His foot catches on the lip of the next step and Yien feels his body lurch forward, a gasp leaving his lips in shock. He gives himself two seconds to prepare for both humiliation and the pain of bashing his knees into the stone stair but a strong hand grabs his forearm and waist. 

 

He looks up and feels the breath knocked loose from his chest.  _ Jaebeom _ . Jaebeom with his hair pushed away from his face, white jacket tight around his broad body and red tunic shining beneath the winter sun. Jaebeom, with shimmering eyes and a red tipped nose. 

 

“Are you crying?” Is what Yien whispers out, not even thanking him for catching his fall. Jaebeom rolls his eyes with a snort but Yien can see the small blush on his cheeks as the other helps him towards the altar. Yien bites down on his lip to keep a laugh at bay but Jaebeom bumps their hips together and he knows he’s forgiven. 

 

The priest bows his head to the both of them before motioning for the crowd to take their places. The next moments are left in a blur for the couple. It’s a mixture of ‘ _ Yes I shall _ ’ and kneeling before the priest, bowing their heads and praying before they both hear the phrase they’ve been waiting to hear. Yien looks down at the ring on his hand, the crown atop his head sitting heavily as the words pass through his ears.

 

 _You may now kiss your love_ _to confirm your marriage_. 

 

A warm hand slides up the side of his neck and Yien looks up, knowing his eyes are filled with tears and he can’t really see through the watery vision but he’s able to see Jaebeom’s warm smile that makes his heart skip a beat. He reaches out and grabs a hold of the other’s jacket to bring Jaebeom closer, their boots bumping into one another before Yien feels Jaebeom’s hand grip his waist and their noses brush against each other. 

 

Their lips meet and the crowd erupts into noise, the couple unable to hear it over their own heartbeats. Yien rises onto his toes to bring himself closer to Jaebeom who he feels smile into their kiss, making him smile as well which ultimately ruins the kiss but neither of them pull away.

 

_ This. _ Yien thinks.  _ This is how my life is suppose to be _ . 

 

***

 

Jaebeom groans when Yien pushes him up against the door, lips frantically pressing against his heated skin, tongue lapping at the sweat already resting on his neck. He grabs _his king’s_ hips to draw them closer, the two of them moaning when their crotches brush against one another. 

 

Yien finally pulls away from where he’s been attached to Jaebeom’s neck the moment they decided to retire from the party, alcohol thrumming through their veins making their silent escape not so silent. Jaebeom can recall seeing Jinyoung’s amused gaze when he caught the other watching them as they attempted to leave through one of the back entrances, Yien’s hand already tugging at his belt. 

 

“I-I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Jaebeom groans, pulling himself away from the door and grabbing Yien around the waist to drag him to the bed. “You look so god damn beautiful, Yien.” The king moans and pushes Jaebeom’s chest, letting him fall back onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Jaebeom immediately leans up and claims his lips, melting under the touch as he grips Yien’s body between his hands. 

 

“You look amazing as well,” Yien gasps when their cock bump into each other again, “Look so good in my colours,” he chuckles, biting on Jaebeom lip and getting a loud moan in response. Jaebeom slides his hands down Yien’s body to hold his ass, squeezing him as they kiss deeper. 

 

“You mean  _ our  _ colours, love.” He growls, rolling them over suddenly and dropping his knee in between Yien’s legs to press against the other’s bulge. The king groans, throwing his head into the pillows and back arching up off the mattress. Jaebeom grins and leans down to leave his own bruises along the pale neck. Yien’s body is almost exposed due to their rushed actions, his white tunic hanging off one shoulder while the laces slip undone. Jaebeom huffs as his own tunic clings to his wet skin so he sits up from his bruise making, Yien whining at the loss. Jaebeom snorts at his king’s actions before he watches Yien’s eyes open, their gaze darkening as they follow his hands and the path they take to the hem of his tunic. Jaebeom grips the silky material between his fingers and starts lifting it up slowly, inch by inch, revealing his skin to the other. With each section of his bare skin now exposed, Yien’s fingers come and trace his scars, muscles and his body. 

 

Jaebeom throws the tunic over his shoulder, letting Yien look over him as he sits in this position - legs spread over the other’s slim hips, shirtless and panting. He can feel the king’s cock throbbing beneath his own and smirks a little, shifting his hips to rest heavier on Yien’s lap. “Like what you see?” He asks, tilting his head to the side and stretching his neck to show off the bruises he knows are blooming on his neck. He watches as Yien’s eyes grow darker, his hair fanned out onto the pillow, crown still somehow sitting atop his head. Jaebeom smirks and leans down, trailing his lips up from Yien’s exposed shoulder and along his neck. He can hear the small breathless whimpers the other lets out as he reaches Yien’s ear. “You can have me,” he whispers, lips brushing over the heated tips of Yien’s ear. “ _ My king _ .”

 

Yien moans and grabs a fistful of Jaebeom’s hair, drawing him down into a messy desperate kiss. Jaebeom groans, rolling his hips down onto Yien’s lap as the other rocks up into him. “Fuck, Jaebeommie,” The king moans and Jaebeom can only chuckle because if he thinks  _ this  _ feels good, he’s gonna be blown away by what he has prepared. 

 

Jaebeom pulls away from Yien’s lips, sliding his hands down the other’s chest as he sits himself up. He flicks his hair away from his face as he grabs a hold of Yien’s hands, sliding them up his own legs while gazing directly into Yien’s eyes. He can see everything in them - the love and happiness Yien has for him as well as the overwhelming want and lust. Jaebeom shivers as he drags Yien’s hands to his crotch, gasping when the other squeezes the tent in his pants. 

 

“I-I want you Yien,” Jaebeom stutters out, his nerves getting the better of him and making his voice break. He shifts on Yien’s lap, “You can have me.” He whispers, letting go of Yien’s hands to allow him the ability to do whatever. Yien’s breath audibly catches in his throat and Jaebeom sees his brows furrow.

 

“A-are you - Jaebeom are you sure? We can pretend we did it if you’re not ready or we can-” Jaebeom covers his king’s mouth with his own, sucking on Yien’s bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth to hear the other’s choked groan. 

 

“I’m ready Yien.” He whispers against Yien’s lips, peking them one last time before sitting back up and taking a hold of the royal’s hands to drag them to his crotch again. He feels Yien squeeze him through his trousers, drawing out a long moan as he rocks up into the feeling of Yien’s hand. Jaebeom glances down, looking at Yien through the strands of hair that have falling from their previous upright position. “Don’t you wanna fuck me,  _ my king _ ?”

 

Yien groans and surges up, grabbing Jaebeom by the back of his neck and kissing him messily, his other hand scrambling to undo Jaebeom’s belt and trousers. “Fuck, Jaebeom. Shit you’re so fucking-” Jaebeom stops his rambling with a hard roll of his hips, rocking down expertly on his erection. 

 

“Stop talking and fuck me already,” he chuckles against Yien’s mouth getting a small whine from the royal before he finds himself rolled onto his back, legs bent and spread apart to let Yien sit between them. Jaebeom inhales sharply at the sight before him. Yien’s warm chocolate hair a devilish mess because of his own fingers, lips shiny and red, crown sitting lopsided and tunic basically sliding down his form. He reaches forward and grips the hem of the white fabric to pull it off the royal’s body, eyes drinking up the sight that he’s greeted with.

 

He knew that after the last attack Hyungwon had planned, Yien was serious about wanting to learn how to defend himself. It was multiple days until Jaebeom and the king allowed Yien to be taught how to weld a sword and fight for himself. Yien never complained about his aching muscles as they grew or how many more scars he had added to his body from cutting himself on blades or his own armor. Jaebeom never really had a chance to see Yien training as he was busy with his own but he could see how his _husband’s_ efforts had paid off. 

 

Yien was no longer the slim figure he had found at the inn; he previously had a small amount of muscle sitting on his body, just enough to look appealing to the eye but not enough to hold any strength. Now however, his arms were twice the size they had been, his chest now big enough for sweat to collect between his pecs and travel down to his torso that had always been toned but now held small pockets of muscle that quivered beneath Jaebeom’s chest. 

 

Looking at his partner now, Jaebeom realised how strong Yien had become. He had always felt safe wrapped in Yien’s arms but there was always an underlying fear that  _ he  _ had to be the one to protect them. Now, he no longer thought this. He knew Yien wouldn’t be able to fully defend himself but he would surely hold his own with Jaebeom covering him. 

 

Jaebeom dragged his fingers down Yien’s newly developed muscles, tracing over his nipples just to hear the shuddering whimper and feel the body shiver beneath his touch. “I’ve got a surprise for you…” He whispered softly, Yien’s eyes flickering up to meet his. “I knew that we’d both be nervous about tonight and so, I took the situation into my own hands to make things go a little smoother.”

 

Yien’s brows furrowed and he sank back onto his hunches, “What do you mean?” Jaebeom took a deep breath and lifted his hips to pull his trousers down, Yien reaching forward to help him when they got caught at his ankle. “Jaebeom, what have you done?” Yien asked as he threw the bottoms away from the bed. Jaebeom swallowed before taking a hold of Yien’s hand and dragging it down in between his legs, keeping his eyes on the king’s face the whole time. He watched as it changed from confusion, to worry, to wonder and then finally -

 

“ _ Ah _ !” Jaebeom gasped, head tilting back and muscles contracting when he pushed Yien’s fingertips against the glass plug in his entrance. He heard Yien’s sharp inhale and he couldn’t bring himself to see the other’s reaction, squeezing his eyes shut as he released Yien’s hand to grip his own thigh. Jaebeom felt another tap on the plug, the head of it nudging that special spot inside him making him shudder and gasp for air as his cock leaked out precome. 

 

“Fu-ck Jae-” Yien croaked out, “ _ How the fuck did you do this _ ?” Jaebeom felt his fingers tracing the rim of where the plug came out into the small handle that rested between his cheeks and a shiver involuntarily made its way out of his body.

 

“B-Bambam helped me.” He stutters, Yien’s fingers now creating goosebumps along the inside of his thighs. His hips jolt up when he feels another press on the plug, a short guttural groan leaving his lips. “Fuck Yien, don’t do that.” he gasps, screwing his eyes shut as pleasure spikes through his body. 

 

“Wh-why are you ok? Are you hurt?” Yien says frantically, “God, it’s not big but for your first time this isn’t-”

 

“Yien it’s fine,” Jaebeom pants, finally able to open his eyes and meet the other’s gaze, “It’s just...It’s  _ touching _ …” Yien’s brows furrow and Jaebeom swallows thickly. “It’s touching  _ everything _ .” Yien’s brows fly high into his hair and his mouth drops open in shock before Jaebeom watches it immediately change into a smirk. “Yien what are you- _ oh fuuuccckk _ ~” He moans, back arching off the bed as Yien presses the plug into his body, putting pressure on that bundle of nerves that has him squirming for release as his cock spills more pre-come. 

 

“You like it?” Yien asks, once he’s caught his breath while panting up at him. Jaebeom whines a little, an embarrassed flush making its way onto his cheeks. Yien leans down and Jaebeom feels his hot breath against the side of his face, lips tickling his ear. “This is how it feels when you’re inside me.” Another tap to the plug has Jaebeom whimpering, biting down onto his lip to keep himself from screaming. It feels  _ so good _ . He can understand why Yien enjoys it, the feeling of being  _ full  _ and having something pressing against  _ that spot  _ continuously is driving him crazy. 

 

It’s on the verge of being  _ too much  _ and wanting  _ more _ . 

 

He doesn't know how to ask though. He doesn’t know how to tell Yien that he wants his cock instead of this plug, wants to know what it feels like having Yien’s warmth  _ inside  _ him and stretching him instead of the cool slippery glass of the plug.

 

“You want something else, Beommie?” Yien asks, his lips nibbling their way down Jaebeom’s chest until he get to the centre between his pecs where he starts sucking a deep bruise, Jaebeom’s hips twitching upwards every so often because the king keeps twisting the plug. 

 

“F-fuck Yien, it-it feels-I feel  _ full _ -shit!” Jaebeom can’t even make a complete sentence because of the pleasure coursing through his body. He fists the sheets in his hands, struggling to hold back the wave of pleasure, canting his hips up as Yien’s fingers brush over his cheeks. 

 

“Feel full huh?” Yien hums, his hand rubbing small circles into the crook of Jaebeom hip where his thigh meets his pelvis, just shy of his leaking cock head. Jaebeom swallows thickly and nods his head, sweat beading down his neck. “Oh Beom-ah,” The other chuckles before tugging on the plug, drawing out a short whimper from Jaebeom. “This isn’t even the size of my cock.” Jaebeom whines and covers his face with his arms, Yien laughing at him. 

 

“Sh-shut up.” He stutters, “It-it’s my first ti-time ok?” He huffs when he feels the royal press delicate kisses up his chin and across his nose. 

 

“I know Beommie,” Yien giggles, nuzzling his cheek before kissing him sweetly. Jaebeom moans softly, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through the king’s hair. His fingers bump into the crown and it slips from Yien’s head, landing heavily onto the mattress. Jaebeom pulls away to apologise when Yien draws him back into a kiss with two fingers gripping his chin. During the kiss, Yien tilts back to grab the crown and then pushes it so it’s under the pillows and out of their way. Yien’s fingers brush over the head of Jaebeom’s cock and it cause him to gasp, shuddering in the other’s arms. “Mmh, you look good like this Jaebeom-ah,” Yien moans softly, their lips brushing over one another. “You wanna feel even better?”

 

Jaebeom moans a little, nodding his head the slightest amount when he feels Yien pulling at the plug again. He spreads his legs further for the king to slide through them and watches through his lashes as Yien sits up to strip his trousers off. He watches as Yien throws the trousers behind his shoulder before the king is suddenly in his space, kissing him deeply with a hand fisted in his hair and the other tracing his body. Jaebeom moans softly, lifting his head to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue across the other’s bottom lip before sucking on it. 

 

Yien pulls away, the both of them panting heavily as he reaches past Jaebeom’s head and to the side, fingers reaching for the bottle of oil that sits on the bedside table. Jaebeom shivers at the thought of what he’s going to use the oil for so he busies himself, wrapping his arms around Yien’s neck and distracting himself with kisses along the other’s skin. Yien huffs out a small moan when he nibbles on the other’s earlobe. 

 

Jaebeom gasps when he feels the oil slide between his cheeks, jolting at how cool it feels against his heated skin. Yien is quick to kiss him, taking his lips between his own and licking into his mouth as he works the oil around his entrance and the plug. Jaebeom twitches when he feels the pull on the plug, caught between wanting to hiss at the pain or moan at the pleasure he can feel. 

 

“You’re going to feel so good after this Beommie, I promise.” Yien whispers against his mouth and Jaebeom can only nod his head to the other’s words. He trusts Yien with his life but it’s still a big deal and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the smallest bit scared. Yien starts pressing ticklish kisses along the side of his neck, teeth scraping over his neck. “You need to relax Jaebeom, let me make you feel good.” Jaebeom moans at how deep Yien’s voice sounds, unconsciously releasing some of the tension he was holding onto the plug with. 

 

It slips out of him and Jaebeom chokes on a gasp at how he already wants something filling him up, not use to the feeling of being empty after having the plug in for so long. He whines a little, not sure of what words to use but Yien seems to understand as he immediately presses 3 fingers into his hole. Jaebeom gasps, back arching off the mattress at the feel of Yien’s fingers against his walls. 

 

“F-fuck, Yien.” Jaebeom moans, the king’s fingers searching deeply until they brush over that bundle of nerves that has Jaebeom groaning, throwing his head back into the pillows and gripping onto the sheets for dear life. He feels Yien chuckle against his neck and he wants to growl at the other for laughing at him but Yien prods that nerve bundle again and he sees stars burst behind his eyes. His cock is  _ begging  _ for release, screaming to be touched and Jaebeom can feel his climax steadily reaching the top. “Y-Yien if you don’t fuck me I’m going to come.” 

 

Yien snorts out a laugh and sits himself up, drawing his fingers out of Jaebeom who moans at the drag. “Already? We haven’t even started yet.” The king says cheekily, relaying Jaebeom own words to him. Jaebeom narrows his eyes on the smug grin before he jolts forward, grabbing Yien around the waist and flipping them, the royal gasping with a squeal as he lands on his back with Jaebeom crawling on top of him. 

 

“You’re insufferable.” Jaebeom huffs, bending down to kiss the king while trying to ignore how the other’s cock is pressing into one of his ass cheeks or how his hole is gaping around nothing. Yien giggles into their kiss, his fingers threading themselves into Jaebeom’s hair, nails lightly scratching over his scalp. 

 

“You love me though.” Yien chuckles and Jaebeom laughs, nodding his head because he does. _God_ does he love Yien. He kisses him a few more times, loving the press of their lips against one another and the taste of Yien on his tongue. As he’s distracting the king, Jaebeom reaches behind himself, the stretch a little harder then he’s use to because he doesn’t sit in such a position during sex. His fingers bump into Yien’s cock and he curls his hand around it, Yien gasping sharply into his mouth. “Jae-Jaebeom wait-” He doesn’t give the royal a chance to stop him, tilting Yien’s cock to his hole he shifts his hips up until he feels the tip. “Jae-beom-wait I- _ fuck _ !” 

 

Jaebeom gasps when Yien’s cock head slips into his hole. Yien was right about the plug not being half the size of his cock because there is the pain of a stretch pulling at his muscles. However, Jaebeom doesn’t mind the stretch. It’s a little uncomfortable but it’s bearable. He takes a few deep breaths as Yien chokes on his words, eyes shut tightly and his hands in tight fists holding onto Jaebeom’s shoulders. 

 

Jaebeom slowly lowers himself lower onto Yien’s erection, wincing at the stretch but the sounds that come out of the king’s mouth are like music to his ears. “F-Feel good?” He asks, panting heavily as his body shivers with each inch he takes. Yien moans and nods his head rapidly. 

 

“F-fuck Jae-Jaebeommie you feel so  _ tight  _ oh god.” Yien groans, pressing his head back into the pillows as he rolls his shoulders, “Fuck I haven’t felt this in  _ years  _ oh god.” Jaebeom laughs, bending down to kiss Yien swiftly as he sinks himself down on the last few inches. The both of them groaning when Jaebeom is completely seated on Yien’s lap, Yien’s nails digging into his shoulders to stop himself from thrusting up and Jaebeom shuddering at how full he feels. Yien’s head is just shy of his prostate and he wants to lift his hips so he can move the angle but at the same time he wants to just sit and feel it inside of him. It’s the first time experiencing such explosive pleasure and he needs a moment to catch his breath. 

 

“I-I know why you like this position so much.” He pants out, Yien laughing beneath him. “It-it feels pretty good.” Yien laughs louder now, his mouth wide open and sharp teeth on show. Jaebeom chuckles and bends back down, capturing the other’s lips with his own. “Feels really good, Yien.” The king’s hands trail down his back, resting on his hips with thumbs stroking his skin. 

 

“You feel amazing Jaebeom,” Yien pants, nuzzling his nose onto Jaebeom’s cheek. “Thank you.” He says softly, Jaebeom lifting his head to look at the other with a curious expression. Yien smiles and lifts his hand back up to cup Jaebeom’s face. “Thank you for doing this.” Jaebeom smiles and tilts his face to press a kiss onto Yien’s palm. 

 

“Anything for you,” He whispers, looking back up to Yien. “ _ My king _ .”

 

***

 

Yien fiddles with the buttons on his cloak, tugging at them before unbuttoning them then re-buttoning them. He does it about 6 times before a tan hand grabs his and a soft sigh fills the cabin of the carriage. He glances to the right, Jaebeom’s side profile greeting him as the other stares out the window at the countryside. 

 

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, love.” The other says, his thumb rubbing small circles over Yien’s knuckles. “You know your people love you. They’ll be fine with your decision. You’re proving your strength.” 

 

Yien sighs and leans his head onto Jaebeom’s shoulder, smiling a little when he feels the other press a kiss to the top of his head just shy of where his crown sits. “I’m just worried some people will think I want to go back to who I was if I do this.” He says quietly, “I’m worried they’ll take it the wrong way.”

 

“That’s why you’re explaining why you’re choosing to do this. If they can’t understand it after that, well they don’t deserve to have your attention. A kingdom’s attitude reflects that of its leader Yien, if they don’t respect you for this decision then they don’t follow you.” Jaebeom whispers to him, lips pressing against his forehead. He feels a squeeze on his hand and he squeezes back. “You’re doing a good job so far my love, and this decision is proving you have nothing to fear and that you’re willing to take on whatever the people give you. I’ve never seen a leader, a king for that matter, want to air this out to his people before.”

 

“I don’t want there to be secrets between me and my people,” Yien whispers, eyes flickering to the window when he senses the light change from the bright sunshine to a muted light from the buildings they’re passing by. “I’ve been living a life filled with secrets. I want everything to be out and clear.” He can hear the crowd of people as the carriage draws closer to the centre of the town. He feels his heart pick up and unconsciously squeezes Jaebeom’s hand tighter. They round a corner and Yien feels his breath catch in his throat at the size of the crowd. They all cheer when they see the carriage and the sound is almost deafening, the two of them in the carriage flinching at the sheer sound. 

 

“We’re fine.” Jaebeom says, patting Yien’s thigh. “They’re just excited to see you. Remember it’s been nearly 18 years since some of these people have seen you. They’ve missed you.” Yien takes a deep breath as the carriage rolls to a stop, the guards already standing in a line to lead him towards the stage. He nods his head to Jaebeom’s words, squeezing their hands once more before motioning for Hyunwoo to open the door. The guard bows his head and opens the door to the carriage, the screams reaching a higher volume. 

 

Yien feels his heart pressing against his chest as he steps down from the carriage. He can hear people screaming his name, men and women, children and the old, they’re all yelling for him. He can hear someone saying they love him, other’s saying how handsome he is and some just simply screaming for him. He lets out a small surprised chuckle, waving to a young boy he can see sitting on his father’s shoulders. The boy smiles widely at him, a paper crown sitting on his head almost falling off from how he waves his hand around. 

 

A warm hand on his waist draws him back to earth and he watches as Jaebeom motions for him to steps onto the stage. He nods and takes a hold of the rope to pull himself up onto the steps, Jaebeom holding him from behind to ensure he doesn’t fall. He steps onto the stage and is suddenly floored at the sheer size of the crowd. It goes further from the city square, people snaking down in between the streets and some hanging out of their windows just to catch a glimpse of him. He can even see people standing on the roofs of the buildings and waves to them, simply because he can. 

 

Jaebeom stands at his side, drawing him towards the centre of the stage. Yien takes a deep breath, waiting for the crowd to settle down enough for him to be heard. Jaebeom moves to stand away but Yien is quick to grab onto his sleeve, the other glances at him with furrowed brows but Yien shakes his head and pulls him closer, sliding his fingers down Jaebeom’s hand until he can tangle their fingers together. 

 

The crowd cheers and Yien can’t help but wonder if it’s for them.

 

The guards finally settle the crowd down enough, the only sounds are the shuffling of people and the occasional dog barking in the distance. Yien takes a deep breath, his hand shaking slightly in Jaebeom’s hold. 

 

“Thank you all, for making time to see me today.” he says, his voice a little bit shaky but loud enough it echoes around the square. “I know you all must be tired after the celebrations we’ve had.” That gets him a chuckle and it eases his racing nerves. “Today, I wanted to make an announcement that some of you may or may not agree with and I understand if you choose not to agree.” Jaebeom squeezes his hand and Yien smiles, thankful for his support. He takes a deep breath, eyes scanning the crowd he notices Yugyeom standing in front of the stage along with the other guards. The younger gives him a thumbs up and he laughs a little before turning his gaze back to the crowd. 

 

“Some of you may or may not know about my past. Those of you who do and still choose to have me as your king I appreciate your worth more than you know. For those of you who don’t, I’ll tell you now.” There’s a little shuffle in the crowd and Yien swallows past the lump in his throat with difficulty. “After the shipwreck that separated me from my parents I was taken south of Ilsan to a small town and kept in a inn where I was put to work as a sex worker.” There’s a few gasps within the crowd but nothing like the nightmares Yien had of people throwing stones and fruit at him. He takes a deep breath, squeezing onto Jaebeom’s hand for dear life. “I knew nothing of my past as I had fallen ill after the shipwreck and my sickness left me with half my memory missing. I knew nothing of being a prince or of my life here in Ilsan, so I was forced to rebuild. I lived under the name of Mark for nearly 17 years until Jaebeom arrived.” Jaebeom squeezes his hand again and Yien smiles. “Now, the reason why I’m telling you this is because I am going to change.” 

 

The crowd makes a collective confused noise and Yien lets them murmur for a while before holding up his hand to silence them. Much to his surprise, they actually listen and fall silent within seconds. 

 

“From today, until the end of my days, I will no longer be King Yien Tuan of Ilsan.” The crowd murmurs again and Yien squeezes Jaebeom’s hand. “From here on, I will be King Mark Yien Tuan of Ilsan.” The crowd falls deathly silent and he feels his throat grow dry. He would cough a little to clear it but the fear of vomiting it stronger so he takes a deep breath and continues. “You’re probably wondering why I choose to keep the name I was given from my time in the inn. Some of you may think that it’s stupid, wanting to keep the memories of what I do or perhaps you think I wish to return to that life. I want you to know that’s not why I’m doing this.” 

 

“Mark was my life for nearly 17 years. I can’t get rid of it. It’s a part of me. It’s who I am and who I was. It represents who I am and how it shaped me to this day. I will always be Mark, even if I put a crown on my head and became a king. I will always have Mark as a part of my history and I don’t want to have to be disappointed or disgusted by my past. When I was younger I did what I had to do like many of you may have in one point of your life or another. Mark is another aspect of my life and I don’t want to have to hide him from my people. I lived a life of secrets until I remembered my past. I don’t want my reign to be full of secrets. I don’t want to be the king who lived a secret life that his kingdom didn’t know of. Being Mark gave me the strength I needed to face the people who tried to kill me. Mark gave me strength to live on each day so I could be  _ here  _ standing in front of you as your king.”

 

“So, with that being said, I will be known from here onwards as Mark Yien Tuan. Whether you can accept that or not is up to you, and I will not hold it against you. I know it’s a hard decision to make for some of you but know that it does not change how I think of you. I wish there to be no barriers between us.” He takes a deep breath, the weight lifting off his shoulders but the stares and still noise presses against his chest. “I hope you can understand my decision for this change and still respect me as your king.”

 

The crowd is silent, the city people glancing between each other and mumbling things too soft for him to hear. He squeezes Jaebeom’s hand, the other turning to him he feels soft lips pressing against his temple. “You did well my love.” Jaebeom whispers to him. He smiles at the words despite the nerves in his stomach. 

 

“Long live the king!” Comes a sudden cry, frightening the both of them on the stage. The crowd murmurs until another cry comes out, “The king!” People start to clap and he squeezes Jaebeom’s hand tightly as more people cry out for him. He can feel tears burning his eyes but he can’t tear them away from the crowd.

 

“Long live King Mark!” 

 

The words send a shiver down his spine and it’s what makes the first tear fall. Mark lifts a hand to his mouth in shock, looking down over the people who accept him, all of them calling his name, calling him their king and wishing a long reign for him. Someone throws a rose and it lands just short of the stage, just missing Mark’s hand as he reaches out to try catch it. He steps forward watching as Yugyeom steps forward, rose in hand as he bows to him.

 

“For you, King Mark.” The younger smirks, Mark smiling as he takes the flower from him. 

 

He steps back to the centre of the stage, Jaebeom smiling at him widely. “Told you they’d love you regardless.” The other tells him, a hand snaking around his waist to draw him closer. Mark can hear the crowds cheers grow louder and he laughs at how they seem to approve of his marriage with Jaebeom. 

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Half the crowd begins to chant before the other half follows and suddenly, Mark and Jaebeom are stuck with the whole kingdom chanting for them to kiss. Mark laughs, looking at the mothers goading them with good nature and the old ladies wiggling their eyebrows at him. 

 

A hand on his chin draws him away from the crowd and Mark looks to see Jaebeom smiling at him, thumb stroking his lip. Mark licks his lip before leaning up onto his toes the same time Jaebeom leans down. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss and the crowd erupts with a cheer, the sound deafening and thudding through Mark’s chest but he can’t say he’d have it any different. 

 

This was the life he was meant to live. With Jaebeom at his side and not a fear in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we made it. We made it to the end guys. God, I thought I would never reach it but here I am.
> 
> I don't want to make this ending comment a massive speech so I'm going to try and keep it to a minimum. Otherwise this'll end up being like 2k & no one wants that.
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> I honestly don't think I could say it enough. Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting, for pressing kudos, for bookmarking. Thank you for waiting weeks (sometimes months) before I updated. Thank you for being so kind and sweet. Thank you for being so understanding of my situation and giving me well wishes for my departure. Thank you for never pressuring me. Thank you for caring enough about my wellbeing. Thank you all. This story started out as a random idea after watching Pirates of the Caribbean with my family and it's literally grown into such a big thing that I never had expected. Thank you all for every kind word, wether they were encouraging or fangirling - you guys made it worth it. 
> 
> Now, I hope the ending is everything you had wished for? And that you got the closure you wanted? I know I didn't go into detail for the consummating scene but to be honest, I didn't feel like adding any smut into this last chapter seeing as there was QUITE a bit of it throughout the whole story haha. I also hope you like Mark's decision at the end of the story to keep 'Mark' as his name. I feel like it shows his development and strength as a character to have moved on. To be honest, I really like how I ended this story. I feel like everything was wrapped up quiet nicely and I don't feel like anything was left unsolved. I feel like I left the characters in comfortable positions and I don't feel any urges to continue on their story and I hope you guys can as well. 
> 
> Thank you all so much once again. I know this isn't the end, especially since I still have 3-4 chapters of Childlike to go, but it sort of feels like the end of an era. I wish you all the best with the word of Markbum & I'm happy to say you made loving Markbum enjoyable. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ ehe, so this is my newest markbum piece! I know its totally~ different compared to everything I've written but after have a pirates of the caribbean marathon I couldn't stop thinking of this idea! Now, I know the summary sucks ass but I hope you guys can give it a shot? In case it wasn't obvious - I know jacksh*t about ships/boats so I do apologise if it was confusing. Also this isn't set in Korea or anything, I just used Ilsan because I know Jaebeom's from there? So it's a magical made up place? I hope that doesn't confuse anyone! Also I'll be using the 'Jaebeom' romanisation of JB's name from now on because that's how he prefers it written so if it annoys you I'm really really sorry! and I hope you can look past it?
> 
> Now, the next chapter will have more to do with the actual story line, this is just used as a purpose for setting the scene and background info on Markbum's history and stuff! So~ I hope you like it and can anticipate the next chapter! I'm not sure when it'll be up as I haven't written it yet (Usually I like writing at least 3 chapters before I upload but I just had to put this up for you!) And I apologise if there is any spelling or gramma errors, it's not beta-ed at all! 
> 
> I really really hope you like this and look forward to the next chapters! Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to see what you think so pretty please let me know?<3 <3


End file.
